Terrible Things to Waste
by Bastion05
Summary: Life, love, peace, friends, and happy endings. Things most cherished in Sailor Moon's world, but when she defies the Time Guardian will they be things terribly wasted? Will anyone find their happy ending?
1. Intrusion

_Hello and welcome faithful fanfic readers! _

_I guess you call this one my 'flagship' story and one that will by far be the most involved. My only hope is to take you by surprise and remember nothing is as it seems. _

_Feel free to leave behind any reviews. I'll give them a warm bed to sleep in and a roof over their heads. _

_Don't worry, I don't mind the extra responsibility, (heartless bastards...) _

_Let's see, what else. . . _

_Oh, I would like to dedicate this part to Helm and Razorclaw X._

**Terrible Things to Waste**

**Prologue: Intrusion**

"... and insure that History and Fate continue on their proper paths."

With that, she had finished the last lines of the Time Guardian's Oath. Years of training were finally completed, now all she had to do was wait for Queen Serenity to formally accept her in the Royal Guard and then she could take her esteemed post at the Time Gate.

Her body quivered with excitement at the notion. She would have one of the most important tasks of all the Royal Guard. All of the hairs on her head threatened to shoot from her skull and probably would have if not for her jeweled tiara. She wanted to jump around the Grand Hall singing and dancing up and down the dazzling white pillars, but, no, that would belie the reputation of a Time Guardian.

No, her duty took greater priority over everything now and that required constant vigilance and discipline.

The cry of trumpets filled the hall, rattling all thoughts out of her mind. Her Queen approached, her long soft violet tassels of hair shimmered and her smooth white gown sparkled in the sunlight streaming in through the skylights above. Her Royal Guard dressed in vibrant red, blue, green, and yellow flanked either side of the Queen. The bold colors represented each of the planets that comprised the Sol Alliance as well as showing their commitment to a unified allegiance to the peaceful means of the Moon Kingdom.

Soon she would be taking the prestigious title as Pluto's representative among Serenity's Royal Guard.

Her toes and fingers tingled in anticipation. She couldn't bear to wait a moment longer as she felt the Queen place her hand on her shoulder.

Then she opened her eyes. The blare of trumpets died into silence and the bright Grand Hall fading into darkness of the Time Tunnel. She watched as the clouds sluggishly rolled around her.

'I was so excited to become Sailor Pluto.' The Time Guardian waved her staff, swirling the fog. 'But that was eons ago.'

The red orb atop her staff radiated like a beacon in the thick clouds. 'I had trained my entire life to be the Time Guardian. It was my destiny.'

Sailor Pluto allowed the seemingly infinite darkness to engulf her.

'None of us can escape our destiny.' She contemplated in the pitch black. 'All of the Royal Guard has a responsibility to fulfill to our Queen and we all must make sacrifices to meet those ends. I was meant to prevent those who seek to disturb the Serenity royal bloodline and thus exploit the power of the Silver Crystal by altering the course of History. To that end I must remain in solitude for the rest of my existence, shouldering the responsibility of keeping the order that we made out of the chaos.'

The Time Guardian thoughtfully regarded her surroundings. 'At least telling myself that makes the eternity pass by a little faster.'

Pluto shook her head. That had not been entirely true. Every now and then the timeline would try to deviate and she would dive into the timeline to fix it. Very mundane tasks really, just stop the deviation at its source. Of course, it required meticulous study before its source could be found.

On the other hand, perhaps calling it a mundane task was overstating things. She'd be lying if she said she sometimes didn't look forward to the distractions. Though she'd never admit to indulging herself, she did certainly take advantage of her time there. It gave her a chance to enjoy the things that most mortals that lived and died in the timeline took for granted; simple things like sunlight, sleep, sweets, family, or … even companionship.

'No, that's not entirely true.' She chided herself remembering the rambunctious young princess with the hair that reminded her of cotton candy. 'There's always Small Lady.'

Small Lady as she warmly called the child was the third in the Serenity royal line. Though as bubbly and clumsy as her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, had once been she carried an air of maturity about her that was unusual for one so young. Of course Small Lady had been through a lot, yet despite that she never allowed it to break her positive spirit. Sometimes she'd envy that child's optimism. Seeing her smile would fill Pluto with such warmth that-

"What the in seven levels of Dante's?" Sudden chills shot up from her tailbone and slammed into her head. "Ugh! That's what I get for allowing myself to get distracted!"

Giving her undivided attention to the crisis at hand, Pluto quickly assessed her situation. The fog was shifting. It was shifting a lot. How did she miss this? Before she could give it anymore thought, her gut to twist and flip in near synchronization with the swirling mist.

'I hope to Gods it's the princess.' She prayed as the pounding pulse smashed against her skull. 'No, my duty won't allow me to rely on the mercy of divine deities. I rely on no one.'

"Small Lady?" She called, chiding herself once again for allowing herself to sound so meek.

The shift continued and as it began to intensify so did the shock waves of pain washing over her body. She watched in horror as the fog tossed and turned in the great void. All of her attempts to establish any type of control over chaos swirling around her failed. Nothing she did could stop it.

'I've never seen a deviation of this magnitude. Why is the timeline realigning?' She clutched her stomach. 'What ever it is, it's unsettling the balance of Time.'

Her knees began to buckle. 'Fate must have deviated, but this isn't a deviation, this is a reformation.'

"What's doing this?" The woman gasped.

The Guardian doubled-over as she felt two, then three things passed fluidly through the Tunnel.

Relief came momentarily before a fourth one finally passed through and then the shifting mercifully stopped.

Still feeling uneasy, she readied her staff and prepared herself for battle.

'No intruder shall pass under my watch.' She resolved.

Her eyes darted around in the fading mist looking for the perpetrators but nothing happened. She lowered her staff, stunned.

"How did they bypass the Time Gate?" She wondered aloud. "Unless they were-"

The Guardian's throat constricted. "It can't be... They don't... They're only a legend, right?"

Narrowing her eyes, she steeled herself. "No. I won't let them ruin everything we've ever worked for. I won't allow them to prevent me from fulfilling my duty no matter who they are!"

Hastily, she straightened her staff and opened the Time Gate, and, repeating the Time Guardian's Oath under her breath, departed for the destination of the shift: Tokyo 1999 AD.

The Travellers had arrived and they must be stopped at all costs.

-End of Prologue-

_I was going to leave this last revision as is, but I noticed that it was too long and dragged which I felt was deterring people rather than grabbing them. _

_Anyway, I hope I did a better job of catching your attention. _

_I'd like to thank Adrian Forrest for his very useful comments on this part as well as post-production comments from David Johnston and Dark Master Jewelle. _

_Thanks for reading and see ya in Part 1! _

_Bastion Note 02/07:  
Nothing much to report on this one, just some minor window dressing really to make it flow better. Part 1 update soon to follow. _

_Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and in America by DIC.  
All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2004 _


	2. Warm Receptions

_Once again, welcome one and all to my world. Sit down. Make yourself comfortable for good ole Basty's going to take care of ya. _

_Please read and enjoy. Leave reviews for they taste good with some orange marmalade. Mmmmmm... yummy. _

_BTW, Lost Lurker, this one's for you! Ah hell, why not? This one is for you too, Yarnspinner. You talented bastard! ;p_

**Terrible Things to Waste**

**Part 1: Warm Receptions**

'New Heroine "Sailor Moon" In Action!' one headline said.

'Sailor Moon Defeats Mysterious Creature,' said another.

Serena sighed. Her eyes wandered around the several clippings pinned to her wall. A picture of the beautiful blonde heroine accompanied each article that went on and on (and on) about the good deeds of the elegant, levelheaded, and compassionate superhero.

'Boy, I wish I could be her sometimes.' Serena thought wistfully. 'I mean the way they talk about her she's perfect. And those pictures too, geez.'

As much as she tried, Serena couldn't find anything wrong with her. From Sailor Moon's split end free blonde ponytails, to her unblemished white bodice, to a sparkling jeweled tiara, and finally to her great skin, Serena couldn't think of another word but perfect, (however that could be partially blamed on a limited vocabulary, she admitted).

Judging from those pictures she had a hard time believing the same Sailor Moon could get low marks on tests, is a pest to her friends, or gets scolded routinely for bad table manners. How could anyone live up to those expectations?

'No one can.' Serena shook her fist. 'So it shall be my duty to set the record straight! Gosh darn it!'

"But what to write?" Serena whined, slumping forward.

"It doesn't matter what you write, Serena." The blonde perked up as a black cat streaked through the door and hopped onto her bed. Its striking red eyes regarded the girl. "It's not like they'll understand you amidst all of your horrible grammar."

Serena feigned a pout before reaching out to her old friend.

"Oh, Luna, whatever am I going to do with you?"

The feline purred in appreciation as Serena found the sweet spot just above the crescent shaped birthmark on her forehead. Once the girl felt she had the cat properly sedated Serena hoisted up it by the haunches.

"Maybe I should just sell you off to some television station. What's the going price on talking cats?"

"You wouldn't dare..."

Serena made sure the lamp light gleamed just right to catch the wicked glint in her eye. "Wanna try me?"

The cat blinked as Serena placed her back on the bed. "I can see where Reenie gets her wicked sense of humor from. It's certainly not Darien."

"Oh yeah, Reenie." Serena light mood instantly sobered. "So is she asleep?"

"Sound asleep." Luna assured resting her head on the soft bed sheets. "She appears to have calmed down from that spat you two hard earlier. I wouldn't worry; she probably forget why she was angry with you by the morning."

"Huh. I wonder sometimes if I'm too hard on her. I mean she isn't a kid anymore and I'm no longer a girl. Boy, time has slipped by me. At some point, I need to have a heart to heart with her and get this entire thing out in the open. These arguments are beginning to wear me out."

Remaining still, Luna only offered a wiggle of her ears. "I'm impressed Serena. It looks like you've finally embraced adulthood. Anyway, I would strongly suggest you talk with her."

"Yeah." A small smile formed on Serena's face before exploding into a full bore grin. "Now help me with my memoirs."

"And just when I think- Argh!" Luna's brow twitched. "Really Serena, we've been through this already, I don't see why you need to write down your memoirs now. I can understand the need to do so, but now is not the time."

"Well there's already one about Sailor Venus."

Luna jumped to her paws, the hairs on her back bristling. "That was written by one of her whacko obsessed fans not Mina! Anyway half the stuff is garbage!"

Serena lifted a finger to her lips and smiled demurely. "You mean the parts about you being Artemis' lover?"

"Don't you dare change the subject, this is about you." Luna snorted. "I don't think you fully grasp the consequences of your actions. What if your mother finds them?"

Leaning back in her chair, Serena shrugged. "Then I'll tell her I'm Sailor Moon, no big deal. What's the danger in her finding out? I was going to tell her eventually."

"What about Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina? Did you tell them about this?"

"Well..." Serena paused imagining an irate Raye rampaging close on her heels with the other close behind carrying pitchforks and torches.

"Well?" Luna narrowed her eyes.

Serena slumped in her chair. "You have a point."

The feline sighed, resting her head back on the bed. "Please remember Serena, the other girls trust you. What would you do if they felt like they couldn't trust you anymore?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I understand Luna. I'll ask them about it before I do anything."

Deciding she'd made enough progress for one day, Serena jumped from her chair and began to rummage through her closet. However, her mind kept chewing on what Luna had just told her. For some reason it really bugged her.

After laying out her bedclothes, the girl paused. "Do you trust me?"

Luna's ears perked at this yet her eyes remained closed making Serena's heart tightened.

"Don't tell me you-"

"Trust is a very particular thing, Serena. I can't trust that you'll be to school on time, but I can always trust your decisions."

"Why's that?"

Luna paused once more. "Because you have a good heart, Serena. You only wish to do the right thing. You've proven it time and again. That's why I trust you."

Feeling the sun break through the clouds that had gathered over her mood, Serena happily ran her fingers across the fine black hairs on Luna's back. "Thanks Luna, that means a-"

Before Serena could finish a sudden pounding from the front door startled the pair.

"Who could it be?" Serena pondered aloud as she made her way to the stairs.

Could it be Raye? No, why would she be out at this time of night? In fact, why would any of her friends pound on her door at this hour without calling her first?

'Could it be Darien? Maybe he got out early from Osaka. He must have known he'd be coming here to a virtually empty house.' The thought of her fiancé sent her racing down the stairs as well as turning her spine into warm taffy.

"Listen, Serena," Luna piped in skipping down the stairs ahead of her, "I know you've missed Darien very much over the last few weeks, but you have no idea know whose at the door."

"Calm down Luna. Remember I am Sailor Moon. If I need to, I'll transform and zap 'em. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to welcome Darien home."

With one clean jerk, Serena threw open the door and flung her arms wide.

"Welcome-" Serena's large smile wilted, "... back?"

Serena's hopes of welcoming her tall, dark, and handsome prince were quickly dashed as a fidgeting blonde woman in filthy, gray military-type clothing stood in the doorway. Upon seeing Serena, the strange woman gasped and fell to her knees.

Jaw slacked and in slight shock Serena frantically tried to gather her scattered thoughts.

'Okay, uh, why is a stranger kneeling in front of me?' She asked before quickly answering herself. 'If only she thought I was royalty, you dummy. Yes, uh, of course. But she would only do that if she thought I was…'

Immediately, Serena felt like someone had stuffed her mouth full of marshmallows.

"Um... please get up. Please? You don't have to kneel like that." Serena croaked.

Slowly, the woman raised herself to her feet keeping her eyes fixed to her worn boots. "I'm sorry your Majesty. I did not mean any disrespect."

'Oh crap.'

Desperately, Serena glanced at Luna but could see the cat was just as lost as she was.

'Okay, Luna has no idea what to do. So I'm on my own on this one. Okay, Serena don't panic! Think Serena! Think!'

"Um, I don't think you got the right house." Serena stammered.

Curious, the woman raised her eyes and studied Serena's face carefully. "Are you not Neo Queen Serenity?"

'Oh no, not now, it's too early!' Serena screamed in her head. 'I'm not ready yet to become Neo-Queen Serenity! Oh God, why have you forsaken me!'

Breathing deeply, Serena could only muster, "Err…"

"Oh I'm sorry, I mean I thought I had the right time - Oh, nevermind. Um, perhaps I've made a mistake and came here too early? You're still going by Sailor Moon, aren't you? Please disregard anything I was saying earlier." The woman bowed quickly, unsuccessfully hiding her reddened cheeks.

"No!" Serena blurted. "No, uh, um, I'm not her at all. You must be mistaken. Try a couple of houses down. You might find her there."

"You are Usagi Tskuino, right?"

Serena stared at the stranger. "No, I'm Serena Tskuino."

"Oh." The stranger blinked. "You've got the same type of blonde ponytails and face as Sailor Moon, and I can tell that's Luna by her crescent birthmark. Unless of course I'm in a different time stream or something."

Serena felt dizzy. She could literally feel the blood emptying from her head like a broken jug of fizzy soda. Who was this woman?

"Who is this woman?" Serena could hear Luna hiss quietly.

"Hey Serena!" A shrill voice bellowed from atop the stairs. "What's going on!? Who's at the door? Is it Darien?! Are you trying to hog him all to yourself again!"

A chill ran down Serena's back. Even before she could bark an order, Reenie materialized at the foot of the stairs.

"Darien!" The pink-haired child squeaked.

Horrified, Serena could only watch as the child blindly leapt at the stranger.

The child's excitement immediately fizzled when she took an experimental squeeze of the chest she clung to. The shocked child suddenly let go and involuntarily wiped her hands on her blue nightgown.

Unfazed, the woman chuckled and patted Reenie on the head. "You must be the crown princess of Crystal Tokyo. You look so much like your mother."

"Uhhh, heh, I don't know what you're talking about, heh." Reenie stepped closer to Serena and growled softly. "Who is this woman?"

Unsure what to say next, Serena as well as everyone else fidgeted in place. The question of 'Who was this woman?' rang in Serena's head over and over again. Could she be from the future? She had to be if she knew of Neo-Queen Serenity. Was she an enemy? No, probably not. Most of her enemies would have attacked by now and they certainly wouldn't kneel in front of her. Then if she wasn't an enemy, that made her an ally? Right?

'This is too much for one night. Heck, it's too much for me!'

Finally, the strange woman cleared her throat breaking the silence.

"Um, I'm very sorry. You must think I'm rude. I haven't introduced myself." She smiled meekly while toying with her ruby bracelet. "Uh, I'm-"

"A Traveller." A cold, calm voice finished. "And an unwelcome guest."

Looking over the stranger's shoulder, Serena spied a tall woman emerging from the darkness.

"Puu?" The child chirped curiously.

"Sailor Pluto?" Serena asked. 'Alright, so she's an enemy?'

The tall woman came closer, stabbing her staff into the concrete startling the stranger. Even with the light of her house, Serena had a hard time discerning Sailor Pluto from the night. Though her white bodice stood out, her tanned skin and long, enveloping dark hair made her hard to distinguish from her surroundings.

Then Serena's sights went to the red orb perched on Pluto's staff. Her stomach twisted as she watched the orb slowly pulsate, matching the intensity Serena had only seen during their fiercest battles.

'Oh boy, she's definitely not happy.'

"Leave now, Traveller." The Time Guardian pointed the staff at the woman. "You have no business here."

The stranger wilted under Sailor Pluto's stern gaze. "I'm sorry Time Guardian, but my enemies will be here soon, um, looking for me."

"They are already here." The Time Guardian replied. "I advise you leave."

"Then you know they'll tear apart this city whether or not I'm not here."

"We will be able to handle them." The Time Guardian answered.

"But with my help, you wouldn't be putting the Senshi's lives at risk." The stranger retorted.

'Senshi?' Serena wondered.

"We do not need your help, Traveller." The Time Guardian grew silent and crossed her arms.

"Please don't do this." The stranger murmured, digging her fingers harder into her palms.

Serena watched the exchange in fascination. Never before had she seen Pluto go toe to toe with someone like this before. She also had a great deal of respect for the stranger, standing up to Pluto was no easy task. None of the other girls felt entirely comfortable questioning the wisdom of the Time Guardian. It always seemed like a losing battle when the other person knew what you were going to eat for lunch fifty years from now.

Currently, the stranger had clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut as if trying to hold back the anger building within. Serena wondered what the woman would do next. Whatever she did, Serena hoped she wouldn't resort to violence. Finally, the blonde stranger let go her breath and her shoulders cratered and Serena's heart sank. She kinda hoped the stranger wouldn't give up.

The stranger wiped the back of her dirty hand across her face, leaving large smudge trails on her cheeks, however Serena could seen tears begin to well in the corners of her eyes.

"It has been decided then." The Time Guardian gingerly rested her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"No." The stranger's blue eyes shot open. "This is not your decision to make."

Serena gasped as the stranger threw herself at her feet once more.

"Your Highness, I implore you to hear me out! I'm a rebel with a group called the Society that is fighting the corruption of my world. Our enemies have sent their soldiers after me, who have ruthlessly and tenaciously pursued me. They've killed my friends and wiped out my entire family before my own eyes!"

Tears began to carve through the dark smudges on the stranger's flush cheeks.

"Please, my Queen, you and your court of Senshi are my only hope for survival!"

Suddenly, the stranger snatched Serena's hands, looking directly into her eyes.

"I trust you, your Highness. I know that you fight for those who are in grave need and I know that you fight for justice and all that's right. I know you'll make the right decision."

Serena blinked. Make the right decision? Why would she, a teenage girl, be able to overrule the all knowing Sailor Pluto, someone who has existed for eons guarding the past, present, and future?

Then Serena heard something like the hammering of a small chisel. Searching, Serena noticed Pluto impatiently rapping her fingers on the metallic staff.

A sudden realization hit Serena; didn't Pluto only take orders from Neo-Queen Serenity? Well technically, she was Neo-Queen Serenity but that was several years from now. Actually, she wasn't sure when exactly; just that it was around the time the world would freeze over. Thinking back, Serena couldn't remember when Pluto said that would happen.

'Um, I guess I should pay closer attention to Pluto next time.' Serena mused. 'Ugh, you've let your mind stray again! You've got a crisis on your hands!'

Many times in the past, Serena always followed her heart and in the end somehow everything came out okay. Unfortunately, the pangs of her heart conflicted entirely with Pluto's wishes. Would she trust her heart once again or go with the ageless wisdom of Sailor Pluto? This decision was tearing her more than the time she had to choose which flavor of ice cream she liked the most.

Serena felt herself being pulled back to reality when something grabbed her leg. Looking down, she saw Reenie anxiously looking back and something in Serena snapped.

"She stays, Pluto." Serena stated softly.

"If I may make myself perfectly clear, Sailor Moon, it would be inadvisable to permit the Traveller to remain here. There is no telling what damage she could cause to your future."

"I'm willing to take that risk Sailor Pluto. For I fight for love, justice, and helping those who are in need." Serena reprimanded the Time Guardian, not sure exactly where this burst of confidence came from. "My heart tells me to help this woman and I trust it, and I implore you to do the same. This woman is in need of our help, and you are telling me to ignore her pleas. I can't do that, I wouldn't be Sailor Moon, or your Queen, if I deny her or any others who are in need."

Pluto sighed. "As you wish, my Queen. But this Traveller will not be staying with you. She is too dangerous to be near you especially if her enemies are looking for her. I will take her someplace where she will be protected and safely away from you."

A pang of guilt hit Serena as she hoped Pluto didn't feel betrayed by her actions. It killed her to do that to a friend, but she knew deep down that she did the right thing. Sensing a need to make Pluto feel better, Serena nodded in agreement, and then turned to the beaming blonde stranger.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The stranger flung her arms around Serena. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you!"

"Well," Serena wheezed, "you can start by telling me you name."

"Ah," The blonde stranger let go and curtseyed, "My name is Xendyte Animi, Your Highness, but you may also call me Cindy."

Nodding and bowing, Serena smiled back at Cindy. "Welcome Cindy. My name is Serena and I insist that you call me by that name. I will not have any of this 'Your Highness' nonsense among my friends."

A grin spread across Cindy's face. "Yes ma'am!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should have seen it coming." Greg mumbled to himself.

He knew he made a mistake to suggest that they study together tonight with the way things had been progressing. Did Amy think he had taken things too far?

A brisk wind welcomed Greg as he crested the steps from the subway station. Looking down the darkened, nearly deserted street, he saw the lamps had kindly illuminated his path. Most of them did anyway.

His wavy brown locks tossed about with the gusts as he jabbed his hands into the pockets of his jacket to escape the cold, crisp air.

He passed several narrow alleys that peeked between buildings along the main road before finally entering one he recognized. As much as the stench of trash made him nauseous or the erratic flickering of the lights filled him with dread, Greg could tolerate the walk for the time it saved him getting home.

As he walked, he resisted the temptation to close his eyes. Foresight worked so well on tests and homework but in regards to women, feelings, and love not so much. The fear of seeing himself broken hearted tempered his desire to take a quick peek into his future. Sometimes he loathed being psychic.

'Perhaps, Amy and the other Sailor Scouts feel the same way about their powers?' He wondered.

"Me-rowar!"

Startled, Greg caught sight of a cat's tail streak into one of the alleyways.

"How?" Greg murmured. "I should have sensed a warning. Huh, I must be getting rusty or something."

Greg closed his eyes, expecting to see a vision of himself safely at home. He squeezed his eyes tighter, reaching out for anything. Eventually, a faint, fuzzy image began to form and come into focus.

As the image took shape, gusts of wind swirled around him. A strange chorus of buzzes and snaps rang in his ears breaking his concentration. Curious, he opened his eyes and saw a few lithe arms of energy emanating from one of the alleyways.

Trying desperately to prevent his heart from leaping out of his chest, Greg cautiously approached.

'Is that a spirit? Or maybe an extraterrestrial?' Greg pondered with excitement. 'Whatever it is, Amy and her friends would benefit from knowing.'

With grim determination, the boy eased his head around the corner. Suddenly a title above his head exploded into concrete splinters.

Reeling back to the street, Greg turned to scramble away.

"Hold it!"

Greg froze.

"Turn around."

Carefully, Greg turned and faced a barrel of a gun.

The smell of burnt plastic mingled with the powder from the chamber. Panning away from the gun, Greg noticed the charred ends of the man's black sleeve accompanied by several more irregularly shaped holes. Tears and cuts lined the rest of the black uniform, or what remained of it. Through the man's long dirty, black locks, Greg could make out a large vertical scar that dominated the right side of his pale face. Finally, Greg's eyes darted to his waist where a large broad sword hung along with other strange looking weapons. However, the sword's iridescent glow in particular captivated him.

"Listen kid." The man waved his gun. "This gun's just my personal lie detector."

Greg tore his sights away from the eerie glow of the sword and knitted his eyebrows. "Lie detector?"

The man chuckled. "Exactly. I need you to tell me where your Queen is."

"Queen? I don't-"

BANG!

Greg waited for his heart to start beating again and peered at the small crater between his legs.

"Well, kiddo, looks like you're not tellin' the truth." A slight scowl framed the man's face. "Where is your Queen?"

"You mean the Empress of Japan?" Greg blurted in exasperation.

The man gnashed his teeth. "No, damn it, I mean Neo-Queen Serenity! You stupid bastard! Where the hell is she?!"

Greg's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

'How did he know of Serenity? Is he an enemy from the future here to assassinate Serena to prevent her from ascending to the thrown?' Greg glanced at the glowing sword. 'If he is, then this is guy is definitely bad news.'

"Serenity? Uh, I've neve-"

"Shhh!" The stranger poked his ear out and searched the dark sky.

Perplexed, Greg watched as the stranger prowled around the narrow street like a wild animal trailing a scent. The boy listened and heard nothing unusual among all the sounds of car engines and the occasional tolling of crossing guards in the distance.

One sound out the muddled mess, however, did grow louder. At first, Greg dismissed it as a plane passing overhead, but it soon sounded too close to be several hundred kilometers above them. It sounded more like it was rapidly approaching.

"Damn it!" The stranger cursed as a blast tore apart the wall behind them.

Greg hardly had time to react when the force of the explosion flung him into an alleyway, hot plaster and rocks showering his back. A roar of an engine thundered down the alley. Dust swirled around his head and the smell of scorched concrete filled his nose. Torrents of gunfire mingled with the engine's roaring, assaulting his eardrums.

Lifting his hands away from his head, he spied the stranger, gnashing his teeth and shouting at the top of his lungs. The firestorm of bullets intensified with the engine's roar. Then from out of nowhere a large metallic blue object streaked down the alley nearly toppling the stranger.

Just as soon as the chaos started, it immediately ceased. The sounds of destruction were now replaced by the peaceful hum of a jet engine. Raising his sore and concrete battered body, Greg carefully looked around the corner.

The blue metallic suit hovered at the alley entrance; it's mirrored helmet facing the general vicinity of the stranger. It swayed calmly as its lithe clawed fingers clicked against each other like icicles. In contrast, the stranger's wild soot covered mane flayed about as his bloodshot brown eyes narrowed and his fingers danced on the trigger.

"You're still alive, Timelord?" An unnaturally deep voice boomed. "No matter. I'll just dispose of you now and save the General the trouble."

"Where is that bastard, you puny asshole!?" The stranger hissed.

The suit ceased its taunting sway.

"I would reframe from referring to the General to a fatherless runt like you! At least killing you will earn me the General's-"

A barrage of bullets hammered the metallic suit and sent it shooting in every direction. It convulsed with jolts of electricity as each bullet dented its armor.

"Talkin' tough now, you Society bastard!" The stranger screamed. "How do you like me now, huh!? You freakin' fairy!"

Greg ducked behind one of the buildings as random bullets blew off various titles, which hit him in the face.

"Is this how you like it from your precious General?" The stranger cackled.

Finally, the blue suit spun around and it punched its fist forward. A compartment popped up from the suit's forearm sending a volley that rocked the alley.

The blast flung Greg further down the alleyway and pummeled his body with scorched pieces of concrete. Bolting to his feet, Greg rushed back to street and gasped.

The entire side of the building across from him had collapsed onto the alley exposing its interior to the night. He didn't see anyone inside and he hoped no one had been trapped beneath the debris.

Meanwhile, the blue suit clawed at the debris oblivious to him.

"Malance!" A muffled voice barked from inside the helmet.

"Yes General!" The suit immediately jumped to attention.

"Malance! Why aren't you answering!?" The voice demanded amongst static.

"I'm here General!" The suit banged its helmet in vain.

"Return here at once." The cold voice ordered. "I grow weary of your delay."

Greg could hear an engine hum back to life.

"This isn't over Timelord." The suit growled.

Once the mechanical suit had disappeared into the forest of buildings, Greg crept out from the alleyway perturbed.

'What in the heck just happen? First the crazy gun wielding stranger and then a man in a robotic suit arrives, and finally this 'General' person?' Greg felt a shiver roll down his spine in remembrance of that cold voice.

Greg shook his head. 'You can worry about that later; right now let's see if there are any injured people that need our help!'

With a purposeful pace, Greg began removing the bricks from the pile. After a throwing aside a few bricks, the pile shifted. Quickening his pace, Greg tossed debris out of the way left and right.

Without warning, the stranger burst from the pile and jammed his gun into the boy's face. Greg's throat tightened as he looked into the stranger's grinning bloody facade. His wild black pupils glowed through his dark mane.

"Where you goin' boy?" The stranger chuckled. "You're my tour guide."

Tempting fate, Greg closed his eyes and sought a vision of his future.

And he saw nothing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After exchanging good-byes and condolences, the Time Guardian whisked the Traveller, Cindy, safely away. For a moment, Serena just stood there and let what had just transpired to soak in. They must have been standing there for awhile before she noticed the cold breeze from the open door stinging her flesh.

As Serena closed the door, the black feline sighed. "I think it's time to go to bed."

"Yeah." Serena replied unable to muster much else.

Serena watched Reenie as they ascended the stairs wondering what the child thought of her decision. Reenie out of all of them knew Pluto the best so Serena supposed she'd be the best judge of whether what she did was wise or not. However, that mattered little now, the damage had been done and she would deal with the dreaded aftermath in the morning.

When they reached the top, Luna skipped away to Serena's bedroom while Serena went to take Reenie to bed. After tucking Reenie in, Serena barely made it to the door when Reenie got her attention.

"Serena?"

"Yes?"

Reenie chewed on her lip gingerly for a moment before finally speaking.

"I've never seen anyone speak to Puu like that except for Ma-" The child caught herself, realizing what she was going to say. "Uh, what I mean is, I thought it was pretty cool how you handled Puu. Sometimes she can come on a little … strong, but she means well. I'm sure she'll forgive you… eventually. I mean she always has with me. Hey, if you want I can see if I can smooth things over with her for you!"

Serena gazed at the anxious child. "Don't worry Reenie, I made this decision and I think it's high time I took responsibility for my actions, let me deal with Pluto." At that declaration, Serena felt a rush of inspiration. "So with that in mind, things are going to change around here!"

Reenie raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Serena grinned. "Yup. First, there's needs to be harmony in this house which means the two of us need to get along better. No more squabbling about nonsense."

"And how are we going to do that, oh High and Mighty?"

Not wishing to see her efforts for peace descend into war, Serena continued. "A compromise. Whenever one of us wants something that the other might not like, we talk about it and reach a deal."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"So when I want to have ice cream with Darien?"

Serena nodded. "As long as you're willing to do something in return for me, I'll let you be."

Reenie, once more, chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "I think I can do that."

"Great!" Serena bounded toward the bed and offered her hand. "So, truce?"

The child took her hand. "Truce."

Returning to the door, Serena switched off the lights. "Okay, sleep well, Reenie. I know a lot has happened tonight, so please let me worry about this. Okay?"

The child smiled and pulled the covers over herself. "Good night."

"Good night."

As she closed the door, Serena felt her cheerfulness fade into a sobering realization of what lay ahead. She knew Pluto had her reasons for being feeling strongly about the stranger and that definitely concerned her. However, Pluto had stayed particularly quiet about those reasons. Her heart told her she made the right decision, but the more she thought about the more she doubted. When she returned to her room, she found Luna waiting for her, ears perked.

"Are you sure that I made the right decision, Luna?"

"I'm not sure, Serena. I hate to say it, but there's much we can do other than wait for someone to make the first move. However, to be totally frank with you, none of this makes any sense to me. What makes these 'Travellers' such a grave threat that Sailor Pluto would abandon her post at the Time Gate? And what is a 'Traveller?' I've never heard of them until tonight. All of this is so very strange."

"I know. Pluto was so insistent that Cindy leave, but when I said she could stay, she obeyed me without a second thought. Its scary Luna, Pluto trusts me enough to follow my orders now. Does that me I've finally become her?"

Luna remained silent and Serena decided to let the matter drop. It was silly; really, there was no way she'd somehow became Neo-Queen Serenity and Luna didn't need to tell her. She was too young, immature, and unprepared to take on that much responsibility. She had a hard enough time handling Reenie and homework let alone the entire world. Serena stared out her window watching the sparkling collection of stars. She always found solace in them when she felt down making her troubles seem so far away.

Serena wasn't sure how much time had passed before Luna raised her voice again. "How do you suppose the others will take this?"

Serena remained silent for a long time, focusing on the full moon.

"Probably not too well. Either way, we'll definitely find out tomorrow."

Serena opened a drawer near her bed and found a thin device similar in size to a credit card. She pressed a button at the bottom, and an image of her friend, Amy, flashed into view in the opposing corner. The girl's short blue hair stuck out in every direction as her head bobbed back and forth like a dolls head on a spring.

"What is it Serena?" Amy rubbed her sleep swollen eyes and yawned.

Serena grimaced. "Amy, we need to schedule an emergency Scout meeting."

-End of part 1-

_Just a note, this is like the third major revision I've made to this story over the last several years. **shakes head**  
Man, I'm horrible. _

_Bastion Note 02/07:  
Just some more window dressing continued from the Prologue. I'm not sure if I'll do the same to Parts 2-4, but I doubt it. I need to focus on the new chapters.  
BTW, if you do enjoy the story and would like to see more, I have come to discover feedback makes me write faster. **wink wink nudge nudge** _

_Anyway thanks to Magicalelf, Helmut Ott, and Knight Writer for their comments and edits. And thanks to you guys for taking your time to wade through the endless sea of SM fics to read this one. _

_Disclaimer:  
All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2004.  
And Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and in America by DIC and Pioneer and ADV, etc, etc, etc... _


	3. Blame

Due to the overwhelming response I've received so far for  
this story, I thought I'd go ahead and please my many  
loyal fans with another stuptapular chapter of Terrible  
Things. That or else it's time for my pills again.

Damn dementia...

Also, please feel free to comment and such. The gratification/  
abuse is rather flattering. wink

And I'd like to thank Helmut Ott and Knight Writer for their  
help. Now let's go!

--------------------------  
Terrible Things to Waste

Part 2: Blame  
--------------------------

Malance cursed to himself as he weaved his way through  
the tall vertical structures of Tokyo. A quick diagnostic of  
his mechanized suit had revealed that several of the sensors  
weren't responding and the hydraulic system had begun to  
leak fluid into the thruster's fuel tank. He glanced at the  
reflective surface of the skyscrapers, noting the dented  
metallic exoskeleton flaring a multitude of colors. Those  
colors advertised the damage he sustained in battle. His  
stomach began to churn with anxiety. His anxiety soon gave  
way to irritation.  
  
The blue suit zipped along the maze of buildings with  
the grace of a wasp.  
  
'Damn that Timelord!' Malance thought. 'Thanks to  
that rodent, my armor looks absolutely dismal and I didn't  
have time to make any repairs. Why won't he die!?'  
  
It never pleased the General when plans had to be  
adjusted; however the General would have an answer. The  
General always had the answers when things got complicated.  
  
At least by killing the Timelord he could improve his  
standing with the General and prevent that blonde bitch from  
digging her claws any further into him. Do not permit the  
weak to undermine your resolve the General always preached  
to him. Somehow, the General had fallen under that blonde's  
spell and weakened his resolve. How else could she get  
promoted to a position equal to his?  
  
'Ha!' Malance mused, 'a woman equal to me? Who did she  
think she was fooling?'  
  
Suddenly, the thrusters roared and Malance blazed  
faster even though the hydraulic fluid would damage the  
molecular fuel injector. He wasn't about to let a woman  
beat him or the General. He would personally rescue General  
Halebit from the clutches of the tawdry female. And he  
would do anything to save him. It was his duty after all.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm waiting here, kid. My stomach's growlin and it  
makes my trigger finger all itchy." The foreigner snarled  
through his clenched teeth.  
  
A small trickle of blood dribbled down the foreigner's  
large vertical scar, carving a path through the brown dust  
that covered his face. Meanwhile, a droplet of perspiration  
traveled down Greg's forehead, leaving a cool trail on his  
skin as it went.  
  
"Um, well, I don't have any money for a hotel, but-"  
  
The foreigner jumped from the pile of bricks and  
knocked the brown haired youth to the ground.  
  
"No you stupid bastard! No hotels! Don't you live  
somewhere?" The foreigner jabbed his gun in Greg's face.  
  
Greg gulped.  
  
"Well?!" The man's long black greasy locks dangled in  
the boy's face.  
  
Another bead of sweat dried on Greg's forehead. He had  
to find a way to warn Amy and her friends about this new  
enemy. But first he had to stay alive.  
  
"WELL!?"  
  
Greg sighed. "Alright. I live a few blocks away; I  
can give you something to eat. Just please put away your  
weapon."  
  
The foreigner smirked and lowered his gun. "Heh, very  
good kid. But, if you're even dumb enough to take me to a  
police station, I will kick your ass from this dimension to  
the next."  
  
"Oookay." Greg drew out.  
  
Without even having a moment to shake the dust from his  
jeans, the foreigner gripped Greg's arm.  
  
"Let's go, I don't have much time."  
  
As they walked, Greg collected his thoughts. From the  
mysterious blue flashes in one of the alleyways, to that  
blue robot and the foreigner spontaneously appearing and  
fighting, Greg found the whole sequence of events hard to  
swallow.  
  
And to top it all off he hadn't been able to view a  
premonition since the stranger's appearance. He couldn't  
figure why unless he foresaw his own death.  
  
Greg felt numb. Now, he wanted in the worst way to get  
a premonition of something, anything, just to give him the  
comfort of knowing the future. Greg shook his head and  
smiled. It seemed fitting that all of his life he thought  
his abilities as a curse and now he felt naked without them.  
  
Without warning the foreigner stopped. "Which way?"  
  
"Uh, that way." Rubbing his nose, Greg pointed toward  
his home. 'He is certainly solid for such a thin  
individual.'  
  
As soon as they approached his home, Greg searched the  
windows for any lights. He sighed in relief when he could  
find none.  
  
Upon reaching the front door, the foreigner yanked on  
the handle and stepped aside. "Open it."  
  
Greg quickly obliged, letting the foreigner in. Once  
inside, he looked about.  
  
"Where's your kitchen?" He demanded.  
  
"To the right." Greg said.  
  
He rushed to get his shoes off to leave them at the  
front door, before the foreigner grabbed him by the collar  
and dragged him towards the kitchen. Looking down Greg  
noticed to his dismay the dark, greasy footprints his guest  
left on his mother's soft white carpeting.  
  
Meanwhile, the foreigner had zeroed in on the  
refrigerator.  
  
"So what's good in here?" He asked still holding Greg  
by the collar.  
  
"Um, we have some miso soup and maybe some ramen."  
Greg stammered.  
  
The foreigner scanned his chilled selections. "Where's  
the steaks? I need real food, ya bastard."  
  
"Steaks!?" Greg exclaimed. "Do you have idea how  
expensive those are?"  
  
"Never mind." The foreigner emerged from the  
refrigerator with a bowl filled with a broth mixture of  
noodles, eggs, chicken meat, and various vegetables. "I  
guess this'll have to do."  
  
Greg's eyes grew wide as the foreigner gulped down the  
cold ramen in one swallow.  
  
"Ah." The foreigner belched. "Ya know, kid, you're  
not half bad. I guess I won't kill ya."  
  
"Um, thanks."  
  
Satisfied, the foreigner strolled out of the kitchen  
with Greg in toe.  
  
"I need some clothing."  
  
"Up the stairs." Greg coughed.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairwell, the  
foreigner stopped again.  
  
"Is your father taller than you?"  
  
"I think so." Greg answered before adding. "His room  
is behind me."  
  
"Good." The foreigner smirked. "You're catching on."  
  
The foreigner effortlessly threw the boy on the bed and  
randomly opened doors.  
  
"Damn it, kid, why is your dad such a big fan of light  
colors?"  
  
A moment later, the foreigner set down some dark  
colored clothing on the bed along with a black trenchcoat.  
Tearing off his belt, the foreigner tossed it on the bed.  
Greg turned his head away politely as he changed. As he  
looked away Greg noticed the foreigner's arsenal lying  
before him, two pistols and the broad sword.  
  
'He's unarmed. Is he testing me?' Greg thought,  
gazing at the sword. 'Will he notice if I take the sword?'  
  
Unable to resist, he ran his hand across the blade's  
gray crystalline edge.  
  
'Whoever had been able to fashion a crystal into this  
shape, this sharp was a master craftsman.'  
  
Tracing his fingertips over the smooth wooden hilt,  
Greg admired the ornate carvings. At the bottom, three  
jewels stared at him like red irises. As his fingers  
touched each red orb, the sword's glow intensified.  
  
"Fascinating." He whispered.  
  
"The pickings were slim but I found something." The  
foreigner said, snatching up his belt.  
  
Snapping himself from his trance, Greg stared at the  
foreigner's new wardrobe. In place of his tattered black  
jumpsuit, the foreigner had changed into a dark velvet dress  
shirt and black slacks; both billowing on his frame. Greg  
continued to stare, wondering why the man chose that  
particular outfit since it looked even more ridiculous than  
his old outfit.  
  
"And now the finishing touch." The man slung a  
trenchcoat over his shoulders before adding. "Man, you  
orientals sure are short."  
  
Greg looked down and noticed that the coat, which  
covered his father's heels, only came to the foreigner's  
knees. It did have enough length to conceal his sword.  
  
"Why did you change?"  
  
The foreigner paused. "Um, to blend in better, why  
else?"  
  
Greg looked up at the towering foreign man and wondered  
if he could look any more conspicuous. In fact, he seemed  
completely oblivious to the crimson and silvery tinged blood  
on his brow.  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
"What is it?" The foreigner asked. "Do I look  
stupid?"  
  
"Oh no. Not at all." Greg replied. "It's how you  
carry yourself. If you're going to blend in here, you need  
to know the correct way to handle yourself in a public  
setting."  
  
The foreign man blinked. "Why in the hell would a  
soldier like me need to worry about that?"  
  
"It would give you an advantage against that blue  
robot."  
  
The man snickered. "Heh, yeah well you could call that  
Society bastard that."  
  
"Society?" Greg raised an eyebrow. "What's the  
Society?"  
  
The man turned to a nearby mirror. "Eh, just some  
bastards that tried to kill me."  
  
"Kill you?"  
  
"Well I'm alive ain't I?" The foreigner boasted. "And  
no thanks to that blonde bitch either."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's none of your business." The foreigner turned  
around. "We've got to get going."  
  
"Um, where to?" Greg managed before the foreign man  
plucked him off the bed.  
  
"Somewhere else." The foreigner slung the boy down the  
stairs with him. "Cause if I need to blend in here, then I  
suppose beatin' the crap outta your parents isn't going to  
help any."  
  
"Um, right." Greg gulped. "And my parents won't be  
concerned that I'm gone?"

He could see the Timelord's smirk beneath his curtain  
of greasy black curls as he ushered him out the door.

"Nah. You're that quiet type, so I suppose no one's  
gonna miss you."

Then the Timelord slammed the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Emotions are the bane of all weakness.' The old man  
thought. 'Strength rested on the sturdy foundation of cool  
logic, and only then could one achieve total control. And  
to be in total control was to be completely invincible.'

Halebit focused on the coolness; he did not desire any  
emotions. Emotions only served to stir up ... urges that  
assaulted this very foundation and undermine his control.  
  
'I must focus on the darkness. I must empty all  
emotions and urges into that infinite void.'  
  
Halebit stared out into the surrounding cavernous space  
of the warehouse. 'Yes I could not ask for a more perfect  
place to do so.'  
  
Halebit focused harder, emptying the noises of  
vehicles, the red glare of neon lights outside, the stiff  
cold breeze creeping through rusted holes in the walls, the  
prickly legs of the cockroach crawling across his back or  
any other distractions into the nothingness around him.  
  
'Few understand the power of control.' Halebit  
thought. 'Control turned the floundering Society into the  
force feared by the Counsule. Those senile, insipid fools  
had grown complacent over the years ruling over the  
Community and let things spiral out of control.'

Halebit's hard expression softened slightly. 'I will  
make them pay for their greatest mistake of letting the  
undisciplined weak lead the strong.'  
  
Images of that fair-haired tart suddenly came to mind,  
her cool blue eyes staring at him defiantly.  
  
'Much like Counsule, that woman will soon learn to  
properly subjugate herself to me in good time. She will  
regret ever tempting me by trying to stir up my... emotions.'

Halebit concentrated further upon the surrounding  
darkness bathed in the red glow. A dull throb crept down  
his spine and collected in his abdomen.

'Once that contemptuous girl fulfills her  
responsibilities, the chain of events will soon fall into  
line. I will wrench control of the Community from the  
Counsule, for whoever controls the Community controls the  
Nexus to all dimensions.'

Ready, Halebit extended his mind and levitated himself  
off the platform. He could feel the power flowing through  
his veins fading, replaced by a stabbing pain in his lungs.  
Despite the excruciating pain, Halebit remained still and  
slowly lowered himself back down.

'It would be wise to conserve my power. I will  
require the rest of my reserves for the battle to come.'

Halebit perked his ears, as a low rumble in the  
distance grew closer. 'He's late.'  
  
A few moments later, Halebit could see from the corner  
of his eyes a mechanical suit swooping through one of the  
large broken windowpanes. The suit zipped around near the  
ceiling before it landed gracefully in front of the old man.  
  
Halebit allowed himself to frown at the dismal shape of  
Malance's blue armor. "Where were you, Malance? I asked  
you to drop off the girl at her destination and not to  
engage Serenity's guards."  
  
Malance stood rigid and reported. "I have done as you  
had requested General, sir! But I encountered an unexpected  
problem."  
  
Halebit survey the lumps and dents dotted across the  
suit. "An unexpected problem?"  
  
"The Timelord is alive."  
  
"I see." Halebit pursed his lips, but otherwise his  
face remained still.  
  
Halebit looked into Malance's reflective visor and  
peered at the hard lines on his own face. 'The boy's here,  
huh, I shouldn't be surprised. He must have used the sword  
to get out of my trap, which means he has apparently learned  
how to harness its power just as his father did during the  
Great War. Oh well, the boy still poses no threat to me.'  
  
Halebit perked his ears again, as a low echo resonated  
off the bare walls of the warehouse. Despite the unbearable  
pain that gripped his head and neck, Halebit strained to  
listen to the barely audible sound. Slowly, the sound  
became louder and his heart leapt into his throat when he  
realized the echo was laughter.  
  
Halebit closed his eyes. "He will not be a problem,  
see to it that he doesn't become a distraction."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Malance jumped to attention.  
  
Without further hesitation, Malance ignited his  
thrusters and launched himself into the night sky. Halebit  
watched the fiery blue flame disappear out of view and  
returned his concentration into the nothingness.  
  
The laughter didn't subside. 'Why didn't Malance even  
notice it? Is he humoring me by not acknowledging it? Does  
he honestly think that by eagerly following my orders, I  
won't notice that he knows about the voice? He's probably  
just like the other vultures, circling and waiting for me to  
stumble and fall so they can feast upon my rotting corpse.  
But they will be disappointed when I crush them and make  
them wish they never crossed me! ... Hmmm, perhaps it is time  
to re-evaluate the loyalty of my first officer.'

"Halebit..." A voice taunted softly from the surrounding  
darkness.

Searching the warehouse from his seated position, the  
old man noticed that the laughing went silent.

"Come on Hally, me'boy!" The voice breathed into his  
ear. "Did you honestly think you could hold me back  
forever? Hehe."

Stumbling to his feet, Halebit scurried over to a  
corner of the platform. He could hear the voice laughing  
with renewed intensity as he clawed at a thin metal panel.  
He tore off the panel and snatched a small hard-shelled case  
hidden among the pipes. Wiping off the sludge, Halebit  
ripped open the cases. Greedily, Halebit poured the red  
powdery contents of a capsule down his throat.

The disembodied voice continued to laugh. "Don't think  
your 'medicine' will stop me Halebit. You're running low  
and soon you'll run out."

"And when you run out, I will return." The voice began  
to fade away into the darkness.

With a jolt, his body absorbed the drug and his mind  
exploded with every kind of sensation, from pleasure to  
pain. His heart raced and his breath quickened. He fell to  
his knees overwhelmed by these sensations and pounded his  
fist into the platform. Unable to hold back any more,  
Halebit screamed incoherently at the top of his lungs.  
Concrete around him cracked and the lose pieces levitated  
off the ground.

"I need more crystals! I need them NOW!" He screamed  
before he lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, Michelle. You're beautiful when you eat."  
Erica sighed.

Erica studied every delicate detail of her lover's soft  
facial contours in the candlelight's iridescence. From her  
lover's wavy green mane that engulfed her shoulders in a  
crashing crest of hair to the round emerald eyes that  
sparkled in the moonlight.

Erica sighed contently. 'It's been hell since we  
adopted Victoria, running about taking care of her, but it's  
little moments like these that makes it all worth it.'

A smile gently curved the corners of Michelle's mouth.  
"Eric, according to you, everything I do is beautiful."

Erica sat up in attention and flashed a wry smile. "Do  
you doubt my taste?"

Michelle tilted her head and batted her eyelashes. "Not  
at all."

Erica snatched Michelle's hand and gave it a sensual  
kiss, making her blush.

'This,' Erica thought, 'is going very well.'

Suddenly, a flash of crimson light blinded the pair.  
Through squinted eyes, Erica barely made out two figures in  
the glaring light.

She immediately recognized the Time Guardian's key  
shaped staff.

Erica furrowed her brow. 'This can't be good.'

As the light dissipated, a blonde woman in a dirty  
uniform emerged along side the Time Guardian. The woman  
spied her new surroundings with timid curiosity. A feeling  
of dread overcame Erica when the woman's eyes grew wide.

"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, by orders of the  
Queen, you are to guard this Traveller until her quest is  
completed." The Time Guardian announced.

"Huh?" Erica coughed into her handkerchief.

Upon hearing this, the blonde stranger blinked in awe  
and then fluttered across the room towards the dinner table.

"I thought I recognized both of you!" The blonde woman  
bubbled unable to withhold her excitement. "You're Haruka  
and Michiru, the two most famous lovers ever known across  
the dimensions!"

"Who?" Michelle smiled politely.

The blonde Traveller composed herself briefly and spoke  
slowly.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong people... You are  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, right?"

Michelle glanced toward the stoic Time Guardian. "Um,  
yes."

Erica blinked a few more times. "What's this about  
most famous love-"

"Pluto, why does the Queen want us to protect this  
woman?"

"The Traveller has convinced the Queen that she needs  
protection from her enemies." Pluto stated flatly.

"Waitaminute." Erica put her hands up. "What are these  
'Travellers' and why did Neo-Queen Serenity send her from  
the future to us in the present?"

The blonde woman smiled and bowed. "A Traveller is an  
inter-dimensional time traveler, and actually it wasn't the  
Neo-Queen from the future, it was Usa-I mean, Serena who  
made the decree." .

"What!?" The startled Traveller jumped back.

Pluto took a deep breath. "Since Serena is technically  
the Queen, I must obey her orders or risk punishment for  
insubordination. However, I will ensure that this Traveller  
will cause no folly. This I promise. Now, if you will  
excuse me, I must return to the Time Gate."

The Time Guardian brought her staff upright and in a  
flash of red, she disappeared. Erica blinked and stared  
daggers at the space Sailor Pluto once occupied. 'Another  
one of Pluto's "last minute" missions. Great. Oh well, if  
there's anything I've learned from the past, there's no use  
in fighting my obligations.'

The Traveller tentatively smiled at the two women as  
she stood silently before them.

"Um, my name is Xendyte, or Cindy, whichever you  
prefer." The blonde woman smiled and bowed deeply.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Michelle bowed in kind. "I'm  
Michelle and this is Eric."

The sandy haired woman only nodded in response as she  
scrutinized their guest. The glimmer of the bracelet on the  
Traveller's wrist immediately drew her eyes. The bracelet  
composed of diamond-shaped red rubies connected at the tips,  
which the Traveller toyed with as she waited.

'An interesting design,' Erica thought, 'though very  
fancy looking jewelry for a woman in only a dirt infested,  
weathered gray uniform.'

Erica's face soured when a slight noxious odor reached  
her nose. Obviously the woman had been for several days  
without a bath. However, as Erica looked more closely,  
underneath the worn, dirty clothing, she could see the  
gentle curves of a feminine figure.  
  
'Very feminine indeed.' Erica mused.

Catching herself, Erica forced her eyes closed. 'Don't  
get distracted, Erica.'

Her study immediately went to the woman's long blond  
hair. Xendyte held back her blonde in a ponytail behind her  
head leaving a few wisp of hair dangled in front of her  
wide, dark blues eyes. In those eyes Erica could sense  
something genuine about the Traveller. As she continued to  
study Xendyte's eyes, Erica noted that they had the same  
pacifying effect on her as Serena's did. Gradually, Erica  
felt her subconsciousness being drawn and beginning to swim  
in the blue hue.

"Xendyte? An interesting name." Michelle turned to  
her dazed partner. "Don't you think so, Eric?"

Michelle's voice made Erica aware of the presence of a  
third person in the room.

"Um, yes, it is." Erica stammered.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the three women.  
Xendyte, with no other options, kept smiling.

'Oh this is intolerable.' Erica thought.

"So," she coughed, "can you tell us why you need our  
help?"

Suddenly, Xendyte's smile vanished. Shifting her feet  
she replied. "I'm fighting to free my people from the  
suppression of our corrupted rulers, the Counsule. For that  
reason, they have sent their Timelords to track me down and  
kill me."

"Timelords?" Erica's eyes narrowed.

Xendyte took a deep breath and then cleared her throat.  
"They are enhanced soldiers that keep the order of the  
Counsule."

"Enhanced?" Erica leaned forward, pressing the woman  
further.

"They have these machines incorporated into their  
bodies making them nearly indestructable."

Cindy closed her eyes trying to suppress her tears.

"I see." Erica replied intrigued by their guest's  
reaction.  
  
Before Erica could ask another question, Michelle  
changed the subject. "I'm sure since you know so much about  
us that you'd like to share something about yourself with  
us."

Upon opening her red lined eyes Cindy shrugged. "I,  
um... Where do I begin?"

"How about your home?" Michelle asked pleasantly.

"Huh, home," Cindy laughed, "it's been such a long time  
since I've been home that I can hardly remember it now."

"Did you leave any family behind because you joined  
this Society?" Erica inquired.

Cindy took another deep breath and smiled. "You could  
say that."

Erica felt dubious of their guest's increasing  
evasiveness. "What happened to them?"

"They're, um, dead."

Erica's face fell. "Oh."

"I'm very sorry." Michelle made a sideways glance  
toward Erica. "You must pardon us, we didn't realize-"

Cindy sniffed and waved her hand. "That's okay, it's  
understandable. I mean I am a stranger in your home."

"We can worry about the details tomorrow. In the mean  
time get some rest." Michelle guided the woman over the  
living room. "Is it okay if you sleep on our couch tonight?"

Cindy nodded. Michelle smiled warmly before turning to  
Erica.

"I'm sure that we can provide you with a pillow and  
some blankets. Right, Eric?"

"Uh sure." Erica jumped to attention.

'This,' Erica thought, 'is not going very good.'

Striding over to their linen closet, Erica grumbled to  
herself. She grabbed the first sheets and pillow she saw  
and made her way back to the living room.

'Why is Michelle angry with me? She knows that I don't  
like accepting a total stranger into our home without  
raising a few questions. This woman maybe easy on the eyes  
but I'm not going to let her waltz right in. Insensitive,  
probably, but trust is a subject never to be taken lightly.'

Upon entering the room, Erica could see Michelle  
getting the couch ready for Xendyte. Without looking at  
either woman, Erica dropped the blankets and pillow on the  
sofa and turned to go to bed.  
  
Before Erica could make it toward the hallway, Xendyte  
raced over to her and bowed deeply.  
  
"Would you please accept my most humble apologies, I  
didn't mean to be such a problem. I am very thankful that  
the both of you would provide me with a place to sleep and I  
promise to make it up to you in the morning."  
  
Erica looked at their guest dumbfounded. She could  
feel Michelle pat her on the shoulder. "There is no need to  
apologize Ms. Xendyte. You're more than welcome here, if  
our Queen trusts you then I don't see why we can't."  
  
Xendyte bowed deeply. "Um, thanks. Thanks for  
everything."

-------------------------------------------------------------

'In the absence of hope, Serenity's love would help you  
through for her love is unconditional.'

Cindy gazed at the dark silhouettes on the peach  
colored ceiling. Her mother had always told her that  
whenever she cried. Curling up on Michelle's couch, she  
released a long sigh she had been holding the entire  
evening.

Cindy repeated her mother's mantra to herself when the  
screams of her parents echoed in her nightmares. She had  
relived that day over and over again, wondering if she could  
have done things differently. She remembered the fruit  
she had eaten that morning and packing the book she had been  
reading.

Cindy remembered watching the blazing sun slowly creep  
over the horizon as she strained forward against a stiff  
arid wind. Her mother struggled along side her carrying a  
large bundle wadded in a brown cloak. Her mother had  
insisted on carrying the child despite Cindy's protests. In  
her mother's mind, no child was too old to be carried.

So Cindy decided to hang back with her mother as her  
father trudge ahead of them.

"Dad, hold up!" She yelled.

The man stopped and waved them on. "Come on, hurry up!  
We've got to keep going!"

Cindy ran towards her father. "Dad, what's going on?"

Her father froze and adjusted his glasses with an  
unsteady hand.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all. The Counsule just gave  
me some extra credits for developing the new AI system. You  
know, the one you helped with, and I thought we'd go to one  
of those paradise dimensions. So, um, what are we waiting  
for?"

Her father tried to bury his face in his hood as a  
sudden gust dusted the pair with more sand. Though his  
cloak hung off his tall, thin frame like a burlap curtain,  
Cindy could see his hands shake and glasses quiver.

He'd only trembled this much when something worried him  
and he'd often tried to hide it. However, despite his best  
efforts, he never could hide it from her.

"Could someone take Seamus? He's getting heavy." Her  
mother shouted above the howling wind.

Turning to her mother, Cindy smiled. "Sure Mom, I'll  
take him off your hands."

As the child passed hands, her mother thanked her and  
ran towards her father.

"Cindy, are we there yet?" The blond boy rubbed his  
eyes.

"I'm not sure, Sam."

"Hey Cindy, what's that?" Her brother asked.

Curious, Cindy gazed into the distance but couldn't see  
anything on the hazy desert horizon. Then from a clear sky,  
a small band of shimmering light rained down onto the sand  
and intensified suddenly. The light slowly faded revealing  
three figures in long tan cloaks. The tattered edges of  
their tan cloaks billowed out exposing their black uniforms  
underneath.

'Timelords?' She thought. 'What would they want with  
us?'  
  
Cindy could visibly see her father quivering as the  
soldiers raised their weapons. One soldier with long black  
hair took a step forward and peered at her father through a  
dark visor.

Gusts of wind made it hard to hear what was being said,  
however, Cindy surmised the conversation was not pleasant.

Without warning, her mother erupted.

"Society?! We don't know anything about a-"

The Timelord responded by punching her in the face.

"Mother!" Cindy dropped Seamus as she raced to her  
mother.

The fine sand sucked down her feet deeper with each  
step. Stumbling, she looked up just in time to see the  
square barrel of a Timelord's gun just as it discharged.  
She felt the bullet pass through her abdomen. Her entire  
midsection exploded with pain. Grabbing her side, she could  
feel the warm blood ooze between her fingers. Her vision  
faded leaving her with sounds of violent barks of guns and  
screams of agony before everything went black.

She remembered waking sometime later as a young girl  
changed her bandage. Cindy remembered gazing at white paint  
curling off the walls revealing the rough gray surface.  
Streaks of yellow spread from spots on the ceiling and  
cascaded down the remaining paint. Soft sun light streamed  
in from a small window above her bed.

'Was I rescued or was I taken prisoner?' She wondered.

Suddenly, with great haste, the girl retreated from the  
room and a few moments later an old man entered.

"I welcome you to the Society, Miss Animi." He  
announced dryly. "I am the general of this operation and I  
expect that you treat me respectfully."

"Huh?" Cindy groaned.

The old man pursed his lips. "Miss Animi, we rescued  
you from certain death at the hands of the Timelords."

"What about my family?"

The old man narrowed his eyes and continued. "We  
expect that you will join our operation in compensation for  
saving your life."

"What about my family? Where are they?!"

"That's enough, Miss Animi!" The old man flexed his  
hand.

Cindy felt something applying pressure to her chest and  
limbs, forcing her flat onto the bed.

"As I said earlier, we expect compensation and  
disobedience will not be tolerated. Your training will  
begin immediately. No excuses." The old man gazed at  
Cindy's prone body. "Excuses are for the weak."

Once the old man left the room the invisible vice freed  
her. Immediately, she dove off the bed coughing and heaving  
like a fish out of water.  
  
She had only a few days to recover before her rigorous  
training began. The old man had been unforgiving and  
focused on her by singling her out from the rest of the men  
during these sessions. Her numerous attempts to hide proved  
fruitless, since the old man always seemed to know where to  
find her.  
  
Deciding she had lived long enough under his leering  
eye, she packed her few belongings and set off to leave.  
  
'I'm not going to let him scare me anymore.' She  
resolved.  
  
As she walked down the long aisle of stained and  
mangled mattresses, she noticed the old man waiting for her  
once again at the exit of the barracks arms crossed.

"Leaving us so soon, Xendyte?"

She licked her dry lips. "Yes."

"And where are you going to go?" The old man  
approached her.

"Somewhere else." Cindy tried to step back, but her  
feet refused to budge. Tugging with her heels, she couldn't  
break loose of the magnetic-like grip. Glancing up, she  
detected a subtle look of amusement on the old man's face.

"So you want the Timelords to hunt you down?"

"Yeah, it would save me the trouble of looking for  
them." Cindy answered swallowing hard.

"I see," he leisurely clasped his hands behind his  
back, "its revenge. How will you know when you've found  
him?"

"He had long black hair." She replied.

A deep, raspy chuckle echoed off the bare walls. Cindy  
grew unsettled. She had endured the old man's silence and  
intense gaze for a while now; however, hearing him chuckle  
in the empty barracks had implications that disturbed her.

"Such a naive child. I can lead you to the Timelords  
that killed your family and spare you the trouble."  
  
"Ho-how do you know?"

"I make it my business to know, my dear." He cooed,  
his breath tickling her ear.

She suppressed a shiver as the old man paced in front  
of her about-facing. At that moment, she wanted nothing  
more than to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I'll make you an offer Miss Animi. I will lead you to  
the Timelord who killed your parents. In return I expect  
you to pledge your allegiance to me."  
  
The old man stepped aside and gestured to the barrack  
doors.  
  
"Or you may refuse and search in futility on your own.  
However I doubt that you'd ever succeed in avenging your  
family."

He paused. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
She nodded not realizing it would be a decision she  
would soon regret.  
  
Not long afterward, the old man promoted her to second  
in command where she shared the post with a soldier whose  
devotion to the old man went beyond admiration. Her  
responsibilities mainly entailed accompanying the old man  
and 'entertaining' the soldiers when he visited the small  
battalions stationed in various timestreams.  
  
She remembered the lewd stares of those soldiers when  
the old man paraded her naked in front of them. She'd  
bravely followed orders to strip and stand at attention  
exposing herself for all to see hoping they couldn't see her  
shame as the old man spoke. Most of the old man's speeches  
would degenerate into rants about the vile wanton  
lustfulness of weak women undermining the strong male  
authority.  
  
They had a deal, she reasoned, and as soon as she found  
that Timelord she'd be done with the Society and that old  
man. However, the days dragged into months and then a year.  
She grew complacent and found ways to distract herself to  
make the time pass faster.  
  
Then one day after downing a bottle or two of wine  
before she had to 'entertain' the troops, she noticed a  
soldier huddled in a corner like a wounded animal. He had  
buried his head into the crevice between his elbow and knees  
and shook violently. His shaking brought on sudden  
flashbacks of her father's trembling form in the desert.  
  
"Hey there." She could see the perspiration soaking  
the collar of his grey uniform.  
  
"Have you come to flog me too?" The soldier sniffed,  
wiping his nose on the blood stained sleeve.  
  
"Um, no. Why would I?"  
  
"Because I'm a coward and a traitor!" He shouted.  
  
"How?" Cindy asked awakened from her alcoholic stupor.

The soldier looked at her giving Cindy full view of the  
large lumps and bruises that disfigured his face. Blood  
laced with silver oozed from the whelps and dripped onto his  
knees. Moved, Cindy dropped her bottle and tried to place  
her arm around the man, but stopped when he winced.

"Don't bother. I'm not worth your pity." He laid his  
head back on his knees. "I abandoned them and left them to  
die with the Timelords. I don't know what came over me; I  
thought I had practiced enough, trained hard enough. I  
thought I had conquered my fear and faults. But I hadn't, I  
was only fooling myself. When the time came to prove myself  
I was still the coward I had been when I ran away from the  
Community."

He sniffed one last time and sobbed loudly, unconcerned  
of who heard him. Cindy wished she could do something,  
however like in all things she had proven herself useless  
once again.  
  
"It doesn't matter now;" he concluded, "I'm doomed just  
as I doomed them."  
  
"Hey listen," she said softly, "I'll see what I can do.  
You see I'm the second-"  
  
"Animi!" She heard a familiar voice bark. "It's time,  
get ready."  
  
Cindy wrapped her cloaked tight around her nude body  
and scurried off to the platform. She remembered glancing  
back at the soldier, reminding herself to look for him later  
that night.  
  
When she approached the stage, the old man had already  
started his speech.  
  
"I am pleased with your progress in your fight against  
the Counsule. You've been fighting hard, contributing all  
you can as I have trained you to do. However, there are  
those among your number who offer us nothing in this battle,  
but cowardice and weakness. And I want you all to  
understand that I will not tolerate weakness."  
  
Moving off stage, Cindy noticed the soldier she had  
been talking to earlier being dragged across the stage. The  
soldier struggled to hide as the crowd pelted him with empty  
and full ration cans. Feelings of powerlessness overwhelmed  
Cindy when she saw his pleading expression, quietly begging  
for mercy.

"Now I will show you I do not hesitate to eradicate  
weakness." He stretched out his hand.

Cindy watched in horror at the old man, 'Surely he  
doesn't mean...'

Tensing his fingers, the soldier began to levitate off  
the platform. The crowd hushed itself in awe, eagerly  
awaiting the outcome. The old man closed his fingers with  
deliberate speed. The soldier began to claw at his throat  
and struggle for air, until finally the old man clenched his  
fist.

A sickening crunch echoed in the hall. The soldier's  
limp body fell to the floor, and the crowd cheered. Cindy  
raided her stash of whiskey that night but it wouldn't wash  
out the memories. It seemed that nothing ever could.

Cindy found herself staring up at the smooth ceiling of  
Michelle's apartment once more. Things were different now.  
Serenity would soon bring an end to all of her troubles and  
soothe her pain. She didn't care what the old man had  
ordered her to do - she had had enough.

She yawned and narrowed her eyes.

'Good riddance old man.' Cindy thought drifting off to  
sleep.

-End of Part 2-

Thanks for reading. Adios folks.

Disclaimer:  
All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2004.  
And Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and in America by DIC and  
whole load of other companies. Can't think of them all, but they all own it.  
Not me thankfully, I don't know if I could handle the responsibility.

Bastion  
Bastionatixdotnetcomdotcom

Rev. 10/04


	4. Inquiries

Once more into the fold!

Comments welcome cause they make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Either that or I've had waay too much  
wine and holiday spiritstoday.

Anyway, this part is dedicated to Chris Davies... if he's reading... or if he's alive for that matter...

-----------------------------  
Terrible Things to Waste  
Part 3: Inquiries  
-----------------------------

The low rumbling and rhythmic click-clacking shook Greg  
from his slumber. Unfolding himself from a cramped, dank  
concrete niche, he looked up at the shivering bridge. The  
entire structure trembled as the train passed.

Greg spied the foreigner standing next to him,  
regarding the ripples in the river. A few crisp rays of  
sunlight had just started to creep over the banks and  
deflected off the uneven surface. More fully awake now,  
Greg felt the onset of cold morning air nipping at exposed  
skin and attempted to cover himself with his hands.

"You're up finally." The foreigner said while the  
rumbling of the train faded into the distance.

"Uh, yeah."

"Good, let's go." The Timelord grabbed the boy.

As they emerged from underneath the bridge, it struck  
Greg how the predawn light drained the street of its colors.  
Shades of gray muted the vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges  
from shops and street lamps. He enjoyed the relative peace  
and quiet of early mornings like these. It gave him a  
moment of clarity to close his eyes and receive  
premonitions. However, since the premonitions stopped Greg  
felt lost.

A person brushed by Greg oblivious to their wrinkled  
and dirt smudged clothing. Greg watched as the man just  
tightened his coat and stared on ahead minding his own  
business.

'I wonder if Mom and Dad know I'm missing.' Greg  
thought.

Without warning Greg slammed into the Timelord.

"Ow." He rubbed his nose. "What is it?"

"Her." The Timelord growled pointing to a metal box  
seated on a post.

Greg peered at a newspaper behind the box's square  
glass port. The front page featured the picture of a blonde  
girl wearing a tiara between two long ponytails.

"Where Are They Now? The Story of the Mysterious  
Sailor Scouts." Greg read aloud. "What about them?"

"No, you moron, I meant the girl."

"You mean Sailor Moon?"

"So that's Serenity?"

Greg gulped. "Who?"

"Nevermind." The Timelord rolled his eyes. "Do you  
know anything about this Sailor Moon?"

"Uh, she saved my life once."

"That doesn't help me any kid." The Timelord scowled.  
"Do you know where she lives?"

"Um, no."

The man snorted and tugged on the box's handle. After  
several tugs, the Timelord regarded the slot in the top  
corner.

"It's locked."

"I have some chang-"

"Shh!" The man waved off the boy. "I'm thinkin'  
here."

The man stared at the slot in what Greg assumed to be  
contemplation. Finally the man turned and smiled.

"I am a frickin' genius."

The Timelord flicked his wrist and flexed his hand.  
Greg watched in fascination as a silvery mercury-like liquid  
oozed from the middle of his forearm and crawled up his  
wrist. Once the silvery fluid engulfed his hand, it  
continued past his fingertips to form sharp points.

The Timelord wagged his sharpened index finger at Greg  
before jabbing it into the slot.

"I'll have us one those paper things in no time." He  
huffed as he prodded.

He prodded the slot some more. "No time at all."

He kept prodding. "No freaking time at all."

Finally, the Timelord stopped prodding and ripped open  
the metal box, letting the metal door slip from his clawed  
hand with a loud and rattling clang. The Timelord sniffed  
indignantly.

"Stupid bastard."

The Timelord grabbed a newspaper while Greg looked  
about nervously.

"Um, we should probably go."

"Yeah."

After putting a safe distance between themselves and  
the metal container, the Timelord read the front page.

"You can read Japanese?" Greg asked.

"Is that what this is?" The Timelord pointed at the  
characters printed on the page.

"How can you read Japanese if you don't know Japanese?"

The Timelord scratched his head. "It has to do with  
these Universal Translator things in our brains somewhere.  
And don't bother buggin' me with questions, I have no idea  
how they work. Now leave me alone."

Greg sighed and continued to walk. He watched as  
people in suits bustled past and poured into buses and  
taxis. The sun now rose above the surrounding buildings  
bringing out all of the reds, yellows, and oranges. Though  
Greg liked to see the malaise of gray fade away, he now had  
to contend with his growling stomach.

"You know where Jewban is?" The Timelord asked.

"Huh? Juuban? I guess, why?"

The Timelord pointed to the newspaper. "It says here  
that's where what's her name been seen the most."

"Oh."

"It also says something about a Cherry Hill Temple.  
Ever been to that place?"

Greg gulped.

------------------------------------------------------------

The early morning light filtered through the blinds of  
Victoria's bedroom window. The young child rubbed her eyes  
and curled up further in her blanket. She really didn't  
want to leave the comfort of her bed, but, then again, she  
didn't want to miss the morning cartoons either.

Slowly, she lowered her frail body to the floor and  
stretched her limbs. The electrifying sensation of  
circulation forcibly squeezed her large violet eyes shut and  
hold her breath. She had always loved stretching,  
especially in the morning. It gave her an opportunity to  
feel good by just being alive. She stretched as long as she  
could stand the sensation before relaxing with a huff.

Upon opening her eyes, she noticed her dark hair  
dangling in her view. She moved to clear it when she  
noticed her small hand. She stared at it wondering just how  
much power that hand possessed. She knew this hand could  
breathe life into the dying, but could it bring about the  
final silence of death.

Sometimes she had nightmares that she had lost control  
and obliterated everyone and everything.

'Harmless nightmares.' Victoria giggled. 'Yes, Aunt  
Michelle's right, they're just harmless nightmares.'

Victoria could smell a strong scent of something sweet  
beckoning her down the hall. Letting her nose lead the way,  
Victoria wondered towards the kitchen.

'Smells like pancakes.' Victoria licked her lips.

The closer she got to the kitchen, the more her nose  
twitched at the aroma. She closed her eyes, relishing the  
fragrance. Once she felt the cool tile of the kitchen floor  
under her feet, she fluttered her eyes open.

"Eeep!"

"Who's there?"

Victoria jumped back as a blonde woman whisked around  
from the stove, spatula ready.

Spooked, Victoria rushed down the hall and ducked into  
the master bedroom. She leaped onto the bed and shook one  
of the covered bodies vigorously.

"Wake up, wake up! There's a strange lady in our  
house!"

"Whaa?"

"There's a strange lady in the kitchen!" Victoria  
whispered.

Erica threw the sheets aside and murmured. "A  
burglar?"

"I think so. She's blonde."

Erica rolled out of the bed and rubbed her eyes,  
yawning.

"Alright, then, let me get my transformation wand and  
I'll chase her out." Erica paused. "Waitaminute."

Suddenly, the blonde stranger burst into the room.  
Victoria yelped and dove behind Erica. Erica looked back at  
Victoria and grinned.

"So you're the one scaring Vicky, huh?"

"I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean-" The blonde babbled.

"Don't." Erica raised her hand. "You don't have to  
apologize I understand, Cindy."

Victoria stayed close to Erica as she crept away from  
the bed. She could hear Erica's soft chuckling before a  
foul smell filled the air.

Erica sniffed. "Is something burning?"

Cindy's eyes shot open. "Oh, by Serenity's ghost!  
They're burning!"

Instantly, Cindy bound out of the bedroom.

Victoria followed Erica to the kitchen which by now had  
filled with a plume of black smoke. She could see Cindy  
desperately trying to extinguish the smoldering food on the  
stove. Victoria stayed at the edge of the title as Erica  
came to aid in putting out breakfast.

"What's going on?" A tired voice yawned.

Craning her neck, Victoria saw Michelle standing behind  
her, her wavy green hair protruding in several directions.

"Oh, Cindy and I were just putting the finishing  
touches on breakfast, that's all, Miche." Erica replied.

Turning back to the kitchen, Victoria noticed Cindy's  
bright red face. Stepping away from the smoking skillet,  
Cindy bowed deeply.

"I am truly sorry for all trouble I have caused. I'll  
clean this up immediately."

"It's okay. We'll help you clean this up." Michelle  
said as she ran her hand through her hair.

Cindy lifted her head peered at Victoria. Scared, she  
clutched Michelle's leg. Smiling, Cindy knelt down,  
offering her hand.

"I guess I owe you an apology as well for scaring you  
earlier. My name is Cindy and you are?"

Michelle looked down at the child. "She's Victoria.  
We adopted her a few years ago."

Cindy gazed at Victoria. "I see. So are you always  
this shy?"

Victoria nodded as Michelle smiled. "Not always, but  
give her some time and I'm sure she'll warm up to you."

"I see," Cindy sprang to her feet, "we'll have plenty  
of time to warm up to each other later, but first let's  
clean up the mess I made."

As Erica and Michelle helped Cindy scrape the skillet,  
the kitchen erupted with red light. Once it faded a tall  
figure appeared before Victoria.

"Pluto." She whispered.

"You're presence is requested, Traveller." The Time  
Guardian clicked her staff on the title floor.

"Wh-" Cindy uttered before vanishing in a flash of  
crimson.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, she's awfully late today."

"I know, Mina, this is becoming a bad habit."

"Oh knock it off you two, she's probably got a good  
reason."

"I guess, but she promised she wouldn't be late this  
time. Anyway we better get back to the shrine soon. I  
don't feel like dealing with Raye especially after making  
her wait this long."

"Lita's got a point."

"Don't either of you worry about Raye. I told her we'd  
be waiting for her here outside the temple and it'd only be  
polite to wait."

"Whatever you say, but I hope she gets back soon. This  
tray is getting heavy."

"Ooo, which kind did you bake this time, Mina?"

"Sugar cookies."

"I'm here!"

"There you are Amy. We've been waiting here for over  
10 minutes."

"I'm sorry Serena, but I overslept this morning."

"Your study session with Greg kept you up last night?  
Hehe."

"Mina!"

"Um, actually, Serena called me after he left. I spent  
most of the night doing research on these 'Travellers.'"

"Research?"

"Yes, the compact computer Luna gave me has a rather  
extensive archive dating back to the Moon Kingdom era."

"What?!"

"Hold on a second, you have a complete archive dating  
back to the Silver Millennium?"

"Further than that actually, I believe it goes back  
5,000 years. I haven't been able to translate it all."

"Translate?"

"How come you never said anything before?"

"Because it looked like gibberish at first when I  
received the compact, so I didn't think it was worth  
mentioning. It wasn't until I asked Luna about it a year  
ago that I discovered what it was."

"Huh."

"Pass that by me again?"

"Basically Serena, I have the library of the Moon  
Kingdom on my compact."

"That's so cool! It's kinda like the time I saw that  
movie in French. Even though I had no idea what they were  
saying, and wasn't sure what was going on I think I got the  
gist of it. Oh and those actors are so cute with their cute  
little accents, ooo, I'd just melt... Er, so anyways, that  
thing's got a complete history of the world and all that  
other stuff, right?"

"Um, yes it does, Mina. It also has schematics of  
ancient technology."

"Awesome."

"I'm still confused."

"I hate to interrupt you three, but we probably should  
be making our way to the shrine."

"Yes, Lita, I believe it would be wise to expedite  
ourselves."

"Yeah, and we better hurry up too."

"Mina, um..."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Let's get inside before Raye has a  
conniption fit."

"So did you find anything on those 'Travellers' Amy?"

"Not too much, Serena. From what I've been able to  
read, it's mostly just general warnings to never let one  
stay here for too long."

"Did it say why?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya know these eggs are a little runny." The Timelord  
managed between mouthfuls of food. "And they taste weird  
with this rice."

Greg watched in morbid fascination as he quietly  
nibbled on his toast. The Timelord continued to greedily  
slurp down cups of coffee and shovel spoonfuls of rice and  
egg into his face. The man had already given up on the idea  
of chopsticks their waitress had given them and instead  
commandeered the use of a rice ladle.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything else?" The waitress  
asked her eyebrow twitching as she smiled.

Greg cringed when the Timelord let loose a loud belch.  
The boy slumped in the cushioned booth when he realized all  
the other restaurant patrons were staring at them.

"Ya know kid," the Timelord wiped his mouth with his  
sleeve, "you're not half bad. What did you say your name  
was?"

"Um, Greg."

"Greg huh." The Timelord blurted, spraying rice on the  
table.

"Yeah." Greg looked down at the table. "Actually,  
Mister, um-"

"Zen. Tracer Zen."

"Right." Greg let his words come out carefully.  
"Mister Zen, I was wondering why you want to find Sailor  
Moon so badly?"

Tracer stopped shoveling and turned away. "Why should  
I tell you? For all I know you could be one of her spies."

"Spies?" Greg knitted his brow.

"Yeah, spies. You said you know her, so how do I know  
you won't run off and tell Serenity I'm here." Tracer  
sneered. "The last thing I need is to deal with one of her  
guards."

Greg took in a breath. "I did meet Sailor Moon once,  
but I don't know who she is. I'm sure if you just talked to  
her."

Tracer crossed his arms. "Like hell I will."

"Why not?"

"Cause the last time I ran into one of her guards, I  
got this." Tracer slammed his hand on the table, cracking  
the glossy finish.

Greg remembered the strange silvery liquid that oozed  
from it earlier that morning. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think my hand naturally changes into a claw you  
damned fool?" Tracer raised his fist. "What I mean is one  
of your damn 'Sailor Scouts' took my hand and tried to kill  
me."

"W-which one?"

"The one who can control ice." Tracer growled.

Greg gulped. 'Amy?'

"Anyway, we've wasted enough time here." The Timelord  
stood. "We have a temple to stake out."

With that Tracer stabbed his clean chopsticks into the  
bowl of rice, satisfied.

------------------------------------------------------------

"SHE WHAT?" Raye's dark eyes burned.

Luna stepped back, paw by paw. By now Reenie had  
jumped to the other side of the room from where the raven-  
haired priestess sat.

"She convinced Sailor Pluto to let the Traveller stay  
here." Luna finished for Reenie.

"That little... Grrrr!"

Raye clinched her teeth, grinding them slowly back and  
forth as she wrung the loose red leggings draped over her  
crossed legs.

That ditz finally did it. She out stepped her bounds  
as the leader of the Scouts because some stranger had a sob  
story. Raye chastised herself for ever believing that naive  
nincompoop could be responsible enough to make the right  
decisions as their leader. She felt like such a fool.

"Hello Raye, how are you?"

Raye looked up from the table to see Amy, Serena, and  
Mina walk in as Lita slid the bedroom door closed.

"Oh I'm fine, Amy, considering we're starting late  
again." She growled.

Amy lowered her head. "Please accept my most humble  
apologies, Raye."

Raye shook her head and sighed. "Amy, I don't know  
what's going on with you but you've been late the last few  
times. And what I can't believe is you used to be early to  
these meetings."

"Raye, give her a break, I mean she was talking to her  
boyfriend." Serena piped in.

"Er, that's not quite tru-"

"Listen Miss All-High-and-Mighty," Raye arched her  
eyebrow. "I don't think you have much room to talk after  
the stunt you pulled last night."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "Raye, just give her a  
break."

'Don't you dare give me that look.' Raye glared at  
Serena. 'I'm not going to let you dupe me again.'

"Give her a break!?" Raye jumped to her feet to meet  
Serena eye to eye.

Warmth spread from the back of Raye's head and flowed  
to the tips of her fingers making her skin tingle. She  
desperately needed to relieve herself of this warmth or else  
it would threaten to boil her insides. The priestess eyed  
Serena. The blonde girl didn't appear to be backing down  
anytime soon and Raye was more than willing to unleash this  
warmth upon her.

"Alright." Lita stood between the two girls. "Enough  
with the fighting, there's some serious business we have to  
attend to. Now cool it."

Raye looked up at Lita's stern gaze and immediately the  
warmth subsided. Her anger quelled, Raye flipped back a few  
strands of black hair and backed down.

'Bah. No use in wasting my time arguing with Serena.'  
She reasoned as she quietly took her seat.

Quickly, the other girls sat in a circle near Raye's  
bed as Luna hopped onto Raye's table.

"Now that we have everyone here, I would like to get-"

"Hey Mina, did you bring sugar cookies again?" Reenie  
salivated over the tray of treats.

"Yup." The blonde girl beamed.

"Goodie!" The child squealed as she grabbed a couple  
of cookies.

"And this time I didn't need Lita's help to make them."  
Mina tossed aside some of her long blonde locks proudly.

"Um, guys, I'm trying to start-"

"Actually, Mina I had to give you detailed  
instructions." Lita wagged her finger at the blonde as she  
took a cookie.

"Yeah well."

"Hello? We need-"

"Here you go Serena." Reenie offered a cookie to the  
other blonde girl.

"Thanks." Serena smiled.

"Can we now-"

"I suppose I could give one a try, the last batch  
wasn't too bad." Raye conceded as her mouth watered in  
anticipation of the tasty morsels.

"AHEM. Now, as I was going to say, Artemis and I have  
reviewed the situation and, uh, actually has anyone seen  
Artemis?"

"Uuuuugh." A moan bellowed from underneath the bed.

Luna peered over the edge as the disheveled white fur  
of another feline emerged from underneath the bed.

"Artemis, what in the world are you doing there?"

The cat crawled out further, his face a shade of green  
and his tongue hanging limp. "I don't feel so good."

Raye scowled. "You have better not made a mess under  
my bed."

Artemis rolled over. "Ugh, don't worry, that was next  
to the front door. Right now I'm in the dying stages."

"What?!" Raye bristled.

"From what?" Amy inquired.

"The cookies." Artemis groaned.

"How can you get sick from coo-" Raye took a bite of  
her snack. "PTTTTTHH!"

Raye could feel her taste buds revolt the instant her  
tongue hit the cookie.

"What did you put in this, Mina!? Are you trying to  
kill us?" Raye gagged.

"Uh, I don't know what I could have done wrong?" Mina  
examined the remaining cookies.

Lita took a small bite and puckered her lips. "Mina,  
you used salt in these cookies."

"Oh so that's what it was." The blonde girl rubbed the  
back of her head. "I could have sworn it was more sugar."

"What happened to all of the sugar?" Amy asked.

"I used it all on the first batch, and when it  
disappeared, I used the closest thing to it for the second  
batch.

"Why salt?!" Raye spat.

"Um, Lita told me that if I ever ran out of something  
that I use something else that's similar."

"Er, but Mina, um, I'll get with you later on that."  
The tall brunette stood, grabbing the tray. "Let me throw  
these away."

The black feline sighed. "Thank you Lita. As I was  
saying, after me and Artemis reviewed the situation we  
decided before proceeding any further that we get the  
consensus of the rest of you."

"Thank God someone decided to let us participate in the  
decision making." Raye announced.

"So, I feel it would be appropriate to bring Cindy here  
and let her have her say."

"I concur with Luna, it would be best that we all  
evaluate her in person before we can make any more  
decisions." Amy added.

"Yeah it'd be kinda neat to meet someone who travels  
through time."

"Mina, hello? I'm from the future."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry Reenie."

Raye rolled her eyes. "Uh, fine by me. I want to see  
this Cindy face to face to see what she's really after."

"What's going on?" Lita took a seat on the floor.

"Nothing much, we're going to have the time traveler  
lady Serena gave permission to stay here come over." Mina  
rested her chin on her palm.

"Ah, I was wondering when we were going to meet her."

"Then it's settled." Serena said, turning to the pink-  
haired child. "Okay Reenie, time to call Pluto on your Luna-  
P and tell her I want her to bring Cindy here."

Reenie nodded eliciting a gape from the rest of the  
girls.

'She's awfully haughty to tell Pluto what to do.' Raye  
thought. 'Apparently that power rush from last night hasn't  
worn off yet.'

Reaching over, Reenie picked up a black ball adorned  
like a cat's head. After the child touched the mouth and  
two large eyes in a certain sequence, the antenna between  
the two pointy cat ears twitched. Suddenly, a grainy image  
of the Time Guardian appeared in one of the eyes.

"What is it Small Lady?" Pluto stated flatly above the  
static.

"Uh, hey Puu. Serena and the girls were wondering if  
you wouldn't mind bringing Cindy over to Raye's bedroom.  
Um, please?"

Pluto closed her eyes. "As the Queen wishes."

Instantly, the bedroom filled with crimson light and  
Pluto appeared with the blonde Traveller by her side. Raye  
noticed the woman getting her bearings before realizing  
where she was.

"It is such an honor to finally meet all of you, I am  
Cindy Animi." Cindy bowed deeply.

"Nice to make acquaintance with you." Amy bowed her  
head.

"Uh, what she said." Mina added.

Cindy turned to Serena and smiled. "Hello Serena, I  
hope I haven't caused too much trouble."

"I wouldn't say too much." Raye smirked.

"I think what Raye means is that they'd like to ask you  
some questions." Serena put on her best smile. "Oh wait,  
but you don't know who everyone is."

Cindy waved her hand at Serena. "Of course I know  
everybody here."

Raye raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Let's see," Cindy pointed to each girl in the room,  
starting with Lita, "you are Makoto or Sailor Jupiter."

She turned to Raye. "You're Rei or Sailor Mars."

Then to Amy. "You're Ami or Sailor Mercury."

And finally to Mina. "And you're Minako or Sailor  
Venus."

Raye's jaw slacked. "How the heck can you recognize  
us!? Nobody else can!"

"Um, because we have volume upon volume of books  
devoted totally to all of you. You're one of the most well-  
known figures in all of the dimensions."

All the girls' eyes grew wide. "WHAT!?"

"Hey Raye is everything okay in there?" A voice  
emanated from outside the door.

"Oh crap it's Chad!"

Hurdling the table, Raye slammed herself against the  
door, sliding it closed.

"What do you want?" The raven-haired priestess barked.

"Um, I just heard you guys yelling and I was checking  
to see if everything is okay."

"Nothing's going on. We're just talking about private  
things. Ya know, uh, girl stuff."

"Ah okay. Uh, well, Grandpa wants you to help me clean  
up this mess by the front door."

'Oh Artemis, you are going to pay for this.' Raye  
clenched her fist. "Okay fine, but I'll do it later, now  
buzz off!"

"Um, Miss Cindy, how is it you're able to travel  
through time?" Amy pulled out her compact computer.

The blonde Traveller tapped her chin. "Well, I'm  
really shaky on the theory, but basically imagine a piece of  
rope made up of many strands and each strand is made up of  
small strings. For each string there exists a totally  
unique dimension. What we Travellers do is jump from string  
to string at any point along the length of the string."

"So you can jump from one time in one dimension to a  
different time in another dimension?"

"That is correct Miss Ami."

"Wait a second." Lita held a finger to her forehead.  
"Why can't you go back in time when these enemies of yours  
showed up here and taken them by surprise?"

"Because Travellers cannot go back into their own past.  
If a Traveller goes into a timeline then the time the  
Traveller exists in that timeline is essentially locked out  
to other past or future Travellers."

"Umm." Mina raised her hand. "I didn't follow a word  
of that."

Serena and Reenie nodded while Raye rubbed her temple  
and Lita stared on blankly. Luna buried her head in the  
covers.

Cindy looked around the room in wide-eyed confusion.  
"Uh, I don't know how-"

"Oh my goodness!"

"What is it Amy?" Lita leaned over the blue-haired  
girl's shoulder.

"Cindy, you're mostly inorganic!"

"In a language we can understand please, Amy." Raye's  
brow twitched.

"My computer says she's 55 metal!"

'So that's why I couldn't see any visions during my  
meditation in front of the fire, she's a soulless machine.'  
Raye narrowed her eyes. "Care to explain, Mizz Cindy?"

Cindy bowed her head. "You've discovered our curse,  
I'm afraid. My people were decedents of a very advanced  
race who had tampered with all aspects of nature. They  
created self-thinking android servants, control climates in  
domes, and fought battles with some of most monstrous war  
machines imaginable. As legend has it, something happened  
and a hole was ripped through space and time."

"That doesn't sound very... pleasant." Lita blinked.

"Yeah. The few survivors of the cataclysm found they  
could travel through time and jump dimensions. However,  
their blood would slowly turn to mercury as they grew old  
almost like a cancer."

"So how is it that you're still alive with 55 of your  
body being metal?"

"Some of the remaining survivors had developed small  
machines that feed off the mercury in our blood which in  
turn would run some of our vital organs."

"A type of bio-technology?" Amy's hands shivered  
slightly.

"Yup."

"Awesome."

"What about this enemy of yours who's trying to kill  
you?" Lita leaned on her elbows.

"The Counsule. They were a group of people who were  
charged with running the Community, my home. Over time,  
they took advantage of their position and began to suppress  
my people. They were quick to dispose of any threats,  
especially once they found out the Society."

"And that's the rebel group?" Lita asked.

"Yes. I joined the Society after they killed my  
family. I've been a fugitive ever since."

"So who exactly is after you?"

"The Counsule has two Timelords pursuing me, Halebit  
and Malance. I know that they have followed me to this  
timeline. I have fought them before so I believe I can be  
of some help to you if you confront them."

"There's only two Timelords here?" Cindy jumped at  
Pluto's inquiry.

"Yeah."

Pluto stared at the woman intently. "I see."

Raye could detect something from the Time Guardian's  
expression. 'Pluto knows something.'

"You were saying that we are some of most well-known  
people of all the dimensions." The priestess crossed her  
arms.

"That's right, I read a lot about you when I was a gir-  
"

"So that means these two 'Timelords' know all about us  
too? Like our true identities? I mean that's how you were  
able to find Serena. What else would they know, huh? Maybe  
our weaknesses?"

"Not exactly. I was a historian and I read extensively  
about you all. I had to dig deep to find more information  
on you for just one timeline."

"Is that why you called me Usagi when we first met?"

"Exactly. And you see since there's virtually thousand  
of timelines where all of you exist, there is no telling for  
sure if the information you have is even right. For  
instance, for a given timeline Minako's hair could be  
purple."

"That's Mina and eew."

'Something isn't adding up.' Raye studied Pluto's  
expression. "Still, if you were able to recognize Serena  
then they'll probably recognize the rest of us as well. It  
seems to me, Mizz Cindy, you've put us all in danger by  
coming here."

"I'm afraid Raye is correct." Amy added. "If you were  
able to recognize Serena then the chances are good that the  
other Timelords will as well."

Both Mina and Lita nodded. Raye noticed Serena staring  
at her sideways. 'Didn't think of that did ya, Serena?'

"I'm, uh, look it, uh, I'm sorry." Cindy lowered her  
face, but Raye could see her lip quiver. "I'm desperate  
okay, I have no where else to turn. I've lost everything,  
my family, my friends, my home. I just remembered all of  
the stories I read as a girl about the Sailor Senshi  
defending the world from evil and wishing I could meet you  
all someday."

A few tears wetted the table surface beneath Cindy. "I  
guess I hoped you would welcome me with open arms, but I see  
that was all just wishful thinking."

"No it isn't." Serena announced. "Listen guys, we've  
faced many powerful enemies bent on destroying our world.  
We've made many sacrifices over the years for our friends  
and each other. I know that each of us has a good heart and  
you are not cruel enough to turn your back on someone asking  
us for help. All I ask it is that you examine your  
conscience and tell me if that is something you can live  
with."

Raye looked around and noticed the other girls  
considering Serena's words. Once again, warmth spread  
through the priestess' body.

Raye slammed her palm on the table. "Listen, Serena,  
don't let her little show fool you. Don't you see she's  
already gotten to you? I doubt you're in the right state of  
mind to tell us what to do."

"And you're in the right state of mind Raye? What  
about you're grandfather?"

"Why you..." Raye growled. 'I should have never told  
you, you traitor.'

Serena raised her head and looked Raye straight in the  
eye. Half expecting Serena to be glaring at her, Raye  
shifted away in surprise. Serena's serene expression  
drained away all the warmth that once filled Raye. It  
chilled Raye to her core like it had once or twice before.  
It was like Serena could see past all of her defenses and  
peered directly into her soul.

Serena spoke softly. "Please just consider what I have  
to say, okay?"

'Damn it Serena.' Raye crossed her arms and turned  
away. "Fine."

The phone began to ring. Raye let out a sigh. 'If  
that's another reporter then they picked the absolutely  
worst time to call.'

"Hello?"

"Hello Raye, this is Ms. Mizuno." Her voice sounded  
strained. "Is Amy there?"

"Yeah." Raye handed the receiver to the blue-haired  
girl. "Here Amy, it's your mom."

Amy knitted her brow. "Mom? Yes. Uh-huh. What?! No  
he went home around 10 o'clock. Yes. Yes, I'll be home  
immediately."

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"I have to go." Amy reached for her jacket. "The  
police are at my house. Someone broke into Greg's house  
last night and they can't find Greg."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Will ya quit rustling the bushes ya stupid bastard?"  
Tracer hissed.

"Sorry." Greg whispered.

He couldn't help but squirm with the prickly legs of  
inserts crawling on his skin. They had spent a good three  
hours in the brush surrounding the Cherry Blossom Temple  
waiting for something, Greg wasn't sure what.

"Um, Mister Zen, we've been here for awhile now and all  
I've seen is just an old priest and his apprentice sweeping  
the temple grounds."

"She's here, I know it."

"Why would Sailor Moo-"

"Quiet, someone's coming out!"

Greg peered through the foliage and could see a group  
of girls coming out of the shrine. 'Oh no, all the girls  
are here.'

He could hear bits of their conversation flutter toward  
to him.

"Are you going to be okay Amy?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later."

"Let us know if they find out anything else."

"I will Serena."

Greg sighed to himself as Amy scurried down the temple  
steps out of view. He noticed the other girls filing back  
into the temple still chatting with each other. After all  
the other girls went inside, Raye approached the short old  
man still busily sweeping around the entrance.

"Grandpa, I told Chad I'd sweep after the girls left.  
And besides you know the doctor said not to overexert  
yourself."

The old man raised his eyebrow. "Overexert? Bah, I'll  
be just fine Raye, I can still take care of myself."

"Well, just be careful. I don't know what I'd do  
without you."

"Perhaps you're right, child. To be perfectly honest,  
I was more than willing to let you sweep up later but the  
stink was beginning to get to me."

Greg could see the bulging vein in Raye's forehead.  
SUgh, that cat! I'm going to strangle him!"

Raye stomped past her grandfather and slammed the door.

Greg cringed. 'I see why Amy dreads having to meet  
with the other girls now.'

Suddenly the Timelord started to get up. "I've seen  
enough, let's go."

"You see, Sailor Moon isn't here."

"Are ya blind kid? The blonde pony tails, the eyes,  
the face, those freakin' balls of hair sittin' on her head;  
it's obvious that Serena girl is Sailor Moon."

Greg gulped, as the man made his way through the brush.

"Get up kid, now that I know what our target looks like  
it's time for surveillance."

Slowly, Greg disengaged himself from the small wiry  
branches. Looking down, he noticed a picture lying face  
down. 'Huh, the Timelord must have dropped this.'

Curious he flipped it over. It appeared to be a  
picture of a blonde girl wrapped in a white dress and  
smiling at the camera. Greg peered at her blue eyes.

'What would such a beautiful young girl be doing with  
this guy? She doesn't look more than 18 years old.' Greg  
pondered. 'Maybe she's into the rough types? Ah who  
knows?'

"Come on kid." Greg could hear Tracer hiss. "Don't  
make me come in there and smack you."

"Ah, hold on a sec." He sighed, placing the picture in  
his pocket. 'The inquiries will have to wait till later.'

-End of Part 3-

I this part came out a bit rougher than the previous two, however,  
I think I avoided most of the obvious errors. Also, you may notice  
the characterization is a little off, but I don't know I'll have to chalk  
that one up to the 'eye of the beholder' and all that nonsense.  
Anyway, thanks to Helmutt for comments and edits. I think I got  
most of em'. And thanks to you guys for reading and feel free to  
let me know this thing still has some merit. ;;;

Disclaimer:  
All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2004.  
And Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and in America by DIC  
and Pioneer and ADV, etc, etc, etc...

Bastion  
Rev 11/04


	5. Allegiances

Dear Lord, it's like these chapters just keep getting longer. I wonder  
if that's why the comments have been slow in coming. At least I hope  
that's why... -sweatdrop- Anyway, this part has some action to sedate  
your animal lust for violence. Hehehe, lust.

Hey, show me some love and review me. Nothing makes me feel smexier than  
getting a review. Ohh, yeah.

This part dedicated to DB Sommer because he has no idea how much I  
studied his action scenes to get mine to look right.

Boo ya!

**-  
**Terrible Things to Waste  
Part 4: Allegiances  
**-**

A brilliance of flames danced beneath him feasting upon  
wood, metal, and clothing. Malance smiled. Vibrant orange  
and red flares bloomed in the fire rolling into black smoke  
billowing forth towards the sky. Ashes and embers rained  
down upon the metallic armor of Malance's suit.

"This should get her attention," he murmured.

Another explosion erupted from within the building and  
shook its foundation. Unable to tolerate the strain any  
longer the building finally collapsed upon the ground.  
Screaming people scattered everywhere like ants flushed out  
of their nest.

'My General, this is all for you,' Malance thought.  
'My mind, body, and soul belongs to you. Forget the blonde,  
I am your only servant. Please enjoy what I have made for  
you.'

The blue mechanical suit zipped around the structure.  
Malance punched his fist and watched the output display on  
the interior of his visor. The guidance system flickered  
slightly as it tried to lock on the base of the remaining  
wall.

'Damn cloaking device is draining my power.' Malance  
turned off his display and lowered his arm. 'I'll have to  
recharge when I return.'

"Malance, report." A grainy voice rung in Malance's  
ear.

"Phase Two complete, General."

"Good."

'I knew I wouldn't disappoint you.' Elation filled  
Malance, but he replied with cool formality. "How may I  
serve you?"

"Report back. We will make our next move tomorrow  
night."

"Yes, sir."

Malance cut the feed. 'So calm, so calculated.  
General, you deserve so much more. You are so strong; you  
should not be bothered with rodents like that Timelord.  
I'll make sure to deal with that problem personally. But  
that can wait for later.'

'Soon, though,' Malance thought as charged his  
thrusters, 'the General's plan will come to fruition, and  
once we're done here; there will be no more need for that  
blonde wench.'

Flying away, Malance spun around and punched his arm.  
A small cannon popped up from his forearm, firing a blast at  
the building. The remnants of the structure tumbled,  
leaving nothing but rumble and flames in its wake.

'Soon very soon. I'll have him all to myself.'

* * *

Cindy brushed her fingertips along the smooth surface  
of the pond. The warmth of the sun helped offset the chill  
of the water. She kept her eyes closed as she lay on the  
grass, letting the gentle breeze wash over carrying the  
sounds of Victoria playing and romping about. 

'Today's a good day.' The blonde woman thought.  
'Actually any day away from the old man is a good day so  
it's been a good few days.'

Cindy couldn't remember ever relaxing like this since  
she joined the Society. She opened her eyes and watched the  
white puffs of clouds rolling overhead.

'Heh, that one looks like a horse.' She mused. 'Hmmm,  
I can't believe the last time I did this was in my mother's  
garden.'

Cindy closed her eyes. She had almost forgotten what  
that garden looked like. Vibrancy of reds, yellows, and  
violets would explode when the flowers bloomed. A few wiry  
trees provided some shade for the garden near a small  
reflection pool at the end of a winding dirt path.

At the edge of the path, a statue of Serenity stood on  
the watery banks. Its ivory surface would glow in the  
midday sun. Cindy remembered running out into garden as a  
child to sit there, dazzled by its glow.

Cindy giggled to herself. 'Mother always scolded me  
for ditching my studies like that.'

"What's so funny Traveller?"

"Huh!" Cindy shot upright. "Oh it's you, Pluto. Um,  
you look different."

The Time Guardian straightened her blazer and pursed  
her lips. "Please address me as Susan when we're in  
public."

"I'm, uh, sorry. I'm not accustomed to seeing you in  
anything other than that sailor suit and short skirt." The  
blonde Traveller observed, rising to her feet.

Despite the blazer's soft pastel blue, Cindy felt it  
did nothing to dispel the mysterious shadow that hung around  
the woman like a fog. She imagined at any moment the Time  
Guardian would wrap herself in her long dark mane and fade  
into the shade of the surrounding trees.

"I see Erica and Michelle have grown quite fond of  
you."

Cindy watched the woman with wavy green hair and her  
sandy-haired partner run about the pond's shore trying to  
stay a step ahead of their small child.

"Yeah. On the surface they appear rough around the  
edges, but they have a good heart. That's why I always  
admired them as a girl."

"I see." Susan replied flatly. "I take it you know  
why I'm here."

"The attacks on the homeless shelters." Cindy rubbed  
her elbow. "They're looking for places I can hide.  
Unfortunately, there aren't too many left."

"There's one left."

Cindy idly toyed with her ruby bracelet. "And there's  
no telling what they'll start attacking next. Hospitals,  
shops, or schools are all a possibility. These Timelords  
are tenacious and they won't stop until they find me.  
You've got to listen to me and let me help you fight them.  
Together we can destroy them."

"I don't think so. You present far too great of a risk  
to us all and it would be foolish to engage the Timelords  
until we have found out more about them on our own." The  
Time Guardian stared at the blonde woman. "I will make this  
promise to you, Traveller. If any of the Scouts, especially  
the Queen, comes to harm because of the Timelords, you will  
be held responsible. I will personally ensure your  
reciprocation is swift."

"Hey Cindy! Susan!" Michelle called. "Are you guys  
going to join our picnic or what?"

Cindy took a few steps before pausing.

"You have my word, Time Guardian; I will do everything  
in my power to prevent that from happening."

"Time will tell, Traveller."

* * *

"How did you convince the teacher to let us do this?"  
Mina's eyes widened. 

Serena beamed as she took a big sip from her drink. "I  
just said those poor homeless people needed help after all  
those attacks on the other shelters, and that's how I got us  
out of cleaning duties at school."

"So, instead of scrubbing the floor, you have managed  
to put us in one of the most dangerous places in Tokyo!"  
Raye exclaimed.

'I wonder if Raye gets a headache whenever she twitches  
her eyebrows like that.' Serena wondered.

"It's probably one of those demons left behind from one  
of our previous fights." Mina whispered.

"Um, Mina what about the Timelords Cindy was talking  
about?" Serena asked.

Serena gagged as her blonde friend tugged on the collar  
of her school uniform. "Shhh! You don't know who is  
listening."

"Mina we're in a video arcade, I don't think anyone's  
going to be paying much attention to us." Raye replied.  
"Much a less hear us over all the beeping and the noises."

Mina frowned. "You can never be too careful. Now, um,  
I lost my train of thought."

"Monsters, Timelords, and Serena's great idea to get us  
all killed."

"Oh yeah."

"Hey now." Serena huffed. "We're scouts and it's our  
duty to prevent whoever is doing this from harming any more  
people."

"I'd feel a lot better if Lita and Amy could join us."

"Lita's out on a date with a guy." Mina rang in sing-  
song. "It seems Lita finally has gotten over that old  
boyfriend of hers."

Serena lowered her eyes. "And Amy is still following  
leads on Greg's disappearance."

Raye crossed her arms. "I'd still feel better if they  
were with us."

"Then, Raye, you can go scrub the floor in the safety  
of the school room."

Serena grinned mischievously; suppressing a chuckle as  
Raye's face grew red.

"Oh fine! I'll come with you two, just to make sure  
you don't get yourselves hurt." The raven-haired girl  
growled.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Zen-" 

"Listen kid, for the last time call me Tracer. This  
Mr. Zen jazz is beginning to get on my nerves." The taller  
man snapped.

Greg sighed. "Okay, do you think you could pass some  
of that pocky my way?"

"Sure."

Greg took his time to savory the few sticks of the  
chocolate covered cookie sticks. Meals had been meager the  
last few days since they began running low on cash. As he  
ate, Greg observed the tall, lanky Timelord leaning against  
the wall and keeping a watchful eye on the girls in the  
arcade across the street.

'I hope this ends soon.' Greg examined his hands.  
'I'm getting tired of cleaning myself in public restrooms  
and sleeping under bridges. I don't know how he does it.'

A river of people rushed along the sidewalk. In the  
small gaps between the jumble of arms and legs Greg could  
see cars zip by on the street. In the shadow of the  
building, he felt like he was sitting on his couch at home  
watching the bright and variant world before him.

'It's a busy day.' Greg curled his knees up to his  
chin. 'Perhaps if I lie still long enough I'll merge with  
the wall. It's not like any one would notice. Well, with  
the exception of Amy. At least I hope so.'

Curious, Greg turned to the dark-haired man. "Hey  
Tracer."

"What now?"

"Do you have someone back home?"

Tracer flexed his hand. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you have family waiting for you at home? Or  
even a girlfriend of some type?"

The man eyed the boy. "Nooo. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that," Greg reached into one of his pockets,  
"You dropped this picture of a blonde girl when we were  
leaving the Cherry Hill Temple. And I thought maybe she was  
your girlfriend or something."

"Gimme that." The Timelord snatched the picture. "Why  
didn't you give me this earlier?"

"Uh, you were in a hurry and I had forgotten about in  
our rush to keep up with the girls."

"Uh-huh."

"So, um, who is she?"

"No one important."

"Why are you carrying a picture of her with you?"

Tracer's cheeks burned red. "None of your damn  
business!"

"Ah, okay."

Tracer stuffed the picture in one of his pockets. "Now  
I suggest you sit there and shut up before I smack you."

Spinning around, Tracer once again took his spot  
against the wall. Greg peered around Tracer's shoulder and  
noticed the three girls already making their way down the  
street.

"Um, Tracer-" SMACK! "Owwww."

Tracer's head bobbed and weaved about trying to locate  
the girls. Finally, Greg tugged on Tracer's trench coat and  
became immediately aquatinted with the Timelord's bloodshot  
eyes.

"WHAT?"

"The girls." Greg pointed down the street.

"Crap!"

Tracer grabbed the boy and shot off into the crowd.  
Greg struggled to get some footing as the Timelord carried  
him through the mass of people. Looking ahead, he could see  
Serena's fluttering blonde ponytails heading towards the bus  
station. The man shoved ahead through the crowd battering  
Greg with various shoulders and elbows.

"Ack!" Greg tucked in his chin and raised his arms.

The loose flaps of the trenchcoat tickled Greg's nose.  
As Greg avoided the burlap ends of the coat, he caught a  
glimpse of the Timelord's sword flaring with light amid the  
dark folds.

'What the? Why is his sword glowing so brightly?'

"Damn it!" Tracer spat, dropping Greg.

"What?" Greg steadied himself on his feet and watched  
a bus drive away.

"We didn't make it." Tracer scanned the station and  
found a map. "Quick, which route did they take?"

"Which was it, Route 5?" Greg murmured, studying the  
colored vines criss-crossing the map. "There."

"Good."

"The next bus will be here in about 20 minutes."

Tracer broke into a full stride. "I don't have that  
much time."

Greg snaked through the crowd, trying to keep up. "So  
what are we going to do?"

Tracer didn't answer and continued on. Once Greg  
cleared the mass of bodies, he could see Tracer make his way  
to a group of kids near a collection of large motorcycles.  
The boy's were about Greg's age. Emblem of flames and  
Japanese flags decorated each of the boy's oil smudged and  
worn black and white jumpsuits. The jumpsuits carpeted  
their bodies, stuffing into weathered and scraped black  
leather boots. An all too familiar feeling of anxiety  
filled Greg.

'It's a bosozoku gang.' Greg gulped. 'I hope he knows  
what he's doing.'

"Heh, look it's a dirty American pig!" One of the boys  
screamed as Tracer approached.

"Here piggy, piggy, piggy!" Another howled.

"Americans can suck it! Suck it good!"

"Hey, hey! whoah, whoah!" One of the boys stepped  
between Tracer and his motorcycle. "What do you want  
American?"

"Your bike."

The bosozoku gang member scratched the sparse hairs on  
his chin. "You're pretty stupid even for an American. Sure  
you can have my bike, but I don't think it would be very  
safe driving with two broken legs and swollen eyes."

Tracer stared intently at the boy and then turned his  
head. "Are ya gonna give it to me or not?"

Greg watched as the group of boys began to encircle the  
Timelord. 'What is he doing?'

The boy scoffed. "Like you can do anything about-"

Greg cringed as the Timelord slammed his forehead into  
the boy's face. Immediately, the young man's body went limp  
and fell to the ground, blood pouring from his crushed nose.

The other boys converged on Tracer, but quickly stopped  
in their tracks. Greg rushed over only to stop when he  
noticed Tracer waving his gun.

"Now listen up you little bastards," Tracer growled,  
"While normally, I'd love to beat the living snot out of you  
all, I'm in a hurry."

The bosozoku gang glanced at each other and  
collectively took a step back.

Tracer smirked. "Good boys. Hey Greg!"

Greg snapped to attention. "Uh, yes!"

Tracer swung his leg over one of the bikes. "Let's  
go."

Greg bowed quickly to the bosozoku gang and stepped  
over their dazed friend. He could hear Tracer grumbling to  
himself as his foot toyed with the pedals.

"Um, Tracer, you know how to operate one of these  
things, right?" Greg whispered.

"Of course, it's just like driving a hovercycle. Now  
where's the ignition switch?"

"Um, can we hurry up because I don't like the way the  
bosozoku gang is looking at us."

"Heh, wuss."

Without warning, the motorcycle roared to life and shot  
off down the street. Greg hung on tight as the engine's  
vibrations rattled his teeth and the mufflers loud wails  
rang in his ears. He eased his head above Tracer's shoulder  
and noticed the wall of traffic ahead.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut. 'I could really use a  
premonition right about now.'

Greg felt the bike bob and weave through traffic,  
choruses of car horns following them.

"Bite me!" Tracer cried cutting off a small red sedan.

"I got yours right here buddy!" The Timelord hollered  
raising his fist at black sports car.

"MOVE!" He screamed as he passed a slow van.

After they cleared the pack, Greg let out a sigh of  
relief and felt Tracer shake.

"Are you okay?"

Tracer twisted his head, chuckling. "Heh. So much  
hostility. Hehehe."

* * *

"Thank you very much for your concern," the woman bowed  
to the three girls, "but we can't accept any volunteers  
after the recent attacks." 

"I see." Serena chewed on her lip.

Wrinkles dug into the woman's smiling face. "It's  
touching really; it's not very often young people such as  
yourselves volunteer their time to help the less fortunate.  
Please don't let these attacks discourage you from returning  
after all of this is over."

"Don't worry, we will." Mina beamed. "Now if you'll  
excuse us, we must be going!"

Mina took off dragging Serena and Raye around the  
corner. Once the two girls regained their footing they  
turned to Mina.

"So much for Plan A. On to Plan B!" Mina exclaimed.

Raye flattened her eyebrows. "Mina, we didn't even  
have a Plan A."

"Okay, play it by ear it is!" Mina snatched a small  
stick from her bag.

Serena grabbed Mina's arm. "Wait Mina! We can't  
transform out here, someone will see us."

"So what do you suppose we should do, oh fearless  
leader?"

"Hmmm, I guess we could just wait here until the  
monster shows itself-"

Mina's head peeked out from a nearby window. "Or we  
could just sneak inside and look for him."

"Mina!" Serena hissed.

"What?" Mina tilted her head.

"We shouldn't be breaking in here!" Raye bristled.

"Then they shouldn't make their locks so easy to pick."

The priestess rubbed her temple. "Mina."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Raye sighed climbing through the window.

"Wait for me!"

"Geez Serena." Raye offered out her hand. "Let's just  
look around and get out of here, okay?"

As Serena tumbled through the window, she saw Mina  
wondering down the hallway. "What is it Mina?"

"So like this place is a homeless shelter, huh?"

"Actually it was an office building at one point before  
things got tough." Raye offered in a hushed voice glancing  
around a corner.

"An office building huh?"

"Yeah isn't it ironic?"

"I think it's rather depressing." Serena trailed  
behind Raye and Mina gazing at the stale decor.

The hallway reminded Serena more of a dark square-  
shaped tunnel than a refuge for people. Florescent lights  
fought to stay on while others appeared to have long since  
given up. Felt walls loosely attached to each other  
struggled to stretch to the ceiling. The walls formed  
crudely made 'rooms' with no doors and housed only a table  
and a well beaten futon. Noticing this, Serena became  
acutely aware of the relative peace and quiet on the floor.

"Sooo, no one's here?"

"Ugh! You moron! Where have you been in the last  
week! All the homeless shelters in Tokyo have been  
attacked or destroyed. And guess where we are? A homeless  
shelter in Tokyo! Geez Serena, even the homeless are  
smarter than you."

"Now Raye-"

A great explosion rocked the building almost knocking  
the girls to the floor. Tiles and concrete dust rained down  
on them as another explosion ripped through the shelter.

Raye wiped some dust from her face. "Told you so."

A large grin formed on Mina's face as she grabbed her  
golden transformation stick and raised it over her head.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

In a burst of light, orange ribbons enveloped Mina's  
body. Quickly, the ribbons dissipated across her entire  
body revealing a white bodice framed by an orange collar and  
pleaded skirt.

"Let's go!" The girl winked while flashing a "V" sign  
to her friends.

"Mina wait!" Serena shouted as Mina hopped over one of  
the low walls.

Serena and Raye blinked before another blast shook the  
building. Glancing at each other, the girls shrugged.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Raye raised her red  
transformation stick.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena held her brooch high.

Serena smiled to herself as she admired the pink  
ribbons snaking around her body. Twirling around her hands  
and feet, Serena watched the red ribbons fashion themselves  
into white gloves and knee high red boots. The ribbons  
continued on twisting into her blue collar and grew into a  
red bow before extending down to form into a blue skirt.

'I can never get over how much this tickles.'

Peering over, Serena watched as the final fiery red  
ribbons around Raye created her red collar and skirt of her  
uniform.

"Come on slow poke." Sailor Mars dashed off after  
Sailor Venus.

Serena followed her over the low walls and into a  
stairwell. After hopping up several flights, Serena barely  
caught the tail end of Raye's skirt disappearing through  
fourth floor entrance.

"Man, am I out of practice." Serena huffed to herself  
vaulting after Sailor Mars.

A blast of hot air welcomed Serena when she ran through  
the floor entrance. Ash floated around the ceiling and the  
stale stench of smoke prevailed. Serena could hear gun  
shots from outside and rushed to Raye's side.

Serena gasped as she followed Raye's gaze toward a  
large jagged hole. To Serena it seemed a giant had taken a  
large bite out of the side of the building. Parts of  
ceiling crumbled into opening to the floors below. Serena  
found Mina standing at the edge of the crumbling floor  
scanning the night sky.

"Do you see anything Venus?" Serena carefully  
maneuvered over. 'I don't know how Mina can always be so  
calm in situations like this.'

"Nothing." Sailor Venus stated.

Another explosion shook the building followed by an  
eruption of gunfire.

"What are the police shooting at?"

"All of the attacks are coming from the sky." Venus  
narrowed her eyes. "It must be hidden or something."

Sailor Mars pulled out an ofuda. "Let me handle this."

As Mars quietly chanted, the Japanese symbols along the  
long sheet of rice paper burned with a red aura. She  
continued her chant and once the ofuda grew rigid, Mars  
threw it into the sky. The ofuda quickly collided with  
something, sparking with energy.

"Got em!" Venus exclaimed.

"See, this is why you need me to come along." Mars  
crossed her arms triumphantly. "If it was just the two of  
you-"

"Um, guys." Sailor Moon watched as large blue robot  
slowly turned to face them.

"Hey creep!" Venus hollered.

The mechanical monstrosity hovered calmly in the air  
regarding them.

Serena narrowed her eyes and gulped. 'Man it has  
been awhile.'

"How dare you attack the only real homes of the poor  
and unfortunate citizens of this city!" Serena belted. "I  
am Sailor Moon and-"

A sudden blast sent Serena flying through a few of the  
flimsy walls. Dazed, Sailor Moon watched as Mars and Venus  
dodged several more blasts. Eventually, Sailor Mars landed  
next to her.

"Are you okay?"

Serena could feel her temple throb. "I think so."

"Next time be more careful, meatball-head."

"Uh, yeah."

Mars winked. "Alright, now, let's see what this rust  
bucket is made of."

Jumping back into the fray, Serena saw Mars stretch out  
her hands.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

The mechanical suit flew about barely dodging the  
streaking flame. Suddenly, Venus emerged from behind a veil  
of thick smoke, her index finger extended.

"Crescent Beam Smash!"

A concentrated beam of light connected with the  
midsection of the robot altering its trajectory. It flew  
into the building, sending volley after volley. Serena  
leaped, avoiding the random blasts as her friends returned  
fire. The floor filled with an exchange of beams of light,  
streaks of fire, and missiles.

Then it abruptly stopped. Smells of scorched concrete  
and burning plaster mixed with the black smoke. Serena  
could hear the low roar of an engine above the snapping of  
the fire.

"Where did he go?" Serena coughed.

"I lost track of him in the smoke." Mars replied.  
"He's gotta be somewhere in here! I can still hear his  
engine."

Unable to bear the smoke any longer Serena jumped  
towards her friends standing at the jagged opening. As she  
arrived, she could make out the blurry outline of the  
mechanical suit behind Mars and Venus.

"Look out!" She screamed, grabbing her tiara. "Moon  
Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon's spinning tiara exploded as it collided  
with the mechanical suit's volley. Both girls lowered their  
arms and watched as the charred remains of Serena's tiara  
and a burnt rose fell to the ground.

"A rose?" Mars whispered.

"A rose." Venus answered.

"That can only mean-"

"How dare you prey upon young girls!" A voice from  
above proclaimed. "I, Tuxedo Mask, can never forgive such  
travesties!"

Serena's heart skipped a beat when a man in a black  
tuxedo and top hat landed next to them. Tuxedo Mask  
produced a fist full of roses from his black cape, flinging  
them at the battered blue robot. The mechanical suit shot  
skyward, but not before several roses embedded themselves  
into its armor.

"Burning Mandala!" Several streaks of fire poured from  
Sailor Mar's hands.

"Crescent Beam Scatter!" Beams of light raced from  
Sailor Venus' fingertips.

The night sky lit up with their attacks. The blue  
robot accelerated barely outrunning the streams of light and  
fire. Serena's eyes never left the sky as the flame of the  
robot's engine faded into the darkness.

"Oh thank God!" Serena breathed, nuzzling Tuxedo  
Mask's chest. "Thank God you made it back in time."

"Woot!" Sailor Venus celebrated. "Chalk another one  
up for the Sailor Scouts!"

Sailor Mars cautiously made her way over the pile of  
rumble and unsteady flooring. "I thought you were still in  
Osaka, Tuxedo Mask?"

Tuxedo Mask smiled. "Luna had convinced me that you  
guys needed my help."

'Note to self, buy Luna lots of catnip.' Serena mused  
as she looked up at her fiance.

He returned her smile as more of the building wall  
crumbled behind them.

"Um guys, I hate to ruin your moment, but I think we  
better get going before the whole place falls down on us."  
Raye tapped her foot a good distance away from the cracked  
flooring.

Mina meanwhile peered out the hole braving the heat  
from the sparse fires around its rim. Serena followed her  
gaze out into the lawn where many flashlights franticly  
darted around the grounds.

"And let's do it quietly." Mina added letting her  
Sailor Scout costume revert back to her school uniform.

As the ribbons around Serena began to loosen, she could  
hear the screams of sirens approaching. Once her clothing  
materialized, she gave one last glance to the sky before  
making her way to the stairwell.

"Hey Mina, do you think it was them?"

Mina paused at the door. "The Timelords? I hope so."

"Why's that?"

"Because we've defeated way tougher monsters in the  
past than that robot."

* * *

"We're here." Tracer growled. "You can let go now." 

Greg released his breath and whispered a silent prayer.  
After hopping off the motorcycle, Greg let his eyes adjust  
to the darkness. 'Is it night already? Did I really have  
my eyes closed for that long?'

Several ambulances and fire trucks screamed by and  
disappeared around the corner.

"What was that about?"

"That."

Down the street, Greg noticed black smoke rising into  
the darkening sky as it mixed with orange glowing embers.

"What happened?"

"Malance from what I can tell."

"Who's Malance?"

"That fag in the blue robot suit you saw in the alley."

"Ah."

Blitzes of blue, red, and white flashes bombarded them  
as they approached. A small curious crowd gathered around a  
barricade of police cars and officers a good distance away  
from a ruined homeless shelter. The spectators stared on as  
several powerful streams of water splashed against the side  
of the smoldering building attacking the blaze a few floors  
above.

"Wow."

Greg stood with the group observing the firemen and  
police rush about for moment or two when he noticed the  
Timelord walking away.

"Where are you going Tracer?" Greg joined the  
Timelord's skyward gaze. "And what are you looking at?"

"I'm looking for Malance."

"You think he's still around?"

"I have no idea." Tracer frowned. "The smoke's in the  
way. I can't even see which direction that bastard flew off  
to."

Studying the sky, Greg tried to keep pace with Tracer.

"I guess-OOOF!"

Losing his balance, Greg snatched the arm of the girl  
who nearly knocked him over. The pair danced about in a  
poorly coordinated waltz before regaining their footing.

"Ack! I am so sorry!" The girl bowed.

Greg returned the bow. "No it's my fault, I wasn't  
looking where I was-"

"Greg?"

The boy slowly raised his head and recognized the  
blonde girl with long ponytails standing in front of him.  
Another blonde and a raven-haired girl peeked above her  
shoulder, curious.

Serena knitted her brow. "Greg, we've all been worried  
sick about you. Where have you been?"

Both Greg and Serena slowly turned to the Timelord who  
lazily brought his sights down to the group. Serena eyed  
the Timelord as he flipped his long black hair from his  
face. Greg gulped. Tracer narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"I see." Tracer grabbed Greg.

"No!" Serena ran after them. "I won't let you take  
him!"

Spinning around, Tracer shoved his gun in the girl's  
face. "I don't think so."

Greg held his breath when he noticed the other girls  
reaching into their bags. 'Tracer what are you doing?  
They're going to kill you for sure if you keep this up.'

Suddenly, Darien grabbed Serena and faced the Timelord,  
raising his fists.

"There's no need to fight. Put the gun down and nobody  
gets hurt."

"Whatever." Tracer's finger played on the trigger.

Without warning an explosion of wind flung both parties  
back. A tall figure with a large staff emerged from the  
dying storm of sand.

"Damn it, it's the Time Guardian." Greg heard Tracer  
growl.

"Who-ack!" Greg coughed as Tracer launched down the  
street.

Tracer pulled Greg through the crowd, bowling over an  
officer or two on his way to the motorcycle.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" The Timelord exclaimed  
and glared at Greg. "'Never met her before in my life.'  
Bull crap!"

* * *

"We have trouble." Erica announced as a black cloud of  
ash bloomed above the skyline. 

Michelle tossed the empty basket into the backseat.  
"Should we check it out?"

"I'm not sure."

Cindy watched the rising smoke anxiously as Victoria  
calmly climbed into the car.

"Aren't you going to sit down Cindy?"

"Yeah."

As she opened the door, a low rumble caught her  
attention.

'That can't be Malance.' Cindy panicked. 'No, not  
yet! He'll ruin everything!'

Searching the sky, Cindy found it difficult to tell in  
which direction the noise came. Tall skyscrapers almost  
tauntingly leaned over her obscuring her view. Toying with  
her ruby bracelet, Cindy prepared herself as the rumble grew  
closer.

Suddenly, a motorcycle zoomed by.

"Yyyyyiiiiiiyyy!" A boy on the back of the bike  
screamed.

Cindy blinked and her mouth hung open.

"Follow that bike."

Startled, Cindy jumped in her seat turning toward Pluto  
standing next to the car. She watched as Erica regarded  
Pluto's stern visage. Her eyes never strayed from the  
taller woman. They stood as still as statues making Cindy  
imagine it was a contest in which whoever cracked first  
lost.

'No why's or what's?' She wondered. 'Does she always  
do this with Pluto?'

After a few more moments Erica nodded to Michelle.  
"Alright let's go."

All three women jumped into the car and quickly sped  
off.

* * *

"Do you have scream while I'm driving, dammit?"  
Tracer shouted to the boy. 

"You took off before I could get a good grip! I nearly  
fell off!" Greg shouted back.

"You're still on the bike, so shut up!"

Greg looked ahead. "Ack!"

"What!"

"Car!"

"Oh."

Greg swallowed hard as the Timelord veered back onto  
the right side of the road. 'Dear God, please let me live  
through this day.'

"Huh, I keep forgetting it's the left side of the  
road."

Greg sighed to himself. 'If there was ever a time to  
be glad I can't see into the future, now would be about  
right.'

All of the sudden Greg heard the loud squeal of tires  
and snapped his head around. Not far off in the distance he  
could see a red convertible speeding towards them. As it  
got closer, Greg could see a sandy-haired woman behind the  
wheel accompanied by three other female passengers.

'Sailor Uranus.' Greg gulped. "Ah boy."

"What?" Tracer turned his head and noticed the car.  
"Crap!"

Shifting gears, Greg felt the bike shoot off like a  
cannon ball from between several cars. Looking back, Greg  
could see the red convertible still gaining on them.

'Wow, Amy wasn't kidding when she said Erica was a  
racing prodigy.'

The bike swerved across the street, leaping onto the  
sidewalk. The crowd parted and dove to one side and the  
other leaving a trail of cursing and ranting people in their  
wake. Greg cringed and noticed Erica's car now driving  
beside them.

'Is Erica crazy, she's got Victoria in the car? Wait,  
who's that sitting beside Sailor Pluto?'

As the flaps of Tracer's trenchcoat fluttered in his  
face, Greg tried to get a better view of the mysterious,  
albeit terrified blonde stranger.

'Why does she look familiar?' Greg continued to study  
the woman. 'I've seen her somewhere, but not in person.  
Ugh, where do I know her from?'

"Grrr! Damn it!"

"Huh?" Greg snapped his head forward.

The light ahead had just turned red. Greg's stomach  
began to churn.

Tracer smirked. "No cop, no stop!"

"Wait! What about-"

"I don't care!"

Greg gulped. A mass of cars rushing across the  
intersection welcomed them up ahead.

Holding on for dear life, Greg reflected fondly back on  
the best things in life.

'I'm sorry Amy. I was hoping to see you again, but I  
guess my time has run out.'

"Here we go!"

Tracer launched into the intersection. Greg shut his  
eyes as several cars and trucks crammed on their brakes.  
Screeching tires precluded to resounding crunches of metal  
and glass. Greg braced himself when the bike jerked hard in  
one direction and then another. Finally, they came to a  
stop.

A massive wreckage of cars and trucks filled the road.  
Beyond it, Greg could see Erica's red convertible stopped a  
short distance away from the jumbled mess of metal. All of  
the women stood on their seats staring at them. Now with an  
unobstructed view, Greg finally had a chance to get a good  
look at the blonde stranger.

'That's the girl from the photo!'

"So she's got the Time Guardian on her side does she?  
That little bitch." Tracer murmured revving the engine.

* * *

"It's him." She murmured. 

Cindy gazed in disbelief at the lanky man on the bike.  
His dark eyes stared intently at her through his long greasy  
black hair. She narrowed hers in return.

'How is that Timelord still alive! There is no way he  
could have escaped that explosion. Damn it, damn it, damn  
it!'

With one last sideways glance, Tracer turned the bike  
and accelerated, disappearing the night.

"Why did you stop? We must continue our pursuit."

Erica glared at Pluto. "I'm not going to risk Vicky's  
or Cindy's life just to catch this guy."

"Are you willing to let Greg's kidnapper get away?"

"It's not worth it. If we continue now, we could get  
Greg killed let alone ourselves."

"You saw how he was driving." Michelle added. "He  
didn't care who got hurt."

Pluto remained silent as the screams of sirens grew  
near.

"Fine." Pluto hopped off the hood. "We will discuss  
this matter at a later time."

As Cindy watched Pluto walk away, a shiver ran up  
Cindy's spine. 'I'm not scared of you Timelord. You may  
have come for me, but I will not allow you to get in my  
way.'

-End of Part 4-

Notes:

Welp, I hope you guys like this, I personally still don't like  
how the action scenes came out, but oh well. For those of you  
who care to know, the Tracer riding the motorcycle scenes were  
inspired by two songs, feel free to google for the mp3's if you're  
interested:  
"Mashin' on the Motorway" by DJ Shadow  
"The Best Things" by Filter

There are other songs for other scenes, but I'll keep those under  
my hat for now. That's it for now, I'm out.

Disclaimer:  
All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2004.  
And Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and in America by DIC  
and Pioneer and ADV, etc, etc, etc...

Bastion  
Rev 02/05


	6. Conformity to Reality

Welp, here's what you've all been waiting for! At least, I hope what you've all been waiting for. What you thought this was a Sailor Moon/Sailor Mars slash fic? Geez, just no pleasing people. 

Review if you can, and thanks to Setsu-P, David Johnston, and Elsa Bibat for the edits and comments.

I would like to dedicate this part to a very special lady... Elsa, this one is for you.

------------------------------

Terrible Things to Waste

Part 5: Conformity to Reality

------------------------------

Malance's lithe fingers danced over his suit's circuitry like an experienced musician caressing the keys of a piano during a recital. Flicking aside some of the loose strands of his long dark brown hair, he skillfully soldered the last few wires together.

"This will do." He mumbled.

His eyes followed the mesh of wires criss-crossing each other over the warehouse floor connecting one smooth blue metal piece to another. The suit had been a technical marvel, combining the best technologies from the most advanced civilizations. The fact he had mastered the system so quickly gave him great satisfaction. However, the suit's various dents and tarnished areas, set aflame by the red neon light outside, filled Malance with such contempt that it nearly negated any satisfaction he could have derived from repairing it.

"Serenity and her soldiers really did some damage to my armor. I think I owe them that favor in return." Malance's dry lips creased into a smile. "Silly Serenity, you think you're so powerful, but you needed a man to rescue you. You stupid wench, you have no idea. How typical. How female. How weak."

His work finished, Malance reached out for one of the pieces of his armor and snapped the circuit board into place. Standing up, he fitted the armor on his forearm and activated it. A beam burst forth, splitting into many luminescent fibers that frantically knitted a web in front of him until it created a glowing barrier and disappeared. Malance watched as the area where the barrier had been flicker with the movement of his arm. Satisfied, he placed it back where he had found it.

Surveying his handiwork, Malance's eyes paused upon his reflective visor. His staunch, hollow-cheeked face stared back at him, pale skin glowing against its backdrop of dark hair.

'I've come a long way since I got this armor.' He thought. 'Back then I would have let people walk all over me. Thanks to my General, I am powerful and now they answer to me.'

He remembered the first days of his training under the General. The Counsule had just decreed that the orphans of the Great War would be placed in the Timelord Program. In those days, he had been the smallest out of the group and constantly found himself the target of his larger peers.

'Especially those spoiled brats.'

Memories of their taunts and abuse remained vivid in his mind to this day. He had endured a lot from those spoiled children, children of the influential people of the Community, who were being groomed for commanding positions within the ranks of the Timelords.

Everything changed, though, when the General began their training. A herald hero of the Great War, General Halebit cared not for an individual's status or pedigree, he cared only for those who showed strength and power.

"Giving up is not an option," the General told them on the first day, "because if you give up, you have shown me you are weak and the weak will be shown no tolerance or mercy."

Not many of the spoiled children lasted much past the first few hours of the General's grueling personal program. Malance, however, had been one of the select few who survived the challenge proving to be among the General's best and strongest. Malance's skin still tingled when reliving the moment the General offered him a position in the Society. He would be in command of his own peers from the General's program and lead them to victory over the corrupt Counsule and those spoiled children supporting it.

"I entrust you will not disappoint me, Malance." The General said to him when bestowed upon him the armor and the title of second-in-command.

"You will not be disappointed my General." Malance murmured slipping his pants off his slim hips. "I will do anything for you."

With the cold air nipping at Malance's bare flesh, the metal pieces surrounding him came alive. The wires slowly stretched and slithered over to him. Carefully, almost lovingly, the armor fitted itself to his slender form. As the final piece locked into place Malance began marching away, his steps echoing heavily, clanking in the expansive open warehouse. Suddenly, he burst into a full stride.

'Forgive me my General, I mustn't keep you waiting any longer.' Malance's pulse quickened in anticipation. 'Tonight I will prove to you how loyal I am and how useless that blonde harlot is. Tonight you'll see where our allegiances truly lie.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't know who she is, huh!"

Greg had been expecting this. He had spent most of the night watching the Timelord pacing up and down the concrete shoreline grumbling to himself, until the sun began to peek over the horizon and the grey of morning had taken hold. All the while, his eyelids had progressively grown heavier and heavier.

'Does he always hold these things in for this long?' The boy wondered. 'It's like he's riding a pendulum. One moment he's sulking and the next he's screaming.'

Tracer stomped around underneath the bridge, continuing his rant.

"You have a lot of nerve, boy, lying to my face!" Tracer lurched at Greg. "Bold-  
faced lied to me, just like the old man and Cin-"

Suddenly, sharp fingertips flew at the boy's face. Greg blinked, finding himself looking down the icy metal tips hovering just inches from his face. Tracer remained still, his eyes growing large, scowl fading. For a moment or two, Greg just stared at Tracer staring back at him.

"Um, look Tracer I'm sor-" Greg began.

The Timelord backed away.

"Go. Just go."

"Huh? What for? Aren't you afraid I'm going to-"

"GO! Damn it!"

"Okay." Greg gingerly rose to his feet.

Halfway up the concrete embankment, Greg glanced back. Tracer still had his back to him regarding the still water.

'He's actually letting me go. I don't get it, why is he letting me go?'

Suddenly, Tracer took off, disappearing into the shadows underneath the bridge. Concerned, Greg slid back down the embankment.

'He isn't crazy enough to keep following her is he?' He thought. 'The Sailor Scouts aren't going to show him any mercy when runs into them again. I have to explain this to the girls.'

Then Greg's memory stirred of the confrontation between Tracer and Sailor Pluto the night before and the look in Pluto's dark eyes lacked their typical coolness. Her eyes burned for his destruction, not at all cold and meticulous in fights he had witnessed.

'So who's going to be listen to me? A stubborn, hot-tempered, and trigger-happy hooligan or the most unyielding, cold, and knowledgeable woman I ever knew.' Greg shook his head. 'Ugh! I wish I had my prophetic visions back and then I'd be able to convince Pluto that Tracer is not our enemy. I mean how else am I going to convince a woman who can see the past, present, and future? Argh, I've as blind as a bat since Tracer got here there's no use in trying to argue with her!'

"Wait a minute. It all makes sense now!"

Greg bolted after the Timelord throwing his legs out in long strides, barely keeping the flapping black hem of the Timelord's trenchcoat in the distance.

'I can't let you confront them, Tracer. If I'm right, you won't stand a chance.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I'm walking into the arcade the other day, right."

Serena leaned in. "Yeah."

"And there was this really cute guy playing that Formula 1 racing game." Mina continued.

"Did you make sure it wasn't Erica?" Lita asked, snickering to herself.

Cindy could hear Erica snort across the bedroom.

Mina crossed her arms. "Lookit, me and Serena make a mistake a few years ago and you won't even let it go."

"Hey, when did I get involved in this?"

"Heh, true, there was the infamous sugar cookie incident last week." Lita smirked.

"Cookie incident?" Michelle arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, nevermind." Aggravated, Mina went silent.

Fascinated, Cindy watched on. 'These aren't the women I read about in my history texts. They sounded so much more reverent and pious. But these people are just-'

"Ah come on Mina, it was just getting juicy." Serena pouted.

Cindy tilted her head. 'Just girls. No different than me when I was a girl. Back when my parents were alive.'

The blonde Traveller watched the bare bony tree branches swaying outside the window. 'I wonder how my life could have been different if I hadn't run into those Timelords. Maybe I'd have a mate and maybe some children.'

Cindy returned her gaze to Serena, Mina, and Lita kneeling around the table continuing their friendly chatter. 'Maybe I would have been happy.'

"Alright, I have everyone's drinks." Raye's voice rang cheerfully through the bedroom door.

The door jiggled for a few awkward moments, the bedroom door finally slid open, revealing a slightly irritated Raye balancing a tray of steaming coffee cups. Facing the crowd, the priestess wore her most perfect hostess smile, though Cindy couldn't help but notice the twitch in her eyebrow. Waltzing carefully over to the far side of the room, Raye set two cups in front of Erica and Michelle.

"Decaf for Michelle and extra black for Erica." Raye flashed a smile as both women nodded.

Moving to the other side of the table, Raye served the remaining cups to Lita, Mina, Serena, and Cindy.

"Cocoa for Serena and tea for the rest."

"Thanks Raye, I really appreciate you doing this for me." Serena bowed respectfully over the table.

Raye paused. A brief look of suspicion crossed her face before brightening back to her hostess smile.

"Not a problem."

Cindy watched Raye take her cup and sit at the table. Deep in thought, Cindy regarded the tealeaves swirling around the bottom of her steaming cup.

'Serena's been awfully polite to Raye since last week. I had no idea I could have caused them this much turmoil. I just want to get rid of that old man and get out of here before I do some irreparable damage. I hope they can forgive me after all of this is over.'

"Is everything all right, Cindy?" Michelle whispered.

Tearing her eyes away from her mug, Cindy shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Hey guys!" Reenie came barging into the bedroom and threw off her jacket.

"Where's Victoria?" Erica asked.

"She's with me." Susan's voice chilled Cindy momentarily as the woman entered the room with the pale child in tow.

"Have you seen Amy, Susan?" Raye knitted her eyebrows.

"Yes." The tall woman calmly informed. "She was taking off her shoes by the door last I saw her."

"Late again." Cindy heard Raye mutter.

"Hello everyone." Amy stepped inside the room, bowing. "I'm sorry I'm-"

"No need to apologize." Raye raised her hand. "Let's just get this started."

"Ah." The weary blue-haired girl paused and then smiled highlighting the dark circles under her eyes. "Thank you."

As Amy slid the door closed, a pair of cats dove through. The felines trotted over to the table and took their place among the steaming mugs.

"I see that everyone has made it." The black cat announced. "As you all know, Serena, Mina, and Raye had an encounter with an enemy last night at the Juuban Homeless Shelter."

"You mean a Timelord, right Luna?" Lita asked, thinly veiling her excitement.

Luna's whiskers bristled. "We don't know yet, that's why we have Cindy here."

"Geez, the thing looked like it came right out of a sci-fi comic book!" Raye slammed her hand on the table, rattling the cats. "What more evidence could you ask for?"

Mina shrugged. "We've seen stranger things."

"True." The white cat added.

Cindy leaned in. "Was it blue?"

Mina, Raye, and Serena blinked. "Yes."

The blonde Traveller nodded her head. "I see. Who you encountered is Malance. His suit has some of the most advanced weaponry the dimensions have to offer. He is Halebit's second in command and as I'm sure you three girls can attest to, he is a force to be reckoned with."

Lita smirked and punched her fist into her hand. "Then I suppose we show 'em the Sailor Scouts are a force to be reckoned with too."

Mina leaned back, her hands behind her head. "Ehh, we've fought tougher so I'm not too concerned."

"Mina!" Amy's eyes shot open. "Never underestimate the enemy."

"I hate to admit it, but I kind of agree with Mina." Raye sighed. "Though this Malance thing isn't exactly a cakewalk, he's not any more of a threat than a mindless demon."

Cindy fidgeted, glancing from girl to girl all nodding in agreement.

"I assure you." Cindy cut in. "The Timelords are not to be taken lightly; you must be vigilant and strike hard when the time is right."

"If the best they can do is to fly around and shoot at us, I think we'll be just fine." Mina replied. "So don't worry yourself too much, we have it covered."

Cindy could feel a dull pain concentrate at the center of her forehead. 'Why won't you see?'

"Then there's the matter of Greg's kidnapper." Luna added. "I don't think his appearance at the shelter was a coincidence."

Cindy noticed Amy's solemn expression brighten slightly. "Perhaps Greg had brought him there in order for us to find him?"

"I don't think so." Raye answered. "He seemed surprised to see us."

Luna turned to the sandy haired woman. "Erica, you chased them a good ways. Did you see anything then?"

Erica shrugged. "Can't say much. I was too busy concentrating on driving to get a good look at them."

"He did do something strange after causing that pile up in the intersection though." Michelle recounted. "He turned the bike around and looked over at us."

Cindy looked down, remembering the Timelord glaring at her over the top of all the twisted wreck of cars and trucks he had caused.

"Have any idea why?" The white cat inquired.

'He was just taunting me, letting me know he was here.' Cindy thought darkly.

Michelle shook her head. "We have no idea, Artemis. We didn't even get a good look at him."

"Serena got a good look at him." Mina pointed toward her.

"Uh, he looked foreign and he was rather skinny." Serena stared at the ceiling. "He had long black hair, kinda curly and a bit greasy, you know."

Lita tapped her chin. "Hey Cindy, does this guy ring a bell?"

The greasy black locks of hair stirred memories of the sharp silvery tips of the Timelord's claws aimed at her temple. "Can't say that it does."

"Are you sure that it wasn't another Timelord?" Luna asked.

Suddenly, Cindy became all too aware of Susan's critical eye studying her intently. At this, a few droplets of perspiration formed on her forehead and cursed to herself for not paying attention earlier.

'She's probably watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce on me the moment I make the wrong move. I need to be strong, decisive, and above all attentive or else my mission will fail.'

"Yes." Cindy answered finally.

"Right." Luna nodded. "Okay, I suggest that we take turns over the next few days combing the city. These Timelords have to be staying somewhere; like an empty building or warehouse and once we find them we can coordinate an attack. Plus it would give us an opportunity to track down Greg."

"Um, can I request you let me search tomorrow?" Serena chuckled, steepling her fingers nervously. "You see I kind of have plans tonight."

"What could be possibly more important than locating these Timelords?" Raye arched an eyebrow.

"Um, Darien is sorta taking me out tonight."

'No, no, no, no.' Cindy's mind reeled.

"What?" The priestess bolted to her feet. "What in the world is that pea-sized brain of yours thinking? We have a crisis here!"

"I don't see the big deal or anything, Raye." Mina reasoned. "We'll take turns doing patrols like Luna said. I can't see why Serena and Darien can't go out tonight if she does patrol tomorrow."

"But still-"

"Maybe if one of the Scouts tagged along with her?" Cindy suggested.

Serena crinkled her nose. "No I'm sorry, but I'm going to need my privacy. Besides, I think both me and Darien can handle whatever the Timelords can dish out if we run into them again."

"I can pass by and check on you when I make my sweep of the city." Amy offered.

"No." Susan's voice silenced the room. "No one will be going out tonight. I don't think it would be wise to be separated like that. I am not as confident as the rest of you about these Timelords. I think we're going to need everyone if they decide to attack Serena tonight."

Cindy noticed Susan glancing at her as she continued. "So it would be best if all of us stay here until she returns."

Mina pursed her lips. "Don't you think that's a bit of an overkill?"

Suddenly Mina bore the wrath of Susan's gaze. "When it comes to the safety of my Queen, no."

Amy began to open her mouth when Michelle added.

"Eric and I agree with Susan. I think it would be wise to follow her orders."

Cindy watched the other girls consider Susan's plan, but could see Amy staring at Susan, Michelle, and Erica. For the first time, Cindy noticed the dark circles under the Amy's eyes and the rather dazed expression on her face.

'Poor girl. She must have been missing sleep over Greg's disappearance.' Cindy stared again at her mug of tea. 'But I wonder how that Timelord ended up kidnapping Greg? Did he know I would be around Serena? How did he survive the explosion? Why couldn't he have died and stayed dead? Why did he have to complicate things? Why did he have to spare my life?'

"It's settled then." Luna's announcement shook Cindy from her thoughts. "We'll hold off on the patrols tonight and stay alert in case there are any attacks on Serena tonight."

Serena bowed. "I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, everyone. I promise to make it up to you in the future. And I'll be sure let you know if anything happens."

The pit of Cindy's stomach began to churn and twist. 'Why can't I speak up? She's making a big mistake, I know it, but the moment I do they'll want to know why. Especially the Time Guardian, she's looking for any reason to get rid of me and she'll be more than happy to pounce on this opportunity. As much as I want to, I can't reveal anything. There's too much at stake now.'

Melancholy took a firm grip of Cindy as Serena raised herself from her knees.

Before Serena could excuse herself, Susan snatched her arm.

"Remember, once you call us we'll teleport to your location immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand Susan." Serena smiled. "However, I do have one question."

"What is it, you Highness?"

"Do I have a curfew or do you want me to call if I'm going to be late?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm coming, Halebit. There's nothing you can do to stop me now."

Halebit remained still, concentrating on the darkness cutting through the soft waning sunlight that painted the walls a mixture of orange, red, and white.

"Your meditations aren't working and you're down to the last of your precious red crystals."

The old man's set his eyes forward on the black shadows creeping against the smooth concrete walls trying to soak in the solitude of the warehouse.

"It's nothing. Nihil. Nothing at all." Halebit mumbled to himself.

"Heh." The old man felt a warm breath caress his ear.

Halebit jerked his head to confront the voice only to see movement out of the corner of his eye. Jerking his head in the other direction he could hear more laughter echo down the length of the bare warehouse.

"Halebit, Halebit, Halebit. Why must you insist on calling me that? Actually, now that I think about it, it's not fair that you have a name and I don't. Heh. Besides, I kinda like the title. Nihil. Hehe."

Hot oily beads of sweat began to push down Halebit's temple. "Focus. I must focus on the coolness. I must empty all emotion."

"Yes, give them to me."

"Will you shut up!" The flooring around Halebit burst open with cracks.

"Oooo, is big bad Halebit getting mad? There's nothing you can do because I am Nihil! Hahahahaha! You're going to fail Halebit. One way or another you'll fail. Deep down inside you know that to be true."

Halebit's nails dug into his palms as the cracks continued to spread. "Never. I have planned for every contingency. Everything will go according to plan."

"Hardly, I bet all it will take it one shake of that tart's rump and you'll fall to pieces. I mean that's how she 'rose' the ranks, right?"

"She has no sway over me."

"From the way you hungrily eye her swaying, I'd say she does."

"Lies! She will never tempt me! The moment she fulfills her purpose, she will be of no use to me."

"Just like the others, right?"

Halebit smiled. "Right. No matter what her plans I will be prepared to deal with her."

"And if she shows up with Serenity and her soldiers?"

"I've already planned for that."

"Or if she brings along the Timelord?"

"That too."

"What about Malance?"

"What about him?"

"What if he decides to betray you?"

Halebit's smile vanished.

"Heh. Fool. I bet you he's just waiting for the right moment. He's been around you long enough, he knows your weaknesses."

Nihil's laughter echoed once again, mixing with a distant rumbling from above. Now bathed in the neon sign's red glow, the old man searched the darkness. Seeing nothing stir, Halebit set his eyes forward again and listened to the growing rumble in the sky.

'Here comes your loyal servant, now.' Halebit ignored the fading echo of Nihil's voice while the beads of sweat dried as they trickled down his back.

The cool blue flame of Malance's engine sliced through the darkness as the mechanized suit gently touched down. Halebit watched his soldier slowly walk across the warehouse floor, the red neon light flowing around the contours of his metallic form. The many dents swirled and twisted the light distorting Malance's silhouette. "Report."

"The attacks have gone as planned. We have more than enough of Serenity's attention now."

"More?"

Malance paused. "In my last attack, I had to confront Serenity and a few of her soldiers."

"They saw you?"

Malance shifted his feet. "Yes. They somehow disabled my cloaking device, but I did collect very crucial data from the battle. I hope that it will please you. I'll be better prepared to handle them next time."

'That fool.' Halebit's temple throbbed. 'He's jeopardizing the entire mission!'

'Maybe you're the fool and Malance is playing you like a fiddle.' Nihil breathed into his ear. 'Now do you see the folly of trusting someone? I thought you learned that lesson long ago?'

Halebit glared at Malance's armor and saw his own features twisted across the uneven surface like a screaming inhuman creature. Quickly, Halebit glanced up at Malance's smooth reflective visor seeing his own cold, emotionless face. Suddenly, a blue flash of lightning revealed a young man with long brown hair kneeling next to him. The old man recognized the large, toothy smile.

Halebit averted his eyes into the darkness. 'It can't be!'

'Oh yes it can be, Haley me boy.' Nihil replied.

'I have control!'

'No you don't and he can see it. He's fooled you, old man.'

"What are your orders, sir?" Malance asked.

'He knows you are weak.' Nihil continued.

"Go follow the princess-" Halebit replied.

'He knows all your weaknesses.'

"Look out for the Timelord, he should be nearby-"

'His loyalty is only a ruse.'

"Dispose of him."

'It won't be long before he destroys you.'

"And bring me back the Silver Crystal."

"Any particular way, General?" Malance inquired.

'So send him to his death.'

In his reflection, Halebit could see the dark red light deepen the cracks on his hard face. "By force."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena stared in awe. Her eyes followed the large red velvet drapes billowing from the center of the vaulted ceiling to each wall of the large restaurant. Each swath of fabric flowed smoothly down the walls like a waterfall of red wine all the way to the floor. Large windows dominated the spaces between the drapes, displaying the night sky alive with blue flashes of an approaching storm. It looked so -

"-beautiful in that white dress, Serena." Darien's voice roused her.

"Uh, thanks Darien." Serena blushed, averting her gaze. "I had no idea you were going to take me to a fancy place like this. It must have cost you an arm and a leg to get a table here."

"Now Serena." Darien winked. "When it comes to you, money is never an issue. Think of it as my way of making up for being in Osaka while all of this was going on."

Once more, Serena found herself distracted by the flashes of lightning outside which had grown in frequency and intensity. Thunderstorms always made her nervous.

"Listen, uh, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's something that's been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"It's just that, ya know with everything that's happened the last few days. It scares me."

"What do you mean?"

"They're all depending on me now. Raye, Lita, Amy, all of them. Even Susan is now looking to me to make decisions. They're treating me like I'm already Queen Serenity and it terrifies me. I mean, what if I screw up and one of them gets hurt or worse? I don't know anything, all I know is how to make pancakes and take naps. I still don't know the first thing about being the queen they expect me to be."

Serena stared at the dark red tablecloth. "Ever since Pluto took us to the future and revealed that I would become queen of the world, I couldn't believe it. I thought there was no way I'd be queen, but once I met my future self, I couldn't deny it. Surely, something would happen and suddenly I would be ready to become Neo-Queen Serenity. But it hasn't and now it looks like the day has arrived."

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Darien, I don't know if I'm cut out for this yet. What if I let them down? Will they still listen to me or will they feel betrayed? I mean, I'm not perfect yet, Darien."

"Nobody's perfect Serena. You know that."

"But out of everyone I'm the most imperfect. I mean how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be so perfect. I mean how do you stay so strong and self-confident?"

Darien chuckled. "Serena, I appreciate the admiration, but believe or not it's the other way around. Out of all the years we've known each other, you were always the one guiding the way. Keeping steady no matter how bad things got in all of our battles. During those dark times, when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I only had to take one look at the determination in your eyes and I knew we could overcome it."

"Oh Darien." Serena sighed. "You really do know how to say the right thing at the right time."

"Too cliché?"

"Somewhat."

Darien smiled. "Cliché or not, it's the truth. Whether you feel ready to be Queen Serenity or not, your time has come and you need to embrace it. You can't deny that you've changed over the last few years. You've come a long way from when I first met you."

"And how have I changed?" Serena leaned in, a smile teasing at the corners of her mouth.

"Let's see. When I first met you, you were very whiny. Very immature."

"I… see."

"If I remember correctly you cried over the simplest things. You were always late and you were an incredibly lazy student-"

Serena grabbed her fiancé's hand and squeezed hard. "Okay! I get the picture now, Darien dear."

"Err… Oooo, hey, tonight's special is Kobe Steak!"

"Heh." Serena smiled once more and opened her menu.

As she did so, a bright flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder startled Serena nearly throwing her from her seat.

Darien dropped his menu. "Everything okay?"

Serena waited for her heart to stop racing. "Ye-yeah. I guess lightning still makes me jumpy."

"Heh, I suppose some thing's never change."

Serena shook her head and returned to her menu. Braving one more fleeting glance toward the window, Serena watched another bolt of lightning illuminate the night. Briefly, Serena could make out the outline of a humanoid figure swaying in the window watching her. Her heart racing, Serena quickly grabbed Darien's hand.

"Come one Serena, it's just lightning."

"It's him." Serena whispered.

"Who?"

Serena grabbed her communicator. "Malance"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raye watched the flames happily dance and swirl to the rhythmic crackling and popping of the wood burning below. The flames reminded Raye of very young children frolicking around a playground, except these children teased and taunted her.

'Oh Hinokami, why can't I reach you?' She thought as she continued her chanting. 'I've never had a problem reaching you before.'

Over the last few weeks, she had been unable to make any kind of connection with the spiritual realm. At first, she thought her difficulties were tied to her recent frustrations clouding her mind with idle thoughts that prevented her from reaching a meditative state, something not totally uncommon. As the days passed, though, her worries grew as it became more evident that she couldn't make a connection with the spiritual realm through her portal, Hinokami, the fire god. Her difficulties couldn't have occurred at a worse time.

The spiritual realm offered her a wealth of information. Sometimes spirits would assist her in locating enemies or offer her premonitions. More importantly, however, her only outlet of her frustrations now had become a source of worry.

Raye shifted, the joints in her knees ached and her head began to pound weighing on her neck. 'Geez, meditations should relax you not tire you out.'

Determined, Raye continued her chanting, hoping to find resonance with the spirit of Hinokami. Hard as she tried, she couldn't find it. Years of training as a priestess had heightened her awareness of spirits yet she couldn't even get an inkling of any spiritual presence. It was as if the whole realm didn't exist.

Raye sighed and bowed to the fire. Gingerly rising to her feet, she dusted off the ash that had collected on her robes. Slowly, Raye made the cool short trek across the courtyard between her home and temple. Gusts of wind swirled her long black hair about, tickling her face.

'There's a storm coming.' She thought observing the flashes of lightning rolling in the clouds. 'That's a bad omen if ever I saw one.'

As Raye dragged herself into the living, she noticed Lita dangling her legs off the arm of the sofa.

"Yesterday was really nice."

She watched her friend twirl the phone cord around her finger.

'Oh, she's still talking to Ken.' Shaking her head, Raye wearily flopped down on the nearest chair. 'What's it been, an hour? And she's only been on one date with this guy? Doesn't she have any shame? Geez.'

Not even bothering to adjust her ceremonial robes, Raye leaned back and took a sniff of her sleeve. 'Ugh, that was pretty strong incense I used tonight.'

"Tonight!" Lita sat straight up on the couch. Raye nearly hurtled from her chair.

Her senses rattled and frayed, Raye's eyes bore into Lita as the tall girl cautiously continued her conversation.

"Umm, I can't go out tonight. I'm at a sleep-over at Raye's house. I'm sorry, Ken."

Raye could hear the boy on the other side of phone talk before Lita sat up again.

"Would it be okay if you came over?" Lita's eyes darted back to Raye.

Raye's eyes popped wide open and she quickly mouthed a silent 'no'.

Lita looked away conspiratorially from Raye's gyrations as she clung to the phone with both hands. "Uh, well, I guess you could, for a little while."

Lita batted away Raye's sandal and continued. "Uh-huh. Yeah. See you then."

Raye could feel her face burning as Lita beamed at her, hanging up the receiver.

"What in the heck is wrong with you!" Raye hissed. "We've got Cindy and Susan here. And we're on alert with these Timelords running about with Greg in tow while our fearless leader is having a night out on the town! Tonight is not the night to be bringing your boyfriend over here!"

Unfazed, Lita crossed her arms. "Come on Raye, he's just a really good friend. It's not like he hasn't met Amy, Mina, Erica, and Michelle before. It wouldn't be a stretch to introduce Cindy and Susan as friends. Anyway, I'll make sure he doesn't stay long. Plus don't you know, boyfriends make waiting so much more tolerable."

Raye jumped to her feet. "Lita you've let that boy go to your head. He is not coming over!"

"You know if you just learned to chill out more often, you'd attract a boyfriend."

A vein in Raye's forehead swelled. "What did you just say?"

Lita shook her head. "See this is what I mean. There's no need to get excited about this."

The blood in Raye's head began to boil and pound, and her vision glazed over in a red haze, but looking up at the stern and unwavering countenance of the tall brunette proved to be all too effective in smothering her anger.

Suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion, Raye fell back into her chair. "Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. I don't care."

Grinning, Lita wrapped Raye in a tight hug. "Oooo, you're the best Raye!"

Raye felt the urge to raise her voice, but couldn't muster the energy to do so. Instead, the raven-haired girl breathed out a sigh and leaned back in her chair.

"Lita! Raye! We got the call!"

"What?"

"Ugh. I shoulda known this was going to happen!"

"Do you have a lock on Serena's location, Amy?"

"I don't know." Amy pursed her lips. "Susan is the one with all the details. She's waiting for us in Raye's room."

Entering her bedroom, Raye could see everyone else gathered around Susan as she put a small, thin device into her pocket.

"The Travellers have made their move." She announced.

"Alright!" Lita grinned. "Time to see some action!"

"I believe the best course of action is to teleport over there immediately." Susan stated. "I will teleport you all personally to the roof of the building where the Queen is located."

"You," Susan whisked around and pointed at Mina still seated on Raye's bed. "Venus, will stay here with the Traveller and Small Lady."

"Awww, but Puu you know I can help. I'm not some weak kid anymore."

The tall woman softened her voice and knelt next to Reenie. "I apologize, Small Lady, but it's going to be difficult enough to protect the Queen let alone both of you. There's no telling what they are planning."

"As for the rest of us," Susan's demeanor cooled once more, "we will transform and teleport in two waves. Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter will go first followed by Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and myself."

"Why in two waves?" Raye noted a slight edge in Amy's tone.

"Because I don't have the energy to send us all in one shot." Susan replied failing to turn in Amy's direction. "Now is everyone clear on our objective?"

"What are our orders when we reach the roof?"

"You will wait until I have properly assessed the situation."

"Pluto." Cindy's soft voice barely registered on Raye's ears. "Are you certain you don't want me to assist you? I can help you."

Susan stared hard at Cindy. "You will remain here, Traveller."

'What is it about the Traveller she doesn't like?' Raye pondered as Susan motioned all the girls to gather around her.

"Please transform and we will depart." She instructed.

"I hope we get this over with quickly." Lita boasted, digging out her transformation pen. "I want to make sure we get back in time so I can hang out with Ken."

Raye rolled her eyes and raised her own transformation pen over her head. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he able to run so fast?" Greg huffed as he climbed the stairs.

His lungs burned with every breath and his legs reeled with every step. Greg eyed the railing and the cracked concrete that wearily supported it. A single experimental poke sent the railing wobbling and shaking off flakes of paint.

'Things just don't come easy to me, don't they?'

Greg sighed in relief once the rusted metal door to the roof came into view. Carefully, the boy turned the doorknob and pushed on the door. He pushed harder, until the dry hinges groaned loudly.

A strong wind shoved Greg back through the doorway. Clutching the knob, he pulled himself onto the rooftop as the wind died away. Rumbling could be heard in the distance and lightning lit up the rolling clouds. Tracer stood staring down over the edge of the roof appearing oblivious to Greg's presence.

'What should I say to a man who was all but ready to kill me this morning?' Greg carefully closed the door.

"You've got a lot of balls to come up here, you know that, kid." Tracer bellowed.

Greg froze. "Um, I had to know something."

Tracer sighed. "What?"

"Why did you let me go? Weren't you worried I'd go and tell Sailor Moon about you and your mission?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, now that Cindy has gotten to her."

"You mean the girl in the photo you've been carrying?"

"Yeeesss." Tracer hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." Greg backed away. "Really, I'm sorry about the whole thing Tracer, especially lying to you about Sailor Moon."

"What's to be sorry for?"

"Well, I felt like I violated your trust."

"What makes you think I trusted you?"

"Weren't you testing me at my house?"

"Huh?"

"When you left your belt with all the weapons on it. I could have run you through with your own sword."

Tracer smirked. "Heh, kid, you couldn't have killed me."

Greg raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I'll give you one clue kid; I don't die."

"W-what do you mean?"

"My bones are made of metal and my organs are driven by self-repairing machines. So yeah, you wouldn't have a chance of killing me."

Greg stepped back. "You're a cyborg?"

The Timelord snarled. "I'm human, ya freakin' bastard! I had these things put inside me!"

"So you volunteered to have this done to you?"

"Hell no!" Tracer turned back to the roof's edge. "I needed them. Ravages of war and all that crap."

The rumbles of thunder above roared and shook the ground. Another cold gust of wind ruffled Greg's short brown curls. Tracer's trenchcoat fluttered around his waist, revealing his sword.

'It's glowing again. Why is that?' Greg pondered.

"Is it revenge?" The boy blurted.

"What?"

"You said that you were nearly killed by a Sailor Scout. That's the only reason I can think of why you'd be going after Sailor Moon."

"I could care less about her. I'm after someone else."

"Cindy?"

"NO!" Tracer growled. "Halebit."

"Who's-"

"Shhh!" Tracer's ears perked.

Greg stood quietly as cold droplets of rain began to pelt them, each drop like little icy fingers caressing his face and back. The clouds flashed and rumbled, thunder continuing its drum roll rhythm. Greg peered skyward, squinting between raindrops. The rumble grew louder.

'That doesn't sound like thunder.' A lump caught in Greg's throat. 'That sounds like a jet engine.'

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Tracer screamed, diving off the ledge.

Suddenly, an explosion ripped off the edge the roof. Chunks of concrete flew in all directions as Greg covered his head as it landed around him. Without a second thought, he scurried over to the stairway door. He yanked it open and glanced back. The blue mechanical suit hovered over the remnants of the ledge, rasping its sharp thumb across its lithe metallic claws.

'Malance! What's he doing here?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracer burst through the glass window narrowly avoiding the large chunks of the ledge hurtling down the side of the building. Tumbling onto a white sheet, Tracer quickly scanned the room. He spied no furniture, but did find plenty of white sheets draped everywhere. Several tools lay strewn about.

'This isn't a great place to have a fight. But a fight's a fight and I'm not gonna back down now, especially with that Society bastard.'

Tracer aimed his gun at the shattered window. "I do have to hand it to Malance though, he's awfully predictable."

Without warning, the ceiling caved in showering Tracer with plaster and water as large segments of the roof came crashing through. Dazed, he stumbled around tripping over pieces of the roof waving away the thick fog of white dust. "Come out here, you freakin' coward!" He coughed firing his gun randomly. "DAMN IT!"

An engine roared above and from out of the cloud a clawed fist sent the dark-  
haired man flying. The Timelord tumbled through a wall before finally sliding to a stop and quickly regained his senses. Frantically, he groped for his gun as he heard the engine roar once again.

The blue mechanized suit slammed into Tracer, sending the both of them smashing through several more walls. Tracer grunted with each impact until his body slammed against a thick steel girder. Malance's engine continued to roar, pushing the Timelord harder against the groaning metal girder. Spitting the taste of dust and blood from his mouth, Tracer ignored the stinging on his cheek and struggled to keep the sharp claw tips away from his face. He could hear Malance's low chuckling through the helmet.

"You are so dead." Tracer spat between gritted teeth.

"You're one to talk." The deep synthetic voice replied. "Urk!"

Suddenly, Malance's knees buckled and the mechanized suit toppled over like an empty can. With his engine at full blast, Malance propelled himself back into the building with a loud crash. Turning slightly, Tracer could make out Greg in the darkness struggling to heft a sledgehammer.

"Gimme that!" Tracer wheezed snatching it away.

"You're welcome."

"Listen." The Timelord barked wagging the hammer at the boy. "This is my fight and you're not goin' to get in my way! Now get the hell outta here before I toss you down those stairs!"

Tracer could hear the engines roar once again and chased the boy into the stairwell. "Go!"

Returning to the hallway, Tracer could see the glow of the engine light up the other end of the floor. A lightning strike briefly illuminated Malance and a small cannon protruding from his forearm.

"Crap!" Tracer broke through a closed door as several shots obliterated the stairwell entrance.

"You've caused the General enough problems with all your drama, Timelord." Malance announced flying down the length of the hallway.

Tracer scrambled through a partially demolished wall, dodging volley after volley of cannon fire.

'Damn it, he's firing too fast for me to do anything.' Tracer thought as he jumped from room to room avoiding the deadly projectiles. 'And damn it how does he know where I am?'

"Damn it! He's got a heat sensor." The Timelord hissed, narrowly avoiding another blast and nearly losing his grip on the hammer.

Tracer stopped in mid-step. 'Wait a minute.'

"There you are, my little rat."

Tracer froze as the synthetic voice buzzed just a few feet behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the blue flame of Malance's engines.

"Your little drama is about to come to an end."

Tracer gripped the hammer's handle as a flash of lightning reflected off of Malance's armor. "Then let's bring on the drama!"

Launching himself at Malance, Tracer swung the sledgehammer over his head and into the suit's visor, cracking its smooth surface. Using their momentum, Tracer pulled back and slammed the hammer into Malance's armored abdomen knocking him to the ground.

"I won't let you defeat me!" The man in the suit groaned taking a swipe a Tracer with his claws.

Jumping back, Tracer dropped the broken wooden handle and immediately ducked as a shot from Malance's cannon flew wildly over his head. More shots followed, all well off of their intended target.

Tracer hastily retreated into one of the rooms as more blasts shook the building.

Running from room to room, Tracer stopped in his tracks when his ears picked up the distinct sound of water pattering and splashing. Quickly surveying the room, he immediately noticed the large hole in the wall Malance had launched him through earlier. Looking inside, he could see the tangled mass of mangled metal and piles of jagged concrete being doused with streams of water from the roof. Tracer ducked through the hole, but paused.

"Can't forget my gun. I'm gonna need that." He mumbled to himself ducking back into the room.

No sooner had he picked up his weapon, another round of blasts shook the building.

"Where are you Timelord? Come out here and face me!" Malance screamed as he burst through the wall.

Tracer rushed out of the room and propelled himself from the pile of ruined concrete to the jagged ledge of the floor above. Streams of cold water doused his face as he frantically pulled himself up. Several more volleys exploded around him and Tracer leaped to the next ledge and continued clawing his way up until he reached the roof.

More explosions rocked the roof. Fearing it would collapse, Tracer dashed toward the ledge and jumped down to the neighboring restaurant. He watched as he flew over the gap between buildings and eyed the fast-approaching edge of the restaurant's roof.

'Yeah, this is going to hurt.' The Timelord thought idly, as his body tumbled gracelessly across the rooftop.

Groaning, Tracer raised himself to his knees, letting the blood trickle from his chin. 'But at least I bought myself some time.'

From out of nowhere, a rose embedded itself in the roof between his hands. The Timelord snapped his head forward. He immediately locked in on the shimmering blonde ponytails of a girl dressed in a short blue skirt and a rather tight fitting naval sailor's uniform. A man wearing a black tuxedo and top hat stood next to the girl cautiously reaching into his jacket. Springing to his feet Tracer fixed them both a glare.

'Sailor Moon.' Tracer flexed his hand and felt the silvery liquid ooze from his forearm.

"Hold it right there!" The girl pointed a gloved finger at him. "I am Sailor Moon, and I protect those who are innocent and punish all those who wish harm upon them! We know you've kidnapped Greg, so tell us where he is and no one has to get hurt."

Tracer continued glaring and waited for the silvery liquid to solidify around his hand.

"Nice Serenity. So you've decided to take care of me personally rather than have one of your goons do it for ya, huh?"

"Huh?" The girl lowered her arms, surprised. "What are you talking about? You sent your goons after me!"

Sensing an opportunity, Tracer lunged at Sailor Moon with his clawed hand extended.

The girl gasped as the sharp metallic tips came towards her. Unexpectedly, Tracer felt his momentum stop and found his clawed fingers tangled with a black cane.

"A cane?" Tracer murmured.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tracer could see the man in the tuxedo holding the black stick. In a flash, the man flipped up his cape and before Tracer could react he felt the cane slip from his grasp and strike his face. Staggering backwards, Tracer quickly snapped out his clawed hand and deflected several more jabs. The man's attacks became more aggressive and sent Tracer reeling back in surprise. In desperation, the Timelord threw his other fist out and connected with the man's jaw. Both men took several jumps back and put some distance between them.

"Tuxedo Mask! Are you alright?"

The man nodded, rubbing his jaw.

Tracer wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. "No uppity speeches, huh? Just cheap shots, eh? Well one good turn deserves another, bastard"  
Tuxedo Mask tossed his cape out of the way, revealing a fist full of roses. "One can never be too cautious when dealing with a Timelord."

Wiggling his silver talons, Tracer slipped his other hand to his holster. "Heh, so Cindy told you about me?"

"Yes, she told us all about your plans, Halebit."

Tracer's fingers stopped mid-wiggle. "What?"

Before Tracer could utter another word, a great flash of light flared between them. "Now what?" Tracer groaned as he shielded his eyes.  
From the glare, he caught a glimpse of a green boot flying at his face. Tracer barely had time to block as the force of kick sent him tumbling toward the stairwell entrance. Stumbling to his feet, Tracer spied a tall brunette poised ready to strike again. Tracer narrowed his eyes at the brunette in the green skirt smirking at him.

"Celestial Fire Surround!"

Suddenly, Tracer sensed movement behind the girl and rolled out of the way as several disks of fire careened past, leaving scorched streaks where he once stood.

"Ice Storm Blast!"

Tracer could feel a chill spreading around him and saw the flurry of ice and snow blowing toward him. His clawed hand began to throb. He remembered the dull sensation as it had been frozen to the bone. Chills filled his abdomen where the icy spikes had impaled him all those years ago when he confronted Serenity's Royal Guard. He remembered the laugh of the 'Ice Queen' as he watched her approaching blue bow sway to and fro before she snapped off his frozen hand and shattered it on a stone floor.

"Not again, Ice Queen." Tracer murmured.

Tearing off his trenchcoat, Tracer threw it into the path of the oncoming blizzard. The coat fluttered in the air briefly before quickly stiffening and falling frozen onto the roof.

Putting some distance between him and the girls, Tracer aimed his gun at his three new opponents.

"I see how it is Serenity." He shouted. "You've brought the Ice Queen just to finish me off."

With the memories of the cold spires shearing into his stomach still fresh in his mind, Tracer eyed the blue bow on the Ice Queen's chest.

"Ice Queen?" The blue-haired girl paused.

Not wanting to give the Ice Queen another chance to finish him, Tracer launched himself into another attack. As he did so, a second burst of light intervened. Before he could swing his gun at the source of light, a female voice boomed from the fading flare.

"Deep Submerge!"

Tracer rolled away as a ball of water exploded upon impact with the stairway door flooding the roof. Tracer hastily rubbed his eyes until the red glare no longer pulsating in his view.

Now he could see three more girls had joined the battle. All three girls wearing the same style of Sailor Soldier uniform stood before him; a blonde, a teal-haired girl and a much younger girl clinging to a menacing looking glaive twice her size. Tracer narrowed his eyes when he noticed a tall, dark woman towering over the three holding a key-shaped staff.  
"I see, so this is your game, Time Guardian!" The Timelord growled. "You're going to regret-"

"World Shaking!" The blonde woman slammed her fist into the roof sending a glowing ball rumbling toward Tracer.

"Crap." Tracer eyed the ball carving its way around the roof, its path too erratic to dodge.

Tracer's body shook violently, propelled through the stairway door and railing by the blonde's attack. Tracer became vaguely aware of the severed handrail and reached for it. The Timelord tightened his grip as the rail slipped slightly in his grasp. He clung desperately to the metal vine, he looked to the bottom of the stairwell where the jagged collection of concrete and metal waited for him. The railing creaked and moaned under the strain loosening its hold on the severely cracked concrete, threatening to given way at any moment.

"Great. Just great." The Timelord muttered.

End of Part 5

Notes:  
Sorry this took so to get out here, as you can see this is rather extensive... which may explain the lack of reviews. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.  
I'm gonna to try to get the next part out in less than a year. --;;;;

Ah well, see ya!

Disclaimer:  
All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2004.  
And Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and in America by DIC and Pioneer and ADV, etc, etc, etc...

Bastion Rev 09/06


	7. The Friend and the Foe

Hey I'm back and none too soon. I apologize for taking so long, so to make up for the drought I wrote and extra long chapter to keep you satisfied until I write the next one.

In addition to that any and all reviews are welcomed. I'd be lying if I said that comments don't motivate me to write faster. I know it takes me forever to write a chapter, but life just seems to keep getting more and more in the way.

BTW, for all those interested, I will be attending A-kon in Dallas this coming weekend, so look for me there. I should be the drunken white guy terrorizing the Naruto fanboys. ;p

Anyway, I dedicate this part to two people. First dedication goes to SplendentGoddess over at for helping me to change my writing style. Second dedication is to future-wife for allowing me to ignore her in favor of finishing this chapter. If you're reading this baby, I still love you... even though I kinda forgot your name...

Heh. Enjoy.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Terrible Things to Waste**

**Part 6: The Friend and the Foe**

**------------------------------------------------**

Sometimes being the Time Guardian had its benefits.

'However, this would not be one of those times.' Pluto thought as her world came in and out of a blurry haze and slowly rotated around her.

She tightened her grip on her staff in an effort to steady her wobbly legs. The cold, brisk wind whipped around her tall frame as the last roll of thunder roared overhead. Little droplets of rain swirled in the air making her skin tingle, the first sensation she felt in the last few minutes.

'I see bringing all of the girls here took more out of me than I had anticipated.' She thought struggling to keep her vision focused.

In the last dying flashes of lightning, she could see the wrecked cavernous hole that used to be the roof's stairwell in the darkness. The water on the rooftop slosh and churn as the other Sailor Scouts put themselves in position around the rumble of the stairwell waiting for the fallen Timelord to emerge.

It appeared her gamble paid off. She had severely weakened herself but they had easily defeated the Timelord, but she reminded herself it paid off. Though risky, her every action had been calculated and deliberate. If her tenure as the guardian of the Time Gate taught her anything, it had been that those who advertised little of their advantages, (or the closer one held their cards to their vest as the saying went), the better the chances of victory. Thus when she sent Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars ahead to engage the Timelord, it gave Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and herself the element of surprise to win.

'And the sooner we win, the sooner that Traveller, Cindy, will leave our timeline.' Pluto determined.

It had been cunning the way Cindy had manipulated Queen Serenity to permit her to take refuge here and take on the enemies who pursued her. Even despite her stern warnings, her Queen would not relent and though she knew there would come a day when her Queen would not heed her advice, her timing couldn't have been any worse. Sometimes her Queen's compassion could be more of a detriment than a benefit. Though that mattered little now, she mused.

Deciding she had recovered enough, Pluto attempted to move and was immediately assaulted by electric shocks like needles that wove up and down her legs.

"Are you okay, Sailor Pluto?" A soft voice asked.

"I'm fine, Saturn." Pluto replied before, with a great deal of effort, she straightened her back with help from her staff. "Don't concern yourself with me. We have an enemy to defeat."

The petite girl kept her solemn expression and watched the taller woman struggle with each step until they caught up to the others.

"Looks like you got em' pretty good Uranus." Sailor Jupiter whispered.

Sailor Uranus only nodded in reply.

"We didn't kill him, did we?"

"Don't worry yourself about whether or not he's dead Serena." Sailor Mars hissed. "Worry about whether he'll try to flay you again."

"Are you getting any readings from your scanner, Mercury?" King Endymion asked just as her Queen could open her mouth.

Sailor Mercury switched off her visor and closed her compact. "I can't find anything Darien. The Timelord is not showing up on the scanners and the only thing I can find is a pile of concrete and a lot of metal at the bottom of the stairwell. I can't find anything that would match a Traveller's vital signs unless of course, he was different from Cindy somehow."

"Sooo," Jupiter drew out, "we won?"

"Yes, it would appear so. He must have left our dimension when Uranus' attack threw him through the door. Or he disintegrated."

"Woot! One down, one to go!"

With that, Pluto could feel her muscles begin to slip and become rubbery. She looked up and noticed Sailor Uranus and Neptune relaxing their stance slightly.

'Good,' she thought, relieved, 'the gamble paid off.'

Rarely, if ever, did she allow herself a moment to relax, but she reasoned since they had eliminated the henchman all that was left was to flush out his boss. And she finally had time on her side.

"I suppose that takes care of Halebit." Serena sighed.

"What?" Jupiter asked stopping in mid-celebration. "That wasn't Malance?"

"No, that was the guy who kidnapped Greg." Serena answered.

Pluto immediately tightened her grip and narrowed her eyes as a low rumbled rolled overhead. 'Perhaps I took for granted just how cunning Cindy is.'

She quickly realized in her haste to eliminate the person who attacked her Queen, she never bothered to get a good look at the perpetrator. When her Queen had sent a distress call requesting their help to fight Malance, she'd only assumed that whoever they fought would have been him. She never considered that they would fight anyone else.

'Could there be three Travellers here?' Pluto pondered trying to ignore the rumble in the clouds roaring louder.

"What's that sound?" Neptune asked her ears piqued.

Jupiter shrugged. "A plane?"

"No." Mars murmured the sudden realization dawning on her. "That's Malance!"

All of Pluto's muscles tightened and her jaw tensed. 'Well played Traveller.'

The girls rushed to action, searching the dark, cloudy sky and the forest of buildings surrounding them. Mercury quickly reactivated her compact computer, immediately reading a blip on her screen.

"He's heading this way."

"Where." Mars commanded.

"11 o'clock." Mercury motioned behind Pluto.

Mars cracked her knuckles and growled. "He's mine."

Fascinated, Pluto watched as flames radiated and licked at Mars' fingers.

'Very foolish of him to announce his presence to us.' Pluto observed the iridescent blue flame weave around several buildings, coming directly at them. 'He's given us time to regroup. He must have something up his sleeve.'

"Be careful, Raye." Mercury apparently had made the same observation.

Mars turned slightly, the burning intensity of her eyes nearly matching the fire enveloping her hands. "Don't worry. We've faced this guy once and I don't intend to again."

Tails of flames followed the path of the priestess' hands as she motioned them around her body invoking her attack.

"Celestial Fire Surround!"

At her command, several large fiery discs hurled themselves at Malance. The blue machine, though, made no move to dodge the burning projectiles. One after another, each disc bore down on Malance and each time the flames scattered and flowed around his sleek shape.

"Damn it all." Mars spat.

All of the girls jumped back as several cannon volleys rained down on them. Water exploded with each impact soaking everyone. Pluto tried to get a read on the armored Traveller between squinted eyes, but the heavy mist made it impossible.

The roar of Malance's engine rang in her ears. Turning about, Pluto watched the metallic monstrosity land heavily upon the roof, chasing away the last remnants of mist.

Pluto had to agree with Mars' original assessment of this Traveller; he looked straight out of science fiction. Smooth plates of armor clung to his lean muscles as pitch black cloth oozed between each metal piece stretching around his lanky frame. The reflective surface looked like a slimy film had been draped over the armor. Malance appeared to be more of a grotesque swamp creature than a deadly machine.

She eyed the silvery, lithe talons adorning his hands as well as the sharp blades protruding from his elbows and knees like stingers. Close combat would be tricky and the shield rendered any long range attacks useless. Then there was that cannon he had hidden somewhere on his person.

'We certainly have our work cut out for us.'

"I must thank you." Malance's deep synthesized voice emanated from underneath the cracked visor. "If you had not attacked me yesterday I wouldn't have been able to calibrate my shields."

Malance rapped the metallic tips of his claw against each other as he purposely moved forward, mechanized gears wheezing with each heavy footstep. The Time Guardian could hear some of the girls cursing under their breath while the distinct chaotic rhythm of ticking caught her attention. Pluto quickly realized the sound had been Mercury's nimble fingers frantically dancing across the keyboard.

'She must be analyzing the data she scanned of this infernal machine.'

Taking a step back, Pluto's mind raced through different strategies until Mercury's voice drifted over to her and the others.

"His shield is being powered by a battery on his back."

Malance only chuckled. "Very good observation, girl, but it won't help you any if you can't get past my barrier."

Again, the machine took a heavy step forward forcing them to respond in kind. Steadying her nerves, Pluto glanced around at her anxious compatriots poised and waiting to attack. It seemed that everything came down to her once again. Keeping her head straight, she allowed her sight to wander until they came to Saturn just out of the corner of her eye clutching her glaive and pieces of ideas crystallized into a plan.

Immediately, the small girl caught Pluto's sideways glance and widened her eyes in understanding, easing away from the group. Good, now she just needed one more element.

A rose whizzed toward Malance skidding harmlessly across the surface of the shield.

Malance twisted toward King Endymion and chuckled. "I admire your bravery, my fellow soldier, but it's wasted on defending your useless harem of harlots."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY USELESS!?" Mars bellowed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HAREM!?" Serena exclaimed.

'That will do.' Pluto nodded toward Saturn while successfully subduing a smirk. After all she did have an image to maintain.

"None of that matters." Malance raised his arm, revealing the small cannon hidden in the armor of his forearm. "Now I have you at my merc-urk!"

Malance's body convulsed as the blade of Saturn's glaive bore into his back. Immediately, a clawed hand swiped the glaive from the girl's hands, knocking her down and leaving a particularly nasty looking gash on her arm. Without a moment's hesitation, Pluto swung her staff around to attack, only, to her surprise, to be leapt over by a scimitar wielding Uranus.

With great speed and agility, the blonde woman whipped her lithe sword around and sliced into Malance's side. The armored Traveller howled in pain, swinging back, successfully striking the blonde with the back of his talons. Uranus had barely registered the blood oozing from her cheek before Malance leveled his canon at the woman.

"No!"

In a flash, Neptune appeared beside Pluto, gathering a large sphere of water above her raised arms.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Deciding she had wasted enough time, Pluto raised her staff. "Dead Scream."

The screaming ball of water and swirling sand plowed into Malance, sending the mechanical monstrosity tumbling backwards. A smirk threatened to break the surface of her stern façade. Another gamble paid off. Saturn had effectively disabled the Traveller's shield and now the Traveller's defeat was nigh.

'Nice try Cindy, but I'll never allow you to defeat me in this chess match.'

"I'm sure you have your reasons Pluto." Neptune whispered harshly. "But I trust you will not have to do something this foolish again."

The bite in Neptune's voice cut deeply. Guilt was an emotion she felt all too frequently over her life, but she knew that came with the territory of being a Time Guardian. She was never at liberty to divulge much of what she knew or she'd risk disturbing the royal bloodline of Serenity no matter what the consequences.

'Small Lady.' Images of the small pink-haired child fluttered through her head.

She shoved the prickly feeling of guilt aside and focused. Right now, duty took highest priority and sometimes that meant stepping on some toes.. Keeping her expression blank, Pluto fixed her sights on the Traveller returning to his feet.

Without a word, she rushed at the meddlesome Traveller. 'There will time for apologies later.'

As she prepared to launch another attack, Pluto froze in place.

"Thunder …" Her heart leapt into her throat when Jupiter's voice boomed behind her.

"Wait!" Pluto immediately spun around. 'Damn it, she's too far away!'

"Clap ..." Bolts of electricity had already begun to crackle around Jupiter's body.

"The water!" Her mind raced, thinking desperately for ways to prevent the inevitable.

"Zap!!"

A shiver ran up Pluto's spine as the glowing bolt of electricity slowly made its erratic charge towards the Traveller. She knew she had the power to stop time itself, but the penalty for doing was steep.

A strange feeling pooled in the pit of her stomach as the cackling ball of energy slammed into the metal armor. She didn't quite know how to describe it. In fact, she didn't want to describe it.

The electric charge spread like a painful net through the standing water and coursed through her body. Every nerve erupted all the way down to her fingertips and bursts of bright colors clouded her vision. She became faintly aware of the screams from the others as the tingling sensation faded only to be replaced by a dulling numbness.

As her body crumbled to the wet gravel, despair washed over her watching the armored Traveller casually shake off the effects of the shock. Darkness began to overtake her and she couldn't find the strength to even speak.

'I've failed you Queen Serenity.' Pluto thought.

The fuzzy edges of blackness crept further upon her vision while she watched her weaken Queen standing alone against the mechanical monstrosity. Now she couldn't deny this feeling that filled her insides and its name couldn't be ignored any longer when her eyes came upon her terrified Queen.

Uselessness.

----------------------------

Thankfully it had stopped raining by the time Ken had gotten off the train, since, in his rush, he had forgotten to bring along an umbrella. Heck, not even rain could damper his high spirits.

"I'm gonna see my lovely Lita!" Just uttering her name made his heart soar as he came upon the large red torii of the Cherry Hill Temple.

The lights of the city reflected off the wet, glossy red surface on the heavy wooden pillars and in the darkness almost looked like they glowed with an angry aura of crimson. Something about temples and churches always gave him the willies, but he could tolerate it if only to see Lita again.

Ken's cheek grew warm as he entered the temple grounds and began the arduous climb up the concrete steps. Ah yes, Lita. They had known each other since their childhood and had been there for each through thick and thin. She had been there to defend him against bullies who picked on the 'scrawny art boy' and he had been her shoulder to cry on after her first boyfriend broke her heart.

He didn't know when their friendship turned into something more. Maybe it was when the Sailor Scouts rescued him from a monster attack a few years ago. Lita had just transferred schools at the time and once she found out he'd been attacked, she became much more protective of him than she ever did in the past. When they eventually ended up attending the same high school together they became much closer.

The bare wiry limbs of the cherry blossom trees swayed in the stiff cold breeze as Ken jumped up a few more slippery steps and continued thinking. Perhaps maybe it was those friends Lita made in junior high that brought about that change in her. Before Lita always seemed to isolate herself and rather preferring to absorb herself in cooking or martial arts. Heck she even kept Ken at arm's length at times, which was frustrating. She would keep getting into fights and got expelled at least three times before she finally met those girls and calmed down.

Yes, it was definitely the girls, Ken determined. It was because of her friends that allowed love to blossom between the two of them and he thanked them for bring her out of her shell. It was great how Lita was so open with him, holding nothing back and sharing everything with him. He knew her favorite color, her favorite foods, her favorite music, as well as her deepest fears and dreams of the future. She even confided in him of her shame in being so tall and unladylike a sentiment which he hardly agreed with. Then there was her paralyzing fear of roller coasters. It felt like she was flying, he recalled her telling him. In all honesty, there was hardly a thing Ken didn't know about Lita.

As he reached the top step, Ken turned around and looked out toward the city. The temple had been at just high enough to peer over the compact apartment buildings across the street, giving him a breath taking view of a shimmering downtown Tokyo.

"Too bad I didn't bring along my sketchpad and pencils." He announced to darkness. "I'm really in the mood to do some drawings. Ah, what am I saying? I'm putting drawing before Lita, what's wrong with me?"

Urgently, the blond boy closed the gap between himself and Raye's house while a weird chilling sensation rattled his nerves.

Ken shivered as he gingerly knocked on the heavy wood door. 'Man, why do temples have that affect on me?'

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the door slowly opened to reveal a young man in red and white priest robes.

"Hello." The young man wiped his sweaty forehead, clearing his unkempt brown hair away from his face. "You're looking for Lita I take it. Ken, right?"

"Yep." Ken politely bowed, ignoring the pungent aroma radiating from the young man before rising again. "And you're Raye's boyfriend, Chad, I think. Ah, well, I'm sorry but I'm horrible with names, so I'm sorry if I guessed wrong."

"Ah, yeah that's my name." A rose color highlighted the young man's features or at least from what Ken could see through his thick mop of hair. "But, uh, as far as being Raye's boyfriend, well, I guess you could say that. Um, just don't tell her, okay?"

"Uh, okay." The blond boy breathed out, deciding it best to just let the issue drop. On to better things! "Soooo. Where's Lita?"

"Oh, she's in Raye's room with the rest of her friends."

"Chad, who was at the door?" An older voice ordered from a few rooms away. "We still haven't finished your training lesson."

Chad shouted back. "Okay Grandpa, I'm just talking to Lita's boyfriend."

Instantly, a short, bald man appeared, nearly making Ken jump out of his skin.

"Ahhh!"

"Ah, yourself. It's nice to meet a man who has captured the heart of a young lady. She probably asked you to come here, am I right, young man?"

Ken looked down at the older gentleman dressed in red and white priest robes similar to Chad. If Ken's memory served him correctly, the man was Raye's grandfather and head priest of the shrine. He'd only met the man a handful occasions when he visited Lita here and only then very briefly. During those visits the old priest seemed rather spunky, like Raye, and quite youthful despite his old age which was something Ken found enamoring. However, now, a leering grin had begun to form on the priest's mouth and something about the mischievous twinkle in the old man's eyes filled the boy with dread. Resisting the urge to bolt towards Raye's room to hide, Ken barely found the words to reply.

"Uh, yeah."

Before Ken knew it, the old man had an arm around his shoulder, smacking him heartily. "So tell me how you did it?"

Dazed, Ken could only blink. "Uh, did what?"

The old priest's face crumbled in mock surprise. "Why how you captured the heart of such a beautiful young woman with such bountiful 'talents' of course!"

Ken's face went blank from shock as the priest wiggled his eyebrows and fingers. Unsure if he should be offended or embarrassed by the perverted old fool, Ken decided a good respectful reprimand was in order. True, the man was his elder, but this was too much for him to handle. He would defend his Lita's honor!

Yet, before Ken could launch into his little crusade, a loud pounding came from the door.

"Coming!" The old man announced, waving off Chad while pondering aloud. "I wonder who else those girls invited over."

---------------------

"Come on! You've got to let me in!"

"I'm sorry sir, but this restaurant has a strict dress code. I'm afraid I can't allow you entry in those rags."

"I'm telling you this is an emergency."

"If you insist on continuing to be a nuisance then you leave me with no other alternative but to call the police."

"Good, you tell them my name is Greg and I've been kidnapped!"

"Pardon me-"

BOOM!

The whole floor shook as a cloud of dust lazily billowed towards them. In no time, patrons rushed past them like a herd of scared cattle, if it hadn't been for the podium the attendant had been standing behind Greg guessed he probably would have been trampled by the stampede.

"What was that!?" The attendant exclaimed, clinging to the podium for dear life.

Closing his eyes, Greg sighed. 'It's a good thing Tracer hadn't run into the Sailor Scouts yet. He'd be dead already.'

Under the blanket of confusion, the brown-haired boy easily slipped into the restaurant. Unfortunately, once inside, he felt more like a fish swimming against a strong current as the flood of people pushed by him. In the midst of all the chaos, Greg concentrated as best he could while searching for anything that might indicate where the loud sound had come from.

'Let's see, if I remember correctly, Tracer was several floors up in the apartment when Malance attacked us-'

"The building is collapsing!"

Greg gritted his teeth. '-and I saw him jump down to the roof of the restaurant when I got to the street.'

"We're being attacked!"

'It would be probably safe to assume that he probably took the fight up there considering the noise.'

"We're all gonna die!"

'When the hell are these people going to shut up already!?' Greg spat mentally, while glaring at the mob of people that disappeared out the lobby.

Greg paused, realizing quickly that the restaurant was now largely deserted. With a moment to think rationally, Greg rubbed his temple.

"I believe Tracer is rubbing off on me." He grumbled.

With the earlier screams fading with the mob, an eerily quiet took its place. Greg had little time to enjoy the respite when another round of explosions shook the building. Whatever the heck was going on up there, it wasn't going to get much prettier, he figured.

Jumping to action, Greg ran towards the back of the restaurant to where the ever-present dust cloud grew thicker. He blindly rushed around the abandoned kitchen where the chalky dust mingled with the dark smoke of burning food. The heavy particles assaulted his lungs with every breath making his rushing all the more labored. In a fit of coughing, Greg soldiered on until he reached a large metal door marked 'Stairwell.' With one hard tug, Greg retch the door open allowing several small chunks of concrete to spill onto the kitchen floor.

Waving away the newly stirred dust away from his sights, Greg focused as best he could on the large pile of debris that nearly filled the bottom of the stairwell.

Before Greg could even begin to tear away the jagged pieces of stone and metal, a dazed dark-haired man burst from his concrete cocoon. An odd feeling of déjà vu hit Greg as once again he found himself staring down the barrel of Tracer's gun.

"We have to stop meeting like this." The boy mumbled before speaking more forcibly. "Tracer?"

Greg hoped that Tracer would recognize his voice and not shot him. He supposed the fact that the Traveller was now wiping his eyes free of the white powder rather than pulling the trigger was a good indication. However, Tracer still had his gun keyed on his face. Well, some progress was better than no progress.

"You stupid bastard, what the hell are you doing here?!" Tracer wheezed, spitting the dirt from his lips.

"I thought I could help you talk to Sailor Moon." Greg replied as he watched Tracer pull himself from the rubble.

"I told ya kid, I can handle em'." Tracer groused pushing aside large pieces of concrete that trapped his legs.

Greg blinked. "So how did you end up down here?"

"Just a minor setback damn it!" Tracer rasped as he removed the last piece of concrete and stood up. "Damn it all."

"Tracer, if you think this a minor setback, just wait till you run into..." Greg's jaw hung on its hinges as he gawked at the large metal rod protruding from the middle of the Traveller's chest. "Oh my God! How can you be standing right now?"

"Huh." Tracer snorted and then immediately grimaced. "That would explain why it was hard to breathe."

Panic filled Greg as he tugged on Tracer's bloody arm. "We've got to get you to the hospital!"

Tracer's face soured and he shook his head shaking loose a mini dust storm from the long locks of hair. "Bah, it's only a flesh wound."

Greg blinked again. "A flesh wound? You've been impaled by a piece of metal!"

Nonchalantly, Tracer gripped the end of the rod and, with one clean jerk and grunt, pulled the gnarled piece of metal from his chest. Greg could see the thick viscous blood ooze from his wound; the silver streaks laced in the dark blood sparkled in the weak light coming from the open stairwell above. The sight made him feel slightly nauseated.

Tossing the bloody rod at Greg's feet, Tracer jumped from the pile and hopped onto what Greg would loosely term as stairs or what was left of them.

"Wait!" Tracer paused and Greg winced at the glare being directed back at him.

"What? I'm in a hurry!"

"Are you seriously going to fight Sailor Moon and all the Sailor Scouts?"

Tracer grabbed onto some twisted railing and shrugged. "So what's it to you?"

"Then you're going to need my help."

Greg stood tall, knowing that Tracer was giving him a critical gaze. He knew he didn't need Tracer's approval to follow him, but it would make it easier to broker peace in a potentially volatile situation. Nevermind potentially, he was all but certain it was going to be volatile.

With a smirk, Tracer hopped up a few more steps causing the weaken girders to groan. "Whatever, it's you're funeral."

With a nod, Greg went about the careful task of climbing the crumbling steps, wondering if the Timelord, the stairs, his insistence on being a Good Samaritan, or Amy would kill him first.

-----------------------------

Tension filled the air. Cindy eyed her opponent with great care. She knew she was probably outclassed by her, but she never was one to completely lose hope. But, she reminded herself, she was squaring off against the legendary princess of Crystal Tokyo, Reenie. Cindy concentrated more determined not to lose. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see both cats watching anxiously from Raye's bed (Mina, though, had split her attention between them and one of Raye's manga) while Reenie pondered her next move. Cindy knew she had her work cut out for her, Reenie was proving to be a formidable foe.

Reenie stared over the top of her cards like a crocodile rising from the water. Finally she struck. "Do you have any threes?"

Uncertain, Cindy hurriedly searched her hand, and, after a thorough search, she smiled wickedly. "Go fish."

The pink haired youth grudgingly picked up another card from the pile as Cindy mentally did a little celebratory dance. After getting badly beaten the first two tries, Cindy now had a good handle on this strange card game and was at long last winning. However she cautioned herself, Reenie proved to be a very shrewd card player. She never met another person who had a better poker face than that child. Admittedly, though, she always shied away from playing poker during her days with the Society since it would deteriorate into an impromptu game of strip poker. Sexist pigs, all of them were.

'With maybe the exception of Feterik, but sometimes even that hopeless romantic makes me wonder.' She thought ruefully.

Finally, the young girl sighed, lowering her cards. "I wish Puu would have let me come with them."

Instantly, a wave of guilt swept over Cindy. How could she be so relaxed right now when the Sailor Scouts were possibly battling Malance, Halebit, or even that Timelord?

Cindy's head throbbed in irritation to the point it nearly blurred her vision. 'They should have let me come with them. I don't know if I'd ever forgive myself if any of them came to harm. Of course if any of them did there's no telling what Pluto would do to me.'

Despite her thoughts, the blonde woman smiled hoping that maybe calming the child would in turn calm herself. "Don't worry. She is only looking out for you. Anyway, I like the company."

"Yep, couldn't agree more." Mina said dangling upside down on Raye's bed and casually resumed reading her manga. "It's always fun having you around. Besides I get to play winner."

Warmth returned to Cindy as she watched Reenie smile. Nothing like child-like innocence to smooth the soul, she noted, and it made her wish she could have those times back. But despite the warmth, Mina's presence here was hard to ignore and she found herself falling back in her depressing rut once more. It had hurt her deeply that Pluto still didn't trust her, she told her as much before she left. Mina's presence was just another reminder of the possible battle going on right at this moment.

Ooo, it hit a raw nerve with her. What concerned her most had been Halebit and his plans. She just couldn't fathom why he would send Malance head on into a fight with nearly all of the Sailor Soldiers. It seemed almost ludicrous knowing the General. Had that old creep gone crazy? It wouldn't surprise her if he did.

'No,' she thought darkly, 'he's got something planned for them.'

As Reenie adjusted her hand, Cindy stared at the ruby bracelet that clung to her wrist. 'I must be ever vigilant and never let my guard down. I will not let Halebit win!'

"Okay, Cindy!" The child rang out. "Your move!"

Cindy's cheeks flushed realizing she'd just spaced out. When she looked down at her cards, a loud crash just down the hallway broke the peace.

"What was that!?" Luna exclaimed.

Mina jumped to her feet and rushed to the door.

Cindy's eyes widen and her hair stood on end when the men began shouting.

"Something bad, I'd say." Mina retrieved her transformation pen.

The cards in Cindy's hands began to shake.

Reenie looked up at the Traveller concerned. "Cindy?"

"What would it usually be?" Artemis sighed joining Luna and Mina by the door.

'Damn you, old man.' Cindy quickly folded her cards and rushed to her feet.

She had her hand ready to yank the ruby bracelet off her wrist when Mina stopped them.

"Let me handle this you two." Cindy paused at Mina's voice. She had no idea the blonde girl's face could get so focused like that.

Without a moment's hesitation, Mina raised her transformation pen over her head.

"VENUS CRY-"

Instinctively, Cindy grabbed Reenie and drove for cover when a body plunged through the bedroom door colliding with Mina.

"Chad!" She cringed at Luna's declaration realizing it was Raye's friend that had been the anonymous projectile.

"Mina!" Artemis' cries made her insides twist and she nearly bit through her lip.

"Cindy?" Reenie whispered to her as Cindy felt the tears roll down her warm cheeks. "Cindy, let me go, I need to transform!"

"No, no, no, no." She could barely hear her own voice. Her headache was near unbearable.

"He's alive." Luna announced with a relieved sigh. "How's Mina?"

"She's okay." Artemis replied from the other corner of the room.

Cindy's eyes shot open, resolved. Quickly, she launched to her feet, fist clenched ready to fight. 'I'm not going to let him ruin all of this!'

"Your general grows impatient, Xendyte Animi. Turn and recognize him."

As suddenly as her resolve came, it abandoned her completely as the sound of the old man's cold tone froze Cindy's body and went numb. She could feel her heart beat slow and almost unconsciously obeyed his command. It seemed like an eternity before she saw what awaited her.

"Halebit." Cindy murmured weakly and hardly able to betray the terror that filled her.

The old man stood in the doorway his grey military uniform crisp and clean as always, (how he kept it that way for so many days was beyond her). His hand was extended glowing of crimson around his open palm. In front of him levitated a boy with dark blond hair clawing desperately at an unforeseen force around his neck. Cindy could see the boy's face as it contorted gulping for air. The hairs on her neck stood on end and she wanted to be sick. She recognized the terrified expression having seen it once before. The familiar feeling of helplessly weighed on her once again just as it had back then.

"Ken!" Reenie exclamation brought Cindy back to the present and she wrapped her arms protectively around the child. "Cindy? Let me go, I have to save Ken!"

"No." Cindy's throat tightened wishing it could be her floating there fighting for breath instead of the youth. "I'm sorry."

"Are you going to fulfill your duty or not, Cindy?" Halebit's stern tone stirred something in her and she locked eyes with the General hoping to defy her fear.

In those gray eyes Cindy could see an intense, almost insane, glint. She knew to disobey would mean the boy's death.

'So this is how he's planned on getting the Silver Crystal?' Glancing down at the two pink tails of hair just below her view Cindy chewed on her lower lip, drawing blood. Idly, she rolled the individual diamond shaped rubies on her bracelet. 'I see, so then he's left with me with no other options. At least with Artemis and Luna to distract him I might have a fighting chance.'

"What are you talking about?" Luna's strained growls made Cindy immediately aware of the two felines seemingly bolted in place at Halebit's feet.

Cindy swallowed hard when she realized that Halebit's other hand perched on his side was glowing faintly essentially pinning Luna and Artemis to the floor. She surveyed the room. Both Chad and Mina lay sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Finally, her sights wandered back to Ken, levitating helplessly and struggling for his life. Halebit's message was obvious to her: obey or everybody dies.

A weight, a very heavy one, settled onto Cindy's shoulders. 'Is everyone's lives worth the trust of Serenity?'

"Well Cindy?" Halebit asked as he flexed his hand garnering a yelp from the boy.

The blonde Traveller glared at the General, whose cool grey eyes almost smirked at her in spite of his neutral expression. "Okay, Halebit, you win... but please let him go."

Halebit's hard mask contorted into a small smile causing Cindy to hold her breath. "Why should I?"

The sadistic bastard was going to kill the boy anyway?! Cindy panicked. All thoughts of preserving her life gone, she wasn't about to let this boy die needlessly just like the scared soldier she couldn't save all those years ago. She wasn't going to stand by and watch, but at the same time she felt paralyzed. No matter how much her mind screamed at her to take action, she didn't dare move a muscle. Neither did Reenie.

She knew he could see the despair in her eyes and it disgusted her that he seemed to feed off of it. His smile grew slightly wider. He had smiled like this only once before when he was alone with her in the barracks when he offered to help her find the man who killed her family. It was a predatory smile just like back then too. Cindy shivered involuntarily at the memory. In the end, the old man came through on his promise, but was it worth the price she had to pay? She didn't have a chance to linger on that question as the old man closed his eyes his face transformed into some kind of disturbing euphoria.

"Halebit?" Somehow this foreign side of him filled her with dread. There was no telling what he could do next.

"You want me to show them how great I am, huh Nihil?" She barely caught his murmur through his clenched his teeth.

"N-nihil?"

"Yes! I'll show them who's weak!" Halebit exclaimed flexing both hands.

"NO!" Luna screeched under the strain.

"Halebit!"

Halebit's eyes shot open. The old man's sights jumped around the room like he'd just awakened from a bad dream.

Casually, as if nothing had occurred, Halebit relaxed his hand. "Let's leave this place now."

Ken fell to the floor.

Cindy sighed with relief when she saw the boy's chest moving, albeit unevenly, he was breathing.

"Come on Reenie." She whispered as she ushered the girl out the room to which the girl made no protest.

As they past Halebit, Cindy became keenly aware that he had kept his other hand flexed holding Luna and Artemis in place. Reenie turned slightly and Cindy could read the hurt on the girl's face as well as the silent questions. At that moment she just wanted to rip her heart out and stomp on it in utter frustration while tearing her hair from her head. Why did everything have to go wrong!?

"Wait." The blonde Traveller nearly leaped out of her skin as Halebit turned to the two felines. "I need to deliver a message before we leave..."

---------------------------------

It amused him a great deal watching the great Neo-Queen Serenity struggle to lift herself to her feet like a wobbly drunk. Malance thought it was fitting she was considered the epitome of all women, if only those foolish worshipers back in the Community could see her now. How typically pitiful. How typically female.

Scanning the roof around him, Malance found to his delight that all of Serenity's royal guards were unconscious or barely conscious. On the other hand, the armor wasn't operating at one-hundred percent thanks in part to the efforts of that blasted Timelord and a few lucky shots from the Serenity's guard. Fortunately for him the foolish brunette's attack harmlessly surged through the metal grounding built into the suit. His remaining batteries even got a boost, though not enough to reactivate the shield.

'No matter.' He thought, allowing the cannon to spring from the folds of armor around his forearm. 'I won't need it to get what I came for.'

Purposefully, Malance stalked towards the blonde girl her two ponytails swaying with her unsteady legs. It was time to end this charade.

"Give me the crystal." Sometimes the voice amplifier could just make buzz with excitement.

The girl's eyes widened but still looked dazed. Her mouth opened however only a weak moan escaped her lips.

"The crystal, girl." Malance added more forcefully while he extended his other clawed hand.

The girl just blinked and a look of alarm spread across her features. "Malance."

Grinning, Malance resisted the urge to laugh as Serenity surveyed her fallen comrades horrified. It seemed appropriate that this woman who was destined to rule over this world in truth was nothing more than a helpless little girl. He just couldn't understand why Fate would grant her the use of something as powerful as the Silver Crystal. Then again, he was here to insure that it went into more competent hands.

"I won't ask again, Serenity." Malance stepped closer. "Give me the crystal or I'll rip you apart until I find it."

Serenity dared a glance at the brave, but equally foolish, Endymion lying unconscious beside her and returned with a fierce gaze towards him. It made Malance pause. The shuddering must have been due to a delayed electrical discharge, he reasoned.

"I am…" The girl struggled out as she steadied herself. Clearing her throat, the girl finally raised her voice. "I am Sailor Moon! And I'll never permit evil ones such as you to take the Silver Crystal!"

So in the end, she didn't fear him. Somehow that irritated him a good deal. He wanted her to fear him like the meek woman she was. She would know her place and he would be more than glad to show her just where it was. Briefly, Malance entertained himself with the notion of taking the girl with him and parade her naked in front of the General in a humiliating display just like the General had done to that tart, Cindy. Yeah, that would definitely be an educational experience for this smug woman.

"So weak." He breathed heavily, why did he feel chilly all of the sudden? "You're so weak and ignorant. You can't deny the General what he desires."

With a sigh, the girl's harden stare softened. "I'm sorry, but I must."

How dare the harlot! Immediately, Malance charged up his cannon. She pitied him? No, she wouldn't be worth the effort of humiliating. He was going to extinguish her life and everyone on this roof. No one pitied him. He worked too hard all of his life to be pitied by a spineless little blonde girl. Wait. Blonde hair. Blue eyes.

'Yes, that's right.' Malance let the revelation roll around in his mind. 'The General has been enchanted by Serenity. That's why he shows Cindy such favor. I see his dementia is well entrenched, I had no idea he'd been fighting it for so long. Ah, my General, why must you suffer alone? I will proudly make it my duty to eliminate this temptress and set you free of your burden!'

Malance smiled, entertaining himself with the image of Serenity's head splattering at point blank range. Then he realized that he was a few steps away from turning his fantasy to reality.

However, he nearly doubled over when his feet refused to budge. He kept tugging until he was in danger of ripping off the metallic boots. Tearing his view from Serenity, Malance saw that his feet were wrapped in a thick cocoon of ice. Following a slithering icy trail he found that one of Serenity's guards, the blue-haired one, had dipped her hand into the standing water.

"I've had it with you." Twisting around awkwardly, Malance pointed his cannon toward the offending girl. "I'll put an end to all of this!"

"Moon tiara magic!"

In a flash, a glowing disc smashed into his forearm and severed the cannon. Furious, Malance ripped his feet from the ice, boots be damned, ignoring the warning messages blinking at him from behind his mask. Raising his clawed hand high, Malance licked his lips imagining the look on Cindy's face when he presented her with Serenity's head.

"Insect!" Malance's amplified voice boomed as he swiped at her. "I'll crush you like an insect!"

Serenity clumsily dodged the sharp tips but in the process tumbled over the prone body of Endymion. Seeing his chance, Malance lunged certain his next strike would hit its mark.

"Celestial Fire Surround!"

Instantly, Malance's visor exploded in warnings and alarms as heat from the inferno seeped through his insulation.

"Visual systems failure in five seconds. Battery power low. Thrusters inoperable."

Malance gritted his teeth while the flames licked at the exposed flesh near his feet. He needed to fall back and regroup before Serenity's guards could press their advantage. Ignoring the searing pain around his ankles, Malance rushed for the ruined stairway exit.

"Excessive heat, main powe-" Blackness welcomed Malance as his visor failed.

At the risk of burning his face, Malance flipped up his visor and frantically searched again for the stairway. As he twisted and turned, he locked eyes with all of Serenity's guards. For a moment all of the pain faded away to be consumed by fear. There was a powerful aura about them which he never noticed before. Each one looked at him with predatory eyes, hungering for his demise. He knew he had only one option left now.

'Escape.' Malance's mind raced. 'I must escape.'

He needed to fly. He needed to be somewhere else. He needed to go back to the General. Yes, he would make everything better. Malance spun around and charged in the opposite direction-

Only to be welcomed by a fist to his face.

Malance staggered back, thousands of tiny flashing lights bloomed in his vision. From the point he was struck on his cheek, Malance could feel his body at first go rigid and then lucid and relaxed. The rest of the world faded away leaving him alone with his bloodied and dusty assailant. Horrified, Malance could only stare dumbly at his new opponent.

"Goin' somewhere, fairy?" The Timelord stalked towards him wearing something half way between a smirk and a frown. "I'm not done with you yet."

Instantly, he was struck once again, this time on the opposing cheek. Malance became vaguely aware of the cracking sounds from his bones. Blood quickly filled his mouth and drizzled over his lips. He thought he could hear someone screaming or maybe they were yelling, he couldn't tell nor did he really care. The only thing that mattered was keeping conscious.

Between the now all too familiar tiny lights that lit up his sights, he could see the wild glint in the Timelord's eyes. He didn't look at all like a warrior or soldier trying to defeat his opponent. He looked like a beast or a demon lusting for destruction and chaos.

Then Malance realized why the General loathed Tracer's existence. He was the epitome of all that the General aspired against, wild, wreckless, and uncontrollable. Chaos in the flesh is what he was. Malance flexed his claws. And if he didn't act soon, the Timelord would kill him.

"Tracer! Look out!" As if coming out of a trance, Malance saw the Timelord stop mid-swing and snap his eyes past Malance's shoulder and widened.

Disoriented and dizzy, Malance gingerly shifted his head to follow the Timelord's view. Malance now understood the look on the Timelord's face as he watched a large ball of various elements come barreling at them. Bolts of electricity and dark ribbon like energy intertwined around a roiling core of fire, sand, water, wind, and ice. Never before had he seen so many natural elements work in such a harmony. It was oddly beautiful as it was deadly.

'Serenity's guards must have combined all of their attacks.' He thought idly glancing back towards the Timelord, but finding no one there.

Paying little mind to the stabbing pain all over his face, Malance turned his head until he found the Timelord standing safely off to the side with some brown-haired boy that had been tagging along with him. Instantly, he locked eyes with Tracer and glared. In response the Timelord smirked.

'Curse you.' He wanted to say if his jaw wasn't broken. 'Somehow, I'll find a way to get you all back for this.'

Suddenly, he could feel the ball of elements impact his back, peeling away his armor and chewing upon his flesh. He could feel his body move with the momentum of the ball as it careened towards the ruined stairwell.

'I will return to you my General.' He could no longer feel pain as whiteness became blinding. 'This I vow.'

---------------------------------

It had been a long time since she was scared this badly before. Perhaps she'd been stupid to think that the peace would last considering the Silver Crystal was like a universal beacon for trouble, and apparently interdimensionally as well. Whatever the case, she'd be lying if she said the peaceful lull didn't make her rusty. She just hated fighting with a passion because in the end someone was going to get hurt.

That's why she was terrified as she came out of her daze to see her friends lying motionless on the roof while the Traveller approached her demanding the Silver Crystal. Though, through the fog she couldn't figure out how a man covered in metal was able to still stand after being hit by Lita's attack.

Honestly, she didn't want the Traveller to get hurt either, but he made it difficult by trying to slice her up like a roll of sushi. Thankfully, both Amy and Raye had come to her rescue and gave her the opening she needed to destroy the Traveller's cannon with her tiara. She'd hope the man didn't have any more weapons hidden in his armor.

However, Serena had been taken off guard when Malance suddenly lifted his visor revealing his pale face. Curious about the man in the machine, Serena quickly studied his features noting the wisps of dark blond hair plastered to his forehead and hallowed cheeks. She felt tightness in her chest when Malance's eyes shifted around, panicked. Apart of her wanted to reach out and comfort the poor soul to ease his fears.

'Would the Silver Crystal work on him?' She asked herself. 'I mean he's not a demon or monster as far as we know. Travellers are people too right? Maybe the Silver Crystal will bring out the goodness within him like it had to others.'

Hopeful, Serena rose to her feet when she saw the terror in Malance's eyes when he turned to the other Scouts. Curious, she observed her fellow Scouts and when she did a sense of foreboding over took her. They looked like a pack of lionesses ready to pounce. Even the usually calm and composed Pluto appeared ready to kill. Something was wrong with her friends; couldn't they see the person within the armor?

She needed to intervene before they did something rash. As she moved, the strange man who attacked her earlier and now covered in dust emerged from the ruined stairway with the equally as dirty Greg close behind.

'Wait. Didn't Amy say she didn't detect anything? I thought he retreated or somet- oh my God, what is he doing!?'

Shocked, Serena watched as the stranger clobber Malance full force in the face. She remembered the nasty bruise on Darien's cheek got during their earlier confrontation and knew that Malance must have been in world of pain. But then that meant that the stranger was not Halebit which made him Malance's enemy? Serena was confused.

If that was the case, then Serena figured the fight was over. Malance was stunned, outnumbered, and had nowhere to run, but the stranger continued, striking Malance again, possibly even harder as Serena could hear a sickening crunching sound. Then she saw the almost perverse joy in the stranger's face as he wailed away on the helpless man. In the background, she could hear Greg yelling at the stranger, but the man continued his barrage. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop this!" She screamed. "Stop it! Can't you see it's over! Stop!"

She hadn't taken more than one step when she heard it. Her heart came to a screeching halt as she heard Sailor Pluto issue her order.

"Everyone attack now!"

All of her friends lined up and wasted no time.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"ICE STORM BLAST!"

"CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

"THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

"SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

The combined attacks grew into a fearsome ball she had never known possible that tore a path to the pair of Travellers. She was a spectator to a battle careening out of control and she felt helpless to stop it. How did it come down to this?

"Tracer! Look out!" Somehow Greg's voice had finally reached the stranger and he stopped in time to see the attack approaching.

As he dove away, Serena held her breath and watched while the roaring destructive ball slammed into Malance and carried him toward the stairwell. She knew the image of his face would haunt her for some time, glaring at her angry and vengeful. That was no way to die.

"No." She held her hands over her mouth as the stairwell collapsed from the impact of her friends' attack.

"Serena?" She heard a weak voice behind murmur.

"Darien?" Serena whispered as she turned around and knelt next to him, soothing out the lapel of his soggy suit. Thankfully, she could see the shock didn't do any serious damage. "Please rest, you're going to need your strength."

Nodding, her fiancé closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Alright, which one of you bastards is next? Are ya ready? Cause' I'm ready!" The stranger, named Tracer, bellowed drawing his guns and unfolding his arms towards herself and the rest of the Scouts.

Unfortunately, Serena noted, there was still some unfinished business to attend to.

"You can't be serious?! We already whipped you once." Raye roared back.

"If that's what you want, Traveller, it'll be my pleasure."

"Bring it on, Time Guardian!"

"Hold it!" Greg shouted as he jumped between them as if he was a crossing guard. "Everyone listen to me! Put your weapons down!"

"Greg?" Amy blinked.

The boy, looking every bit as disheveled, wet, and dusty, grinned and chuckled nervously. "Uh, hey, Amy."

"Uh, hi." Serena sighed that girl could be so shy.

"Greg." Tracer growled. "What the hell are you doing? This is my fight."

Greg fixed the Traveller a stern look. "Trust me okay, if you want to get out of this alive, put your guns down."

Then Greg turned toward the Time Guardian. "Same goes for you Sailor Pluto."

Serena didn't envy Greg at that moment, as she had been on the receiving end of the same withering expression when she ordered the Time Guardian to let Cindy stay here. Whether or not she was a friend, nothing else had intimidated her more.

"I will not. This creature is a Traveller and he will leave our realm immediately."

"Oh yeah!?" Tracer raised his gun again, but Greg refused to budge.

"With all due respect, Sailor Pluto, I don't think you're approaching this the right way."

"I don't have time for this, seer." Pluto narrowed her eyes and moved forward. "I have a duty to fulfill to our future. You hardly have the authority to tell me what to do."

"And I don't think you do either." Greg replied.

Pluto paused and her eyes widened. "What are you implying?"

Greg closed his eyes and sighed. "There is no future."

Serena crinkled her brow. 'No future?'

"What do you mean, Greg?" Amy's gentle voice floated in the humid air.

"Ever since Tracer has gotten here, I haven't had any visions of the future. So I can only assume that Sailor Pluto's so desperate to get rid of him and the rest because she can't use the Time Gate. At least from this point forward. So there's no Crystal Tokyo."

"How's that possible!?" Raye exclaimed.

"Yeah, what about Reenie?" Lita asked. "If Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist, how does she exist?"

Greg lowered his eyes. "I'm not entirely sure."

"I have a theory." Serena looked to Amy as she walked past Pluto and stood beside Greg. "She must have been stranded here when the Travellers arrived which means that Reenie may cease to exist the moment the Travellers leave our time if they were able to alter our future."

Serena stared at Pluto. So many emotions fluttered through her, anger, relief, confusion, sadness to list a few. "Is this true, Pluto?"

The green-haired Time Guardian remained silent and her violet eyes looked vacant and withdrawn until she answered. "Yes."

A sudden burst of laughter drew Serena's attention to the Traveller and remembered that they were still in the middle of a fight. Well, sorta.

The Traveller chuckled loudly and smirked. "Oh this is rich. So the Time Guardian's as blind as a bat! That pretty much makes you useless, huh?"

A growl rumbled low in Pluto's chest, something that sounded so foreign and scary to Serena. "I would watch you mouth, Traveller."

Tracer casually twirled his gun around his finger. "Ready whenever you are."

"Quit it you two!" Greg shook his arms at the Traveller and the Time Guardian. "I think if we all work together we can defeat this Halebit guy and figure out a way to keep Reenie from disappearing."

"How do you know about Halebit?" Greg squirmed slightly when Amy eyed him suspiciously.

"Um, Tracer told me." Greg pointed over his shoulder. "I mean that's why he's here."

"So here's not here after Cindy?"

"No!" The Traveller interjected before Greg could answer. "I'm after that old Society bastard, Halebit."

"Whoa, hold on." Lita stepped in front of Pluto, joining Greg and Amy. "Cindy said that Halebit and Malance were Timelords."

"Nooo." Tracer huffed. "I'm a Timelord and they are Society."

"This makes no sense."

"Yes it does. She lied to you."

At this Serena's mouth went dry. "She wouldn't have. I could sense it in my heart; she was telling me the truth."

Tracer smirked at her and snorted. "Better believe it, _Serenity_. You were a damn moron for even listening to one line of bull that woman was feedin' ya. She was playin' and the rest of you idiots the moment she got here."

Serena felt hot tears welling in her vision. Her heart couldn't have been wrong, it heart never failed her before. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again looking into Tracer's dark eyes. She could see a pain behind them as well as he spoke of Cindy. He obviously knew her if he knew of Halebit and Malance. What kind of history did they share before coming here?

When he noticed her staring, the Timelord shift his eyes just behind Serena and frowned. Confused, Serena was surprised to find Erica standing beside her still clutching her sword. The short-haired blond nodded mutely at her and Serena quickly noticed that Neptune and Saturn had fanned out and nearly had the core group near Greg surrounded. What were they planning on doing?

"Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore." He said, slowly backing away towards the roof's edge. "Now that Malance's gone, I can keep an appointment with that old bastard."

"Now hold on one damn minute!" Raye stomped past Pluto to where Greg and the other girls were standing. "You're not going or doing anything! You're going to leave this... this dimension right now before you do something to make Reenie disappear!"

"Um, Sailor Mars," Greg began, "I don't think-"

"I don't give a damn about this Reenie girl or your damn dimension." Tracer turned his back to the group. "All I'm here for is to settle a score."

Serena closed her eyes. Did she make a mistake?

"Over my dead body!" Raye shouted back.

Serena held a clenched fist over her pounding chest. But … but her heart never failed her before.

"Is that a promise?" Tracer replied.

The tears flowed freely now down Serena's cheeks and reopened her eyes. It wouldn't matter, no matter what she wasn't going to let Reenie disappear!

"Oh yeah, scum bag." Raye clasped her hands together, a small flicker of flame coming to life before her fingertips.

"No more!" Serena declared. "There will be no more fighting tonight. I'll tell you again, Traveller, please leave Cindy and us alone. We'll be able to handle Halebit just fine on our own and she'll be more than able to help us with Reenie once we get back to Cind-"

The soft beeping of Serena's communicator stopped her in mid-sentence. Wiping her eyes, Serena pulled out the thin device and looked at it. 'I wonder what Luna could be trying to get a hold of me for?'

"Uh, excuse me. Sorry." Serena mumbled as she activated the rectangular device. Instantly, the panicked feline face of Luna appeared in the corner.

"Serena! We've been ambushed at the temple."

Serena paled. "What happened?"

Static flickered across Luna's image while she took in a deep breath. "That Halebit person appeared and kidnapped Reenie. He told us he wants you to bring him the Silver Crystal at the old Toke factory near the port."

"W-what about Mina and Cindy?"

Luna looked away. "He knocked out Mina before she could transform and Cindy…"

"Is Cindy alright? Did Halebit…" A liquid cold flowed down Serena's spine spreading across her shoulders before finally settling in her stomach.

"I'm sorry Serena, but Cindy helped him kidnap Reenie. It appears she's been working with him the whole time."

"No." Serena nearly lost her grip on her communicator as the revelation sunk in. Cindy had betrayed them. She truly betrayed them. Her chest and head throbbed. She couldn't believe this! She wouldn't. Her heart still told her that Cindy was their friend; it told her that Cindy's heart was honest.

"Serena!" Luna barked from the communicator. "We still have much more pressing issues to deal with! Chad's been injured and Ken seriously so. I think we need to get them to hospital."

"Oh my God! Ken!" Lita grabbed Pluto by the arm. "Quick, we've got to teleport him there."

Pluto just stared blankly at the brunette. "I'm not going anywhere until I insure that he leaves."

"You're heartless, you know that Pluto." Lita spat squeezing Pluto's arm hard. Pluto barely even winced.

Serena watched the exchange and it felt like her world was crumbling around her. She couldn't think how this night couldn't get any worse until she noticed Raye marching towards her, a fire in her eyes. Serena held her breath and steeled herself for the onslaught to come.

"I can't believe you Serena." Raye grounded out harshly. "It's because of you that Ken and Mina were hurt. You better hope that nothing happened to Chad and Grandpa-"

Raye paused and her mouth hung loose. Faster than Serena could act, Raye had snatched the communicator from her hands.

"Luna, you didn't mention what happened to Grandpa." Serena could hear the urgency in Raye's voice. "Is he okay?"

Raye waited a moment or two of silence before she shook the communicator. "Luna!? Quit stalling! What happened to Grandpa!?"

"Raye… he's… we couldn't revive him. We tried our best, but we couldn't… I'm truly sorry." All actions on the roof ceased and Serena could sense that everyone's attentions was focused them as they observed her friend slowly breakdown. No this night was only getting worse.

"Oh my God." Raye whimpered, dropping the communicator and held her hand over her mouth. Her cheeks grew flush and she suppressed a sob.

Cautiously, Serena reached out to her friend. "Raye?"

"Don't!" The priestess snapped, slapping Serena's hand away. "I don't want to hear it, especially from you. It's your fault you know. He's dead because of her. Because you trusted her… And because I trusted you."

It was true. She only supposed it was a matter of time before the ramifications would hit her. She could see the hurt and pain twisting Raye's face and it weighed on Serena. She was responsible for all of their pain. Lita's, Raye's, Reenie's, Pluto's, and Mina's. Is this what it meant to be Neo-Queen Serenity, she wondered. Would it hurt this much in the future? Or would she eventually become numbed by it?

A familiar chuckle rang out once again causing Serena to sigh and Raye to explode.

"What the hell is so funny, asshole!?"

Facing the group again, Tracer quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "You understand now how she works. All she does is burn people, just like she did to-"

"You." Serena narrowed her eyes.

Tracer's smirk fell.

"I don't know how, but you trusted her at one point too. I see the hurt in your eyes and hear it in the bitterness in your voice. I see it even now. So you must know the goodness that lies within her heart as well." The Timelord face twitched dangerously, but Serena pressed on. "So did she violate your trust or do you violate hers? Were you the one who killed-"

"Shut up, you fucking whore!" Tracer spontaneously snarled stomping, barring his teeth. "Cindy is nothing but a lying, traitorous bitch! How dare you accuse me of being the traitor! She's the traitor! Not me!"

Then all at once the roof erupted into chaos. Reaching for his hip, Tracer unsheathed a large, iridescent sword, (Serena kicked herself for not noticing it sooner), and charged. From all points of the roof, Neptune, Saturn, and Uranus pounced upon the raging Traveller. Serena could see people's mouths moving, screaming but she could hear no sounds. She had little time to think, much alas react before Tracer could cleave her in half. In all honesty, she would have just stared at him dumbly, memorized by the brightness of the sword's crystal like blade. It pulsed in the night like a lighthouse on a foggy harbor. Strangely, she felt drawn to it. She found herself unconsciously reaching out to him, desiring to touch the blade giving very little mind to what it would do to her.

It was at that moment the Silver Crystal that resided within the brooch on her chest emerged. She could feel it urging her to use it and without hesitation she obeyed. The small, flowery crystal bloomed white blinding light. Entranced, Serena observed Tracer's blade respond in kind as the whiteness blanketed everything. She closed her eyes briefly when the light had become too intense.

Upon opening them, the Traveller was no longer charging her. Actually, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Lita lowered her arms and looked around dumbfounded.

Amy was madly typing away on her compact computer. "For some reason I can't get a reading on him anywhere in the vicinity. I think for certain he's gone."

"You said that last time Amy and he still came crawling back like a cockroach." Raye hissed while strode over to Pluto. "Anyway, I don't want to stick around up here anymore. We've got to check in on Chad and… Just take us home, please, Pluto."

Silently, Pluto nodded. Serena winced as Raye gave her a hard sideways glare over her shoulder before the priestess, Lita, and Pluto teleported away in a brief flash. Serena stared at the empty space for a moment when Sailor Uranus lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Neptune, Saturn, and I will meet you at the temple by foot, okay?" The blonde woman's tone was neutral and guarded.

Serena looked down at Darien's sleeping form. He was going to feel like he'd been hit with a sack of sugar, but she was pretty sure he'd be able to get them back to the temple in his car especially if she threatened to drive. A sad smile formed on her lips. There. At least there was one bright spot to the evening after it had gone to shambles.

"Yeah." She finally answered. "We'll meet you there."

"Uh, Serena." Serena snapped her head towards Greg, who was nervously playing with the dirty mat of brown hair on the back of his head. "Would you mind giving us a ride too?"

"Of course." She knew the fake beaming smile she gave was obvious, but she didn't think they minded too much.

As she walked towards Darien, she heard a crunching sound and immediately hopped back. Kneeling down, Serena cursed to herself at her communicator, which was now snapped in half. However, her eyes quickly fell upon a white gloss sheet near the broken device. Picking it up, Serena gasped as she flipped it over.

There on the other side of the sheet was the smiling and happy face of a younger Cindy holding up two fingers in front of her much like Sailor Venus' trademark 'V' sign. Raising her eyes to the dark cloudy sky, Serena began to ponder.

'Is this yours Tracer?' She asked internally. 'No, it has to be. Who else's would it be? But why would you hold onto a photo of her when you're after Halebit? It makes no sense.'

"Amy." Serena stood up and dipped her head down defeated. "Do you have any clue as to what's going on? Who's our enemy? Who's our friend? What's going to become of us now? Did I really do the right thing?"

After Greg and Amy exchanged a nervous glance, Amy replied softly. "I'm not sure, Serena. At least, not anymore."

-End of Part 6-

Author's Notes:

Well, I hope I didn't overdo it on the melodrama. Honestly, after writing this chapter, all of the original characters really came to life... at least in my mind. Hopefully, you liked them too. Also, forgive me for writing such a long chapter, but believe me when I say I tried very hard to cut done on some spots. In fact, I was almost tempted to split up the chapter but I couldn't find a good break anywhere.

Oh yeah, a few songs that inspired a few scenes:

Tracer vs. the Sailor Scouts – When Worlds Collide by Powerman 5000

Malance marching – Pilgrimage by Nine Inch Nails

Hmmm, maybe I need to make a soundtrack for this puppy. Whadda ya say?

Ah, let me know if you enjoyed. Next chapter we'll be running full steam towards the climax so watch out for it.

Disclaimer:

All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2004.

And Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and in America by DIC and Pioneer and

ADV, etc, etc, etc...

Bastion Rev 05/07


	8. Vengeance Madness Convergence

You wanted more you say? Huh? Oh, you said you were bored. Ah, well that makes sense, I mean why else would you be here? ;;;;

Dedicated to Moongal because it's not often a reader demands that I continue a story. Usually it's the other way around.

Also, I apologize for the wait between chapters. This process would be a lot easier if I was a better writer.

--;;;;

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Terrible Things to Waste**

**Part 7: Vengeance - Madness - Convergence**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Tracer rubbed his face, looking around at the forest of warehouses.

How'd he get here? Was it all just a dream?

"_I don't know how, but you trusted her at one point too. I see the hurt in your eyes and hear it in the bitterness in you voice. I see it even now. So you must know the goodness that lies within her heart as well." _

Oh yeah, now he remembered.

'Stupid Serenity just had to bring up that dumb blonde bitch.' Tracer snorted. 'Trust her? Bah. It's not like she even recognized me as anything else but a Timelord.'

Cindy's angry visage flashed through his mind. Of course he'd been foolish to think she'd remember him from so long ago, they were only kids back then. Life went on and now there were enemies. So what's there to feel bitter about? Well, he did spare her life when he could have killed her, which only earned him a deathly glare. Ungrateful bitch.

"Damn it!" Tracer stomped his foot, cracking the concrete beneath it. "Why the hell am I even thinking about this!?"

Besides he wasn't here for her. He was here for that blasted old man. Talk about a violation of trust, that old man had been the biggest traitor of them all. Tracer wasn't going to let him get the best of him especially after that damn raid.

Tracer frowned. That raid had been a disaster. The Timelords had been sniffing around a dimension where they had heard rumors of Society activity. Once they thought they had found them, the Counsule sent every available Timelord with orders to finish them off once and for all. That's when they quickly discovered they'd fallen into a trap. The moment the Timelords attacked, a powerful shield activated and the place blew to smithereens. Admittedly, Tracer had been lucky to escape from there alive.

However, Tracer could have cared less about the lost lives of his fellow Timelord 'brethren', most of them didn't care much for him and the feeling was mutual. No, what had been the biggest blow was discovering that his mentor Halebit was the enigmatic leader of the Society. It pissed Tracer off that he couldn't even lay a finger on the old man in their last confrontation.

He had to give the old bastard credit though. He had been clever. He'd done everything possible to convince the Timelords they had the Society cornered. He even went as far as being at the compound in person before he blew up the place.

Realizing, he still had the sword clutched in his hand; Tracer held it out and studied the peculiar crystalline blade. Peering at the lights of the city through the glass-like surface, dulling the world of grey, and his thoughts drifted. Examining it closer, a strange glow radiated about it making it stand out in the darkness. He still wasn't sure why it did that but it sure wasn't the first time. He supposed Aste had done something 'magical' to it.

A scowl marred Tracer's face as he lowered the weapon. Another person he owed a vendetta, Aste, the infamous Nomad that started the Great War. He was the man who ruined his life. At least stealing his father's sword back from him made him feel a little better, but it was nothing compared to what Aste had taken away.

'If that cowardly Nomad hadn't killed Father, then Mother wouldn't have…' Tracer balled his fist. Sorrow wasn't an emotion he wanted right now. He wanted to be angry. Sorrow only allowed memories to surface that he'd long buried and burdened him by chaining him to his past. Anger, on the other hand, spurred him on and made him stronger. With it he could face the future and appreciate what little it offered him.

Nothing angered Tracer more than the old man, then and now. Tightening his grip on the hilt of his father's sword, Tracer glared into the night as a cold, emotionless voice replayed in his head.

"_You miserable failure. You disappoint me. How are you the son of the 'Great General'? You disgrace the reputation of your father." _

Back then he had naively believed those words to be the old man's own way of pushing him, to make him angry so he could become stronger. Now he understood these were words of his disdain for him not ones of encouragement.

Even the Community at large shared Halebit's sentiment. Oh sure, no one else would have dared said that to his face, but he knew they all wondered the same thing. The question always hung in the air whenever he'd walk through its dusty streets: how did the son of such a brave hero become such a great failure? It irked Tracer to no end that no matter how hard he tried, in the eyes of the Community, he would never live up to the lofty standards of his father.

He would show them, though. Smirking, Tracer slipped the sword through one of the belt loops of his tattered pants. Yeah, he'd definitely show them. He had his father's sword and with the old bastard too focused on Serenity and her guards, Tracer had the element of surprise. The old man had no idea he had overheard his message and given away his location. Foolish old man probably wasn't expecting him to crash the party.

'The Toke warehouse, is what they said?' The Timelord reminded himself as he scanned the area.

Tracer began navigating through the maze of plain walled buildings letting the deep red neon glow of the Toke sign be his beacon. Whether or not Serenity's 'Scouts' were there matter little to him after what happened all those years ago, he feared nothing.

"Serenity better stay outta my way." Tracer muttered under his breath. "Cause' nothing is going to stop me now."

---------------------------

Red.

A blood red glow surrounded her.

She could smell the stench of it in the air. She could see the puddle of it on the floor. She could feel it like a stain on her hands.

Cindy drowned in the crimson neon light flooding the warehouse. No matter where she stood, the eerie glow always touched her. Worst of all, as she paced around, she couldn't evade Reenie's eyes.

Those bright red eyes glowed from her deep red silhouette while the shadow of bars cut a pattern of red squares across her face. Jerking her head away, Cindy continued her erratic pacing underneath the crimson glow.

An influx of emotion surged through her, consuming the blonde from the inside out. She knew the silent questions coming from Reenie. Why? Why did she betray them after garnering their trust? Why would she betray Serenity? Oh, if Reenie had any idea how wrong things had gone. It wasn't supposed to be this way, Cindy howled in her mind. Cindy groaned and clutched the sides of her head, why she couldn't escape the red?

"I'm surprised you allow a child to have that much power over you, Cindy." The old man's taunt echoed off the barren walls. "If you're not careful, it'll drive you to madness."

Cindy glanced at Halebit seated in the center of the platform, his expression calm and neutral paying her little attention as he meditated. His voice seemed to be the salt her wounds didn't need and he was obliged to rub it in. The old man must have figured out what she was planning from the beginning, didn't he? He wouldn't have been so smug if he hadn't.

"Do you have a grievance with me Cindy?" Halebit stood leveling his intense gaze.

Pausing, Cindy became conscious of the scowl she sent his way. However, rather than back down, the blonde narrowed her eyes and rose to the challenge. Time to move onto Plan B, she decided, whether or not there was one.

"Yes," she could feel her confidence grow with the defiance in her voice, "yes I do. Why the Silver Crystal?"

"I have my reasons, Cindy." The old man's arctic tone warmed slightly. He seemed… amused? "Has Malance returned?"

"No he hasn't." Cindy stated surprised as the words left her mouth. That's right, Malance hadn't returned. Maybe that stupid misogynist got what was coming to him.

"Why did you send Malance after Serena?"

Cindy studied Halebit closely measuring his response as she tested his authority. A ghost of a smile formed on his lips, cracking the old man's stony facade. "Serenity? Oh no, I didn't send him after her, I sent him to distract the Timelord."

Cindy's confidence faltered. "W-what do you mean?"

Halebit's neutral expression eroded, giving way to a smug grin. "You know the one. I doubt you'd forget him."

Cindy turned away from Halebit recalling the smirk on that murdering creature's face after their chase a few days ago. Yeah, she remembered him alright. Clenching her fist, Cindy's anger swelled into a raging fire. He seemed intent on denying her the satisfaction of knowing he was dead, and worse still he seemed hell bent on killing her. Was her family's death not enough to quench his bloodlust?

Cindy's lips thinned. If he wanted to pursue her, fine. She still had some unresolved business with him anyway. It would make avenging her family that much easier.

"I should never have told you Tracer had killed them. Ever since then, vengeance has poisoned your mind. You lack self-control. It shows me you are weak." Cindy breath hitched when she met Halebit's searing grey eyes. "And I do not tolerate weakness."

Cindy retreated under the General's frosty gaze her burning fury dosed. She turned away and sat on the edge of the platform, dangling her legs and willed away the chill that traveled up her spine every time he looked at her like that. She had to focus on the here and now and get out of this predicament, Tracer could wait. Like a wind chime on a breezy day, Reenie's cage began to rattle gently. Against her better judgment, Cindy turned toward the girl and the guilt washed over her anew.

The whole way from the temple, Reenie had not uttered one word. Not a word as Halebit marched them to the warehouse. Not a word as Cindy put her into that cage. The child didn't need to; Cindy knew what she was thinking. It was a strange type of torture. Was this another way for Halebit to torment her?

Cindy moved her trembling hands to her ears. Even with her hands on her ears she could hear the echoes of the gentle ringing of metal from the cage like small bells tolling for the passing of her damned soul. Is this the price she was willing to pay for revenge?

The memories and pain never faded no matter how hard she tried to squeeze them from her mind. Her chest heaved with her every breath, sending little tremors through her body. She wanted to get away from it all. She wanted to wake up and this whole ordeal would have been just a bad dream. She'd wake up and Mama, Papa, and Brother would be waiting for her eating their breakfast alive and well, but they weren't.

She could feel herself falling further and further into despair. Is this what hell felt like?

However, amongst the soft metallic rattling, she began to hear something else reverberate against the walls of the warehouse. It was a strange melody that quickly gained in strength and volume.

Humming. Cindy's hands fell onto her lap as she raised her head. It was definitely humming, low baritone humming. Halebit was humming, she realized. She twisted her head and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. There was the normally stoic Halebit, eyes closed, standing in place letting his body sway to the imaginary tune he hummed happily.

'What's going on?' Cindy thought as the soft prickly legs of dread crept up her neck.

-------------------------

Calmly, Halebit allowed his chest to evenly expand and contract. However no matter how much he tried, he couldn't ignore the tingly feeling of excitement coursing through his body. No other Traveller would have imagined challenging the highly revered Queen Serenity and her court.

Bah, the stories of her past exploits of defeating one powerful enemy after another didn't intimidate him. He was one of the strongest and smartest generals to have ever fought in the Great War. Halebit took pride in what he was able to accomplish with the Society once he'd taken over the reins from his dead rival, Trekker. What was once a floundering organization was now humming like a well-oiled military machine. It also proved how overblown that idiot's reputation truly was. Great General indeed.

It didn't matter anyway; soon the Silver Crystal would be in his hands and then his precious red crystals would be within his reach. Halebit licked his lips. Yes, those red crystals. He'd have to give his regards to that old Nomad for introducing him to it though he was a damn fool for trying to deny him more. Him? Addicted? What an absurd concept. Only those of weak constitution were addicts.

Didn't that old wanderer know he was in complete control?

Halebit exhaled loudly through his nose. At least the Nomad had told him where to find more before he choked the last breathe out of him. Indignant old fool, he sniffed, thinking he was a slave to the crystals.

'Only the meek would allow something like that to hold vice over them. I am not meek, Nihil doesn't know what he's talking about. My victory is close at hand!'

Then, he heard it -- music echoing off the cold, bare walls of the warehouse like heavenly creatures sang a song of his impending victory. He had proven his worth to everyone, to the Counsule, to Trekker, to Cindy, and more importantly to Serenity and her hapless flock of minions. The music soothed over his senses and he wanted to sing along.

He had conquered the art of control. And in his world, there were no equals. The fools didn't realize control is power.

'And I am power.'

"Wha-what are you doing?" That damnable woman muttered once again breaking his concentration. He needed to find another use for her now that she fulfilled her initial purpose.

Halebit, lost in the melody ringing in his ears, swayed to the dream-like rhythm.

"Can't you hear it, Cindy? It's the music. Sweet, glorious music."

Stopping momentarily, the old man gazed at the blonde her mouth slightly agape. His sights lingered on her soft pout lips and the red silhouette of her face. The whole image brought to mind a woman he once had the pleasure of engaging at a brothel. The old man closed his eyes at the carnal memory those images stirred. That woman had been as much as a wild shrew as the woman seated before him.

'Heh.' The General chuckled. 'I believe I've found another assignment for that girl. However she is far too stubborn and undisciplined to fully serve that purpose. Perhaps it's time for another lesson? '

'You're only fooling yourself, Hally.' Nihil's disembodied voice abruptly stopped the melody. 'She just knows you're weak and no matter how much you think you've broken her, she'll find a way to defeat you.'

'I am not weak. She'll eventually learn her place beneath me. I am certain of it.' Halebit retorted.

Recalling the melody, Halebit continued to hum and calmly opened his eyes, eager to melt the stubbornness of his blonde soldier. He had proven his point many times in the past and couldn't wait to begin her lessons anew.

He stopped humming when welcomed by Cindy's disbelieving stare.

'See, Halebit, you are near the end.' Nihil taunted. 'Just like Malance, she has seen your weakness. If you don't eliminate her now, she will be your undoing.'

Halebit swallowed hard. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead. Nihil chuckled.

'Or maybe you don't want to. Fool, are you willing to sacrifice everything just for that?! Huh, you weakling? What a hypocrite! You speak of being too strong to be held in vices when you're willing to plunge head first into the grip of her vice?!'

No, he was strong and powerful. Right now he was just suffering from a temporary condition. There was hardly an illness he had yet to defeat!

'Meditation will cure me of this disease, yes!' Halebit decided, his body snapped at attention like a whip.

Turning sharply on his heels, the old man barked his orders in rapid succession, "Cindy, wait here-"

'Meditation will not stop me, Halebit.'

"-You know what to do when the Moon Princess shows-"

'Meditation will cure me of you!'

'I highly doubt that. You're too weak. Heh.'

Halebit strode toward his soldier until his face was mere inches away from hers, "And don't do anything that would displease me."

Cindy did not move a muscle as Halebit stared intently at her face. He had her full attention. Good.

'And I noticed she has you 'full' attention as well. Hahaha!'

Pausing, Halebit let his voice lower almost growling at the blonde. "Malance displeased me and he has yet to return. Don't doubt you won't meet the same fate but by my hands."

'Meditate! Meditate! MEDITATE!'

Halebit's face solidified and he marched. He eagerly eyed the office door just beyond the platform, not even bothering to wipe away the sweat that slid down his face. Behind him, Halebit could still hear the rumble of Nihil's laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He was her knight in shining armor, wasn't he? He had made a vow, damn it. It was his duty, no, his destiny to protect Serena. He'd always swoop in and save the day as Tuxedo Mask whenever she got into trouble. Of course, lately it seemed like he wasn't doing a good job.

It was a disturbing trend, in Darien's opinion. He couldn't remember how many times he'd let Serena down. He knew he shouldn't have made that trip to Osaka. At least if he hadn't gone he would have been here when those blasted Travellers showed up.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Darien could see Serena leaning her head against the frosty glass. Her red puffed cheeks glowed in her reflection. God, he hated seeing her so miserable. He felt so useless right now and it disturbed him that the feeling wasn't so foreign.

"I know it. Everything in me knows it." Serena's murmur roused his attention.

"Know what Serena?" He whispered back.

"She wouldn't betray us." Darien winced at Serena's soft whimper.

Darien's gut clenched, he knew what she was talking about. That one Traveller named Cindy. Though he'd hardly met the woman, Serena clearly had invested a lot of trust in her which was probably the reason why she took the news about her kidnapping Reenie so hard.

It was hard for Darien to see Serena put through so much anguish. Those had been trying times and no matter how much it had harden him, Serena always walked away with her optimism intact. That's what he liked about her, the most in fact. However, he knew she didn't escape unscathed.

Sometimes, he wondered how great the weight of the burden she carried on her shoulders. Compassion was her greatest fault and simultaneously her greatest asset. It knew no bounds extending even to their enemies meaning that no matter the outcome, there would be a pang in her heart. It was evident to Darien when she smiled. Though genuine, it looked sadder and sadder after each battle.

Darien sighed; this train of thought was getting him nowhere.

Reaching over, Darien gently squeezed Serena's hand hoping it might give the girl some reassurance. She squeezed back in response. Good. It wasn't great, but at least it was a positive sign. Though he couldn't take away her pain, at least he could help her shoulder that burden.

Returning his attention to the road in front of them, he glanced at the rearview mirror where Amy and her disheveled boyfriend were lost in their own thoughts. Both had been silent once they entered the car and currently both were looking out opposing windows. Darien glowered slightly.

Did that asshole really kidnap Greg? He wasn't so sure now. He had been the one who jumped to that asshole's defense and in doing so allowed him the opening to strike Serena. Fortunately, Serena activated the Silver Crystal in the nick of time, but still whose side was that boy on?

However, Greg was the least of their worries. They still had Halebit to contend with. The fact he had been able to take out Mina on his own was a testament to his skill. Halebit definitely had something prepared for them especially if he had Reenie as collateral.

Then, there was Cindy. As much as he put total faith in Serena's trust in her, her betrayal was an undeniable fact. There could be a whole slew of reasons why she didn't fight back, but in the end she obeyed Halebit's orders. They would have to be particularly careful if they met her again. However, Darien did hold out a dim hope that maybe Serena might be able to talk to Cindy but he considered it with cautious optimism.

Finally, there was the asshole himself, Tracer. With his tongue, Darien gingerly massaged the interior of his sore mouth. He had to give the jerk some credit; he could pack a mean punch. Darien narrowed his eyes and fumed. That asshole had a lot of gall for all the taunts he spewed and if Lita's attack hadn't paralyzed him, Darin would have wiped the floor with him. Next time, he wouldn't hold back against the arrogant prick.

Realizing he was openly glaring at the road rushing beneath them, Darien swallowed down the bitterness that built up in his throat and slowed down the car. No sense now in getting worked up over this if it wasn't going to do him, and especially Serena, any good. Their goal right now was to get Reenie back.

Ripples of movement in the backseat once again drew Darien's attention to the rearview mirror.

"Is everything alright back there?" He asked as he watched Amy rummage for something out of his sight.

"I'm going to try and contact Mina to see if she's okay." Amy replied, her voice barely audible over the hum of the road.

No longer able to keep an eye on Amy, Darien decided to keep his eyes ahead. However, his curiosity was piqued when he heard Amy's compact click open. Perking his ears, Darien listened.

"Mina, are you there?" Amy spoke into her mini-computer.

"Yes, Mercury?"

"Oh, Neptune. Is Mina okay?"

"She's conscious."

"Er, that's good. What about Chad and Ken?"

"Chad is still unconscious. Saturn is currently attending to Ken."

"And Raye?"

"She will live."

"Ah. Uh, do you have any more details about what happened at the shrine?"

"It appears that the Traveller attacked the men first and then took Venus by surprise. Luna and Artemis said the Traveller then threatened Ken's life if Cindy didn't cooperate."

"Ah. And that's it?"

"That is all." There was an awkward pause on the other end. "Mercury?"

"Yes?"

"It might be best that we let Pluto handle things from here."

Darien frowned as he caught Serena twitch. What kind of game was Michelle playing? She knew they could all hear her, did this need to be discussed now?

"I see." There was another uncomfortable pause. Darien could imagine the tiny gears in Amy's head churning. "I don't think that's the best course of action, Neptune. Tell Sailor Pluto that she may teleport to the warehouse when everyone is ready but not to do anything until we all arrive. I think it would be best to have Serena handle the negotiations."

Once again a moment of uncomfortable silence halted the conversation, a foreboding omen. Darien dared a peek at his rearview and could tell from the stern expression on Amy's face that she meant business.

"Neptune?" She questioned.

"Do you think that's wise considering the state Serena is in?"

"I have no doubt in Serena's ability to handle the situation. Out of all of us, she knew Cindy the best." The frost in Amy's tone was unmistakable now.

"And _we_ thought we knew Cindy well, but it's obvious we were deceived. Besides, this is obviously a trap, it would be best to have Pluto handle things from here." Michelle's voice was just as artic, in return.

"From what Luna and Artemis told you, it appears that Cindy is an unwilling participant in this plot." There was an odd subtle tone to Amy's voice when she was annoyed.

"How do we know that wasn't just a little show to keep us in the dark? She's lied to us already."

With their words flying back and forth, Darien couldn't help but imagine the two girls were involved more in a match of chess than a casual conversation.

"That might be true, but I trust the judgments of our Queen and I have confidence that she will be able to get Reenie back safely." Amy countered.

"Is that the will of Queen Serenity?"

"Serena?" Lifting her eyes from the palm-sized computer, she gazed at the girl in the front seat.

The blonde girl, who had been listening avidly the entire time, lifted her head. Turning back towards Amy, Serena stared at her blue-haired friend with weary, yet bright eyes and nodded firmly.

"It is, Neptune," she conveyed the girl's message.

"So be it. I will inform Pluto."

"Thank you, your cooperation is greatly appreciated, Neptune."

Click

Still twisted toward the backseat, Serena let out an uneasy breath. "Thank you Amy, but you didn't need to do that."

"I needed to, Serena. I've come to learn to trust your instincts over the years and though on the surface it appears Cindy has betrayed us, I believe, like you, there is some good in Cindy and I think you're the one who can persuade her to do the right thing."

A small smile graced Serena's face. Darien beamed now that was the Serena he remembered.

"Amy?"

"Yes, Greg?"

"That was really impressive."

Looking up, Darien could see the deep shade of red color Amy's cheeks. "Uh, thank you Greg."

'That girl is too shy for her own good.' Darien snorted, returning to the task of driving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Click

'Oh, what a terrible nightmare!' Ken thought, thanking whatever sounds that woke him from his deep slumber.

He wasn't sure why he had dreamt he was being choked to death by an evil old man, but it was pretty vivid. He couldn't recall a dream that gave him chills like the look on the old man's face. It had been so cold, emotionless, and unrelenting, as he leisurely killed him. Well, choking wasn't really accurate; more like the old man was levitating him using some weird aura around his hands. Maybe he'd been reading too many comics lately? Anyway, the dream had been pretty strange overall. It had talking cats and everything.

Why did his dreams always have to be heavy on the symbolism?

'Oh well, at least it was only a dream.' Ken resigned mentally as his brain pulled him to full consciousness.

Instantly, his throat began burning like he had downed a cup of scalding hot water.

'Okay, maybe it wasn't a dream.'

Oh boy did he hurt. It hurt to breathe through his mouth or his nose, heck it just hurt to inhale at all. Of course he wanted to scream or yelp or groan, but that of course required using his lungs. So instead he settled, inhaling shallowly through his nose until the soreness around his throat ebbed away.

"What is it Mich? Is there something wrong?" Desperate for some distraction from his throat, Ken concentrated on the voice in the room next door.

It was feminine but somewhat husker than he expected for a woman, more so it was unfamiliar.

It then occurred to Ken; it didn't sound like he was at a hospital. That was curious. Was he still at the shrine?

"Serenity has asked us to wait until they arrive at the warehouse before engaging the Traveller." The irritation on the woman's voice was unmistakable to his trained ear. He had months of going out with Lita to thank for that.

"I see."

"Is Vicky nearly done healing Chad?"

"Yeah. She'll be done in moment."

"Where's Pluto?"

"She's helping Raye with the funeral pyre."

Though it pained him, Ken crinkled his eyebrows confused. Who was Pluto? How did these two women know Raye? What happened to Raye's grandfather? Did he die? Was Raye's boyfriend okay?

The more he thought about it the more baffling the mystery. For certain, he was definitely at the shrine, but he couldn't understand why he wasn't at a hospital. He nearly died for crying out loud! Ken cringed when he felt the pain in his throat flare up, all over again.

'Okay, Ken, you're not well enough for righteous indignation just yet. Gotta take it slow.' He soothed, continuing to listen to the strangers in the next room.

"What about Mina?"

"She went to fish her transformation pen from Raye's bedroom."

'Alright,' Ken drawled mentally, 'so these women know Raye and Mina. Who else do they know? And what's a transformation pen?'

"Hey guys!" Ah, that chipper falsetto could only be Mina.

"Are you feeling better?"

"As better as I can be."

Ken could hear the other two women sigh.

"Can you transform?"

There was a short pause before Mina's reply. "Yeah, I think so."

He could feel a few heavy tremors of footsteps as Mina called out. "Venus Crystal Power!"

Ken's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at a vaulted ceiling ignited by bursts of orange and gold.

He couldn't take this anymore. He needed to know what was going on. Carefully, Ken turned his throbbing head toward the door leaking streams of bright golden light.

'I must be imagining things.' Ken's mind was in upheaval. 'Mina can't be Sailor Venus! Can't she?'

As he crawled, he peeked through the small opening of the sliding door into the next room. It was hard to focus with his head pounding as it was, but he squinted and could clearly see a blonde girl wearing a golden tiara along with an orange skirt and collar that he would typically associate with the Sailor Scouts. However, the closer he looked at Sailor Venus, her apparent similarities with Mina were uncanny. Both were blondes, both had blue eyes, both had that red ribbon in their hair, and they had similar faces.

"Mina is Sailor Venus?" He murmured. "I must be hallucinating or something."

"What was that Ken?"

"Lita!" Ken almost immediately regretted spinning so suddenly. The throbbing in his forehead nearly made him collapse back onto the hard wood floor.

Blinking, Ken stared right at the sparkling emerald eyes of his girlfriend standing at open doorway, the light from the adjourning bathroom making her appear near irreverent. Immediately, he felt Lita's strong grip on his arm helping drag him back to the mat to lie down. With great care, Lita pulled up a thick white comforter up to his neck. He was used to her being slightly protective, but somehow this seemed a little obsessive.

"What are you doing up!?" He jerked a little at her admonishment and she continued in a hushed whisper. "You're hurt and you need your rest!"

"Yes that's true." Ken began to wonder again, rather irritably; if he was so hurt why hadn't anyone taken him to a hospital. "But why am I still here? I mean I was nearly choked to death by some crazy old man!"

Ken reeled when he saw Lita wincing and decided quickly that he shouldn't be lashing out at her. "I'm sorry Lita. It's just that this whole thing has me really confused."

Ken's heart skipped a beat when his tall brunette goddess gave him a small smile, though a tad apprehensive. "I heard. I was really worried about you and I came as soon as I found out."

"Who called you?" Ken wasn't sure if it was being horizontal again that made him this perceptive or what but things just didn't add up.

Lita flinched. "Uh, Mina did."

"But she was out cold before I blacked out. Besides where did you guys go? I thought you were having a slumber party or something."

The brunette paused and chewed on her lower lip, his questions making her nervous. "W-well, Serena had wanted some ice cream so we went to get some and left Mina here to look after Reenie."

"Serena's cousin?" Oh, yeah, that little girl was there, but there was also someone else. "But who was that blonde woman?"

"Um, that was a friend of Serena's." It seemed as though the words were just tumbling out of Lita's mouth. Ken couldn't understand why she was so anxious.

"She seemed to know that psychotic old man pretty well too."

The blond boy retreated beneath the wooly comforter when he saw Lita's features darken making him wish he hadn't broached the subject. "Unfortunately, she wasn't who we thought she was."

"So why attack the shrine?" It was strange, the longer he lay down unhindered by the dizziness the more questions kept coming to mind. He'd hoped his best friend could provide some kind answers or at least some comfort but they only seemed to be making her more nervous. "And what does this old guy and the lady want with Reenie?"

"I-I'm not too sure," she stuttered.

"And who are those two women in the other room and why is Mina-" Suddenly, Ken stopped his questions. Of course, now it all made sense now! "It's because Mina is Sailor Venus! Right!? The old man found out Mina was Sailor V and decided to kidnap one of her friends and try to use her as bait or something to lure the Sailor Scouts into a trap!"

Ken chuckled to himself. He was becoming a regular Inspector Watson. Wait, was that the right one? Argh, he was never good with English literature. It didn't matter. He had been able to unravel the mystery about what was going on. He could tell by how quickly all of the color drain from Lita's face.

'Holy crap!' Ken panicked. Had he made the biggest mistake of his life?

"H-how do you know?"

"Uh, I kinda heard Mina transform in the other room a minute or two before you came in."

"Ah, I-I see."

"Er, I promise I won't tell anyone, Lita. I mean she's your friend. I'd hate to put her in any danger."

Ken held his breath as Lita closed her eyes and took in a sharp intake of air. "It's okay Ken, just… promise me something."

"Ah. Okay." He sighed, feeling somewhat relieved for reasons he wasn't quite sure.

Lita's eyes opened, pinning Ken with a hard, serious stare. The boy shivered and all sense of relief evaporated. He'd never been on the business end of such stares, though he'd seen many bullies shrivel under them. It was like he'd stumbled into a minefield and he feared to make any false steps and loose a limb in the process. Figurative or literal, he wasn't sure.

"I want you to promise me that you'll never tell any one about what you know." Her tone was grave, and bordered on threatening. "Not to Mina, not to Chad, not to Reenie, or to any of the other girls."

"I promise." He squeaked like a cornered rat.

Lita glanced towards the door to the main room and sighed. "Thank you, Ken. I-I just don't want you to get hurt again like you did tonight."

Melting back into the soft mat, Ken exhaled the slow drawl of sleep overcoming him. "I understand Lita. You're only looking out for me and I know that."

Warmth filled Ken's chest when Lita's gaze returned to him and softened. Leaning forward she caressed his face, her fingers spreading small jolts across his cheek. The sensation sedated him and he stifled a yawn.

Lita smiled. "Get some sleep, Ken."

This time Ken didn't hold back and yawned loudly. "Okay."

As his eyes fluttered closed, Lita's lips brushed against his forehead. God he loved that woman. Content, Ken listened as Lita's heavy footsteps walked away from him followed by the sound of a door sliding open.

"Oh hi Lita!" Mina welcomed cheerfully. "Is Ken okay?"

As sleep began to hazy his senses, Ken could make out the sound of Lita's voice.

"Yeah." Huh, why did she sound so distant? "He's okay."

Then he heard the door shut and the world soon faded away.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was finished. Raye lowered her hands and finally allowed the tears to fall freely.

"Goodbye." Raye whispered hoarsely as she watched the flames consume her grandfather's remains through bleary eyes. "I'll miss you."

It had been a miracle in her opinion that she was able to chant the sutras at all. She had a hard enough time cleaning and preparing Grandpa's body and for that she was eternally grateful for Pluto's assistance. The process was rushed and clumsy and though she would have preferred to give her grandfather a more proper burial, both she and Pluto knew that they didn't have any time to do so.

When they appeared in the shrine and found Grandpa's body, Pluto helped her carry the body away without any prompting and the stoic woman hardly batted an eyelash or gave any indication she was uncomfortable as they washed his lifeless body. To Raye it appeared that this was the Time Guardian's way of offering her condolences. For a woman of so few words, her actions spoke volumes. Raye had begun to realize that and came to appreciate it.

Raye glanced over to the woman in question standing in silence next to her. Pluto had opted to stay in her Sailor Scout uniform despite the cool night which didn't surprise Raye in the least. The older woman appeared too deep in concentration to acknowledge that Raye had stopped chanting much a less the cold breeze nipping at her bare flesh.

'She's probably got a lot on her mind too.' She thought with a sigh and wiped her raw eyes. She'd shed all the tears she could muster leaving her feeling empty inside.

She'd known for a while now that her grandfather's time was coming; she'd just never allowed herself to entertain the possibility. However, he was gone forever and that's what scared her the most. He was the wick to her flame. He was the one who encouraged her to pursue her dreams and encouraged her to never give up.

'If only Serena hadn't listened to that traitor.' Raye clenched her fists, fury stirring within her at the thought of those accursed Travellers. 'If she hadn't fallen for her act, Grandpa would be alive!'

Swallowing hard, Raye quickly quelled her anger. She didn't want to be resentful towards Serena. As much as she wanted to blame Serena for all of this, she couldn't bring herself to do so. She had bigger issues that required her attention and becoming consumed with bitterness wasn't going to get her any resolution.

How was she going to run the shrine when she still had yet to graduate from high school? How were they going to get Reenie back? How are they going to get rid of these meddlesome Travellers? Was the future that Pluto showed them ruined because of those Travellers? All these questions overwhelmed her and threatened to bury Raye's mind and soul. She needed the other Scouts if she was going to get through this… and she needed Serena, she admitted begrudgingly.

It didn't mean she was ready to bury the hatchet, no way. When this whole horrible ordeal was over, that blonde airhead had a lot to answer for. Then they could go back to hanging out at the arcade and laugh about old times over a soda like they used to.

"Neptune." Pluto's greeting made Raye aware of the approaching group.

Hastily, Raye used the sleeve of her priestess robes to wipe her eyes and cheeks of any lingering tears. Settling down her grief, Raye straightened her back and steeled her gaze as she faced the group. She needed to be strong, that's what her grandfather would have wanted her to do.

As the small troop approached, Raye noticed the rest of the girls had already transformed into their Sailor Scout alter egos making her feel self-conscious in her red and white priestess robes. Mina skipped out ahead of Michelle and Erica, and Raye's sharp eye could tell Mina was giving her an once-over despite her bright expression. Raye frowned. Being assessed like some wounded animal was not appreciated.

"Heya, Raye." Mina intoned softly. "How are you feeling?"

'Like my whole world is crumbling around me and there is nothing I can do to stop it?' Raye's frown deepened and her dark eyes glowered at the blonde girl, and replied as calmly as only years of meditating could allow. "I'm okay."

"Good!" Raye cringed as Mina's face brightened considerably. Before Raye could react, Mina had snatched her hand and looked her seriously in the eye.

"Just remember we're here for you Raye and we'll do whatever we can to help you through this." Mina peered over her shoulder. "Am I right, Lita?"

Curious, Raye looked over Mina's shoulder as well catching the tall brunette staring off into the night preoccupied by her own thoughts.

"Lita?" Mina repeated sweetly, with no response. "Lita!" She barked sending Raye as well as Lita jumping like they were hit with a jolt of electricity.

"Huh, what?" Lita managed as she rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, what was that again?"

Raye could practically taste the saccharin sweetness in Mina's voice. "I was just reassuring Raye here that we're going to offer her all the support we can."

Blinking, Lita nodded. "Yeah."

When Mina swiveled her head back around, the blonde gave Raye a radiate smile that almost rivaled the sun. "See, not a thing to worry about. We got your back!"

Raye's eyebrow twitched. "I'll be fine alright Mina. Anyway we have bigger fish to fry."

"Mars is right," Pluto moved toward the center of the group, "we must focus on getting Small Lady back."

"So," Mina clapped her hands and rubbed them expectedly. "What's the game plan?"

Standing tall, Pluto towered over the other girls and surveyed the group gathered around her. "Victoria, are you sure you're strong enough to join us? You must be drained after healing those two boys."

Upon command, the small girl emerged from behind Erica and Michelle. Her pale skin glowed from the light of the flickering flames. The exhaustion was very apparent on her face. "I'm just a little tired. I'll be ready when the time comes."

Victoria has spoken so softly that Raye could have easily confused it with a gentle breeze.

"Okay." In comparison, Pluto's voice almost boomed. "I will need you all to transform before we leave. I'll transport us to the roof of the building and I want you all to be on guard the moment we arrive. Mars and Jupiter I want you to enter in the rear, Venus, you'll cover the entrance. Uranus and Neptune will back me up."

Mina raised her hand. "Excuse me Pluto, but what will you be doing?"

Raye noticed Pluto's spare Mina a withering glance, which didn't seem to phase the blonde one bit. "I will be engaging the enemy. I will see to it that nothing will happen to Small Lady."

"Actually, Pluto." Michelle spoke up. "Serena wants us to wait for her to arrive at the warehouse."

"I see."

Raye narrowed her eyes; the temperature of her blood steadily rose. There was only one reason she would want them to wait. "She wants to talk to Cindy, huh?"

Michelle's cool green gaze settled on Raye. "Yes."

"Argh, I knew she'd do this!" Raye growled. "What does she hope to accomplish by talking to that… that murderer!?"

"I'm not sure." Mina tapped her chin. "However, we've seen her talk her way out of tougher situations than this. I don't see why not?"

"You don't see why not!?" Raye could hear her pulse pounding in her head. "Mina, I think it's time to let Pluto run the show. She's got seniority over the rest of us!"

"But Serena is our leader and our friend." Mina pointed out.

"I realize that." Raye hunched her shoulders and glowered at the ground. The pounding in her head wouldn't subside. "But things are different this time. This time our enemy is not of this world, heck they're not even of this dimension! They can take Reenie to places we can't follow! They know everything about us and we hardly know anything about them! And the longer these 'Travellers' stay here the more they'll disrupt our future."

"I think Serena can talk to Cindy." Mina stated simply. "At least that way we'll have a Traveller on our side."

"Oh?" Raye raised a questioning eyebrow. "How are you so sure she'll listen?"

Mina crossed her arms, her cheeriness momentarily drained from her demeanor. "I'm alive aren't I? From what Luna and Artemis told me, Halebit gave Cindy a choice, take Reenie or everyone dies."

Raye snorted, she could feel her temper slipping. This was all insane. She needed to find a way to reason with her without exploding. "Lita, could you talk some sense into Mina, please?"

"Hmm?" The said girls mind was still adrift.

Raye grounded her teeth, counting to ten. "Lita, what in the heck has got you so distracted?" Her grief nipped at the edges of her mind, slowly becoming overwhelming. "There's a crisis going on here, for crying out loud! Reenie's in danger, the future is in doubt, and Grandpa is dead! At least Ken is alive! At least be grateful for that! Now focus!"

She was breathing hard. Why was she breathing hard? Raye blinked, her world gaining greater clarity all of the sudden. Mina looked worried. Lita looked angered. Michelle and Erica looked tensed. Victoria looked scared. Pluto looked… she couldn't tell, but she thought she could see empathy in the woman's eyes.

"Mars." Pluto's tone was effectively like a cold shower and she cracked.

She could feel someone putting a hand on her shaking shoulders. Why were they shaking? Why was everything all blurry again? Was that a sob that just escaped her lips?

"Oh God." Raye dabbed her eyes. Was she crying? "No."

"Mars." It was Pluto again, her voice now soothing. "It's okay. Everything will turn out okay. This I vow."

Raye sniffed and stood, her resolve returning to her. Squeezing the remaining tears from her eyes, she looked at the Time Guardian, feeding off the confidence the older woman provided. Yes, everything was going to be okay. There was still a future waiting for them. Pluto and her friends would provide her with the support she needed to confront whatever life threw at her. Turning to her friends she bowed, apologetically.

"Forgive me, everyone." Raye rose, relieved to see that everyone appeared more relaxed.

Pluto returned to the center of the group and resumed command. "Since it appears that we are still in conflict over the situation at hand, we will wait for our Queen to arrive at the warehouse and we will decide our next course of action. Does anyone have any objections?"

Raye nodded, as did the other girls. After her small explosion of words, she was feeling much better. Those recognizable faces circling around her had begun to bring back the fond familiarity of those halcyon days.

"Good." The Time Guardian whisked around to Raye. "Mars, if you will please."

Her eyes alit with determination, Raye nodded again and reached into the sleeves of her robes, her slender fingers wrapping around her transformation pen. With an unwavering resolution, she pulled it from her garments, lifting it into the clear night.

'I will be strong for you Grandpa!'

-End of Part 7-

Author's Notes:

I must confess to you my dear readers that I wasn't very pleased with how this chapter came out even with the reassurance of my pre/beta-readers. I still am not sure if I put most of you asleep… well if you've made it this far then I assume not. If you've got any feedback on this chapter, any at all, it'd be much appreciated, good or bad.

Anyway, special thanks to Kindness of Illusion (KOI) and Setsu-P for looking over this bad boy. Oh yeah keep your eyes on Mediaminer fanart section for more art by Setsu in the near future. She's promised me a few more drawings and from her inquires they should prove interesting.

By the way, more music that inspired some scenes:

Tracer's Reflections – Piggy by NIN

Cindy in the Dark Crimson Light – Bloodstain by UNKLE

Halebit's Humming? – It's the Music by Meat Beat Manifesto

Raye at the Funeral Pyre – You've Been Flirting Again (Telegram Remix) by Bjork

Driving in Darien's Car – True Dreams of Wichita by Soul Coughing

Awaking Ken from a Dream of Talking Cats – I Don't Feel So Well by Vienna Teng

Disclaimer:

All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2007.

And Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and in America by DIC and Pioneer and

ADV, etc, etc, etc...

Bastion Rev 10/07


	9. Before It Gets Better

This is it folks! The climax! Hehehehehe. I hope you guys enjoy it. I've neglected my wife to get this to you so you better enjoy it!

Speaking of the wife, please leave comments and reviews so I can show her that I am spending all this time on the computer for a reason. Um, I don't want to sleep on the couch again. --;;;; The sacrifices we fanfic authors make sometimes…

Dedications go out to Setsu-P for putting together some nice looking cover art for this story. They're posted up on Mediaminer right now so go ahead and check them out. Just remember to come back and read the story after you're done drooling. Hehe.

In addition I'd also like to thank Hypaalicious over at ffnet for the kind review, it's much appreciated.

---------------------------------------

Terrible Things to Waste

Part 8: …Before It Gets Better

---------------------------------------

Pluto was well aware of what eternity meant. She'd lived a drab existence guarding the Time Tunnel for what felt like eons watching those little puffs of moisture lazily float by. And with the sands of time slipping through her fingers, the minutes she waited for her Queen to appear at the warehouse came close to feeling just as long.

The other girls were quietly murmuring to themselves. At least Neptune, Uranus, and Venus were. Mars and Jupiter were oddly silent as they waited a few blocks away from the Toke warehouse.

She understood Mars' melancholy, but Jupiter's silence bothered her somewhat. Typically, the brunette would be bristling with excitement rather than listlessly standing around like she had lost her brain. Next to Uranus and Neptune, Jupiter was the best fighter in the group and she was going to need that in the inevitable battle. Unfortunately, there were much larger problems looming for Pluto just on the horizon.

The timeline had been compromised, that much was for certain. The question and the problem were, just how much? She wouldn't know until the Travellers left and she could assess the damage. Fixing their timeline would be the next hurdle.

'That's if I can fix it.' She thought, crestfallen.

Already, things had begun to fall out of sequence. Raye's grandfather's death was by far the cruelest surprise she'd experience since the Travellers arrived. She had hoped it wouldn't affect Raye too much since he didn't have much time left on this world. Her eyes flickered to the girl in question, as she stood aloof from the group. She remembered how the priestess mechanically washed his corpse and then methodically recited a ritual chant before finally breaking down and crying. Pluto briefly closed her eyes; the memory leaving her with a cold feeling inside.

This was all her fault. She had failed to convince her Queen just how much danger she was putting herself in. If she'd only swallowed her pride and revealed her disadvantage…

On the other hand, she wasn't sure compromising herself in front of the Traveller would have been all that bright of an idea either. She'd thought she'd have enough of an advantage considering her experience and knowledge of the events of this timeline. She underestimated the Travellers' cunning and for that she had failed in her duties.

For the first time in her very long life, she was at a loss of what to do. She found herself in unfamiliar waters and she felt like she was flailing her arms desperately.

No, she wasn't, she determined. A Time Guardian would never allow herself to think like this. There was always a solution, she just needed to keep her mind clear to find it.

Focusing on her duties and responsibilities was the solution. As the Time Guardian everyone was going to depend on her to make sure the peaceful future that had been envisioned by the first Queen Serenity was ensured. Despite everything, as long as she kept on her mission, she knew she'd make it through this.

"Let me get this straight. This Tracer guy fought Tuxedo Mask, survived a direct World Shaking from you, and a fall down a few flights of stairs?" Venus said, astonished.

"Yes, Venus." Uranus replied, tucking her arms under her chest, wearing a slight frown.

Venus backed away from the pair and grimaced. "I wish you had mentioned that sooner. I think we need to go check out the warehouse now."

"Why?"

"In case this Tracer guy gets there before we do. I mean, he all but told everyone he 's here for the old man."

"No we are not, Venus." Pluto said in the most authoritative tone she could muster. "We will stay back and wait for our Queen. Besides, I don't want to give away our position to the Travellers."

To the Time Guardian's surprise, the blonde girl didn't seem at all affected.

"You're right, but maybe if some of us did a real quick patrol of the surrounding area, we might be able to intercept him before he gets to the warehouse." Venus replied with a shrug.

"And what do we do if we intercept him?" Neptune asked leaving only a hint of intrigue.

"Then we make him feel as unwelcome as we can." Pluto had to admit the wide toothy smile Venus wore right then was downright disturbing. "I mean, I doubt we could kill him, at least if it was one on one, but one of us could definitely distract him long enough while the rest rescue Reenie."

Pluto was almost going to dismiss Venus' idea outright, but thought better of it. She had a point. They hadn't actually seen the Timelord leave. He'd disappeared in a flash of light after Serenity activated her Silver Crystal. With the other Travellers in this timeline, she couldn't confirm whether or not he had left them behind for good. Somehow, she had a feeling he was still out there.

Her imagination ran rampant. She could envision the devastation that awaited them at the warehouse with the Timelord standing before them holding the beaten and bloody corpse of Small Lady. Now primed for motivation, Pluto was about to put Venus' plan into action when a pair of headlights rounded the corner.

Pluto felt anxious and jittery, and it took a great deal of effort not to involuntarily shake. As her Queen and King emerged from the car, the Time Guardian resisted tapping her foot. Time Guardians didn't get impatient, so, why was she?

A rush of guilt bloomed anew in Pluto when Serenity's somber face was illuminated in the weak silvery moonlight. Her cheeks were flushed and sparkled slightly where tears had run down them from puffy red-rimmed eyes.

The other girls had come to attention as Serenity and her fiancé, Endymion, approached. Mercury following close behind.

"About time you got here." Mars spoke softly yet sharply.

Endymion appeared about to speak but was cut off by Serenity's quiet gesture. Pluto watched as Mars and Serenity silently gazed at each other. Pluto knew that her Queen had her reasons; nonetheless, she'd hoped she'd speed up the process. It was her obligation as Time Guardian not to get involved, but Small Lady was in danger. Each passing second wasted was like a pair of synchronized chisels on her brain.

Fortunately for Pluto, Mars had a much shorter temper. "Okay, Meatball Head, what's this brilliant plan you have that we had to wait twenty minutes in the cold for?"

"Uh," Serenity peered past Mars towards Pluto, "well, I just wanted to talk to Cindy and get her to release Reenie. That's all I had planned."

Behind her, Uranus exhaled loudly. Mars, on the other hand, chose to express her displeasure more vocally.

"What!?" Mars exploded. "That's your plan!?"

Several in the group cringed. Pluto allowed a frown to momentarily appear. The priestess would need to use more discretion if they didn't want to alert the Travellers they had arrived.

Serenity, for her part however, hardly blinked. Her deep blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the alley and her response was barely a whisper. "Yes. That's my plan."

"You've hardly thought this through, haven't you?" Mars growled. "What you're doing doesn't make any sense! Why are you giving Cindy another chance to betray us!? How many more people are you willing to sacrifice because you don't want to admit you made a mistake!?"

"Raye, that's not what's going on her-"

"Shut up, Amy!"

Pluto nearly stepped forward but thought better of it when she saw a look of disapproval firmly placed on Jupiter's face. Perhaps she wouldn't need to get herself involved – besides, it was important that the girls take care of these issues on their own, rather than relying on her.

"That's enough, Raye!" The brunette bellowed as she strode toward Mars and spun the priestess around to face her. "Okay, it's terrible you lost your grandfather, but you've got to settle down."

Mars narrowed her eyes and scowled. "This isn't about him. How dare you think I would let something like that affect me! You have no idea what I'm-"

Jupiter's expression darkened considerably and clenched her fists. "Don't finish that sentence, Raye."

The admonishment wiped the scowl off Mars' face. Her eyes widened in surprise as if she'd just been slapped. Slowly, Mars' angry façade retreated back to neutrality, though a fire still flickered behind her dark violet gaze.

Instantly, Venus had materialized between the girls and cheerfully wrapped her arms around their shoulders, oblivious to their smoldering glares. "That's enough of that! I think it's time we bury the shovel and rescue Reenie!"

Both Mercury and Endymion let out a soft sigh, while Uranus grunted loudly. Pluto was just glad Venus found an effective way to defuse the situation.

Wearily, Serenity raised those blue eyes to Pluto and spoke louder, though with little energy. "I'll be willing to compromise, Pluto. If I cannot sway Cindy and she refuses to hand over Reenie, I will let you do what you must in order to save her."

Her Queen didn't need to say anything more. If getting Small Lady back meant resorting to violence then she wouldn't hesitate.

"As you wish my Queen." Pluto bowed her head and then called to the rest of the girls. "The Queen, Uranus, Neptune, and I will go into the warehouse while we negotiate with the Travellers. Everyone else will fan out and quickly patrol the area for any signs of intruders before positioning yourselves around the warehouse. I caution all of you to be careful and stay on your guard."

The girls nodded their heads in unison, and shot off into the darkness. Satisfied, Pluto turned to gather her Queen and two of her guards when she heard a soft gasp.

"Vicky?" Worried, Neptune rushed to the spooked small girl. "What's wrong?"

The hallowed expression on Victoria's face made Pluto's blood freeze as the pale girl spoke. "I'm being called. Someone is calling for me."

"Vicky," Neptune knelt next to the child, her soothing voice laced with panic. "Who's calling you?"

Victoria's eyes roamed the darkness, searching for the voice whispering in her ears. "A tormented soul is calling for the silence."

Looking up to the surrounding girls, Victoria clutched her glaive close to her chest. "We must hurry! I fear we will be too late to save Reenie!"

Neptune brushed aside some of her wavy green hair and cast a look up at Pluto. The Time Guardian nodded and tapped her staff on the concrete, calling everyone to order. They'd wasted enough time here.

"Quickly, everyone." Pluto called, lifting her staff. "Gather around me. We must make haste!"

The Garnet Orb attached to the top of Pluto's staff began to glow and a renewed sense of purpose and duty roused in the woman. Once again she felt like a Time Guardian. She would go to the warehouse, retrieve Small Lady, defeat the Travellers, and restore the timeline.

'After all, that's what a Time Guardian does.' She thought as the crimson light of the Garnet Orb absorbed them. 'And that's who I am.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The air that caressed Halebit's skin was stale, salty. The chorus of Nihil's loud chuckling had died down to a faint murmur, with the distant sound of rolling tides crashing against the docks. The momentary interlude gave Halebit time to collect his thoughts and prepare.

He'd just raided the last of his emergency supply of red crystals, leaving the office torn asunder in his desperate search.

Perhaps he'd been being too hasty. The clock started to run the moment he'd consumed that red powder, and the window to use his powers was shrinking. Halebit took in a calming breath. No, he hadn't been hasty. If Serenity wanted to see her daughter alive, she would be here soon. He had no reason to be concerned, he concluded.

With that resolved, Halebit reviewed his plans once more. Once Serenity traded her daughter for the Silver Crystal, he would create the portal, and then he'd finally have his precious red crystals. Of course, out of everything he was doing, this was the biggest risk that gave him any real concern.

After obtaining the location of the red crystals from the old Nomad, Halebit realized the dimension, to his great displeasure, was in a rather remote time stream and there was little hope he'd reach that dimension before his supplies ran out.

But he wasn't going to be denied. There had to be another way.

Halebit had read voraciously and discovered an interesting theory. It had been postulated by other Travellers that a machine or conduit could amplify and channel their energy to create a portal that would allow a Traveller - and anyone else, for that matter - to cross into another dimension. Usually a Traveller would have to 'phase' in and out from one dimension to another which was both time consuming and draining. The only downside to portals was the astronomical amount of electrical power required to create one.

One of the most prominent researchers had been Cindy's father. In his papers, Cindy's father chronicled case after case of attempts to create portals with all kinds of conduits. Unfortunately, those Travellers had underestimated the energy required and the resulting backlash had been... quite unpleasant, to say the least.

Halebit hoped Cindy's father would be able to assist him in creating him such a machine. However, he hadn't counted on the Timelords beating him to the punch, killing the Community's best scientific mind. Thus he had been left down to his daughter.

To his great disappointment, the girl didn't inherit any of her father's genius. Forced to rely on the few specifications he had obtained, it was obvious to Halebit the exercise was futile. The machine they created was a ticking time bomb. To complicate matters, his supply of red crystal was dwindling and he still had no way of getting more.

Ironically, it had been Cindy who inspired him to a solution, albeit indirectly. During one of Cindy's 'performances' he noticed a silvery object dangling between the valley of her breasts. It was a necklace that the Children of Serenity order wore, a religion that filled the youth of the Community with silly promises of salvation and peace.

What mindless sheep, they'd be better off as foot soldiers; at least then they'd be useful as cannon fodder! But as he gazed at the small figurine of Serenity holding her Silver Crystal, it occurred to Halebit that the crystal acted much like a conduit, and it stood to reason that in the hands of a Traveller it would be able to easily create a portal.

Why rely on a machine when nature provided adequate resources?

So he put together a plan. The deathly contraption earned a new use as a ruse. He'd purposely 'leaked' information to the Counsule that he'd developed some kind of war machine. The bait worked like a charm.

Halebit felt a little pride as he activated the machine, watching it heat up and vibrate dangerously in the basement of his 'hideout', while a majority of the Counsule's Timelords battled above. Oh sure, he'd been forced to sacrifice a few of his own soldiers in the process, but then again most of them were soldiers he'd planned on weeding out eventually.

There was some elegance in using trash efficiently.

From there, it was only a matter of using Cindy's reverence of Serenity to soften the naïve goddess, giving him the opportunity to collect his bargaining chip, Serenity's daughter.

The whole operation had gone more smoothly than he had anticipated. He'd thought that their 'Time Guardian' would have figured out his strategy by now. Such a pity, too - he had looked forward to matching wits with her.

Now he waited. He had been listening carefully for the small signs of Serenity's arrival; light footsteps on the roof, or the loud metallic moaning of a door, or voices from the front. He had chosen this place for a reason; every little sound was amplified and drifted back to this office. He'd spent his time categorizing every sound and attuning his ears so that there wasn't a noise he didn't recognize. There was no way Serenity and her soldiers would take him by surprise.

Finally, he heard the soft whimper of a rusted window hinge being pulled open.

'Ah, so Serenity has arrived. I wonder which one she's sent to destroy me.' The old man pondered as he tensed his fists.

Without warning, the rusty hinges moaned loudly, echoing throughout the warehouse. Halebit clenched his teeth; no doubt that Cindy had heard it as well.

Apparently, defeating several powerful beings from all corners of their universe hadn't taught them much about the art of war. 'Such amateurs. They think they can sneak up on me by making that much noise?'

Listening carefully, Halebit heard heavy footsteps move purposefully and slowly down the one of the few hallways. That was strange, he thought, the hallway went right by the platform where Cindy and Serenity's daughter were in plain sight. This assailant had ignored them, continuing down the hallway. No guardian of Serenity would pass up an opportunity to make sure that their queen's daughter was safe. Then he'd heard the door to the office creak, and heavy breathing now accompanied the heavy footsteps coming his way. No, this person wasn't looking for the Serenity's daughter, and it stood to reason that this wasn't one of Serenity's guards.

"Tracer." The old man hissed as he exhaled one of his meditative breaths. He didn't need to see the gun to know it was pointed at his temple, he could feel the coldness of the metal barrel leaching the heat away from his skin.

"Old man," the Timelord replied, his voice thick with anticipation.

"You insolent child." Halebit's calm words chilled on his lips. "So, you're willing to squander your second chance at life? I would say I'm surprised, but when dealing with such a simpleton so compelled to throw his life away, who am I to refuse?"

The boy growled. Halebit smirked. He was such a predictable child. "Shut your fucking mouth, ya old bastard! I came back here to pay you back for everything you've done to me!"

Amused, Halebit raised an eyebrow, though he kept his tone icy. "Done to you? All I did was train you and it's obvious I did not do a very good job, I'm ashamed to admit. You're still wild, undisciplined, and disrespectful. You were the worst soldier I ever had the displeasure of teaching. I'd have an easier time domesticating a dog."

Tracer's breathing became ragged, and judging by the wavering coolness of the barrel, his hands were shaking. "Then why the hell did you take me under your wing? Why did you bother training me?"

Halebit sat silently, reaching out with his mind and curling his hands. In a flash, he opened his eyes and his hands snapped shut.

Instantly the barrel of the gun collapsed. Halebit filled with nostalgic glee as he witnessed Tracer's initial reaction, a combination of shock, anger, and panic. Ah, did that ever bring back memories. Not wanting to linger, Halebit thrust his other glowing palm out, paralyzing the boy with his invisible grip.

"Because," Halebit stared intently at his victim, his tone stern and malicious, "I wanted to relish in your failure. I wanted to see the son of the Great General flail about like an idiot as he struggled to make it through my training only to fall short. Then, I could prove, once and for all, my superiority over Trekker by showing the Community how much of a miserable waste of flesh he'd sired."

Halebit watched, entertained, as the Timelord struggled fruitlessly to free himself from his telekinetic vise. The fiery defiant glint in the boy's eyes, on the other hand, was beginning to annoy him.

'Good luck with that, boy.' Halebit chuckled softly as he tightened his fist, which in turn tightened the grip around the Timelord. He was going to enjoy turning this delinquent into paste.

Yet, he'd toyed with the child long enough, he felt; Serenity would be here any moment. 'Good bye, unruly beast.'

Halebit strained his fingers, attempting to curl them closed. He did not want to encounter any of the boy's needless reistanct. But in spite of his efforts, his fingernails could graze the skin of his palm: stopped by an unforeseen opposition. A frown wrinkled the old man's taut leathery skin, and he tried again only to encounter more of the same.

Irate, Halebit made a quick sweep of the Timelord and instantly his sights honed in on the iridescent blade hanging from his hip.

'That damn sword.' Halebit thought bitterly. 'Why must that artifact of his father's always haunt me?!'

'I bet Trekker must be laughing at you from beyond the grave, Hally, me boy.' The sound of Nihil's voice nearly caused the old man to gag on his breath.

'Wha-what? How is this possible?' The panic hit Halebit with such ferocity, his spine involuntarily relinquished a shiver.

'Isn't it obvious? You're no longer in control.' Nihil's voice grew louder, giving it greater gravity.

His forehead felt warm and the telltale signs of perspiration were forming. With his free hand, he wiped away the salty liquid beads, staring at them, mortified.

Of course, he'd been focusing too much of his precious energy on this piece of trash.

'Heh. You thought you were so clever with your plan to con the Silver Crystal from the Serenity. You are such a fool, Halebit.' Nihil's warm breath tickled his ear. 'You will be nothing but dust when she's done with you.'

Ignoring Nihil strained Halebit's nerves, yet through the fog of distractions, the annoying apparition gave him the moment of clarity he needed. 'I believe the contrary.'

'What?'

Halebit smirked, caring little whether his former pupil could see. It didn't matter anyway; he was going to be dead in a few minutes. 'Perhaps, I should delegate tasks in order to conserve my energy.'

'Hmph.' Halebit's chest swelled with pride and his anger ebbed; it wasn't often that Nihil sounded so annoyed. 'You're still careening out of control.'

Through the diminishing red veil of rage Halebit became dimly aware that his prisoner had nearly freed one of his arms and appeared to be reaching for his sword.

Snapping out of his trance, Halebit locked eyes with Tracer for a moment, neither moved; tension filling the air between them. As Halebit stared at those dark intense eyes, once again, he realized he wasn't dealing some ordinary man.

Ordinary men, when they've been beaten down enough, break or conform but not Tracer. Repeatedly, Halebit had berated, humiliated, defeated, and belittled him his entire life, but he wouldn't be broken. Even now in a situation this dire, Tracer stared at him with that single-minded promise of destruction blazing in his eyes. Tracer's sole concern was killing him. Everything else was secondary, including his life.

No. This was no man. He was dealing with a beast or a demon, an agent of Chaos.

Finally, the boy began to shiver. From what, Halebit wasn't certain, but his loosely hanging hair dangled back and forth across his nose like a greasy black curtain.

"You're so fucking dead, old man."

'See you are weak, Hally.' Nihil chuckled. That chuckle always raised his hackles in ways that demented voice knew all too well. 'You've given Tracer hope! Another chance to kill you! Oh, he is so precocious! This is precious! Hahahaha!'

"Believe what you like," Halebit croaked, then licked his dried lips. "BUT I AM THE ONE IN CONTROL HERE!"

With a mighty roar, the old man flung his glowing hands forward, sending the soldier barreling through the flimsy walls of the office and out of his sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------

There was no redemption for her. Cindy had agonized enough about it, and all she could do was await the punishment she had coming to her. One simply did not betray Serenity and expect salvation.

"_If any of the Scouts, especially the Queen, comes to harm because of the Timelords, you will be held responsible. I will personally ensure your reciprocation is swift."_

The blonde woman shivered at Pluto's words. She anxiously kicked her legs as they dangled from the ledge of the platform letting her heels click against the concrete below. Neither of them made a sound. Occasionally, Reenie's cage would rattle when she repositioned herself. Cindy wanted to apologize in the worst way, but she stared ahead despondently. She didn't dare raise her voice unless she wanted to call Halebit's attention back to her. And the last thing she wanted was to be the focus of the creepy lecher.

Creeek!

Cindy instinctively clutched her ruby bracelet and twisted her body toward the sound. All the while, she surveyed the area around her, briefly catching Reenie's wide eyes.

'This is it.' The blonde Traveller thought as she carefully crawled to her feet.

She waited for a moment before a bright flash blinked behind her. Already tense, Cindy twirled, knees bent, ready to …

Well, she quite honestly didn't know what she was going to do. Hell, she didn't know what she should do. She was no match for them and had no desire at all to fight them. They were her childhood heroines, for Serenity's sake!

As the light faded, she could make out four figures. When she saw the silhouette of the Time Key and Silence Glaive, a large lump formed in Cindy's throat. She glanced at the cage holding the child and then back at the procession, now walking towards her.

No, it was much too late to apologize now. What she had done was unforgivable.

Eventually, Sailor Moon was immersed in the red glow that bathed the interior of the empty warehouse. Cindy's sights drifted to the sparkling Silver Crystal adorning her brooch. It flickered with a warm, nearly metallic aura. Once they got a few feet away, the procession stopped and all parties examined both her and the girl in the cage next to her. Cindy studied their reactions and grew anxious at their open hostility.

"Sailor Moon?" A slight rattle rang in tune with Reenie's soft voice.

Cindy closed her eyes and released a sigh. She hoped they would end her life swiftly.

"Don't worry, Reenie." Serena sounded nervous? Shouldn't she be outraged? "Everything's going to be okay. Right now, I have to talk to Cindy, alright?"

"Yea-yeah." Reenie stuttered apparently feeling just as confused as Cindy.

"Okay," Serena took a deep breath. "Cindy, listen to me. You don't have to do this."

"This isn't what I had planned!" Cindy cringed as the words escaped her lips. She must have sounded awfully pitiful. "W-what I mean is, I never meant for this to happen. I know I shouldn't have done this, but you have no idea what that old man put me through. When he gave me the opportunity to meet you, I had to take it. I didn't mean to deceive you. I just wanted a way out. "

Quickly, Cindy lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut. 'There. I've done it. Everything is out in the open. Whether or not she believes me it doesn't matter. I've atoned for my sins. I can now die in peace.'

To Cindy's surprise, she heard Serena sigh and step closer. As she spoke, Cindy found the warmth in her voice very soothing. "I understand, Cindy. Please, just let go of Reenie and we can fight this battle together."

"No!" Cindy snapped and then immediately she looked away, embarrassed by her outburst. "I can't… I'm ... I'm unforgivable."

"Cindy." Serena's voice was clear and gentle, yet it demanded Cindy's attention. "I forgive you."

"You forgive?" The proclamation left her awestruck and a little overwhelmed. "You forgive me? For what I've done? But what I had done was-"

"You did what you felt you needed to do." Serena interrupted, but her expression remained warm. "We know what's going on. But now, you need to do the right thing, let's get Reenie out of the cage."

"Yes." The blonde Traveller stood straighter, as if she had flung off the weight of guilt from her shoulders. With renewed determination, Cindy gingerly walked toward the cage. "It's the right thing to do."

She fiddled with the lock feverishly, her confidence soaring. She and the Sailor Senshi were going to take on Halebit. She'd been praying and wishing and waiting for this day for a long time.

As she fumbled with the cage, Cindy caught Reenie smiling at her. And she smiled back filled with elation. It felt like an eternity, but eventually the door to the cage opened up and the child jumped into her arms.

"I knew you weren't bad, Cindy." The child whispered into her ear.

"Thanks." Cindy whispered back, returning her hug.

Suddenly, a loud crash broke the silence as a figure smashed through the rear wall, slamming into the concrete floor between Sailor Moon and the platform. In an instant, the warehouse was a flurry of chaos as Sailor Scouts flew in from every available window. Cindy instinctively wrapped herself around the child. For a moment they all paused.

Then the figure stirred and groaned.

Cindy protectively pushed Reenie behind her. Sailor Saturn and Pluto had their weapons ready as the other Sailor soldiers gathered around Sailor Moon in various fighting stances.

Then Cindy saw it. As the figure rose, she could percieve the telltale greasy black mop hanging over the stranger's face. The man groaned once again, stumbling about a little disoriented, before finally flipping the thick dark locks away, his eyes darting one way and then another. Finally, they settled on her.

Immediately, her breath hitched and her heart pounded in her chest. It was him. It was the murderer. It was-

"YOU!" Both Travellers shouted, simultaneously pointing at each other.

Without hesitation, Cindy yanked her bracelet from her wrist, snapping it rigid. The individual diamond-shaped ringlets expanded, sliding together harmoniously to form a flat blade. Leaping from the platform, she threw both of her arms behind her head and gripped the newly assembled sword in her hands. She had envisioned this moment every time she trained with her sword, his smirking face there for her to strike, slice, hack, and-

TING!

Cindy stood in shock. The asshole had caught her blade with his claw! She caught the smirk on his face and her anger flared.

"Damn you!"

Tracer sneered in reply. Tightening his hold on the blade, he kicked her full force into the protruding ledge of the platform. Falling to her knees, Cindy tried to shake the lights from her eyes as well as fight the urge to vomit. Her lower back ached and her abdomen throbbed painfully.

However, she was determined she was going to win this fight. He wasn't going to get away with killing her family. But before she could muster enough energy to make another charge, she realized to her horror that she didn't have her sword.

In her field of vision, she caught sight of it, embed itself next to the Timelord's feet, which were stepping towards her.

"No!" She heard Serena scream, but she heard nothing more. Why weren't they coming to her aid?

As the Timelord stepped closer, a heavy coldness settled deep down inside her. Were they abandoning her? Were they going to stand by and watch as this monster tore her apart? If she was doomed, then she wasn't going out on her knees.

"You Counsule lapdog!" Cindy jeered, spitting the taste of blood and saliva from her mouth. "The Counsule has to send you to finish the job, huh? Or you're not satisfied just killing them, are you?!"

Suddenly, Tracer pounced upon her and gripped her tightly around the throat. She tried to put on a brave face as she raised her head. His shiny, silvery claw recoiled, was posed to strike, while his face was ferocious and his eyes wild and predatory.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, you Society bastard?"

"You-" Cindy's attempts to quell her quivering were to no avail. She was going to die wasn't she? She shouldn't be scared. She'd be with her family shortly. She had to be strong for them. "You killed them. Sam, Mom, and Dad."

Saying their names left a bitter taste in her mouth. "You killed my family."

The ferocity drained away and the man lowered his claw. "What?"

As he loosened his hold, Cindy noticed a smooth wooden hilt hanging from his hip, just within her reach. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Cindy grabbed the weapon.

Instantly, her breath was taken away. A sudden rush of… something washed over her. She felt more alive, more confident, and more… powerful. Exhilarating didn't begin to describe what was happening to her. She took in her surroundings in a new light. She could not only see Serenity, but she could sense her too. It was strange; she could sense everyone in the room, even Tracer. Not only that, but it seemed like time had stood still. No one appeared to be moving – well, they didn't appear to be moving very fast, if they were moving at all.

'A Child of Serenity?' A hallow whisper spoke in the distance.

'Huh?' Cindy couldn't see anyone. Where was the voice coming from? 'Who are you?'

'Are you a Child of Serenity?' The voice asked again.

Cindy could feel her necklace almost burn against her skin. How did it know she was a part of the Children of Serenity order? 'Uh, yes. Yes, I am.'

'Good.' The voice sounded pleased at this. 'Use my power.'

'W-what power?'

'Use my power.' The voice urged.

'I don't understand.'

'Use my power.' It repeated, a little more urgently.

'Please.' Cindy's head began to ache. 'What are you talking about?'

'Use my power!' This time the voice was drumming about inside of her mind.

The pain grew worse as the voice repeated over and again demanding that she use its 'power', whatever power it was. She looked at Tracer's face and realized she was still in his grip.

This was his doing, wasn't it? He must have put some kind of spell on his sword to keep other people from weilding it. She sneered as she gripped the handle of the hilt, determined to use it.

Jerking the sword from Tracer's side, she heaved the weapon into the Timelord's stomach and sawed upwards into his chest. Years of seething anger erupted with that stroke, leaving their bloody trademark evident all over her hands and face. Cindy kept her eyes fixed on the stunned expression frozen on the beast's face. A tingle went up her spine. It was over. It was finally over!

Her satisfaction was short-lived, however, as the voice abruptly boomed. 'USE MY POWER!'

The voice was now stabbing into her brain and the room had begun to spin. She was losing control, and she had only one option left to her. She had to give in.

Slowly her mind faded into dissipation, while through her lips, she bellowed the most horrific scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Serena shouted the savage display was too much for her. She lunged forward, only to have the Time Staff block her path. The red of the Garnet Orb stared her in the face.

Serena twisted her head toward the Time Guardian, and whispered hoarsely. "Why?"

Sailor Pluto stood motionless, looking straight ahead at the fighting combatants. "It's time to make good on our agreement. I'm doing what I must.'"

Serena's face soured. "You can't be serious, Pluto! You saw for yourself she was going to give Reenie over to us." The Time Guardian remained silent. "We were going to help each other Pluto! She's our ally! We can't stand here and watch her get slaughtered!"

"Yeah, Pluto, what gives?" Lita asked indignantly over Serena's shoulder.

Just then, Serena could hear Amy furiously tapping on her compact computer. "Uh, guys-"

"This is of no concern to you, Jupiter." Serena winced; Pluto must be stressed to lash out like this. "This is an agreement made between the Queen and myself. No one else."

"We're just doing our job, Pluto." Venus offered, suddenly standing between Pluto and Lita.

"Guys-"

"Your job is to protect the Queen here and my job is to protect the timeline that sustains the Queen. This is my job. This is my duty!"

"Guys!"

"Oh my God!" At Raye's exclamation, Serena returned her attention to the battle between the Travellers and gasped.

A bloody blade jutted from the back of the Timelord, and it appeared to be making a jagged journey upward. But most distressing was that the part of the silvery blade that could be seen, glowing with a furious light.

"Reenie!" In a heartbeat, Darien, Erica, and Michelle leapt towards the platform.

Things had definitely spiraled out of control. Serena held her hand to her mouth, dismayed and horrified by the scene unfolding in front of her. As she did so, her brooch nearly blinded her.

'What's going on?' Serena felt a mixture of fright and awe at the spectacle.

"I don't believe this." The blonde turned to Amy who now was staring awestruck at the translucent computer relay framing her eyes like goggles.

To see Amy this fascinated by her computer in the heat of a fight made Serena very wary. "What is it, Amy?"

"This is telling me-"

It was a blood-curdling scream that hindered Amy's words, echoing off the furthest walls of the warehouse, even as a flash of light similar to the strike of lightning blinded everyone. Serena and the Sailor Scouts around her barely stayed on their feet while the ground shook, waves of energy striking them, left and right.

From the flash, Serena saw Tracer fly through the air like he'd been launched from a cannon, his sword still protruding from his chest. She followed his trajectory until his body disappeared into one of the dark corners of the warehouse landing with a painfully loud thud.

As the dark splotches drew away from her view, Serena gasped when she noticed Cindy's slumped form in front of the platform. A reflective pool of blood surrounded her and coated her hands and chest. Her blond hair, now undone from the fight, hung forward over her face, shaking as she visibly sobbed into the crimson pool. In the red light's glow, her pale skin reminded Serena of a cursed spirit kneeling at a dark lake.

"Cindy." Serena murmured, rushing forward to embrace the shaken woman.

"My, my, what a performance, Xendyte." Serena stopped mid-step. Her body numbed like she'd been dumped in a vat of icy water when she heard the harsh and dispassionate voice. Nervous, she peered toward the platform where she saw an old man clapping. If not for his moving hands, she would have thought the wrinkles and small self-satisfied sneer on his face were carved onto a piece of stone.

The sneer grew like a crack across that stony foundation. "I am curious, what are you going to do for the next act?"

Serena's heart leapt into her throat as she watched Reenie standing rigidly beside him as if something inhibited her movement. A ghost of a smile crossed the old man's hard, well-defined features reflecting the red light. "And I must thank you for all your efforts to help me retrieve the Silver Crystal. I am indebted to you, my faithful servant."

Cindy only swayed and sobbed some more not even turning toward the old man. At this, Serena balled her fist and straightened her back. She wasn't going to let this old man do this to her.

"Leave her alone, Halebit!"

As if he had just registered her presence, the old man addressed her with an air of disinterest.

"Ah, yes, the great Queen Serenity. I see my soldier has made mention of me." He said coolly. "But I am in no mood to make niceties. I humbly request that you hand over the possession of the Silver Crystal to me," Halebit rested one of his hands upon the child's shoulder, "so that I may guarantee her safety."

Serena could feel the rest of her group tense, but Pluto stepped forward before any of them could take action. "I believe you are not in a position to make demands, Traveller. Killing Small Lady will only expedite your death."

Halebit chuckled dryly, but kept the same emotionless expression. To Serena he looked like a freaky ventriloquist dummy, which she found eerie and terrifying. "Go ahead, but let me ask you all this: which one of you wants to carry the guilt of this child's death on their shoulders? Who wants to be the one who must witness the birth of the child they killed? For you see, Time Guardian, I might be dead, but I will be happy knowing that one of you will live miserably with the guilt of killing this daughter of your future."

"Don't you dare!" From below, Cindy lunged at Halebit, ruby sword in hand.

Immediately, Halebit threw out his hand, stopping the sharp blade mere inches from his face; suspending the girl in midair.

A vicious grunt escaped her throat as Cindy glared at Halebit; death in her eyes. "You son of a bit-"

Without a word, Halebit waved his hand, sending the blonde woman tumbling end over end until she slid to a stop at Serena's feet. Easily recomposed, Halebit returned his attention to Serena as if he'd just batted away a fly.

"What is it going to be Princess?" The old man sounded rather edgy.

Serena gazed at the brooch that held the Silver Crystal, the source of all her power. Should she give him the crystal? There had to be another way, but what was it?

Serena sweated and a panic she hadn't felt since those first awkward fights as Sailor Moon gripped her. She had to get Reenie back, but she could see two choices, peacefully or by force. Grudgingly, she realized her thoughts were only trivial. She knew what she had to do.

As she took a step forward, Pluto grabbed her by the shoulder. "Do not do this, my Queen. We cannot give up the Silver Crystal to that Traveller. There's no telling what he'll do with it."

Serena remained facing the platform, but sighed. "What about Reenie?"

At that Pluto didn't reply and Serena could feel her hand tense before slowly sliding away. With her heart drumming and her fingers twitching, Serena approached the platform like she was walking to her own execution. To keep her nerves, she never left her eyes waver from Reenie.

Once she reached the ledge, she hesitated running her fingers over the Silver Crystal. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tugged on the stone, shivering when her garments loosened and the ribbons that formed it unwrapped from her body. As she tugged harder, she could see the red ribbons slip back into the shimmering crystal. She cradled it in the palm of her small hand, once again standing in the white dress that she had worn to the restaurant.

Gathering her nerves, she fixed the old man with a hard gaze and offered her crystal. "Here."

With a keen nod, Halebit carefully leaned over and plucked the object from Serena's hand. "You are indeed as wise as the legends make you."

"What about Ree-" Before Serena could finish her sentence, Halebit had pushed on the child's shoulder, sending her head first into Serena's chest.

Despite having the air knocked out of her, Serena reflectively wrapped her arms around Reenie and rolled with the child's momentum.

"Ompf!" Both girls grunted as they landed hard against the cold ground.

"Serena! Reenie!" Instantly her friends surrounded her and they looked eager to strike back.

"I'm fine." She waved her hand dismissively at them before peering down at Reenie. "Are you okay?"

The pink haired child pondered a moment, and then nodded wearily.

"World Shaking!" Just behind the wall of worried faces of Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina, Serena heard Erica retaliate, the sound of concrete uprooting from the fury of her attack.

Then she heard nothing except Erica's curse. "Shit!"

Lifting herself, mindful of Reenie, Serena peered over the heads of her friends to see the brilliant light of the Silver Crystal as Halebit held it over his head. Serena decided, right then and there, that the crooked and gnarled smile upon the leathery surface of the old man's face was one of the most unsettling things she'd ever witnessed.

"Deep Submerge!" This time Serena could witness the attack, and gasped as the ball of water Michelle had hurdled at Halebit harmlessly crashed against an invisible barrier.

"The Traveller must be stopped at all costs!" Pluto barked while swinging her staff around, the end gathering a large collection of sand. "Dead Scream!"

Again nothing happened.

A groan caught Serena's attention and she noticed a weak and despondent Cindy kneeling next to her and Reenie. Finally coming to her senses, Cindy threw herself at Serena. "I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay Cindy." Serena watched the glow of her crystal with dread when a sudden thought occurred to her. "Do you have any idea what's going on? Did he ever tell you what he wanted with the Silver Crystal?"

Cindy, now fixated like Serena on the glowing crystal, shook her head and gulped. "I-I don't know. He never told me what he wanted it for."

Serena swallowed hard while the light continuing to intensify. "I was afraid of that."

--------------------------------------------

"Fuck!" Tracer gasped as the burning in his chest became more intense.

The Timelord gritted his teeth as he re-gripped the hilt protruding from his chest. The pain was excruciating however he didn't give a damn, as long as he could still move he wasn't ever going to give up. He didn't know how that bitch was able to throw him across the warehouse, but if she thought he'd go easier on her yet again, she was in for a surprise.

"Graargh!" He screamed pulling the sword from his gaping wound. Immediately he could feel his blood oozing out of the open skin at an alarming rate. He tried holding his hand over it in hopes of suppressing the flow of the silver laced crimson fluid. However, it became apparent it was a futile exercise, especially when he felt the lesion on his back spurting even more of his blood onto the ground.

'I'm not going to let it end like this!' Despite the pain, the dizziness, and the coldness edging into his limbs, a pressure built behind his eyes and spread throughout his head. His body began to quiver and convulse. 'I will make them all pay! They will all pay!!'

Quickly Tracer jumped to his feet, oblivious to the fountain of blood streaming from his chest, cascading down his pants, and finally splattering onto the concrete floor. He tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword and sneered. Though the coldness continued to spread, his limbs tingled with excitement.

Yes, he was going to make them pay, he determined. He was going to destroy them all.

In the back of his mind, Tracer knew his world should be spinning around him and that he should be wobbly on his feet. Hell, it was a miracle he was able to walk in a straight line, much less gain speed. Nonetheless, that was what was happening and he didn't care. Like a man possessed, he ran towards them, keying in on the brilliant light that was threatening to swallow the surrounding darkness. Instinctively, he knew that hiding behind that bright light was the old man.

'I will show you I am not a failure, you bastard.' His sneer deepened. 'I'll defeat you in front of Serenity and Cindy. Once they see my prowess, they'll tremble with fear and beg me for mercy! Then we'll see who the failure is then!'

His body felt so cold yet so hot, Tracer was thrilled. The power to feel two completely different sensations at once was astounding. He allowed himself to get lost in the phenomenon and let it wash over him. Spurned on by the delicious high, he ran even faster and faster. He ran so fast he swore he was floating on air.

When he saw Serenity's group huddled together in front of his old teacher, Tracer smirked. He secured his sword with both hands; ready to strike with all the force he could muster. Merrily, he imagined the destruction that was about to take place.

He hardly registered how brightly it was glowing as he raised it over his head.

--------------------------------------------

"This is bad!" Serena flinched when she whipped around towards Amy. It was never a good thing when she said that.

"What is it?"

Amy was once again furiously typing away on the translucent keypad and her eyes were moving back and forth, reading her display like the roving eyes of the cat clock mounted on the wall of her bedroom.

"It appears Halebit is distorting the physical space around his hands." Amy shook her head, somewhat confused. "If I were to postulate, it looks like he's using the Silver Crystal as a type of hot cutting apparatus."

"Huh?" Serena blinked.

Suddenly Pluto hunched over and grimaced. Steadying herself with her staff, Pluto fixed Amy with a glare. "She means that Traveller is punching a hole through the timeline like a hot knife through butter, if I understand the saying correctly. Ugh!"

"Pluto!" Lita jumped to the Time Guardian's aid and provided her with some support. "Are you going to be okay? What's going on?"

"It's a portal." Cindy said, her eyes widening in awe and fright. "I can't believe he's actually trying to make one. This is really bad."

Amy ceased typing a moment. "What do you mean?"

Realizing she was the center of attention, Cindy squirmed a little as she explained with a sense of urgency. "Er, well, when I first joined the Society, he had asked me if I knew how to build a portal generating machine. When he found out I didn't, he went ahead and built one based on the specs my father had researched."

"What happened to that machine?" Amy pursed her lips like she usually did when she worried.

Cindy interlaced her fingers and muttered. "It kinda blew up when he activated it."

"What!?" Serena jumped at their exclamation.

Cindy returned her weary gaze to the increasingly intensifying glow. "I'm not sure if there's anything we can do now to stop him, it looks like he's already begun to open the portal and if we disturb the process there's no telling what catastrophe it'll trigger."

A swirling wind whipped Serena's blond tails of hair, drawing her attention to the platform. A jagged burning line now appeared, tracing the downward path of Halebit's glowing hands.

The dismay was evident on the faces of her friends as it settled like a heavy blanket upon them. Underneath that dread, little prickles of guilt pinched Serena's self-conscious. She was center of this turbulent storm, and every effort to bring a peaceful calm to the situation only seemed to make it rage even further out of control. There was very little she could do anyway, since without the Silver Crystal she was just a plain normal school girl. Her only option was just to sit back, wait, and hope.

"There is a solution." Pluto said under her breath, more to herself than anyone else. "There is always a solution. I just need to open my eyes to see it."

"I'd keep our eyes behind us," Mina replied, jumping to her feet, battle ready, and facing away from Halebit, "because we have a very angry Timelord coming right for us!"

"What does it take to keep this creep down!" Raye growled, bringing her hands up, already nurturing a small flame between her fingers.

Both Serena and Reenie twisted their heads around. The light of the Silver Crystal had grown so intense that it now illuminated the entire warehouse. The crazed expression on Tracer's blood-spattered face appeared with frightening clarity as he charged at their group at an alarming rate of speed, holding his sword with both hands over his head. Serena imagined that if he looked any madder, he'd snort dust from his nose like a rampaging bull.

By now, every Scout, with the exception of Reenie and herself, had positioned themselves to stop the Timelord's mad dash toward Halebit. Serena uttered a silent prayer to whatever Gods might have been listening that this would end without more death and then watched, saddened it had come to this.

To everyone's dismay though, just as Tracer was within range of their attacks, he leapt high into the air. Everyone stood stunned. Even Serena's jaw hung open at the height he had been able to achieve and maintain. It was impossible for anyone to jump this high, but there he was, sailing above the entire group.

It was only when Tracer made his descent that it became obvious how he was able to accomplish such a feat. A pair of transparent skinny strings, that reminded Serena of creepy black bony fingers, had sprouted from the shoulders of the dark man and spread out like wings.

Regaining her composure, Serena's heart stopped. 'Why is the sword glowing? Wait, what is going to do with it?'

Serena shot to her feet when she realized what Tracer was going to do with his sword. He was going to strike right at the bright mass in Halebit's hands. Her dread bloomed into full blown panic. Several of the Scouts took off after him before anyone could utter any warnings or commands. Serena could only stand petrified. Her eyes followed Tracer until she was forced to shield them as he disappeared into the glare.

In an instant, the glare became blinding and the roar of the wind grew louder. There was a soft, vibrating sound, like the glass legs of a wind chime gently tapping against each other. The reverberations turned into a fever pitch, hurting Serena's ears. Then it came to an abrupt stop to her relief.

At that, the blinding glare collapsed and turned into a pitch-black void. The wind that had been swirling around them was pulling them into the dark abyss. Serena looked around frantically for something to hold onto, but the smooth floor of the warehouse offered her no anchors. She dared a glance back, realizing to her horror, her friends that had just been right there a second ago, were nowhere to be seen.

Her own feet had begun to slide across the glossy floor, unable to stop her momentum. Desperately, she clawed at the surface, hoping to hit a crack or seam with her fingernails to no avail. Just as she was losing hope, a strong hand snatched hers and held on for dear life. Surprised and elated, Serena whisked her head around to see Darien straining to keep his grip around his cane, which he had nailed into the ground.

"I've got you, Serena!" He yelled over the roar of the vortex. "I won't let go!"

Bringing both of her hands to hold her lover's, Serena felt Darien slip slightly. And she cringed when he slipped some more. It wasn't hard for her to figure out his hold on the cane wasn't strong enough to keep both of them from being pulled to the darkness. Still looking into his eyes, she could see his determination.

He didn't need to do this. She wasn't worth this kind of sacrifice. Now that she'd lost the Silver Crystal, she wasn't important any more. They'd already lost everyone else!

"Darien!"

Darien shook his head, knowing full well what she was thinking. "I'm not letting you go!"

"Darien, you must!"

The man strained and screamed in anguish. Serena closed her eyes and cried, knowing that this was probably the last time she'd ever see her lover's face. As she disentangled her fingers from his, his other hand shot out and grabbed her forearm, releasing his grip on the cane. In her tear-clouded vision, the serene smile was evident on Darien's face before he wrapped his arms around her. Burying her face in his chest, she sought to embrace him tighter. In each other's arms they both relaxed, finding mutual comfort.

It took Serena a moment to realize they had finally been swallowed up into the black void and were now falling.

And they fell. And they fell. And they fell.

--------------------------------------------

Greg hated waiting in cars. His mother had done this to him as a kid whenever she'd run into a store to 'pick up a few items', as she'd say. Of course, with the ability to foresee the future, he knew there were going to be more than the few items that she'd promised.

To him it was agony, knowing exactly how many minutes he was going to sit there until his mom returned. He'd noticed that like his mother, other people tended to make promises they never intended to keep, and all he could do was nod, pretending he'd never closed his eyes to check.

Leaning his head back, Greg let loose a frustrated sigh. Unlike all those years ago, he couldn't foresee the future since the Travellers arrived (apparently there was a connection), and because of that he had no idea how long it was going to take before something would happen.

'I don't know why I'm so irritated. I always viewed these powers as a nuisance. All I wanted was to be normal guy for Amy-'

Suddenly an image of Amy's flushed and passionate face flashed in his mind. He sat up with a start and cursed his bad luck. Why did he stop when he did with her? It had been well over a week since that incident with her, and now he was just kicking himself for the missed opportunity. He knew Amy was willing, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He didn't want to close his eyes and see the possible consequences of his actions.

Leaning back again, Greg stared out into the night lost in his thoughts. He'd changed, he decided. The week he'd spent tagging along with Tracer had changed him. He'd endured a great trial and had come out feeling much older and more mature.

The entire time he had no idea what was going to happen next, and Tracer proved to be a rogue and maverick the likes of which the world had yet to see. He saw firsthand what it was like to think on one's feet, and just how tenacious a person could be when they wanted something bad enough.

Yes, this was a new Greg who replaced the old, the moment the Timelord appeared in front of him in the alleyway near his home. From now on, Greg was no longer going to-

CRASH!

Jerking upright in the back seat, Greg watched as one of the warehouses collapsed in the distance. Without a second to lose, Greg was running towards the wreckage hoping against all hope that Amy wasn't underneath the twisted steel girders and jagged concrete.

"Dear God, no!" Greg cried as he pulled on one of the heavy metal beams, but it wouldn't budge. "Give, damn it! Give!"

"You're wasting your energy."

Instantly, Greg went still. Slowly, he let go of the metal beam and swiveled to whomever it was that was talking to him.

When he fully turned around, he saw a man with short, stark white hair that radiated around his head like a halo. A dazzling white cloak draped over his shoulders and sparkled with fine bits of sand that dusted it. Underneath the folds of the cloak, the stranger held a bundle of cloth securely in the crook of his elbow.

Greg stared intently at the stranger before him, having an eerie sensation of déjà vu. Except last time he had been staring down the barrel of a gun. "Who are you?"

The stranger pursed his lips and turned his head, showing him a profile of his elegant and sleek face feinting interest in Greg's question. "I have a message I need you to pass along for me."

"For who? Tracer?"

"No!" The ferocity of the stranger's reply made Greg step back. The bundle in his arms wiggled.

Greg's eyes widened when he heard the unmistakable gargling of a baby just waking. The stranger saw the boy's expression and glared at him as the man cooed and rocked the newborn in his arms.

"Is that your-"

"I have wasted enough time already… Greg, correct?"

The boy blinked, how did he know his name? "Uh, yes."

The man nodded and continued rocking the increasingly agitated child. "I need you to communicate a message to Setsuna."

"Who?"

The stranger rolled his eyes, his task with the baby quickly taking up the rest of his attention. "She will know who she is when you tell them."

Greg furrowed his brow; he swore he could hear an edge of bitterness in the man's voice. He was about to ask who was this 'them' he was going to relay this message to, but the stranger had already began talking again.

"It's Small Lady's duty to protect the future."

Greg knitted his eyebrows trying to comprehend the message, but ended up thoroughly confused. Then he noticed that the man was already walking away, apparently satisfied, Greg followed. The man knew something about what happened to Amy that much he was certain. There were still many unanswered questions. Very important questions. "Wait!"

The man paused, looking over his shoulder, shifting his arm as the baby began to squirm.

"What happened to the others? Are they okay?"

Greg could see the man close his eyes and exhale. He stood there a moment. Finally he spoke with an even tone, his words carefully chosen. "All I can tell you is it will get worse before it gets better."

-End of Part 8-

End of Arc I – Serenity

Begin Arc II – Faust's Sword

Author Notes:

Welp… there's the climax. At least for this arc. Sorry about that folks. I promise this will be worth it in the end.

Either way, I hoped you liked this chapter, I'm personally rather proud of it. I thought it turned out pretty well considering some of the different tangents I went on here and there. I hope the technical jargon about making portals and such didn't kill the flow of the story if it did, let me know, I'm kinda curious about that.

Also, I apologize about this whole arc deal. See from here the story shifts to something wholly different and I felt it would better to make a definitive break signifying it. Trust me, there's going to be several before we're through, this story is far from over. So stay tuned because this ride is going to get out of control like a katamari ball across the world!

Mucho thanko to Kindness of Illusion (KOI) for doing another bang up job of editing and sentence structure repair. I promise KOI I'll get you my edits on your story ASAP!

In addition, major props to Setsu-P for pointing out the missing commas that were plentifully missing throughout the first draft. Damn commas. And seriously check out those sketches of hers. They are more awesome since awesome came to Awesome Town! And for those of you who aren't in the know, that's pretty awesome.

Soundtrack:

Various scenes inspired by music.

Pluto Waits – Forever by Orbital

Raye vs. Lita – Gold Dust Woman by Hole

Inside Halebit's Mind – Gwley Mernans by Aphex Twin

Tracer vs Halebit – The Way Out is Through by NIN

Serena Negotiates – Joga by Bjork

Tracer vs Cindy – Enough by Gravity Kills

The Final Showdown – The Canyon by Phillip Glass

The Final Showdown (Remix) – I Got the Fear Pt. 5 by Meat Beat Manifesto

Passing on a Message – Recessional by Vienna Teng

Disclaimer:

All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2008.

Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. The English version is owned by… I'm not even going to touch that one.

Bastion

Rev 02/08


	10. Arc II : Out There Somewhere

Okay, time for cliff hangers is over (for now). Time to stir the pot!

PROTIP: Reviews make my fingers type faster.

Dedication goes out to Orion Shadow because even though the guy isn't a SM fan, he still likes this story. So Orion this one is kinda for you. Kinda. ;)

..: Commence Arc II – Faust's Sword:..  
**  
Terrible Things to Waste  
****Part 9: Out There Somewhere**

Her fingers felt coarse. There was something granular under her tips and it dug into every crevice from her hands down to the exposed parts of her legs and neck. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. A loud roar and gargling rumbled in her ears and roused her other senses further. Opening her eyes, she observed a nearly clear blue sky with the occasional cirrus uncinus drifting by. A breeze blew across her face carrying with it small grainy particles. A few landed on her eyes and she blinked them away, eyes watering, noting how it stung like lemon juice.

With her senses nearly fully awakened, she sluggishly sat up. Her joints ached like she had been unconscious for at least a few hours. Immediately, she could see an ocean or a lake spread out before her crashing upon the sand a few meters from where she lay.

She studied the shifting dark blue surface as it undulated from the stiff wind blowing. The waves moved more lazily and the liquid appeared more syrupy than what she'd expect for an ocean.

She examined her surroundings further. A cliff face crowded the shore and stretched out so high it threatened to scratch the sky. She followed the cliff's edge all the way back down to the beach to where Michelle sat, staring at the sun's rippling reflection and appeared perturbed.

Smacking her dried lips, a sour taste in the air immediately hit Amy's tongue. "How surreal."

"You're finally awake, Mercury." Amy snapped her head toward Michelle, who greeted her with a tight small smile. Then the smile faded, replaced temporarily by a troubled one before the woman went back to staring at the sea as a warm gush of wind rustled her green curls. "I had no idea you were such a sound sleeper."

"Er, yes, well." Amy colored. She hated to admit she was a deep sleeper. It made her feel a little vulnerable and less like a Scout. "How long have you been waiting there?"

"Long enough."

"I'm sorry abou-"

"Don't be." Another tight smile gently crested on Michelle's mouth, but her emerald eyes remained fixed and distant. "We have a long day ahead of us."

Nodding, Amy felt for and then pushed her ear stud, thankful it was still there. Instantly, a blue visor materialized across her eyes. "Right. I'll figure out where exactly we are and then I'll see if I can track down everyone else. That's if that vortex in didn't warp my computer."

She watched anxiously as her small machine booted up and her palms began to sweat within her gloves. If her computer didn't work, what use would she be in this strange world? And even if it did, would she be able to retrieve the archives from the Silver Millennium? Amy cast a nervous glance towards Michelle and noted her stoic expressionless face and her hard emerald eyes boring into her.

Ding "Hello Mercury." The message scrolled across her visor and the blue-haired youth exhaled in relief.

She smiled tentatively and waved. "See, no problems."

Michelle, though, just sighed and returned to her troubled gaze across the lake. Despite the unenthusiastic response, Amy decided to just allow the roar of the waves serenade her while she worked. It appeared that the computer still had some of the lunar archive saved in its memory but a decent portion of some of the older files prior to the rule of old Queen Serenity (or as she liked to refer to as Serenity I) were missing which she knew were on the servers at Headquarters. That meant that they were not in a time or place where the Headquarters existed which meant they were in a different time or alternate dimension where the Silver Millennium didn't exist or had yet to exist. Amy rubbed the bridge of her nose. She definitely needed to do more analysis before she could figure out just where or when or what plane of existence they were.

"We're not on Earth."

The statement interrupted Amy's line of thinking. "Huh? What evidence do you have to know that for certain? We don't know where or when we are."

"The sea is not calling to me. This is not Earth." Michelle answered simply.

"So based on one piece of information, you've concluded that we aren't on Earth?" The blue-haired girl couldn't help but sound a little incredulous. Erroneous assumptions always irked her.

"Yes." Michelle kept her hard gaze on the lake as her cold, even tone broadcasted loudly that the issue was closed to debate. "Can you really track us with your computer?"

"Uh yes, I can." Perking up, Amy decided to let the issue drop for the sake of peace. Plus, she didn't get very many opportunities to discuss the workings of her computer. She tried on several occasions with the others, but they just never seemed interested. "Each scout gives off a specific aura of power that acts like beacon. I have all of our auras calibrated on my computer."

Amy noticed that Michelle was now watching her from the corner of her eye. It took Amy a minute or two before she figured out what she needed to do next.

"Ah! Here, let me see if I can find any of them!" Amy tapped a button on her visor.

The information flashed in immediately, and, to Amy's dismay, only one purple plip showed on her visor.

She sighed. She hated being the bearer of bad news. So in her best professional voice, Amy relayed her findings. "My scanner can only find Sailor Saturn's signature in this place."

In a flash, Michelle stood over Amy, trapping the younger scout in gathering storm that was her shadow. "Where is she?"

A gust of wind flared Michelle's green pleated skirt of her scout uniform, making Amy immediately conscious of the constricting bodice of her own uniform wrapped around her abdomen. Staring up into Michelle's narrowing emerald eyes, Amy's stomach folded and refolded itself. It reminded her of the time when her mother interrogated her when she returned home late one night after one of her study sessions with Greg.

"Twenty miles to the northeast." Amy said, indicating a ledge just behind them.

Michelle stared at the tall rocky ledge and her stoic face contorted with a mixture of concern and apprehension. It was then that it occurred to Amy that Victoria was alone in what appeared to be a hostile environment. Could Victoria be strong enough not to crack under the strain of her fears alone, she wondered. Now Amy could understand Michelle's concern as well as her apprehension. If a scared Victoria was forced to defend herself as Sailor Saturn, Amy couldn't fathom the devastation she could inflict upon this world.

"We shouldn't waste any more time." Stepping away from Amy, Michelle pulled the blue-haired girl to her feet. Starting down the beach, Michelle turned and motioned to her stationary companion. "Let's go."

As Amy moved to catch up, something else on her visor caught her attention. "Um, Neptune. I'm picking up another signal."

"I thought Saturn was the only one here?" There was an edge to Michelle's voice.

Her stomach now felt it was ringing itself like a wet towel. "It's similar to the signals I scanned from Cindy and that Timelord." Amy swallowed. "But it doesn't match either of them."

Michelle and Amy looked at each other. Amy knew she didn't need to say it, there was only one other Traveller present when they got sucked into that temporal void and the prospects of having to deal with him again wasn't a pleasant one. At least it wasn't to Amy.

The stiff wind blew hard at that moment, holding back Michelle's wavy green curls exposing her face. The expression on it was hard to read. "Then we have to expect anything when the time comes to confront whatever it is. Come on."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Never in her old age had she seen such unusual attire such as this child's. The outfit was very cute in its own unique style, but it hardly ... protected her. She didn't recognize the clothing from any of the surrounding kingdoms. She must have come from one very far away from the look of it and she did so on foot which amazed her. Little wonder the child was unconscious when she discovered her at the outskirts of the village.

Pulling off one of her coarse leather gloves she reached down and removed a few strands of the girl's black hair and admired her unblemished skin. She was a beautiful child, but there were so many questions. How was this frail child able to make through so many miles of the Sea of Corruption without a single scratch?

The poisonous forest surrounded the valley and it would have been impossible for her to get here without walking through a good portion of it. The trek was perilous considering the giant insects and poisonous miasma and this child was able to do it without a mask or armor.

Turning to the bladed staff relaxing against her father's aged and tarnished armor, the old woman regarded the weapon more closely. Staring into its wide edge, her worn face and long grey hair reflected brightly in the setting sun. No blade made of an Ohmu's shell could match the quality and sharpness of this weapon. She wondered if that was how the child was able to navigate the Sea of Corruption but how did she keep from breathing in the fatal spores?

A rustling of the thick blankets drew her attention. The child rubbed her eyes mumbling something she couldn't decipher. When the child's eyes opened and fixed on the old woman, her limbs stiffened, paralyzed. The girl squeaked regaining her mobility and retreated back underneath the covers.

She tried greeting the girl in several dialects she knew but the child didn't respond choosing to remain underneath the blanket. She spoke as softly and tried to sound reassuring, but the child was still terrified. With no other options available to her, she reluctantly reached with her mind.

'Please don't be scared.'

The blanket ceased its shivering and a pair of violet eyes peaked over the edge. Eventually, the girl's entire head emerged, surprised and awed. She said something that sounded like a question but she still couldn't understand her. This wouldn't do at all if she wanted to communicate with the child. The woman's heart squeezed, the child looked so lost and confused.

'Please. I can't understand what you're saying.' The woman nodded, encouraging the girl to cooperate.

Wrinkling her face in concentration, the child's voice could be clearly heard in her mind. 'How are you doing this?'

Laughing softly, the elder woman replied. 'I suppose it's a gift I have.'

'Where am I?' Glancing out the window, the girl had an unobstructed view of the entire valley as the sun fell below the surface of the lake on the horizon.

'This is the village I grew up in.'

The wonder on the girl's face pleased the old woman and warmed her heart. Ah, the innocence of youth. It had been a shame that she never had children of her own, but in the end it she had taken care of her people and protected their future. That was enough for her.

But that was neither here nor there; the poor child was still scared. It was obvious she needed some comfort. 'I see this place still has retained some of its old beauty.'

The child's large violet eyes grew big and then narrowed slightly, suspicious. The old woman wondered for a moment perhaps she'd underestimated this girl's potential as a threat. 'Who are you?'

Despite her wariness, she smiled hoping to make the child realize she wasn't dangerous. 'My name is Nausicaa and this is the Valley of the Wind.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A bristly ball floated past his head as he stumbled through this spore-ridden forest. A large insect ocean squirmed down worn trails around the thick trunks of parasitic trees.

Halebit wandered further through the forest while the pain in his body tested his resolve with each step. His throat constricted tightly for every breath he took, forcing the old man to inhale more of the dust clogged air.

The violent fit of coughing overwhelmed the General, as if his lungs wanted to escape his rotting body. As he fell to his knees, a thick substance bubbled its way out of his mouth. It pooled beneath him, black as pitch and thick as tar. He needed that Crystal now.

With sickening horror, the old man lurched to his feet, letting the black ooze hang from his lower lip. He didn't dare stop and rest a minute more; he needed to find the Silver Crystal. He needed its healing light to counteract the effect this poisonous world had on him. Ah, the power he had held in his hands. What he wouldn't do just to get it back and hear its melody once more.

"It's the spores, you know." An all too familiar voice declared, its echoes emanating through the forest.

'Echoes?' The General spun around, disorientation seizing him.

Through the last remnants of his dry cough, he croaked, "Nihil! What is your game this time?" Halebit didn't know what to expect while he turned about face -- Nihil was nothing more than a voice -- but he didn't expect this.

Before him stood a youthful soldier who Halebit had tried all his life to forget. The soldier's wrinkle-free uniform prominently displayed his stripes across his upper arm, signifying his status of general, and many glittering war medals that showcased his valor. His short black hair and stout posture matched his uniform in flawlessness. Halebit couldn't look into the soldier's face with his usual calmness; anger seethed in him and he clenched his fist.

"How dare you, Nihil, to choose _his_ image." Halebit hissed. "What do you think you're accomplishing by doing that?"

Nihil smiled the soldier's perfect smile and leaned toward the old man using a flat, smooth, authoritative tone. Halebit hated that voice. "I thought you'd take me seriously if I took the form of someone you respected."

Halebit avoided Nihil's stare. "That disreputable pariah? Ha. He was hardly anyone I would respect."

The soldier gazed at him curious. "You'd go so far as to deny yourself the truth? Hmph. Your jealousy astounds me, Halebit."

"I was not jealous of that intolerable heathen!" Halebit snarled at his dementia's creation. "The only reason I befriended him was to find out his secret-"

Halebit's mouth hung on that last word as Nihil's perfect smile grew wider.

"You wanted to know his secret? You wanted to know why he was better than you? Didn't you?"

Halebit once more diverted his eyes from Nihil. 'I can't let him defeat me. I'm the one who has control.'

"He was never better than me. He depended on that wretched sword to get him out of the predicaments he would recklessly wander into." Halebit swallowed down some of the black mucus that crept up his throat. "He had no control. Just like his-"

Nihil raised a conspicuous eyebrow and leaned forward once more, making eye contact unavoidable. "His son? Please Hally, Trekker was nothing like Tracer. Trekker was calculating, calm, and above all devastating in battle. He hardly ever used Faust's Sword until he had to fight Aste. If you remember correctly, you couldn't even lay a finger on him in hand to hand combat. At least until you started taking those red-"

"Shut your mouth!" Halebit screamed and then coughed furiously. "I AM BETTER THAN HIM! HE'S NOTHING MORE THAN A GHOST NOW!"

Nihil smirked which looked out of place on Trekker's face. "Unfortunately, that ghost has come back to haunt you, Hally."

Instantly, in front of Halebit, materialized a child holding one of the bamboo sticks he used in training Timelords back before he had taken over the floundering Society. It was obvious the child was trying to appear older by standing with chest out and chin held high and breathing really hard like he had run a great distance. Halebit was amused by his disheveled appearance; a tangled mass of black hair, red-rimmed eyes, dirt smudged cheeks, and soiled clothing. He was hardly befitting a protégé of Halebit's stature. Such a haughty child of privilege, he wondered why they allowed him to run about like a pig.

The child offered up the stick to the old man and tried to speak to him firmly but his voice faltered. "I wanna train under you… to be a great soldier… like Father."

"And do you remember the first thing you told him, you told him he was never going to amount to anything like his father." Halebit could have sworn that he felt Nihil breath down his neck. "Thus you fought to break his spirit throughout the rest of his training in order to claim your final victory over Trekker allowing him to become wild and undisciplined. He was the only mark against you on an otherwise spotless record. Do you see how your petty jealousy controls you Halebit?"

A grunt escaped Halebit's lips as he stared intently into Nihil's black eyes. "I merely told the child the truth. Anyway, Tracer is nothing more than a beast. There was hardly anything I could have done to turn him into a soldier up to my standards. He's as wild and untamed as-"

"You?" Nihil arched one of his eyebrows quizzically and smirked. Having Trekker's visage arrogantly regarding him made Halebit's ire rise. "You were just as wild and untamed at his age. Probably more so."

Fingernails bore into Halebit's palms, his voice approaching a low growl. "I was very different then. I've learned to administer control over myself. Unlike that untamed child, Tracer, I learned to quell my urges."

"True, but you never could vanquish them." Nihil walked over to the child and knelt next to him. "You left it to boil deep within yourself, and now they are ready to explode. Eventually, they will be released."

Both the child and Nihil gazed at Halebit with their piercing black pupils. "You can't hold me back forever."

* * *

Falling further and further into nothingness, she held on tight to Darien. It took all her strength but she was able to hold on. They continued falling until the darkness overwhelmed her.

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead."

"Huh?" Slowly, Serena's eyes fluttered open. "Mina?"

Mina grinned down at her friend, some of her long blonde hair tickling Serena's nose as it swung in an arid breeze. "Geez, me and Darien thought you'd never wake up."

"Darien!" Without warning, Serena's upper body catapulted forward, and Mina sprang back, narrowly avoiding a stray ball of hair. Looking one way and another, Serena's eyes shot around the immediate vicinity. "Where's-?"

"Whoa, Serena." Mina rested her hand on her friend's shoulders and glanced at Serena's two balls of hair. "You could kill someone with those things." That comment had elicited a smile. "Darien's over there, keeping an eye on that creepy Timelord guy."

Following Mina's gaze, she saw Darien, still dressed in his tuxedo, looking down at the gruff Traveller laid out on the sand, both situated in the shadow of large white wall.

The wall itself towered over all of them and it looked to extend to forever and back on either side. Serena couldn't see any lines of concrete or any rough texture on its surface and she had to crane her neck to see where it curved out of sight. In complete awe, Serena eased herself to her feet, oblivious of Mina dusting some unsightly sand that collected on the posterior of her dress.

"This is so weird." The words escaped Serena's lips as she brushed her fingertips on the wall's smooth face.

"Yeah, that's the same thing I said." Mina agreed.

When Serena returned her eyes to Darien, he was staring at her and his face blossomed into a smile when he noticed her watching.

Relieved, Serena smiled back before tearing her eyes away from her dark-haired lover and gazing out across the great expanse of desert the wall didn't enclose. Except for the occasional breeze, nothing seemed to disturb its flat, barren geography.

Turning to the brilliant wall, Serena pondered aloud. "Is there any way in?"

"I couldn't find any sort of entrance within a mile either way." Serena's head snapped toward the gruff voice. There Erica stood confident, her short blonde hair and blue skirt wavering in the breeze.

"I told you that." Mina loudly added earning herself an indignant sniff from the tomboy.

"Anyway." Serena unsuccessfully suppressed a chuckle and Erica frowned slightly a tinge of blush blossomed on her cheeks as she continued. "We need to move and find some water, or else you will die of dehydration in a few days."

Serena grew concerned. "What about the rest of you?"

Erica crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "We'll probably last longer since Venus, Tuxedo Mask, and I are all transformed. But, we must move or else none of us will have a chance of surviving."

Suddenly Serena became conscious that she now was wearing her white dress that she had worn the night before. That's right, she wasn't Sailor Moon anymore. She had given it to the old man in exchange for Reenie. She hoped that the others were safe wherever they were.

Then Serena glanced towards the slumbering Timelord. "What about him?"

"He can stay there for all I care." Darien spat.

Serena stiffened at the exclamation and then relaxed. There needed to be peace between everyone if they were ever going to get back home. So with the grace of an angel, Serena spun around to face her lover. "Why?"

Darien kept his back turned, his black cape acting like a wall. Serena held in a sigh, she hated when he acted like this. "He called you things. Horrible, hurtful things. That's why. We know he's not going to help us, so why help him? All he's going to do is hurt you more, Serena. I ... I don't want that."

Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulder, joining him in his vigil over the unconscious man. "I know you care, but please understand," Serena gazed at Tracer, his face still and serene, "we don't have a choice. We're probably far away from home and he might be our only chance of getting back there. Maybe if we kill him with kindness?"

Darien swiveled his head and Serena could see his hardened expression.

"I can think of more efficient ways to kill him." He said humorlessly.

"Darien." She admonished. "That isn't who we are. We aren't ruthless killers. We fight for love and justice and leaving him to die in the desert isn't our way."

Abruptly Darien rose to his feet sending to stumble on hers. He looked down at her finally coming face to face with her. "You're kidding, right?"

Serena captured his blue eyes with hers and tried to appear as serious and mature as she ever had in her entire life. "No I'm not."

She could see Darien was struggling, but finally he relaxed and his expression softened just a tad. "Okay, Serena. We'll help him, but we need to be careful."

"Oh God yes." Serena agreed giving the Timelord another glance. He looked deceivingly peaceful asleep but they all knew what he was capable of. "I said we should be nice to him, not entrust him with our first born."

Darien smiled in reply and Serena's heart fluttered. God she loved it when he smiled like that.

Fighting the impulsive urge to kiss him, Serena asked him a question. "So where are we? Are we dead?"

Quirking an eyebrow, the dark-haired man shrugged looking out at the expanse of sand. "Can't really say. If it is, the afterlife is an odd place indeed."

Serena became thoughtful. "It might not be that far-fetched ya know. There was this one manga I was reading not that long ago about-"

It was then that Erica's raspy voice sent Serena's fragile chandelier of thought crashing down. "I hardly think that will work Venus."

"Of course it will work," Mina said. "I mean we all can jump great distances, and we can use Darien's cane and your sword. Think of it as a fun day of mountain climbing."

"I don't think so." Erica crossed her arms.

Mina crinkled her nose and tapped her upper lip thoughtfully. "We can always knock."

"Do you want me to say open-sesame or do you?"

Without warning, the large wall wailed and rattled. From underneath the sand, two lines carved up its face and converged to a point. The enclosed area then jolted from its confines and slid into obscurity behind the simplistic sheet of white. Both Mina and Erica stepped away, both tensed and prepared to defend against whoever was on the other side of that wall.

As the rattle died away, a cloaked figure emerged from the newly created archway. His darkened mask darted one way then another. With efficiency the masked mystery person studied each of them, halting when its view passed over Serena, making her nervous. Then the masked individual spent just as long looking at the Timelord lying in the sand.

"It can't be." Serena could hear the masked person, unmistakably male, say and turned towards the entrance yelling back at someone unseen. "The Temporal Net was correct. It's him."

From around the corner, Serena could see two more masked strangers come into view.

"You think you can handle him alone?" One of the other masked members, another male, asked.

"He's unconscious. I can carry him in to the Counsule Building."

"He's a Level 4, Nahtan. You are required to have me and Guod at least to escort him in, in case he wakes up." The third, female this time, chime in, and appeared to be trying to peek above the shoulder of the first masked individual, whom Serena assumed was their leader.

The leader at the moment appeared to be blocking the other two but had failed miserably because the taller and bulker masked stranger nodded toward her and Darien.

"What about them?"

"Nothing, I will tend with them as well. Alone."

"There's something familiar about them." The bulky stranger rubbed his masked chin.

"What are you hiding Nahtan?" The shorter female stood on her tip-toes, her voice taking a threatening edge.

"Short skirts-" The bulky man murmured.

The leader grunted. "Are you questioning my authority, Nire?"

"Tiaras-"

To Serena's surprise the woman ripped her mask off, revealing her loose strands of amber hair framing her glowering face. "Why are you so eager to usher us out?"

Without warning the bulky man shouted. "By Serenity's ghost! It's Sailor V and the Senshi!"

In his excitement, the bulky man shoved his rather lanky leader out of the way, making his way to Mina. "I can't believe this."

Nire's eyes followed her fellow soldier as he scampered over to Erica and Mina and then they fixed on their leader. "So... "

Their leader only grunted in frustration as he picked himself up.

Serena stole a quick anxious look to Darien who stood closer to her and placed her slightly behind him.

Meanwhile, Mina tried to gather her wits with her newly acquired and totally unanticipated fan. "Excuse me?"

The large soldier gently grasped her hand. "You must forgive, Goddess of Love, Sailor Venus, for being impolite. I did not mean to call you by your other name."

Mina's nose twitched and Erica smirk with amusement. "You mean Sailor V?"

The bulky man held his head low in shame. "Please forgive me!"

"Um, don't get me wrong, but," the blonde rubbed the back of her head, "how do you know-"

Mina trailed off as the bulky man's mask began to turn away from her and zeroed in on Serena. Suddenly, the man jumped to his feet and made a beeline to her. Serena gulped and Darien further blocked the man's path.

Anxiety filled Serena as she watched the man pulled off his mask and knelt before them. His actions were not much unlike Cindy's when she first met the Traveller on her doorstep.

"I am here to serve you, my Lady Serenity." The bulky man's curly light brown hair wavered in the sandy wind. "I am one of your children, Guod."

Serena could hear the disbelief in Nire's voice. "I can't believe it. It _is_ her. She's come back like the Tomes predicted!"

"Uh, no I'm not who you think I am. Nope." Serena denied and chuckled dryly. It worried her how some of these Travellers held her in such reverence like they worshipped her or something. "I'm no one special; trust me, just a plain ol' school girl who sucks at math. Nothing worth kneeling over. Please just get up."

Guod held firm and refused to even lift his head. "I cannot, my Lady, for I have taken an oath in your honor."

"But, I-" Serena watched in utter amazement as the woman knelt down beside her comrade.

"Lady Serenity. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am one of your daughters, Nire."

"But, uh," Serena's eyes pleaded for help from Darien, but he still had yet to close his hanging jaw. Finally, Serena gave up looking for something to say. "Who are you?"

"We are servants in your church." Nire's face crinkled avoiding Serena's eyes. Guod only kept his head lowered. "We are a part of the order called the Children of Serenity."

"What!?" The Sailor Scouts chorused.

"Yes, yes, they are members of a wacko cult who seem to forget they are also Timelords." Finally, their leader raised his voice, sounding very annoyed, as he escaped the darkness of the archway. "But if you'll excuse us we are here to bring this criminal in for questioning and not to honor any fictitious gods or goddesses or whatever the hell she is."

Serena had reeled from the earlier revelation and was still trying to catch up. "You're Timelords?"

Guod remained silent while Nire reluctantly replied. "Yes."

The leader approached Tracer's limp body and kicked it cautiously. Satisfied that he wasn't getting up any time soon, he addressed the others. "These people are foreigners, Nire, and they have no right to be in the Community. Counsule law."

Nire shot to her feet and glared at her leader. "How dare you speak of the great and mighty Serenity that way! A foreigner indeed! You are fortunate she is kind and forgiving, or else she would have disintegrated you to dust."

"Now wait-" Serena squeaked.

"Nahtan, we will escort the Queen, Endymion, and her royal court." Nire announced brushing aside her auburn hair to keep her hard gaze fixed on the leader. "Right Guod?"

The large soldier paused and reverently stood, answering with confidence. "Yes."

Their leader, Nahtan, didn't move, or even breathe. Serena couldn't tell what was going through his head since his mask covered his face. After a few moments, he sighed. "Fine."

A small smile danced across Nire's dainty little cheeks as she gently grabbed her elbow. Serena panicked and noticed Darien and the other Scouts tensed before the woman announced cheerfully. "This way Serenity. We shall escort you in."

As the two Timelords gathered them together, Serena noticed that Nahtan placed a black pole on Tracer's chest and pressed a button. The device hummed and several glowing rings burned to life appearing around Tracer's body. The glowing rings tightened, digging him out of the loose sand. Nahtan pushed another button on the sleek black spine and the device hummed louder. Slowly, Tracer unconscious form lifted off the sand and hovered next to him.

Serena glanced over at her friends who were wearing neutral expressions but were following Nire and Guod through the archway. She wasn't sure what to make out of all this just yet, her head was still spinning. These Timelords that Cindy so despised were members of a church devoted to Serenity! How could such violent creatures be followers of her ideals? How did they even know what her ideals were? Why would they want to follow her ideals? Just where were they?

As she passed through the archway, she noticed how the interior was smooth and flowing, like dark chocolate. Hardly a fitting image for the gear grinding sounds it emitted earlier. Just ahead, bright, unadulterated sunlight beckoned Serena, its illumination entrancing her to discover what was on the other side of this wall. Her curiosity strained to keep her eyes open while the light intensified.

Finally, the strain proved to be too much when reached the end of the archway's corridor. For an instant, her eyes fluttered closed and upon opening them, pure, wholesome white welcomed her.

Lines upon lines of rigid, white buildings with smooth white faces similar to wall that protected them crowded the white dusty street. Further down the road a large white dome loomed over all with four cone pillars that rivaled the Tokyo Tower in height and magnificence.

"This is so wicked cool." Serena murmured as her other friends gasped at the sight.

At first, people they passed would look and stare dumbfounded, while others ran off to locations unknown. As they progressed further, a crowd gathered around them, but Nire and Guod kept them at bay. One older gentleman in black and green robes tried to approach them, but only met the stern face of Guod.

"Make room for Lady Serenity!" The Timelord boomed but the older man didn't appear to even flinch.

"I must speak with Serenity." The old gentleman insisted.

"Not now." With one good shove the older gentleman was brushed aside, but his eyes bore into Serena. That intense look bothered Serena greatly, but she didn't have long to linger on it as they were swept through the ever growing crowd.

Serena glanced around. The bigger the crowd became the more her awe turned to apprehension. The crowd consisted of people in ragged clothing to that of people in colorful robes in sequence of blue, gold, red, yellow, orange, or black. Some had their young children hoisted on their shoulders cheering and smiling, and others cried, begging for a blessing of good fortune.

'Am I a god to these people?' She reached over for Darien's strong hand and grasped it, insuring she wouldn't plummet any further into this insanity. She almost missed the dark void. She felt like leaping into it at the moment anyway.

Serena glanced over at Mina, who was smiling and waving at the crowd, soaking in their praise and cheers. Beside her, Erica stood on guard, her gaze darting from side to side, making sure no one got past their escorts. In the back, Serena could barely make out Nahtan in the crowd as he pulled Tracer along with that odd device, his slumped posture indicating his foul mood.

Finally, the procession reached the center of the city, at the base of the white dome, where the crowd spilled forth from the narrow streets and filled the surrounding square. Serena waited anxiously, clutching Darien's hand.

"I'm worried, Darien."

He squeezed and held her close.

A silence rushed over the immense crowd. An outline of a door appeared on the surface of the dome and disappeared without a sound. Slowly and reverently, five elders walked out into the light saturated city. The head elder led the way with the others follow behind him, each donning white robes. A lump formed in Serena's throat at the same agonizing speed which the elders approached. Once the head elder was a few feet away, the others spread out to either side of him and stopped. The head elder peered at Serena in her white dress, pondered a moment, and, moved forward.

Beneath his thick grey beard, the head elder smiled. "I, Nairb, Head Elder of the Counsule, humbly welcome all of you to our home, the Community."

'The Counsule!' Serena took a step back, aghast. 'Are these the people who killed Cindy's family!? What's going on here?'

* * *

Cindy watched as the sun slowly crept into view over the tall, cramped structures of the strange city that loomed over them.

Over those structures the palace towered. She had seen its silhouette the night before but now with the sun bringing out the vibrate colors took her breath away. Its grandiose design reminded Cindy of the palaces from Feudal Japan, but she knew inherently that this couldn't be from that age. For one thing, some of the buildings in the city were too tall to be adequately supported by wood alone. Then there were those strange mannequins in the shops...

As she continued to wrap the cloth strips around her chest in tighter concentric loops, Cindy looked out towards the distant mountains once more. When they first arrived, Cindy could see lightning strikes beyond them, and feared that rain couldn't be far behind. In desperation, with the sleeping child in her arms, she found shelter in this covered alleyway and waited. Yet, as the hours passed, no moisture had yet to descend upon them.

Once she felt confident it wouldn't rain, she wondered around and found as many loose items she could grab from the shops before the fleeting rays of sunrise colored the dark sky and expose her crime.

More rays began to creep into the dark crevices of the alleyway. Reenie stirred when the beams of sunlight danced across her eyes.

"Cindy?" The child groaned, removing some of the loose strands of bright pink hair from her jostled pig tails.

Stopping with her wrapping, Cindy smiled at the young girl. "Good morning, Reenie."

Removing the heavy cloth draped across her body, and eyeing it with a tinge of curiosity, Reenie surveyed the alleyway and the outlying streets of the city. "Where are we?"

Already in mid-wrap, Cindy winced. "I'm not sure. This looks like feudal Japan, but I doubt that's the case."

Reenie watched, fascinated, as Cindy continued to wrap the cloth around her chest. "Where are Darien, Serena, Puu, and the others?"

Cindy's wrapping came to an abrupt halt and unraveled to her waist. "I don't know Reenie. I'm not sure where they went. If that vortex spit us out here randomly, there's no telling where the others could be."

A flood of guilt swept over Cindy when Reenie titled her head down and her eyes glazed over. "I'm sorry, Reenie. I know that they'll make it back. The Time Guardian won't allow them to be stranded in the middle of nowhere. They're out there, somewhere, waiting for you."

Reenie perked up at Cindy's words of encouragement and the guilt abated some. "Yeah."

Cindy smiled and started anew on her painful venture, while Reenie watched until her curiosity got the best of her. "Hey, Cindy."

The blonde Traveller gritted her teeth. "Yes?"

"Why are you wrapping that cloth around your, uh, around you?"

Reenie's prudence brought a tinge of a smile with the pain as she finished one more loop. "It's a general rule for me whenever I end up in an unknown dimension to hide my… femininity before wandering in public."

Reenie's nose wrinkled. "Why?"

Another wince, another turn. "Because, more often times than not, being a woman is not the choice sex to be."

"Oh."

"Which means, I hate to say, the pigtails must go."

Reenie sighed and once again Cindy felt the weight of guilt resting on her shoulders.

"Hey Reenie." The child looked up to see the blonde Traveller finishing her last wrap and wearing a grin that could have eaten a canary. She seriously could eat one right now, she was so hungry. "How about some breakfast!? What do ya say?"

Reenie practically salivated at the suggestion and her stomach growled loudly. "Can we have pancakes?"

Cindy giggled. "If they have them."

Tugging at her pigtails, Reenie looked down at her own clothing. "What are we going to do about my outfit?"

Different variations of male clothing slid in and out of Cindy's mind as she eyed the child.

"Without ruining my favorite dress." Reenie amended quickly.

Tapping her chin, Cindy pondered for a moment. "Where did you put that burlap cloak?"

"You mean this thing?" Reenie picked up the heavy material from the dirt road of the alleyway.

"Yep." Taking the cloth, Cindy draped it over the shoulders of the pink-haired youth and tied the girl's hair in a way that made her look more like a boy. "That should do it. Let's go."

With Reenie in tow, the blonde Traveller led them out into the early morning bustle of the strange city. Vivacious colors of clothing glowed in the morning sun, the elegance of the robes these people wore seemed fitting of archaic Japan. Cindy couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious in comparison. She hoped they didn't stick out too much.

Very cheerful people they were and seemed friendly enough to them, at least from what Cindy could tell. They smiled as Reenie skipped about the road, narrowly missing manually pulled food carts and a few hovering taxis that zipped by. Cindy had lost count of the number of apologies she had said on the child's behalf. She thanked Serenity that she knew something about Japanese customs and they seemed to understand. All smiles.

Yet, something didn't feel right. The more they walked, the more Cindy became acutely aware of a lack of a female presence. Moving her head this way and that, Cindy searched, with the hope that they weren't the only women in this entire city.

'Because the prospect of being the lone women in a city full of men won't be a pleasant one.' The Traveller cringed at the horror stories she heard of other female Travellers that ended up in such dimensions.

Finally, a flash of a kimono fluttered into her view, and at once, Cindy sought it, to slow the tempo of the drumming in her heart. Unfortunately, the tempo accelerated when Cindy found one of the placid female mannequins wearing the kimono while obediently following her male owner.

"No. This can't be." The blonde whispered hoarsely. "This can't be Terra 2. Not a whole planet..."

A tug at her sleeve disentangled Cindy from her shock.

"Where did you get this from?" Reenie asked as she displayed the thick cloth currently draping her form. "I didn't remember seeing this before we, um, got here."

"While you were asleep I..." Cindy trailed off as she watched another pale-faced mannequin walked by and returned her attention to the child, "browsed around in the shops."

A dubious expression crossed the child's face. "Browse?"

"Well, the ones with the locks I could pick the quickest." Cindy smiled nervously.

"YOU STOL-" Cindy's slender hand shot out and silenced the girl.

"Shhh, Reenie." Cindy growled between her teeth. "Last thing we want is to become criminals in a strange land."

The pink-haired youth struggled free and continued; her hushed voice resonating with irritation. "You stole this?!"

The pair continued to move through the crowd in silence; the Traveller steeled herself and tried to steady her quivering stomach. "Sometimes it's necessary to do such things in order to survive." Cindy's hunger was lost to nausea. "Even if it's wrong."

How did it come to this? What did she do to deserve this life? She was loathing what she was becoming. She wasn't willing to do such horrible, terrible things before her family died; the stealing, the lying, the bribing, the faking, the killing-

'Tracer...' The grotesque image of the bloody faced Timelord blazed up from her memories. She remembered her hands painted with his silver-laced blood and the look of horror on Serena's face. Peering at her hands, she could still see traces of his blood. It didn't seem like no matter how many times she'd wash them she was going to get out those damn spots. She now had her vengeance, but yet she still felt empty.

"Hey Cindy."

Cindy found herself stopped in the middle of the street, staring intently at her clenched fists. A few droplets were wetting her fingers. They were warm on her skin, but she didn't find them very smoothing. Regaining her composure, the blonde laughed to herself and wiped her moist eyes. Peering down, she gave Reenie her undivided attention.

Reenie smiled and pulled Cindy's hand. "Why don't we get some pancakes?"

As Reenie pulled her away, Cindy felt a little lighter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From her perch in the steeple, she watched the residents of this strange world walk to and fro. It was such a seamless blend of the past, present, and future of Japan before her; from the bamboo walls to the tall steel sky scrapers that over shadowed them. Cars without wheels zoomed past, like they were gliding on air, leaving dirt clouds in their wake as they made their way toward the palace in the distance.

It had been a long time since she had seen such a structure before. Some of these buildings were consistent with the Warring States Era of Japan. Others were obviously inspired by more modern designs. The mish-mash of technologies and styles didn't make any sense. She had criss-crossed the timeline and never had she seen a conglomeration such as this. She leaned on her deep well of knowledge since that was all she could rely on at the moment. God she really felt out of her element now, she bemoaned.

Dutifully, she gripped her staff, continuing her observation and determined not to allow her mind to get sidetracked. Another unusual thing she spied, at least in this place, was that all the women. They walked much too mechanically, their vacant eyes made them look more like trained servants. Pluto shivered, hoping they didn't end up somewhere that enslaved women.

Whatever this place was, it definitely wasn't Earth, a little astrology told her that much, but familiar energies tingled her senses. Small Lady had to be nearby.

"Do you know where we are, Pluto?" She heard Mars ask her voice small. Pluto didn't turn around. The scene below held some fascination as well as providing her with some vital clues.

"We're not on Earth." Lifting from one knee, Pluto stood in the open window of the steeple, the wind playfully tugging at wisps of her dark green hair and the ends of her black skirt. "That much I am certain."

A tall brunette poked her head around the Time Guardian to get a better view of the happenings below. "What a weird place."

"My sentiments exactly." Pluto frowned slightly at the bite in Mars' tone. Apparently she had already recovered from her melancholy. She supposed this was a good thing. "When are you going to call that Time Gate and zap us out of here?"

The Time Guardian spun around facing the annoyed Scout. "Not yet Mars."

"What!?" The soft wooden floor muffled the laden clicks of Mars' high heels. "We have to get back home."

Pluto's tempered flared and she had a hard time quelling it. Though she served her Queen loyally, she would not be ordered around like someone's time traveling chauffeur. There was more to her than just activating the Time Gate. Her entire life didn't revolve around it. "Home can wait."

Both girls began to shy away at severity of her statement.

Jupiter cleared her throat, though the Time Guardian could easily see the tension in her body. "What do you mean, Pluto?"

The Time Guardian settled herself. Picking a fight with Jupiter would be clearly unwise. "I apologize, but Small Lady is here. I can feel her energy in this city and we are not leaving without her."

Appearing slightly calmer, Mars once more approached her. "Easy enough then. We just follow you to Reenie and then we're out of here, right?"

"Not necessarily true, Mars. I can only feel her presence but I can't find her. Her energy is too spread out to pinpoint." Gazing back out into the cityscape of the unusual world, Pluto continued. "It's not only that; the Silver Crystal is out there, and it's masking her position as well."

"So Serena's here as well?" The expression across Mars' face was hard to read.

Suddenly Pluto felt an urge to find out what Mars' was thinking. The girl was obviously in turmoil, but over what exactly? She wondered if she could sympathize with the raven-haired priestess and instantly felt guilty for her outburst earlier. The poor child just lost someone who she cared deeply for and now was trapped in this foreign land with little hope of returning. Pluto felt some trepidation and looked at Mars and Jupiter who were watching her expectedly. She'd tell them about the Time Gate later. First they had to find Small Lady.

"I don't think so. The energy I feel from the Silver Crystal is cold. I suppose would be the appropriate description." Pluto faced the two Scouts, both pondering in proud silence what she meant. She sighed. "But our most pressing concern is to make sure Small Lady isn't in any danger. She's probably out there by herself and we have no idea what's lurking out there."

At this, both Scouts nodded and once again Pluto gained some control. She relaxed feeling a sense of normalcy returning albeit briefly. It would leave the moment she left this place, but they had a mission to accomplish. "And after we retrieve Small Lady, we must secure the Silver Crystal before it falls in the wrong hands."

Yes, she'd worried about the Time Gate later.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had to hurry, the show beckoned, and his musical angel wasn't ready to spread her wings. Using his brush, he painted his masterpiece on the palette of his angel's circuitry. For some reason the circuit was acting up again, disturbing the behavior algorithm. He didn't like it when his angel was sick.

"Matt."

Furiously, the artist worked.

"Maatttt."

Now where did he put his wielder?

"MATT!"

Matt jumped, pointing his handheld wielder at the golden haired man fuming in the doorway.

Slightly flushed, he lowered his psuedo-weapon and sighed. "Oh hiya, Bro."

His brother ushered himself into the stuffed workshop, flinging aside some of his long golden locks while careful to keep his white suit away from the greasy tools and smudged clothing strewn around on hangers.

He looked over the prone humanoid figure resting on the bench. "Is our little marionette ready to put on another great show?"

Matt grinned sheepishly, ruffling his matching golden hair in attempt to block his brother's view of the machine's open chest. "Uh, yeah. She'll be ready. She'll knock em' dead in fact!"

His brother snickered and gave Matt a hearty slap on the back. "Come on Matt, I've been dying to know her secret. I mean, she is making us a pretty penny. It was ingenious of you to suggest going to Japoness."

Standing tall, Matt expanded his lungs, and coughed out. "And, ahem, you thought that Hikari wouldn't make it out of the saloons of New Texas. Besides, I would have learned Japanese and gone out here without you."

Dusting off the comment off the cuff of his pale suit, his older brother replied. "Sure, Matt, just in the same amount of time it took you to learn Russian?"

With his slumped shoulders, the technician made no move to dismiss the rain cloud that he imagined had developed overhead. "Thanks, Davy."

"Don't call me that."

Matt felt his smirk sufficed for an adequate reply.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" Arms crossed, Matt took notice of how his brother's clean, neatly pressed suit was the antithesis of his oil smudged, worn clothing. The dichotomy was fascinating. "Or will I have to bribe you?"

Matt raised an eyebrow, intriqued. "Oh, my brother, David. Do you think I actually have a price?"

As David studied him with his dark green eyes, Matt wondered if David's expression was ever this incredulous before.

"Okay, David, what is it?"

Digging into one of his coat pockets, David revealed a small, spherical crystal. "I thought your marionette might like this addition to her accessories."

Matt snatched the crystal from his brother's well manicured hands. After giving the translucent stone a sweep with his ever incriminating eye, he smirked once more. "Let me guess, you found it on the street."

"Yep. As far as I can tell it's just your run of the mill stone." David glanced around slightly Matt's workshop before finally returning to the artist in earnest. "So are you going to tell me or am I going to die in anticipation?"

Spinning the crystal in his hand, hr watched the myriad of colors refract from every little crevice in its surface. It was a strange stone, the reflection of light made it look like there was a tiny fire blazing inside despite it dull grey luster. Though he probably wouldn't get a great price for it, Matt found it esthetically pleasing. Satisfied, he nodded.

"Okay. Here is the secret to Hikari, the magically dancing marionette." With a grand wave of his hand, Matt displayed the circuit to their success.

Matt watched, eager to see David's awe as he viewed the sophisticated circuitry of the marionette. Instead, Matt felt a pang of disappointment when his brother swept over the complexity of wires and plugs lazily not at all soaking in its beauty. To his credit, David did stare at the colorful large lens at the epicenter of the mass of wires.

"This," David pointed at the lens, "looks like an eye."

Ah, his brother actually asked a question! At least he was somewhat impressed. "Actually no it's not. This wonderful thing," Matt tapped the glass lens, "is a Maiden Circuit! It's what gives Hikari life!"

David took a step back, aghast. "She's alive!?"

Matt snickered. He never could understand his brother's fear of females. "No, silly. I've dumb down her intelligence so that it does everything I program her to do, even vague commands."

"Huh." David eyed the circuit warily. "It must have cost you a pretty penny, Matt."

Even though it hurt his jaw, Matt's grin grew wider. "Nope. I won it in a poker game with some drunken guy from St. Petersburg."

David's face lost all muscular ability and fell. "You what?"

"Oh yeah. A real bragger he was. Hell, he even told me how it worked and what it was and where he got it from."

"How does it work?"

Matt lowered his voice as though he were revealing a plot to take over the world. In some ways, he'd like to think he was. "You see, the Maiden Circuit lets marionettes act more like humans. Apparently, both the original Ieyasu and Faust had created a few back when they crashed here."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. Lonely, I suppose. Anyway, this guy bragged that he had stolen it from Faust's compound."

"You're telling me this is hot!?"

"No, I mean this guy was making all sorts of wild claims the entire night and the more he drank the wilder they got. At one point he was telling me the Mesopotamia was still orbiting the planet, when we all know that it blew up with the rest of the colony ships from Earth. Why would the original crew abandon a space ship and resort to cloning themselves if it was still operational and orbiting the planet?"

David frowned. "Uh-huh. You act like it isn't refutable."

Matt shrugged. "That and he bragged he had the largest-"

David raised his hand, stopping the sentence before it could be completed. "All right, all right! So he probably was lying about that, but just in case, let's be careful. This is Gartland we're talking about. That's the last place we'd want to be, especially on trial. If they grant us one."

David draped his arm over his brother's shoulders and directed him to the door. "So let's pretend I didn't hear this and get some sake. I hear it's pretty good here."

"You're paying."

"Fine. I'll pay."

As David ushered him further out the door, Matt noticed the stone in his hand. "Oh wait a sec!"

Running back to the marionette, Matt dropped the crystal on the open palm of his mechanical angel's hand. Briefly, he thought the refracting light flared for a moment, but quickly dismissed it. David was right. He'd spent too much time in the shop today.

As went out the door, Matt glanced back admiring his perfect creation and sighed.

"Come on Matt! Hurry up!"

Matt shook his head and pulled the door closed. As he walked away with his brother, laughing merrily he wondered idly if he had closed Hikari's hand or not. Oh well, must have been his imagination.

-End of Part 9-

Author's Notes:

The die has been cast. Everyone's has been split up and surprising twists have been revealed and we've only just started this arc! As the anime series begin piling up what will be the fate of our lovely soldiers?

I take it you guys also noticed I changed the tags, right? Hehehehe. And we've still got a long way to go.

Anyway, I'd like to point out that the characters Matt and David are based on long time FFML contributors Matt and David Johnston (no relation) and I got their permission to include them in this story a loooong time ago. I'm hoping they still don't mind. Heck I hope they're still alive. If you guys are still alive let me know if this is still okay.

Plus big thanks to Henry Cobb on the FFML for his comments and edits. For those of you who don't know who he is go read his stories and be in awe of his awesomeness.

Thanks for reading folks!

Soundtrack:

Various scenes inspired by music.

Waking Lake Side – Voyager by Daft Punk

Halebit and the Insect Ocean – Outhouse by Jimmie's Chicken Shack

Serena Entering the Community – Way Out by Orbital

Morning in Japoness – Pearl's Girl by Underworld

Pluto on the Steeple – Sweet Feather from Macross Plus Soundtrack

Matt Theme – Supra Genius by Soul Coughing

Disclaimer:

All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2008.

Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Saber Marionette J is owned by Satoru Akahori

Nausicaa is owned by Hayao Miyazaki

Bastion

Rev 04/08


	11. In Dreams

Let's keep the author intro short and sweet. Here is another chapter for you FFnet, I hope it is most agreeable with you. If not, maybe I only half-baked it. Ugh. Bad pun.

Nevermind, reviews are my anti-drug. Which, considering the volume I've received so far, I'm surprised I'm not already huffed on goofballs right now. Then again, maybe I am. Whee! Seriously, reviews would be great.

Dedication – to Real Life for being a huge stick in my craw over the past few weeks. Thank you Real Life. Thank you so very freakin' much.

**Terrible Things to Waste  
Part 10: In Dreams  
**

"I mustn't give in." Halebit coarsely mumbled to himself. "I mustn't lose control."

With each step, the proud General stumbled. He could feel his breathing becoming more labored. The volume of black mucous increased with each passing second. He forced down the tar-like substance as he glared at the gallery of familiar faces surrounding him, partially hidden in the shadows of the twining branches.

They all were laughing. The jeers of all of his antagonists came at the old man from everywhere. Above them all, Nihil's caustic laughter assaulted his ears.

"I still don't see why you fight me, Halebit." The demon voice echoed.

Running his pale, wry hand through his stiff grey hair, the old General tried to regain his composure. "I will keep fighting until I win."

Struggling through the twisting path of decrepit crystal roots, Halebit looked for the source of Nihil's voice.

"Heh, you'll die before you win, Hally, me boy." From the warped nightmare of trunks in this ungodly forest, Nihil emerged, dusting off some white spores from his shoulder.

Halebit's eyes widened as a young man with light brown hair stood in front of him. Halebit stared in disbelief at the younger version of himself.

The surprise worn on the old man's face gave rise to the smirk on Nihil's face. "I thought that you'd take me more seriously this time around." The young man flexed his arm. "My, you filled out quite nicely as a wild stallion too." Nihil grinned dashingly at the simmering old man. "How many women did you ravage with this body, Halebit?"

"ENOUGH!" Several startled insects flew overhead, their shadows dwarfing the two below.

The young man tilted his head, curiously eyeing his older self. He pondered for a moment and asked. "Who are you, Halebit?"

The General snorted, jostling some of the black tar in his throat. Once his fit of coughing stopped, the old man's face wrinkled incredulously. "What kind of question is that, Nihil? You know who I am."

Nihil tilted his head to the left. "Do I, Halebit? The longer I talk to you, the more I realize I know nothing about you."

The slight smirk went almost undetected by Nihil. "Heh, maybe I'd like to keep it that way. Perhaps you're not as perceptive as you lead yourself to believe. Perhaps if you could fathom the power of control-"

Immediately, the young man flicked back his light mane with the arrogance fitting of an adolescent man. "Oh please. Don't tell me those psychoactive drugs you took during the Great War were to enhance your 'power.' That 'substance,' as you like to call it, only fueled my ambitions to escape."

The smirk on the hardened visage of Halebit crept up further. "You speak like a caged animal, Nihil. The substance allowed me the ultimate control; I was able to conquer the inadequacies of my mind. I could control the shape of the environment around me and the problems that threatened me." With his calloused fingers, the old man tapped his temple. "It allows me to keep my urges from interfering. It helped me conquer you."

Shades of gold and brown undulated with the shaking of the young man's head. "Conquer, conquer, conquer. Why must you conquer everything, Halebit? It's no wonder you forced yourself upon so many wom-"

Without warning, Halebit snapped at his younger self, his teeth threatened to crack underneath the intense gnashing. Halebit reached the edge of his control. "That..." He could sense the abyss of madness beckoning him. "Is..." It was becoming a temptation hard to resist. "Enough out of you."

Nihil stared calmly and quite amused at the infuriated General, clamoring for control. "I see. You don't like to linger on such things."

The old man grimaced. "I do not like to linger upon the times when I was weak. The times when I let you get out of control."

The young man snorted. "Why must I be your scapegoat when you give into your insatiable urges? Besides," Halebit heard a soft whimper just to the left of the pair where a naked young girl laid limp, her face hidden in the crux of her elbow. Despite being curled up, Halebit could see the luscious curves blanketed by strands of her light hair. Nervously, the old man licked his lips resisting the temptation to reach out. She was only an arms-length away.

So lost in the vision, he was startled when Nihil continued, whispering into his ear. "I think it's what drives you to conquer and control."

The old man could feel the familiar exhilaration stirring in his veins as well as other parts once more as he towered over the weak feminine form. Yes, this is what he wanted. This was the ultimate control, the ultimate power. This was the ends to his means. He wanted the Counsule at his mercy. He wanted the Community at his mercy. He wanted the dimensions. He wanted that girl kneeling before him.

Nihil promptly doused the General's fiery ambitions. "I hope you realize that I am truly the one in control of you. It is your urges that drive you to control. Thus it is I that has the power. I always have."

Tar tainted sweat bore down the old man's face while the black mucus dripped from his pursed lips. They were all lies. Delusions. They couldn't be facts, yet what evidence did he have on the contrary? No, that wasn't the point, he was in control. He was all powerful. No one could defeat him. Why? Because he was in control. What drove him to gain greater control?

Because he had... he had...

The General's eyes flashed opened.

His urges demanded he do so.

"It can't be." He croaked, the blood pulsing loudly in his head.

With crazed eyes, he found Nihil. This being could not be allowed to live any longer. He must be destroyed and silenced! Lunging with his hands out stretched at his illusion, Halebit watched as Nihil stood still, smiling. "Hey old man, I've got something for you."

Halebit's hands grasped in vain at the ghostly image and continued forward, plunging into the depths of the hellish forest below.

The demon voice resonated in Halebit's mind as his body bounced off the twisted roots. "When will you learn?"

--

"Oh my God!" Michelle sighed at Amy's declaration. It had been the third one in the last hour.

"Now what is it, Mercury?" At first, she listened closely to Amy's observations but each time it only confirmed what her intuition told her.

The blue haired girl fidgeted with her visor and tapped a few keys on her small pad, looking awfully excited. At times like these it wasn't hard for Michelle to remember that Amy was still in high school. "The lake isn't a lake at all! It's sulfuric acid! Amazing! It appears the acid has leeched out the copper from the ground and the copper sulfate gives it that deep blue color. Fascinating!"

An ache was beginning to develop between Michelle's eyebrows. She wanted to rub her face but that would be too revealing. "I know Mercury. I had told you that an hour ago when you pointed out the large insects and the spores from the forest."

Amy blinked, taking her focus away from the scrolling numbers on her visor. "No, you said this wasn't Earth. I am not convinced this isn't Earth. More than likely we're in an alternate version of it. Or a time in the very, very far future, possibly post Crystal Tokyo."

Michelle stopped walking and faced her companion, her expression cool and her tone terse. "That's nice, Amy, but I fail to see how that helps us recover Victoria. How close are we now, Mercury?"

Amy's jaw unhinged slightly, opening and closing a few times like a gasping fish. Michelle had to suppress a chuckle. It wasn't often one struck Amy speechless.

The shock lasted only a few seconds before it visibly wore off revealing a cooler more collected Sailor Mercury. "My apologies Neptune, but we are in a foreign land that we know nothing about. Any little thing could be a danger to our person if we aren't careful. I only have been making you aware of these things in case you may not be privy to it."

Her momentary light mood crushed, Michelle simmered. "I appreciate your concern however we can smell the flowers after we find Victoria. Now how many kilometers to her position?"

Her patience was being sorely tested and only a select few could accomplish that, like Eric. A fleeting memory of her blonde lover's dashing smile only made her heart squeeze. Knowing she was never going to see it again made her feel hollow inside. But she pushed it aside remembering her promise to Eric. She had to continue the mission!

Michelle tensed when she noticed Amy examining her face closely. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms communicating silently that she wanted an answer.

"Listen," Amy said gently, "I understand you must miss Erica-"

"I fail to see what Eric has to do with anything." She retorted coldly and forcefully. Why wouldn't she answer the damn question!?

Agitated, Michelle pushed aside a lock of her wavy green hair and jerked her hand away. Her actions were giving her away and she didn't want to give Sailor Mercury the satisfaction of knowing she had hit a raw nerve.

Steadying her expression, she put up a guarded and icy front. Inside, however, Michelle was seething and furious at Amy's implication. Anyway, it was totally inappropriate and unnecessary to speak of it publicly. "I'm not some fragile thing that requires gentle care when Eric isn't around. I can handle myself. I have been a Sailor Scout on my own before and long before you became one yourself."

Still feeling the fury, Michelle lashed out further. "And I cease to see how you can sympathize with me considering you've been babbling on about every little discovery you've made and you have yet to even mention your boyfriend."

Her fury abated some when she saw the meek girl flinched at her words and casting a downward gaze at her feet appearing petulant. Once again, Michelle was reminded that Amy was only just a high school girl.

Slightly crestfallen, Michelle realized that she had crossed a line with the girl. Amy's words from earlier struck her at that moment and rang true. They were in a harsh environment and they only had each other to depend on until they found Victoria whom she hoped was safe and sound.

As Amy lifted her head, Michelle was disturbed to find the face beneath her blue ruffled curtain of bangs was an expression hard to discern and what little she could discern didn't comfort her. She had definitely crossed a line with Amy. The girl didn't appear meek or petulant anymore, but now she radiated an energy that threatened to explode from within her if she didn't take great care to keep a lid on it.

Michelle hoped she hadn't crossed into the point of no return and hastily spoke. "I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's quite alright." Amy's light tone didn't at all match with the intense gaze. "I'm used to it. I will reframe from bothering you further with my observations. And I will not mention Sailor Uranus unless it is absolutely necessary to do so."

On reflex, Michelle's guard went up and she masked her face in aloofness, hiding herself away from Mercury's scrutinizing and piercing eyes. She strongly disliked being analyzed like this. It made her feel like she was being judged just like all those other people who disapproved her relationship with Eric. Resentment bloomed once more in Michelle's heart as it squeezed again in remembrance of her lover.

'Damn it!' She cursed in her head. 'I promised Eric I would be strong! Why am I allowing myself to get distracted at such a crucial time?'

"Thank you, Mercury," Michelle made her reply icy as she could; "now that we've come to an understanding, would you please tell me Victoria's position?"

"Of course. She's three kilometers away." Amy's voice held much resolve, but to what end?

That question, judging from what Michelle's intuition screamed at her, was a cause for concern.

--

The small child blew some of the steam off her cup of hot tea. At least, it reminded her of tea. She had forgotten what the old woman called it, but it suited her just fine. Victoria occupied herself with drinking her "tea" as she tried to grow accustomed to hearing the old woman's thoughts.

'The valley has favorable winds that keep the misma from spreading into it.' Victoria scrunched her face, confused, as the old woman, Nausicaa, continued. 'The misma are spores that come from the Sea of Corruption, the forest lining the valley.'

Nausicaa pointed out the window towards the decrepit trees seated on the rock faces. 'Everything in the valley has thrived because of the winds coming from the acid lakes. For the misma is poisonous and very few can survive in the Sea of Corruption for very long. And every year, the forest creeps ever closer.'

Trying very hard to concentrate, Victoria asked. 'Is that why the valley is abandoned?'

'Yes and no. The people who used to live here have found better places. Cleaner places. You see, long ago we used to be an advanced people, but due to wars and pollution, the land became poisoned. The Sea of Corruption is cleansing our world of ancestor's past sins.'

A silence followed. Looking up at the old woman, Victoria found she was being studied intently from across the aged wooden table. The girl couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious of her rather revealing outfit. The delicate material of her black skirt, the clean white bodice, and frilly black bows on her chest seemed antithetical, (it was a big word Sailor Pluto liked to use), to the sturdy cloth of her elder's homely and conservative blue sweater and trousers.

The young girl scrunched her face in concentration. 'What is it?'

The old woman smiled at her efforts. 'I'm sorry. It must be difficult for you to communicate like this.'

Victoria returned the smile. 'It's okay.'

Slowly, the old woman's expression turned solemn. 'You think you can tell me how you got here?'

The young girl hesitated. 'I'm not sure if I can.'

'If you permit me, I could watch your memories as you relive your experience in your mind. 'The old woman paused. 'If that's okay.'

Victoria pondered over the woman's suggestion. It was strange, letting someone into your mind and watch your memories. She didn't have reason to distrust this woman, did she? What would the woman do if she refused? She had never dealt with a telepath before. 'Alright.'

The old woman spoke very carefully and gently soothing some of Victoria's apprehension somewhat. 'Very well. Try to imagine the last few moments before you came here and only those moments.'

At this, Victoria closed her eyes and recalled the events from the night before

Then Victoria's eyelids slid open. She was surprised to be surrounded by darkness. That didn't last long as a point of light winked into existence. As soon as the point formed it exploded and all Victoria could see from the glare of the bright light was a man's silhouette.

'Who is that?' The suddenness of the old woman's voice nearly broke Victoria's concentration.

Reminding herself that this was all just her memories, Victoria replied. 'A bad person named Halebit, well at least Aunt Susan thinks he's a bad man.'

'Aunt Susan?'

Quickly Victoria imagined the tanned, somber face of one of her guardians. 'I also call her Sailor Pluto. She's the Guardian of the Time Gate.'

'Time Gate!?'

Victoria hesitated. Maybe she was revealing too much. 'Um, yeah, we have one of those back where I come from. Anyway, the man, Halebit, wanted the Silver Crystal so he kidnapped Reenie.'

The vision returned, shifting to her pink haired friend being held by Serena. 'That's Reenie with her mother Serena.'

'Ah.' She heard the old woman respond. 'What about those other girls? The ones dressed like you? Are they your friends as well?'

Victoria focused and the image of the other girls huddled around Serena came into her vision. 'They're Sailor Scouts like me. It's our job to protect Serena.'

'Why's that?'

Victoria paused, should she tell Nausicaa about Serenity? She hadn't sensed any malice from her the entire time she had been in this strange world. Plus whatever it was she was drinking tasted really good and reminded her of home.

'We protect Serena because she's our queen.'

'Why is she your queen?'

'She's the one who welds the Silver Crystal.' The glare of bright light filled her mind's eye once more. Even within the vision, Victoria could still feel the energy radiating from the powerful artifact.

'Wow.' Nausicaa conveyed mentally, awe and surprise evident in her voice. 'I can why this Serena is the ruler of your world.'

Victoria chewed on her lip. How to explain this? 'Not exactly. She doesn't rule the world yet, she will in the future.'

'How do you know that? Was it some kind of prophecy?'

'Actually, it's because that's what Reenie and Sailor Pluto told us.'

'Huh? Why would Reenie and this Sailor Pluto know about the future? Are they oracles?'

'Oh, uh, Reenie comes from the future and Sailor Pluto, well, she just knows everything.'

'Reenie is from the future?' The old woman sounded like she was lost.

'Time Gate, remember?' Victoria answered sheepishly.

'I see. Victoria?'

'Yes?'

'This is giving me a headache.'

'Me too.'

'Perhaps we should focus on how you got here. Then maybe later you can tell me more about your world. It sounds amazing.'

'Okay.'

Focusing once again, the vision panned across her friends and then settled on a blond woman covered in blood.

'Oh my, who is that?'

'That's Cindy.' Victoria response was guarded. She hadn't given much thought to the woman, but now that she had time to reflect she wasn't sure if she could forgive the woman for kidnapping her dearest friend. 'She's a Traveller. Like Halebit.'

'A Traveller? What do they do?'

'They cross into different worlds and cause problems from what I've seen. Sailor Pluto doesn't like them much.'

'I'd imagine so if this woman was friends with this Halebit character.'

'Not quite.' Though she decidedly didn't like Cindy, she felt she had to be fair. 'It's complicated. She helped him… and she didn't.'

The anguished expression of a blond woman came to Victoria's mind which was evidence enough that the woman wasn't truly a willing participant. At least it was enough that Victoria had to grudgingly accept it as genuine anguish.

'I think I understand, child.' Nausicaa sounded somber like she was remembering something unpleasant. 'I too have seen how disturbingly easy it is for good people to be manipulate by those with nefarious intentions. It saddens me to see that hasn't changed over the years.' She paused as the vision crept back over to the glaring light. 'So what happened next?'

Without warning the angry visage of the Timelord appeared. A black veil of his greasy locks shrouded his eyes allowing his gritted teeth to glow in the darkness. He was charging at the group wielding a strange looking sword she had never noticed before. Blood covered a majority of his chest, with a few splatters on the lower half of his face.

'He happened.' Victoria answered dryly. 'His name is Tracer and he's a Traveller like the others. He's the worse of the lot. He killed Cindy's family and he insulted and harmed my friends! He's just a horrible, horrible person!'

'I hope that I never meet this man then.' Nausicaa admitted.

'Me either.'

'What did he have to do with you arriving here?' Nausicaa asked as the vision unfroze and all the characters came to life.

Now the vision was a frenzy of movement. The Sailor Scouts were rushing to stop the charging Timelord just as he launched himself over the group. For the first time, Victoria became aware of the strange translucent skeleton-like 'wings' on his back. Looking more closely, she wasn't sure how exactly Tracer was able to take flight since the 'wings' lacked any means of carrying him.

'Is that normal? For them I mean.' Nausicaa asked sounding somewhat perturbed.

'I'm not sure. Cindy never mentioned that they had wings or anything like that.'

'And what a peculiar weapon he has.' Nausicaa noted.

Victoria again analyzed the vision, the broad sword gripped in both his hands catching her attention. 'Strange. I don't remember it glowing like that.'

'Is it a powerful artifact?'

Victoria swallowed hard. As a being that held the power of annihilation at her beckon and call, she knew the heavy burden such power carried and the great care needed to weld it. If this horrible man had something that powerful in his possession, there would be no telling what kind of destruction he'd leave in his path. Would the destruction he left behind be as complete as hers, she wondered?

'Let's hope not.'

At that Nausicaa remained quiet as the man in question continued his descent towards the bright light. Once his figure was lost in the glare an explosion of light filled the vision and everything went black.

The room reappeared where her tea was still steaming where she last left it. The old woman sitting across from her was blinking. Needing to clear her mind, Victoria removed herself from the table. Shaking off the effects of the vision, she went over to the tapestry guarded by a rusted suit of armor. She ran her meek hand over the thick strands woven into the cloth. Despite its age, the cloth still stubbornly held onto much of its rich color.

In the top left corner, just over the shoulder of the armor, the young child spied the image woven in the cloth. A man dressed in blue stood regally with his eyes set forward, staring ahead determined to some far off goal. Was this a depiction of a hero? She wasn't entirely sure; the writing above the figure was unreadable.

'What does that say? Above that man.' The girl pointed out the figure on the tapestry to the woman.

The old woman smiled warmly. 'It's an old myth about one who is cloaked in blue would descend into the golden fields of the Valley and leads the people into the green and peaceful kingdom. It was an old tale told to me when I was a girl.'

The girl's eyes widened, fascinated. She loved fairy tales and legends. 'Did it ever come true?'

The warm smile turned wry. 'I suppose it did.'

Suddenly a deep chill ran down Victoria's spine. Standing rigidly at attention, she heard soft, desperate murmuring. Something was calling out to her. Without further delay, the child walked towards her glaive, her face now was filled with grave resolve.

'What is it, my child?' The woman asked, but the child ignored her until she had wrapped her small hands around her glaive.

Swinging around, the girl faced her elder with her weapon ready. The old woman eyed her blade and appeared apprehensive to approach Victoria.

'W-what's wrong?'

The murmuring continued and it grew more urgent, distracting her from their conversation. After a moment, Victoria felt like she had lost control of her body as she automatically responded. 'There is a soul crying out for the Silence.'

* * *

"Ew! Gross," screeched the young girl as she ran from him. "Get away from me!"

The boy smiled as he held out his latest weapon he'd found in the garden, a worm. That it was covered in gooey black dirt was an added bonus. "And what are ya gonna do about it scaredy-cat!?"

Tracer frowned as the words left his mouth. When had he become a child again? Who was the blond girl he was running after? He looked around at the lush garden. Everything felt natural but disorientating at the same time. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the statue of Serenity, her smooth stony hands reaching out.

"Ms. Zen!" Tracer jumped and spun toward the shrill voice. The blond girl was pointing at him looking just over his shoulder. The glint of anger in her eyes was unmistakable. "Tracer's being mean to me again!"

"Tracer!" Now Tracer didn't dare move. He knew quite well when Mother took that tone, he was in deep trouble.

Reluctantly, Tracer turned towards his mother, ready for the sharp words he knew he had coming. However as he came around, he found he'd grown suddenly, the worm magically gone replaced by a wooden practice sword he used to play with. He peered at it for a moment, wondering why he was holding his favorite toy from his childhood, before he remembered his mother was waiting for him to acknowledge her.

Tracer's skin crawled when he saw his mother's limp body, her neck in the grip of Serenity's stony fingers. Aghast and horrified, he ran but immediately impacted with soft, feminine flesh. He nearly fell back on his rear when a hand darted out and grabbed his wrist.

He was now much older, about the age he (barely) graduated from the Timelord program and face to face with a dark haired woman. She was also obviously naked. She grinned and her eyes glowed with fiery passion and lust.

"Hello Tracer." The woman purred as she took the wooden sword from his slacken grasp. "I don't think you'll need that anymore."

"Junko." He whispered. What was she doing here? It had a long time since he'd seen her. Suddenly he felt a desire to reacquaint himself with her.

The woman winked and sauntered away. Tracer, fixated on the sway of her hips, attempted to follow, but found his feet frozen to the ground. Curious, he tried to move again, thinking maybe his feet feel asleep but they wouldn't budge. They were making that weird cold, stabbing pain he'd expect when they feel asleep. Damn it they needed to wake up pronto!

Frustrated, he investigated and discovered his feet encased in ice and it was quickly creeping up his lower body. Panicked, Tracer pounded on the ice but it wouldn't break. He hit it harder but in doing so captured his hands in the expanding coldness.

"Silly Tracer." He shivered at the calm, cruel voice.

Snapping his head up, he saw a white-haired woman dressed in a black bodice. She hid a majority of her body underneath a white cloak. The small sliver of a smile on her pale nearly metallic looking skin filled him with terror.

The terror, though, only filled him with impotent rage. "Damn you Hermes! I will fucking tear you apart when I get out of this!"

With calculating steps, the woman chuckled softly. "Despite what you might think," she pulled out a large icy blade from her cloak, "I'm only into this to-"

The shearing pain in his chest was unbearable and came to the horrible realization his bones weren't made of metal or that most of his vital organs were still intact. Without the bio-enhancements he wasn't going to survive!

His vision was beginning to fade and he stared at the silvery looking translucent blade. Wait, didn't she stab him with an ice blade? Lifting his gaze, he saw Cindy's blood splattered face, grinning widely. The glint of anger in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Enjoy." She whispered huskily.

Tracer woke up with a start and leaped out of his bed. He nearly smacked his head against one of the white walls of his small cell. He licked his lips, realizing his mouth was dry and took in his new surroundings; a white bed, a white ceiling, and three white walls framing it all. There was an opening out into a large darkened hallway. He could see the flicker of a force field at the only entrance and exit into his room.

It didn't take a genius to figure out where he was. He'd seen plenty of Society criminals get thrown into one of these. He was in a Counsule holding cell. How the hell he ended up back in the Community was beyond him, but he doubted this was a dream. His chest still throbbed from the wound the blond bitch had inflicted on him. Poking at the white shirt covering the gnarled silvery scar on his chest he briefly recalled his dream still fresh in his mind. He snorted. It was just a damn dream.

He surveyed the room again and shook with outrage. 'Fucking Callide. It's all his fucking fault for getting me into this fucking mess. If he hadn't convinced me to go find Aste and Faust's Sword I wouldn't be here like some kind of criminal.'

The rage he felt at the slight being done to him boiled. He wanted to flay his fists in the air at anyone nearby. But there wasn't and that just enraged him further.

Then Tracer calmed for a minute. Perhaps Grandfather would talk some sense into them. A flicker of hope sparked in his chest. Yes, he'd tell them this was all a big misunderstanding and then everything would be worked out.

'No! I don't need anyone's help to get out of here.' Tracer concluded, his anger returned with a vengeance. 'I'm not some baby who calls on his grandfather to bail him out of trouble. I fight for myself. In fact I prefer it that way. Yeah. They're going to feel the pain I'm about to inflict upon them. Oh yes.'

From down the hall outside of his cell, the sound of heavy footsteps grew close. Ah, now was his chance! With deliberate moment, Tracer slowly lay down in his cot, curled himself away from the doorway, and flexed his right hand, activating the silvery liquid. His ears remained attentive to the marching entourage coming closer and he readied himself.

The steps stopped when they got to his cell. There were a series of beeps from the keypad near the entrance. Tracer imagined the invisible barrier dissolving as the steps continued. He lay perfectly still on his cot as the liquid began to form around his hand.

"Hello, Timelord Tracer." Tracer gritted his teeth. Of course they'd send

Naes. "We have some questions concerning your activities as of late."

Tracer waited, his newly formed clawed-hand hidden from sight and smirked. If there was ever a person who deserved this, it would be that conniving bastard.

There was a pregnant pause and when Tracer refused to reply, Naes continued stepping closer. "There is some doubt of your loyalty after that stunt you pulled. Honestly, hacking in our restricted archives?" He tutted. "I never would have thought you were keen enough."

Tracer's ears picked up three distinct set of footsteps approaching. The odds weren't in his favor, but he would live with it. Gradually, he steadied his relaxed body into striking position on his cot. 'Just a little closer.'

"For everything we've done for you, why you would take advantage of our trust." Naes spoke nonchalantly. "The Counsule would like to know what you had to say in your defense."

'Now I've got you, bastard.' Tracer sprang from his bed and bounded toward the small frail man.

**_WHAM!_**

Naes just smiled at the flattened face of the Timelord as it slid down the invisible barrier. Tracer's cheek burned painfully as he slipped down the barrier. Before he reached the ground, he could see a small device in Naes' small, wry hand.

"Not very wise, Timelord. We have made several changes while you were away." The old man casually thumbed the thin control device while Tracer collected his wits which were still scattered upon the floor. "Please give my regards to Callide for providing us with that AI he left behind. Avex is an interesting program."

"Avex?" Tracer murmured, that name sounded familiar.

"It was the machine you used to hack our personal archives when you went on your little mission to find Ms. Animi." Naes scolded before adding in a hushed whisper. "I definitely hope the dead woman was worth the trouble."

Straightening, Naes continued his lecture as he admired the thin device. "Anyway, Avex has been able to develop this rather clever use of the force field system. I can control the area the field covers, containing you to any area in this cell. But enough about Avex, we'd like to know more about Avex's old master, Callide, and what he wanted with Faust's Sword."

Reaching his feet, Tracer felt something press against his arms, squeezing them to his sides. With a content sigh, Naes stepped back as the two stocky looking androids crowd upon him. "Of course, the field doesn't affect anyone with the appropriate hardware."

Tracer became acutely aware of the matching wristbands Naes and both humanoid machines wore, with him as the unfortunate exception.

"You bastard." The Timelord growled.

Naes shook his head as both guards raised their clubs. "I suppose this is the only way you're ever going to learn anything." His leathery skin peeled back into a crooked smile. "It's unfortunate."

--

It seemed like they were walking through a maze. Serena was dumbfounded that one hallway could snake around so much, they had been walking for some time now and she felt like it would never end.

The anxious blonde peeked around their stocky armed guards that now were escorting them to somewhere or nowhere, depending on how she looked at it. Peering more closely she could see seams around the faces and limbs of their guards making them appear more like oversized toy soldiers. Serena kinda wished the Timelords they had met earlier would have stayed with them instead of retreating to parts unknown outside this maze of a building. These pale-faced things looked like they came straight out of a horror movie.

The five members of the Counsule were walking far ahead of them and at one point one of the white robed individuals peeled away with the still unconscious Tracer in toe. She did notice the one who introduced himself earlier, Nairb, still clutched Tracer's sword in his hands rather possessively. Considering what she had seen before when Tracer had wielded it she wasn't too surprised a group like the Counsule would take great interest in the object.

Serena shuddered slightly. She could hardly believe those five old and frail people had ordered the slaughter of Cindy's family and who knows how many other innocent people. There was no telling what they would do to Tracer or to them. Yet, their leader was so chipper and fairly benevolent when he introduced himself. Perhaps some of the wickedest beings were politicians, she thought.

"Is there something wrong?"

Leaning her head against Darien's shoulder, Serena's stomach bubbled with anxiety at his question. It also gurgled loudly in hunger. She blushed in response. "Uh, I'm not sure."

Serena didn't need to lift her head to see him smirking. "I can take a guess."

Frowning, Serena smacked her fiancé lightly on the chest. "No that's not it!" The blonde girl raised her head and chewed on her lip. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

"I don't blame you." A husky voice added. Peering over Darien's shoulder, Serena saw Erica had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, keeping their escorts in her sights. "It seems like they're taking us in circles."

"Not really." Mina chimed in, her eyes still following the low arch of the hall above them.

The taller woman's eyebrow twitched. "Whatever."

Unfazed, Mina pointed to the ceiling. "You know when you get bored in class and count the number of holes in the title above to keep from falling asleep? Or sometimes I like to play connect the dots in my head. It's amazing what kind of animals you can make in our classroom. I usually like to go alphabetically starting with aardvarks. It's really cool, you see-"

"It looks like we've arrived." Erica interrupted dryly.

Everyone stopped and Serena could see a large heavy looking door adorn with all sorts of colorful jewels. The stones and the door's shiny golden finish awed Serena which she quickly realized was probably the point. What was behind that door she wondered? Was it someplace important?

Nairb faced the group and smiled warmly. "On behalf of the Counsule, we would like to invite you to feast at our table today."

The older man motioned for the group to follow as the doors opened on their own. Just inside, the gleam of a large banquet could be seen set up with plates piled high with food.

Serena's mouth hung open. "This is your dining room?"

Nairb turned slightly and flashed Serena a disarming smile. "Why of course, Lady Serenity. Only the best for a legendary goddess and her court."

Being reminded again that some of these people worshiped her made Serena's stomach do flip flops and her hunger on top of that didn't make her feel anymore comfortable. "Ugh, I'm honored. I suppose."

Seeing the feast, Serena's mouth began to water and noticed Nairb's expectant look. Realizing this, Serena took stock of her friends who were watching her and waiting for her next move. She felt divided, just from all the horrible things they had done to Cindy and who knows who else, it just didn't feel right to accept a meal from them. On the other hand she was very hungry and all that sushi and steak and tempora looked really delicious.

Her stomach growled again much to her chagrin and her face was buried under a deep crimson blush.

"It's alright." Darien whispered in her ear as he squeezed her shoulder. "It's okay. We all need to eat but we need to be careful."

Nodding hesitantly, Serena locked eyes with Nairb and strode up to the table. Very politely, the old man pulled out a seat and motioned to her.

"Please sit and enjoy." He made a big production of bowing and stepped away to his own seat.

As the rest of the group got situated and slowly ate, the rest of the Counsule, minus one member remained oddly silent during the meal. Serena guessed they were waiting for them to take their fill. Finally, curiosity got the best of the blonde girl and in between a BBQ pork bun and a helping of miso soup; she lobbed a question at them.

"So." She started. "Since, I guess you know a lot about us, we hardly know anything about you."

"That's right!" Mina chirped enthusiastically. "You people are definitely important… people!"

Erica sighed.

The old man chuckled. "Why of course. Forgive me for skipping some formalities; I had assumed that feeding you and meeting any other immediate needs would take priority." Nairb stood and introduced the rest of his peers. "To my right is Fej and to his right is Anna Esor. On my left is LehCar and the person who had to miss our little feast is Naes."

The other women and man inclined their heads as they were introduced and each watched Serena avidly. However, Nairb continued to speak freely and smoothly a complete contrast to the tension she sensed from the others.

"After the death of the Community's founder and first ruler, Faust, his next of kin had no desire to take up the mantel. Thus it was proposed that a group of competent men and women elected from the Community would guide them. That was about two generations ago. It is our duty to look after the best interest of the citizens who live within the city."

"I'm sure you do." Erica added flatly. Serena cringed. The last thing she wanted to do was give these people a reason to harm them.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, (at this point Serena couldn't figure any of this out), the Counsule members remained silent as Nairb smiled and shook his head. "Now, now, I realize that Tracer is slightly mad at us for trying to bring him to trial," suddenly Nairb's playful tone hardened slightly, "but he knows the laws and no matter what his standing within the Community is, he must bear the responsibility for his actions."

Serena wrinkled her nose. This was unexpected. Tracer was a criminal? Wasn't he working for them to bring Cindy to justice?

"I thought he was one of your soldiers. What did he do?" She asked without thinking.

For an instant, Nairb appeared pained and the rest of the Counsule raised their collective eyebrows. "He took advantage of our hospitality. Please understand, Lady Serenity that this is a topic I feel most sensitive about and I'd wish not to linger on it anymore. Suffice to say, he knows what's he's gotten himself into."

"I'm sorry." She wasn't sure why she was apologizing but the fleeting pain Nairb displayed seemed genuine.

"Maybe you could explain something to us." Darien spoke, his eyes boring into Nairb as they had the entire meal. "Why do the people here worship Serenity?"

"Ah." Nairb raised a finger, all smiles once again. "The Children of Serenity. They believe that Serenity will appear and save the Community from some great evil."

"What kind of great evil?" Erica asked slowly.

Nairb shrugged, nonplussed. "I'm not certain. The only certainty I have is that they are just as uncertain as I."

"Uh, right." Serena breathed.

"But how did they know about Serenity?" Mina pursed her lips and tapped them thoughtfully.

Serena noticed the other Counsule members turn a wary eye to Nairb, who just casually answered the question. "They also believe that Serenity was the one who helped create the Community and it was her blessing that it was able to flourish." Nairb sat back and waved his hand flippantly. "Honestly I don't know where they get this from. It's documented very thoroughly that the Community was created by the efforts of Faust."

Then the room went silent as both groups just watched each other closely. Serena for her part just quietly sipped on some green tea hoping this impasse wouldn't erupt into violence.

"Well." Nairb sat up straight. "I hope you found the food to your satisfaction and there are a few matters that I must discuss with you. In particular about how you came to grace us with your presence. It is a bit of a mystery to us as to why Tracer would go to your time stream since it is forbidden to do so, especially with such a valuable artifact as Faust's Sword."

Serena's eyes grew large in surprise. "You mean he stole that sword?"

Again, Nairb's expression became serious. "No, he somehow was able to recover it. We thought it had been lost forever after Trekker died."

"Trekker?" The other Counsule members fidgeted at Serena's question.

Nairb darted a glance at his hands. "He was Tracer's father."

Tracer had a family? The concept blew her mind and it raised a whole bushel of other questions. What happened to his mother? Was she dead too? Did she die with his father? Serena's heart seized. Had Tracer grown up an orphan? She was reminded of her fiancé who grew up in an orphanage as well as Lita whose entire family died in that plane crash. They had confided in her how tough their lives had been going through life without a family. All of the sudden some things about the loud, obnoxious Timelord were starting to make sense.

Serena set her jaw, her plan decided. As she focused her eyes, she caught Mina studying her closely before beaming a bright cheery smile at her. What was that about, she wondered?

At that moment, Nairb stood up from the table and gesture to Serena and her friends. "Perhaps it would be fortuitous if we continue the questions later. I would assume that you all would like to retire to your quarters?"

"Quarters?" Erica said tightly, her voice slowly rising. "More like-"

"Why thank you so much for that generous offer!" Mina chirped, earning her a glare from Erica. "However we're really not that tired, but we'd love to look around the place. It looks so, so… fantastically amazing!"

Nairb as well as everyone else in the room for that matter, blinked. "Uh, why thank you. I think. Ahem, anyway, you are more than welcome to tour the Counsule Building but please let us show you where you'll be staying."

With that Nairb led the group to a cluster of rooms that were a relatively short distance from the dining hall. As the Counsule members bid their farewell, Serena stole a glance at the sword in Nairb's possession and her mind desperately sought how to make the next move.

"Um, Mr. Nairb." Serena called out.

The man paused, whirling around and smiling widely. "What is it Lady Serenity?"

Serena sucked in her lower lip, hoping she wasn't making a potentially big mistake. "I was wondering if I could speak to you in private? Maybe in your quarters?"

"Serena?" The blonde hid her wince as her fiancé hissed in her ear and griped her arm.

Facing away from Nairb, Serena offered Darien the most loving and sincere smile and spoke softly, hoping that the old man couldn't hear her. "Please Darien, I have a plan."

Darien's dark blue eyes flashed and he whispered harshly into her bangs. "What plan? I'm not about to let you go off with that snake back to his room alone!"

Serena held his gaze and whispered back with conviction. "No, I need you to help Mina and Erica search for Tracer and bring him back here while I get his father's sword."

Darien shook his head in disbelief. "Are you crazy? There's no way I'm going to rescue that asshole. You remember what happened last time we saw him? What makes you think he's going to help us?"

Darien's questions did somber Serena slightly. What did she expect from the Timelord? Memories of Tracer as he lunged at her on the roof of the restaurant were still fresh in her mind. At the time he had every intention of doing her harm. Though she did have some major reservations about all of this, Serena was now convinced, considering recent revelations, there was more to Tracer than what met the eye.

Sighing, Serena peered at an opposing wall breaking eye contact. "I know it's crazy, but please trust me, okay?" On impulse, the blonde girl hopped up on her tip toes and gave Darien a quick peck on his lips. "Now please go with Mina and Erica and tell them my plan."

Her heart fluttered again as he regarded her with concern. God, she loved him. "But you don't have your crystal and you can't transform, how are you going to defend yourself? I don't trust them."

Serena smiled warmly and caressed her lover's cheek. "Don't worry about me, okay, Darien, I'm a big girl." Then she brightened, patting him on the arm playfully. "Besides, I'm a Goddess around here, so it has to account for something, neh?"

Slowly, Darien nodded and exhaled. "Alright. But the moment anything goes wrong, I'm coming back for you, Tracer or no."

Serena nodded. "Okay. Once I get the sword, I'll use my communicator and locate you guys."

"Yeah." Darien snorted. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Serena cringed. 'I hope so too.' She left unsaid.

Releasing her, Darien gave the old man waiting behind her one more warning glare before he walked back to Erica and Mina. Twirling on her toes, Serena put on her happiest expression and hopped over to the old man, who was currently toying with one of the ends of his white cloak.

"Damn things got a loose thread." He replied sheepishly as she approached. "Would the Lady care to join me for a bit of conversation and drink back in my chambers?"

Serena nearly groaned when he flashed a charming smile at her once more which she returned in false enthusiasm. God, she hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

"So how do you like your pancakes?" Cindy asked her young companion.

The pink-haired youth shoved helping into her mouth and chewed impatiently and swallowed. "These are great! Almost as good as the one's Serena's mom makes back home."

"Good." The blonde Traveller smiled as the chef approached them, wiping his hands.

"Is there anything else I can do for you gentlemen?" The burly man asked in a way that filled Cindy with trepidation.

She held her breath in part because she was nervous that the man had found her out and second because it was too painful to breath with the cloth wrapped around her chest so tightly. She just prayed that the cloth would hold for the duration, the thought of being found out as the only woman on the planet left her ill at ease. Casting a wary glance out into the street behind the bench, Cindy could see men of all shapes and sizes bustling about in their mid-morning activities as well as the female robots dotting along behind a few of them.

"Uh, no." Cindy had answered in her most manly sounding voice, though it must have sounded like she was suffering from a cold. "Everything's all peachy here!"

The chef regarded them as if they had flowers growing from their heads but shrugged and disappeared behind the high counter where his other sizzling orders waited. He had been giving them that look ever since they sat down and asked for pancakes. The chef, Ukyo, looked at them astonished and slightly insulted that they wanted them plain but made them without any further protest. Fortunately for them they were one of a few patrons sitting on the bench at this stand so once the cook went back to work, Cindy relaxed again.

Munching on her pancake, Reenie spoke again. "Ya know Serena used to always burn her pancakes whenever she tried to make them."

Cindy smiled at the child. "You miss her don't you?"

"Somewhat." Reenie admitted. The look of guilt was unmistakable to Cindy. Sometimes this kid could look so adorable. "Did you know before you showed up on our doorstep we got into this huge argument about… something. I can't remember anymore. Probably something stupid. Then you happened and it was like Serena transformed. She seemed so much like Mama it was scary."

That brought a smile to Cindy's face and a lot of fond memories. "Yeah. I remember reading about your mother and her friends when I was your age. My mother would tell me stories when I was little and I would dream I made the world a better place like Serenity."

The girl brightened and her pink bobbed as she bounced excitedly. "Really? Mama used to tell me stories all the time about Sailor Mo-"

Reenie's red eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Cindy became alarmed and panicked. Was there something in the pancakes? Was there a disease in this world she wasn't immune to? She nearly became hysterical with all the possibilities.

"Reenie?" Cindy shook the girl and searched her face. "Reenie! Are you okay?"

As if jolted from her stupor, Reenie grabbed Cindy. "The Silver Crystal!"

In the blink of an eye, Reenie escaped Cindy's grip and was tearing down the street. Immediately, Cindy took off after her young charge wondering what the child had sensed exactly. Was it truly the Silver Crystal? If it was, then it must mean that Serenity was here with them. If she was here then maybe the others had landed here as well! With a little bounce in her step, Cindy ran, trying to keep pace with Reenie.

'How can she run so fast?' Cindy wondered.

"Hey!" Screamed the chef from the stand. "Come back here and pay for your meal! Damn you thief!"

'Then again,' the blonde mused as she ran faster and slipped into the flow of the crowd, 'this is probably better than having to explain to Reenie I didn't have any money to pay for the food.'

--

David was feeling pretty good despite the disturbing number of marionettes lounging about the relatively cramped room. He wasn't sure why his brother had such a fascination with those soulless machines like all the other drooling men. David wrinkled his nose, for a country that prides itself on cleanliness the air was awfully musty and there was a distinct and unpleasant odor in the air. But then again it was those drooling, smelly fools who were making his current business venture a success. Still the way these men carried on with their marionettes really creeped him out.

Shamefully, his brother was the same way except David had been able to excuse it as the eccentric mind of a mad engineer. However denying it all he could, he knew that Matt was in love with Hikari. He didn't understand it really. How could a man love a machine? It didn't breathe and its touch didn't warm your skin nor could it hold an intelligent conversation over dinner. The whole thing was too artificial to David and was hardly what he'd crave in terms of a relationship. Perhaps his brother desired the touch of a woman? David shook his head. What a queer idea considering there were no women on this planet. There hadn't been for several generations they were nearly a myth now.

The lights dimmed and David let the issue drop as his meal ticket was about to come on stage. Well what he'd consider a stage since this place was mostly used for those traditional Japoness drama shows in which they had men or marionettes (usually not during the same show) dress up in kimonos and thick face paints. However this establishment also cantered to some of the more hardcore marionette lovers featuring exotic marionettes from other countries.

Stifling a sigh, David contented himself to watch as Hikari emerged from behind the red curtain. There was a collective gasp from the crowd as they drank in her beautiful silky red and white kimono as the marionette shyly hid her face behind a fan.

David always made it a point to throw in a little local flavor into Hikari's performances as they traveled. He had heard that these outfits, geishas they were called, were a popular fetish around here. They were supposed to be refined yet sultry, professional yet coy. As much as it freaked him out, Hikari pulled it off really well. She responded genuinely to the audience as she carried out her routine. She almost looked human.

David shivered. God forbid that happen.

"Psst!" David nearly jumped as his greased-covered brother magically appeared next to him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Composing himself quickly, David casually dusted off his white suit while trying to keep a decent distance from the soiled coveralls. "Of course it's a good idea."

Matt made a face and inclined his head. "You sure, it's not, I don't know kinda in bad taste?"

Snorting, David slapped his brother on the shoulder, though careful to make sure his arm didn't make any contact with any dirt or grime. "I would hardly call it bad taste. More like eccentric."

Matt wrinkled his eyebrows. "Eccentric?"

Not really in the mood to argue with his brother about this, he just offered him a noncommittal shrug. "I'm just pandering to my audience."

David noticed Matt's gaze flicker over the room of decrepit men lustfully gazing upon Hikari. Matt cringed. "It seems so demeaning to Hikari."

"You talk as if she was alive." David commented incredulously and considered the Maiden Circuit device Matt had mentioned to him earlier. "You didn't turn on that… circuit did you? If she's fully automated, there's no telling what she'll do!"

Matt fixed his brother a rather nasty glare and hissed. "Why would I do something that idiotic? I just programmed the routine she's supposed to run with a few interactive programs to keep things interesting. Anyway, activating the circuit would only bring unwanted attention to us."

"Good." David stated and returned his attention to the stage. Hikari had just shed her kimono, revealing the outfit she wore underneath.

Matt flinched as the starkly white outfit sparkled in the stage light. "Did we really need to do this?"

David smiled as the crowd began to hoot and whistle at Hikari's skimpier costume. "It seems to be a hit with everyone else in the room."

Matt spared his brother a doubtful glance while Hikari pulled out a cowboy hat and lasso from behind the curtain. "I see, but a cowboy geisha? Isn't that a bit much?"

His smile only broadened when Hikari started prancing around the room twirling her rope. "Hardly."

As the brunette marionette bounced about, David could see a silver jewel jostling around in her modest cleavage. He thought it looked very pretty, twinkling vibrantly in the low lights surrounding the stage. "Ah I see you incorporated my gift into Hikari's costume."

David nearly chuckled as Matt shyly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, at first I was going to drill a hole through it so I could hang it from a chain. But it looked so beautiful that I just bent some metal pieces around it and looped a chain through. I hope it doesn't look too much like a rush job."

"Oh hardly." David encouraged, hoping this would distract Matt away from his unfounded trepidation over Hikari's costume. "It looks like you did a marvelous job. Especially on such short notice."

A burst of commotion from the entrance interrupted their conversation. Curious and concerned, David was on his way to investigate when a small pink-haired child zipped past him looking very focused and belligerent. He had little time to ponder that as the burly bouncer nearly bowled him over nearly ruining his good suit. David was about to voice a complaint when his brother exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

All complaints flew out the window as David searched for his brother only to see the pink-haired child climbing all over Hikari, reaching for the marionette's necklace. The marionette was doing an admiral job of fending off the youth, but the pink-haired kid wasn't giving up.

"Please don't touch!" Hikari chirped playfully. The child on the other hand wasn't having any of that as he struggled.

"Give me the crystal!" He shouted as he wrapped himself around Hikari's waist. "That's my mothers!"

By now the men in the room had jumped into action and were moving to defend their entertainment for the day. They did pay good money after all. However, David or Matt needed to do something before things got out of hand.

Thankfully, Matt had managed to cut through most of the chaos and had reached Hikari first. Good, David thought as he pushed his way forward, hopefully Matt would-

Without warning a bright flash of light blinded David followed by an agonized scream which sounded so inhuman and high pitched that it hurt his ears. As the light faded, David surveyed the room. It appeared time had stopped as the rest of the men appeared frozen in place. David would have entertained that possibility if it hadn't been for everyone's uneven breathing. Immediately he rushed towards his brother and the marionette, to assess the damage to the merchandise.

However as he approached, he noticed that Hikari looked… frightened and looking about frantically. Wait, that wasn't in her routine. David heart began to pound and broke out into a cold sweat and he picked up the pace. He could see the fear in her eyes as he approached all but confirming David's worst fear. Hikari's Maiden Circuit had been activated.

He was about to reach the marionette when he felt something tangle in his feet, forcing him to lose his balance.

"Ow! Watch where your gong!" Cried the unmistakable shrill voice of the pink-haired punk.

David suppressed his sharp reply; he had bigger problems at the moment. Reaching his feet, he could see Hikari's eyes watering while she clutched the shining crystal in her hands. David frowned. That couldn't good.

"W-who are you?" Hikari stammered as she shivered and shied away from him.

"Hikari?!" David cringed as Matt grabbed the shaken marionette. This wasn't going to help them.

"Who are you?" Hikari repeated her eyes wide. She appeared ready to take flight at any moment. This situation needed to be handled with great care!

"What's going on?" The bouncer asked, holding up the thrashing pink-haired punk.

"Put me down you over-grown ape!" The youth shouted.

Behind the burly man, David could tell from the disgruntled murmuring that the rest of the men were growing restless. As much as David's instincts were screaming at him not to leave Hikari with Matt, calming a large group of displeased and unsatisfied customers was something that needed to be dealt post haste.

"Oh, nothing. Just a glitch with the software." David calmly replied, putting himself between the crowd and the marionette.

In his mind, David was already calculating the mounting losses this debacle was going to cost him. David could imagine that most of the customers were going to demand a refund if they hadn't already. Then he grinned wickedly at the child.

"Unfortunately, because our little monkey here decided to use our precious Hikari as a jungle gym, I doubt we'll have her operational in time to finish the show."

The collective moan from the crowd made David smile smugly. Maybe a good old fashion beating would teach the kid a lesson.

The child glowered as he hung from the bouncer's large calloused hand. "That's total bull and you know it! Give me back my mother's crystal or you'll be sorry!"

The bouncer lifted the child to face him and flicked his nose. "How exactly are we gonna be sorry, squirt?"

The child didn't hesitate and took a bite full of the bouncer's finger. The burly man howled in pain and all matters of hell broke loose. Now free, the kid shot off like a pink tipped missile as several men in the room drove for the small troublemaker.

"Stop that kid!" Someone shouted.

"He's too fast!"

"Argh, my groin!"

Deciding to wait for the kid to come to him, David waited near Hikari as Matt did… what the hell was Matt doing? Sparing a glance behind him, he could see his brother trying to talk to the marionette who by now appeared scared out of its wits and backing away from the mechanic. Great, David thought, this couldn't get any worse.

"Put down Reenie NOW!"

But of course it would get worse, David mused darkly.

A furious young blond man barreled into the melee, shoving aside any one in his way. A few of those shoved tried to retaliate only to be clocked in the face. David watched impressed, the young man had a pretty decent right hook. Unfortunately, the blond stranger's aggression only made him more of a target for all those in the room. Suddenly the young man found that the riot now turned on him but it hardly seemed to slow him down.

With the grace and agility of a feline, the young man kept his multitude of attackers at bay. It was mesmerizing as David studied the blond man's quick and fluid movements. It was obvious the man was practiced in combat as he easily danced about the room and stage while the rest of the men followed him like a swarm of angry hornets. At some point someone grabbed a bamboo staff from God knows where and swung at the blond stranger when his back was turned.

"Cindy! Behind you!" David jumped when the pink-haired punk popped up beside him. When did that happen?

Realization flashed across the stranger's face briefly as he ducked under the swing by the barest of inches. Unfortunately, several of the other men had gotten a hold of more staffs and began whacking away in earnest. This time, the young man wasn't as lucky as his attackers were able to land several blows and in the process ripping his shirt near his collar.

"Oh no, Cindy!" The young boy exclaimed. Drawing his attention back to the child, David seized the brat and holding him in place.

The youth's burning red irises glared at him as he struggled out of David's grip. "Let me go!"

Amazed at the brat's strength, David held on tighter and jerked the child to let him know he meant business. "I don't think so. I'm not letting you out of my sight until this debacle is over and you pay for all the trouble you've caused. Plus interest."

Speaking of investments, where was Hikari? Scanning the room, Hikari's long flowing auburn mane was no where to be found.

"Shit!" He hissed as he searched frantically for the marionette. Hikari was gone. And so was Matt.

The blond man, on the other hand, was charging his way, bamboo stick in hand.

"Put her down!" The young man commanded as his expression twisted in fury.

Automatically, David dropped the child and began to retreat but quickly found the end of the bamboo stick pressed against his throat. David found himself face to face with the blond who was breathing hard. Curious and admittedly a little interested, David's eyes roamed the young man's face and body. He looked awfully attractive, though a little too feminine for his tastes. With his long blond hair now splayed out and disheveled from all the fighting, he looked like a crazed merchant trying to sell him land in New Texas. Then his eyes roamed further south to the man's heaving bosom and the cleavage visible through the tear in his shirt.

David blinked and he panicked. This wasn't a young man. "You're a marionette!"

The crazed machine frowned. "Huh?"

Now this whole farce made sense. This was the little brat's marionette and it was programmed to guard him and bail him out whenever he did something foolish. Like now for instance. Standing straighter, David lock gazes with the machine and was disturb to see they were fiery and full of emotion rather than dull and listless like the pupils of most marionettes.

'This marionette has a Maiden Circuit.' His conclusion only made his knees tremble. 'Which means that this is going to call attention to us from not only Japoness and Gartland, but also New Texas! Dear God we're screwed!'

"Now we've got you!"

The blonde marionette pulled its lips into a tight line. David shivered; she looked positively lethal as she faced her opponents. The patrons and the bouncers had the marionette surrounded and all of them had their sticks tensed and ready. It appeared the berserk machine had no way out. Of course the thought crossed David's mind that the marionette had its back to him and he could take it by surprise, but then again that bamboo looked like it would really hurt.

David waited with baited breath as the marionette and its opponents faced off. There was a tense moment as the two sides quickly evaluated each other. At any moment one of them was going to make their mov-

Then pink-haired brat popped up in the middle, holding some heart-shaped box.

"Moon Crisis Make-up!"

Suddenly the room was once again bathed in blinding light, except this time it was a warm pink glow. When the glow faded before them all stood a young girl dressed in a short skirt with pink and gold accents that flared out from the bottom of a tight white bodice. On the girl's chest was a red bow and her hair was done up in strange looking misshapen balls which had pig-tails sprouting out of them.

Where did this marionette come from? Where did that pink-haired brat go? David was confused for a moment before he realized that the brat must have used slight of hand to make the switch so he could get his other marionette to back-up the blonde one. Resourceful little pest, he'd give him that.

"Damn it Reenie." The blond marionette growled softly before dropping its bamboo staff. "You shouldn't have done that."

The smaller marionette carried on apparently missing the other marionette's growl. "I am Sailor Mini-Moon! And in the name of the Moon I will puniiiii-ah!"

Without warning, the blond marionette grabbed the other and dashed out of the establishment while the rest of the patrons stared on in disbelief.

A minute or two past before one of the patrons finally spoke, the bamboo staff slacken in his hands. "What the hell just happened? Was this part of the show?"

David felt a dribble of perspiration begin to slide down his face. Not sure what else he could do, he just leaned back on what always worked before.

"But of course." David grinned, perhaps a little too widely, as he offered them a shrug.

--

This by far was the most humiliating thing she'd ever done. Once this was over, there was going to be reckoning. Oh yes, Raye thought, there definitely was going to be reckoning.

Stuffing her hands in the open sleeves of her priestess robes, Raye gritted her teeth and willed her face to remain as neutral as the other ornate lifeless dolls that obediently followed their masters. Ahead of her, she could see the tall brunette's loose hair bob and shimmy.

Earlier, Pluto had debriefed them of the situation. They were in a strange world where it didn't appear any women existed. The only forms of females were these androids that followed around the men. The Time Guardian had instructed them to de-transform from their Sailor Scout uniforms (since they would really stand out in their flashy short skirts) and into their civilian clothing to see if they could work up a disguise from there.

Raye cursed her luck for not changing out of her priestess robes which did little to make her look less like those machines. Lita on the other hand was wearing jeans and a shirt which made it easier for the brunette to alter her appearance to blend in better with the men who roamed around this bizarre world made from a mish mash of futuristic technology and medieval Japanese fashion. All Lita had to do was throw a robe from the assortment of robes they discovered in a closet of the room they found themselves in.

"Enjoying yourself back there?" Lita asked her in a low, soft tone.

Raye groused at that and momentarily shot her a heated glare but cooled when someone passed them.

Once the coast was clear, Raye barked back. "Oh yes. I just love to pretend I'm some perverted man's pretty little doll."

Lita twisted her head; a raised eyebrow clearly could be seen. "Raye, all men aren't perverts. Take Ken for instance." Raye suppressed a sigh as her friend launched into that little fantasy world whenever she spoke of her boyfriend. "He's so gallant, sweet, and he would never take advantage of me like that."

"That's because he's scared your shadow will beat him up." Raye mumbled under her breath.

Lita paused but didn't appear to hear her. "You're just grumpy because you haven't had a date in years. I mean what about Chad?"

"What about him?" She growled. The mention of the boy's name brought memories of last night to the surface and she really didn't want to think about last night. Unfortunately, the Amazon wasn't someone who would take kindly to being reprimanded by her. Hell that's even if she could gather a clue for that matter.

"Haven't you noticed how sweet he is on you?"

The vitriol reply died in her throat as it sunk in. She did know he liked her because he put up with so much of her abuse, but now that Grandpa was… Now Chad was all she had left and maybe she even lost that if they couldn't get home. Melancholy and sadness suddenly swept over her and she found herself fighting back tears. No, she refused to give in. She was stronger than that; she wasn't going to wallow in her own self pity while everyone was still in danger. Her temper sparked up once again and anger exploded with her chest and glowed in her eyes.

"I don't need a man to make me happy." Raye hissed, it was all she could do to keep from raising her voice.

Lita shrugged, nonchalant. "Hey if you're more than happy satisfying yourself then more power to ya. Different strokes for different folks."

Raye seethed. What the fuck was wrong with the woman!? She wanted to scream at the dumbbell for brains but that would mean blowing their cover. Didn't that moron know that?! Was she daring her to lose it right here? If she was then she had another thing coming!

"Ah, what a mighty fine marionette you have there, good sir." Raye nearly jumped out of her skin at the strange voice from behind her.

Much to Raye's relief, Lita had whisked around and immediately engaged the stranger with the most masculine voice she had ever heard from the brunette. "Why yes she is."

Raye blinked. Lita would almost definitely give Erica a run for her money in terms of imitating a guy.

As Raye smoothed her features, she turned towards the man as stiffly as possible which wasn't hard considering the shock had yet to wear off. When she finally turned all the way, she found a rather tall man appraising her. Immediately Raye swallowed down her outrage. Her pride demanded that she put this man in his place for daring to evaluate her like some piece of meat, but she couldn't endanger Lita, herself, or Pluto. She glanced at the man's scabbard hanging loosely from his hands, the hilt of the sword begging to be unsheathed at a moment's notice. Raye willed her expression to remain blank.

"She?" The swordsman asked, sounding somewhat amused. "You must be very attached to your marionette though I can't say that I blame you." Leaning in closely, he examined Raye's face. She tried very not to look startled as his squinty eyes twitched. "'She' is very well made, nearly flawless."

"She is a piece of work." Lita replied in her false, gruff male tone. Raye also detected some amusement in that tone and made a mental note of that.

Raye stifled a gasp as the man gently snatched her arm and ran his hand over her skin, his touch light. "And the skin feels so real and it's so warm." He raised his head toward Lita, awestruck. Fortunately for Raye, that meant he didn't notice the blush dusting Raye's cheeks. "How did you get that effect?"

Lita's mouth hung open for a moment until she glanced at Raye and then smirked. The smirked confused the priestess until her friend replied. "Ah she only gets warm when she hasn't been touched in awhile."

Oooo, Lita was definitely going to get it later, blown cover or not.

"She's beautiful." The swordsman voice took on a silky quality that gave rise to inner warmth Raye wasn't used to. It made her think of all the times Chad had proclaimed his intentions to her. Underneath her irritation she showed, she had found it flattering, but she wondered if he'd ever speak to her like this. A part of wished he would.

Meanwhile, the rest of her wished she could pound Lita's growing smirk into oblivion.

"How much?" He asked suddenly and it took all of Raye's resolve not to appear alarmed. Fortunately Lita took action.

"Uh, she's not for sale. Sorry." Lita smiled politely.

The swordsman disappointment was very evident and in a way made Raye sad too. Despite the fact the swordsman saw her as nothing more than an obedient robot, it had felt… good to be wanted. Her anger roared once more. She DID NOT need a man to make her happy. What she needed were her friends.

'And most of them are probably gone to me for forever.' Melancholy rushed through her like a cold shower, the sickening sinking feeling chilling her anger.

However a burst of power electrified her body dispelling everything. She recognized it immediately; someone had activated the Silver Crystal! Lita's body twitched as well telling Raye that the tall brunette felt it too.

"Did you feel that?" The swordsman asked, apparently he had felt it as well. "There must a powerful plasma storm forming."

"Uh, yeah." Lita replied. "Probably not a good idea to stay outside then. No sense in ruining our good walking clothes, huh?"

Raye wanted to slap her forehead. Lita was a terrible liar. However despite all of her recent frustrations, she felt elated. Serena was here and there was no telling who else-

"Waaaaaaahh! Let me go!"

Running towards them at incredible speed was a girl dressed only in a skimpy white sparkling bikini and some gaudy leather chaps. What kind of woman would run around in public dressed like that? Oh yeah, this was a world dominated by men. Now all was right in this screwed up world.

Meanwhile, around the woman's neck a terrified man held on for dear life, his skinny body flapping around the girl like a scarf. However as the woman flew by, Raye's caught a glimpse of the glowing stone bouncing about her chest.

'How did she get the Silver Crystal?' Raye's mind was racing. 'What happened to Serena?'

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her sleeve as Lita rattled off her words at the speed of a machine gun. "Oh, will you look at the time! If you'll excuse me, sir, but my friend and I must be going. 'Kay? Thanks! Bye!"

As they put some distance between themselves and the swordsman, Raye grabbed the transformation pen she had stored up her sleeve.

"We're gonna have to transform if we ever hope to catch up with her." Raye huffed, the heavy weight of her priestess robes not aiding her at all.

"Yea, I know." Lita responded, her breathing hardly as labored. "We need to find a good hiding place first."

Just as the pair began scanning the area, someone screamed at them.

"Raye! Lita!"

Behind them was sight for sore eyes. The blonde Traveller and Reenie were coming their way. Raye couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter if she was blowing her cover by doing so. At this point the raven-haired girl didn't care; some of her friends were safe and they were returning to her.

Though Raye did wonder idly why Cindy was carrying Reenie as well as what reason Reenie had for being in her Sailor Scout uniform. And she was somewhat interested in the large, angry mob rumbling after them like a testosterone tsunami.

'Ya know, truth be told, I really don't care anymore.' The fleeting thought ran through Raye's mind as pulled out the pen and shouted her transformation incantation. "Mars Crystal Power!"

Besides, she did vow there would reckoning.

--

She shouldn't be enjoying this so much, Pluto kept reminding herself.

Things were bleak; the Queen was missing, the others were probably across this world or different dimensions even, and they were in a foreign place and time that held numerous unknown dangers. Yet, as she jumped from one rooftop to another, she couldn't help but feel an exhilarating rush knowing the fate of this world wasn't a burden on her shoulders.

Well, she did have some burden, she needed to retrieve Queen Serenity and the others, but for once in her life she didn't have to concern herself with anything else. And she felt a little guilt to admit that felt really good.

But she was also a pragmatic person, as Time Guardian one had little choice but to be one, and her mind had reviewed her options. The most optimistic possibility was that all of the girls had landed in this dimension and there was a Traveller here that they could 'oblige' to take them back home. On the other hand, the worst case scenario was Mars, Jupiter, and she was trapped here for the rest of their lives.

Long wisps of her deep green hair tinkled her nose as the wind batted at it and tangling near her eyes. Peering down at the busy streets below, she watched the people of this bustle about. Was it really that bad to be trapped here? Sure they were all men but they still had their powers and Pluto was fairly certain they would not be at this population's mercy.

Plus if this city was any indication, the rest of this civilization was peaceful. Though she did wonder how they kept up the population being as they were all men. She pondered that for a bit. More than likely they cloned each other since other means of reproduction seemed somewhat implausible as well as rather repugnant to her. Either way, revealing to them that they were female might be received favorably. Perhaps they could really do some good for this world.

'Why am I even entertaining this notion!?' The Time Guardian shook her head, hoping to shake loose these crazy thoughts. 'We will get home. It's my duty, no, my purpose to protect Serenity and her world and I will do so by finding a way to get us back!'

Then she heard it as she hopped off another rooftop. The soft echo of feet landing a few buildings away that disappeared before she had a chance to glance in that direction. Mentally berating herself for once again slacking in her duties, Pluto vowed once and for all to never allow it to happen again. Straining her senses, she attempted to detect who or what was following her.

After a few more minutes, Pluto was able to determine that she was being followed by a group of five or six fleet footed assassins probably all wearing something akin to a bodysuit. Since she hadn't caught sight of any of them, she assumed they were hiding in the shadows. Since she couldn't catch them in the daylight, she concluded they were likely dressed in black.

There was another one who was just as light on their feet, though this one had loose fitting, rustling fabric which gave away their position. This one was moving rapidly to intercept but was further away than the group following her. It seemed that the group of assassins was only doing resonance since they hadn't spread out to surround her. Pluto wondered if there was a connection between them and the one coming right for her.

Moving to a place that was easy for her to defend, the Time Guardian stopped and readied her staff. She kept her back turned and pretended not to notice that the group had taken several positions around her, yet not close enough to call her attention. So far they only observed, making no move to engage her. Now assured she wasn't going to be attacked by these assassins, Pluto waited patiently for her company to arrive.

And she didn't need to wait long.

Mere moments later a woman dressed in elaborate red robes landed in front of her a small distance away. The woman's intense gaze regarded her critically as she aimed the blade on the end of her staff at the Time Guardian.

"I am Tamasaburou of Japoness Elite Imperial Guard. Identify yourself intruder." The twin curls of her purple bangs bobbed about her temple.

Pluto schooled her face, appearing as emotionless as her combatant. She was intrigued, this one didn't sound like a machine.

"Identify yourself, intruder." The woman ordered more forcefully, thrusting the blade for added effect. "I will not ask again."

Allowing a frown, Pluto didn't appreciate being threatened. As she contemplated her next move, she felt a strong pulse of energy. It was unmistakable; someone had activated the Silver Crystal. Her interrogator, Tamasaburou, must have felt it too since she gasped. The assassins quickly left the scene a chorus of quiet footfalls following in their wake. Pluto could only assume they felt it as well.

Tamasaburou regained her composure and narrowed her eyes as Pluto repositioned her staff. "You will go nowhere marionette. You have much to answer for."

Pluto let her eyes drag over to the Imperial Guard and replied dryly. "I answer to no one but my Queen."

Then she raised her staff and teleported to where the Silver Crystal, and hopefully her Queen, awaited.

-End of Part 10-

Author's Notes:

Special thanks to the wife for providing me with some pointers on the stages of grief for the scene with Raye. Sometimes it helps to know someone in the counseling profession.

Also major props to Orionshadow because if it wasn't for that guy's encouragement, this probably would have taken longer to finish. Big thanks.

Soundtrack for Chapter 10:

Ghost of Nihil – gwarek2 by Aphex Twin  
The Ocean Breeze vs the Bitter Cold – Bleed Like Me by Garbage  
Calling of the Silence – Fish – Silent Cruise from the Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex OST  
In Dreams – Enjoy by Bjork  
Touring the Counsule Building – Circles by Meat Beat Manifesto  
Pancakes – Milk Tea by Plus Tech Squeeze Box  
Cindy's Battle – Because We Can by Fat Boy Slim  
Raye's Reckoning – Beelzebeat by Orbital  
Hopping the Rooftops – Walkabout by The Sugarcubes

Disclaimer:

All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2008.  
Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi  
Saber Marionette J is owned by Satoru Akahori  
Nausicaa is owned by Hayao Miyazaki

Bastion

Rev 08/08


	12. Edge of No Control

Nothing fancy to say here. I suppose I've made you guys wait long enough.

This chapter is dedicated to Kris Overstreet on the FFML for inadvertently giving me some good advice. So here's to you, ya old pervert! ;p

Please review! Enjoy!

--------------------------------

Terrible Things to Waste

Part 11: Edge of No Control

--------------------------------

Amy didn't want to dwell on them but she couldn't fight her own nature. Michelle's harsh words stung and she needed to know why. She cast a look to the dark blue waves rolling along the shore. Was the bitterness on her tongue just from the salty, spray of the nearby sea? She wasn't entirely sure.

She examined each painful word and observed how they affected her. She quickly realized why the sting hurt her so deeply. The harsh words reminded Amy of time in her past when she had been bullied by her jealous classmates.

Though they taunted her and pushed her around, she never retaliated. Doing so would only intensify that unforgiving spotlight, she reasoned. So instead, she analyzed them, looking for any flaw she could find. With most of her tormentors it wasn't very hard. Usually the girls who picked on her were much less intelligent and had issues of insecurity just bubbling below the surface. It wasn't much, she admitted, but it gave her some solace when they would murmur all sorts of mean spirited things just loud enough for her to hear.

Befriending Serena had changed all that. Serena had instantly accepted her as a member of the Sailor Scouts despite Amy's purported cold reputation much to her surprise. It didn't take long for Serena's near inexhaustible supply of optimism to wrap itself around Amy like a warm and comforting blanket. Through Serena she was able to meet Lita, Mina, and even Raye and eventually formed a bond with them that she had never experienced prior. They insulated her against those hurtful words and gave her confidence to live her life unconcerned about what others thought of her.

Now, however, they were lost to her and there was a very high probability that she'd never see them again. Without them she could feel old habits encroaching on her as she studied the green-haired girl walking just ahead of her. To find fault with Michelle was a challenge. Her friends nearly idolized both Michelle and Erica. They did everything perfectly exhibiting greater skill and intelligence at things they considered their strengths.

But being ever pragmatic, Amy remained steadfast in the rational laws of realism. Nothing was perfect and Michelle was no exception. Arrogance was their greatest fault as well as their distrust. A few years ago, when they first met them, as Sailor Scouts, how they refused to cooperate and went as far as refusing to recognize Serena as their princess. That all changed once she bested them in battle (to this day Amy was still amazed she had done it). That arrogance and stubbornness nearly cost them several key battles and lives blindly following Pluto's orders like puppets on a string. Recent events made light just how much the Time Guardian was willing to sacrifice to reach her goal.

Then there was Michelle's dependence on Erica. As much as she denied it, Erica was her crutch and without her around affected Michelle. Amy dragged her eyes from her computer screen and watched the wavy sea of green sway as she noted her teammate still walking stiffly. Amy knew she was right; Michelle impetuous decisions put them all in danger and she needed someone to make her see reason. However, she didn't understand why it necessitated such a strong harsh response from Michelle.

'There's nothing wrong with not allowing Greg's absence to bother me.' Justified, she returned to her analysis. 'We're in a crisis and in a crisis one must be in control of their emotions to survive.'

Unfortunately, a nagging little pessimistic voice teased her calling her an emotionless cold bitch. It taunted her suggesting she would abandon her friends in a heart beat in favor of scientific pursuits.

Memories of past obsessions came to mind, times when the rest of the world faded away as her ambitions took over. But she did care about her friends. She cared about Greg! She missed his kind words, his bright smile, his soft kissable lips, his gentle hands as they caressed her-

Amy blinked and fanned her face vigorously hoping to cool it down before Michelle noticed the flush on her cheeks. Yes, there was no doubt about it. She definitely missed Greg. And she when she got home, she was going to make sure he knew that too.

"It appears we've found a village." Michelle announced and peered back, her eyes glimmering. Amy hoped the flush had gone by unnoticed.

The cliff that towered over them as they walked the small strip of beach had tapered away revealing several wooden cottages, none of which appeared to be more than three or four stories tall.

Glancing down at the screen, she was pleased to see that the distinct purple blip that represented their target had remained stationary. "And I think that's where we'll find Victoria."

Still peering back, Michelle nodded to her. "Let's hurry and make sure she's safe."

Amy barely opened her mouth when Michelle bounded off towards the village.

"Why are they so impatient?" She sighed and followed.

It took all of her enhanced abilities to keep up with Michelle and having to dart her eyes from the screen to Michelle and back again didn't help her progress. Once they cleared the cliff, Amy noticed a faint signal near Victoria's and became worried. She wanted to say anything, but Michelle was so far ahead Amy doubted she'd hear her. Of course, even if she did hear her Amy doubted Michelle would listen.

As they swept through the village, she saw no one. In fact, it appeared the entire village was abandoned. Most of the buildings were beginning to show signs of neglect and disrepair. Amy glanced again at that faint blip and her worry grew.

Surveying the village, it became obvious where Victoria was. There was tall stony building that lurched from the ground. It stood out at the center of all the humble structures and it was about where Victoria's blip indicated.

As they approached, a large glider could be seen floating at the entrance. It swayed and jerked about in the strong gusts like it was weightless. Amy breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the small diminutive form of Victoria clutching her glaive. She appeared to be unharmed.

It had taken all her strength to keep up with Michelle up to this point, but upon seeing Victoria, Michelle took off like lightning leaving Amy far behind.

"Vicky!" She shouted once they were in earshot.

The small child snapped out of her trance and looked over at them and a slight smiled formed on her lips. She still clutched the glaive tightly though. Amy kept her eye on the faint blip on her computer.

"Aunt Michelle." Her voice was happy but oddly strained. "Amy."

Before either girl could respond, an old woman in a thick weathered blue blouse and pants emerged from the castle carrying a pair of masks. She immediately noticed Amy and Michelle and evaluated them with a wary eye. Meanwhile, Amy could tell Michelle had tensed. She worried her green-haired companion would jump into action at the slightest provocation. Finally, the woman smiled.

'Why hello.' A sweet, friendly voice spoke in their minds.

The sensation was disturbing to Amy and she noticed Michelle growl to the woman.

Amy reacted quickly. Engaging a woman who had telepathic abilities had the potential to turn very messy.

"We mean no harm." Amy announced, reaching out to hold Michelle back. "We're here for our friend."

The old woman made a face when Victoria spoke up. "She can't understand you. You must talk to her with your thoughts."

"With our thoughts?" Michelle said glaring at the suspicious woman. "She didn't do anything to you, did she Vicky?"

The old woman's face suddenly went neutral, apparently reading the look she had been given by Michelle. The telepathic voice went silent. Amy relaxed a little; it was definitely was a wise move.

"No." The child answered simply, gazing out towards the decrepit forest. "She was taking me to the one who is calling for the Silence."

Michelle frowned at Victoria's declaration and spun back toward the old woman. "What have you done to her!?"

"Michelle." Amy began when the solemn old woman closed her eyes.

'I swear I have done nothing to harm the child.' The woman's voice came to her with such jarring clarity, it made Amy dizzy. What kind of abilities did this woman have? 'I only wanted to protect her from the Sea of Corruption.'

'Sea of Corruption?' Amy echoed mentally glancing at the twisted trees that overlooked the high rocky walls.

'Yes.' The woman answered. 'The spores from the trees are very lethal if you inhale them. That is why I insisted that I take her there to make sure she wore her mask.'

'Ha!' Amy beamed in triumph. 'I knew there was something wrong with the forest and I even had it right with the spores too! Score one for Amy! Oh yeah!'

'I can hear you Amy.' Michelle's cool, demure voice rang in Amy's head.

Looking around Amy watched in horror as everyone regarded her like she had grown an extra head. The old woman in particular appeared pained and apologetic.

'Uh, er, sorry. I didn't mean to gloat.' Amy whimpered mentally as she blushed profusely.

'It should be I to apologize.' The old woman smiled and approached with care. 'I should have warned you that I was broadcasting each of your thoughts. I just believed it would be the most efficient way we could communicate with one another.'

'I would appreciate it if you kept out of my mind.' Michelle's reply was terse and Amy couldn't exactly blame her, she knew Michelle valued her privacy. Unfortunately, they needed to humor the woman since she obviously had a wealth of knowledge about this alien environment.

'Her name is Nausicaa.' This time it was Victoria's voice she heard. 'She is going to take me to the forest using her glider.'

Just off to their right was the glider in question. With her worries about Victoria and the old woman alleviated to some degree Amy took a moment to admire the floating wing. The glider resembled a large, flat opened mouth fish. Its single 'mouth' fuselage at its center supported most of the sleek structure with two rail handles mounted on top of it to hold its rider. It was a marvelous design and it didn't take much of a wind to make it as buoyant as a balloon.

'What a wonderful piece of machinery.' Amy thought in passing.

'Thank you.' Amy started at the old woman's voice and chided herself for being so careless. She'd have to be more careful in future, she'd never had to deal with a telepath before.

"Victoria." Michelle spoke aloud it appeared she didn't want the old woman to hear their conversation. "What is this talk about the Silence? What is calling for the Silence?"

The girl's grim expression didn't change. "A soul has called out for the Silence. The end of their existence. It is the realm that I rule over as a Scout and I am compelled to obey when a soul begs to be Silenced."

"And when they ask for the Silence," Michelle asked, "they desire their own demise?"

"No." Victoria's large violet eyes regarded them intently. "They desire total annihilation."

Amy repressed the chill that ran down her spine and checked her screen again. "And where did you say this soul was?"

"Over there." Victoria answered, pointing the blade of her glaive toward the thickest part of the forest.

Amy spread out her scan and focused on the area Victoria indicated. When the scan finished she gasped.

'Is there something in the forest?' Nausicaa sounded concerned. 'Is it an insect stampede?'

Puzzled, Amy shook her head. An insect stampede? 'No, I'm getting a strong signal from the forest. A familiar signal.'

'What is it that you've found on your strange device?' The old woman came closer to peer at Amy's computer.

"What did you find Amy?" Michelle asked aloud. Amy sighed. She refused to carry on two simultaneous conversations just to satisfy Michelle's paranoia.

'Ms. Nausicaa, please communicate to Michelle I have found a signal of someone from my database.' Amy could tell the old woman was hesitant which made Amy feel better about her. If she was reluctant to prod a person's mind against their wishes, then it wasn't likely the woman would use them maliciously. 'I realize she may not like it but I am not going to repeat myself twice. Besides I think my friend is being overtly cautious. You have won my trust plus your knowledge would be most helpful to us to get back home.'

'Ah.' Nausicaa smiled. 'Thank you. I will repeat what you just told me to your friends then.'

As Amy waited for Nausicaa to report she watched Michelle's face twist and sour. "Amy, what is wrong with you? She is a stranger and a telepath. There's no telling what she's done to Victoria-"

"Aunt Michelle, she hasn't *done* anything to me." The child insisted.

"Besides," Amy replied casually, "there is a Traveller in the general vicinity of where Victoria is getting her feeling."

Michelle frowned. "A Traveller? Are you sure?"

Amy shared a look with Nausicaa and nodded. She waited for the old woman to nod back before she continued, but this time through her thoughts. 'Yes I am sure it is a Traveller. This might be the solution to our problem or it could be a further complication. Depends on which it is, if we know them.'

"Insistent aren't we." Michelle's frowned deepened but addressed the topic at hand through the telepath. 'Your computer can't tell them apart?'

'No, I was only able to get a base reading by comparing my analysis of Malance and Cindy. I didn't get enough information to tell them apart.'

'I see.' Amy noticed that Michelle had a harder time masking her emotions when speaking telepathically.

'Excuse me, but who is Malance?' Nausicaa asked. Amy was surprised the woman didn't ask any questions earlier. Then again, Victoria may have filled Nausicaa in on some of the details.

Amy peered at her screen and pondered the blip. 'I'll explain on the way. There's no telling how long that Traveller is going to be here and I want to find them before they take off and leave us behind and we really get stuck here.'

Nausicaa nodded in agreement and scampered back to the small entrance to the castle. 'Let me get two more masks for you and your friend and we'll be off to find this Traveller friend of yours.'

"I wouldn't consider them much of a friend if I were you." Michelle murmured.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence in darkness. It immersed his senses and gave finality to it all. Was this death? No, tinges of pain still attacked his battered body, electrifying every nerve. What happened to him? He tried to recall and all he could recall, besides the Nihil's laugher, was tumbling down a steep slope and then pain. The memory of his younger self's laughing and cheerful face haunted him. Damn that Nihil for stealing his own youthful image! He wanted to be indignant but his limbs didn't want to move, and he didn't bother moving them. He couldn't breathe, and he didn't bother.

Why bother?

He could give in and it would end. But then that would be the epitome of weakness, and he wasn't weak. He was never going to let Nihil win. Never.

Halebit groaned and coughed allowing the thick, viscous liquid squirm down his throat. Jolting upward, the General opened his goo covered eyes and looked down at a pool of some red substance. He could see it slowly dripping off his head in long sticky strands down into the pool below. The pains in his injured arms became more acute from supporting his weight.

Carefully, the old man moved his sore body around. He glanced upward to see a transparent shell he had shattered. Following the upper curve of the shell, Halebit surmised it was a bulb full of this red substance currently drying on his forehead. It was attached to one of the decrepit trees bowing from its weight.

Wiping off some of the syrup from his forehead, Halebit tasted a bit of it. He noted the familiarity of the bitter taste when a sensation on his leg distracted his thoughts. Gingerly, the General tilted his neck.

One of the smaller insects had crawled onto his leg. The General stared into its multi blue eyes dotted all over its armor clad head. Its many little feelers pricked and tickled the General's leg, from his thigh to his ankle, bringing along with it unpleasant sensations.

By reflex, the General threw out his hand at the insect. To his surprise, the insect flew off his leg and smashed into a nearby tree. Pausing a moment, the General stared at his hand and the red substance that stained his fingers. The taste. The color. The power.

"It must be." He gasped in amazement and he began to wipe off the substance from his forehead and greedily lick his fingers.

"More." He gasped and turned around, shoving handfuls of the potent elixir down his throat.

The strength spread through his limbs, revitalizing his body. Finally, he stopped his gorging and composed himself, wiping away some of the substance off his lips. He reverently stood and thrust his right palm outwards. The crystalline trunk of a nearby tree crumbled and the tree folded over. The General's face hardened and a smile crept onto the cliff of his visage. He paused again, closing his eyes. He had to confirm the silence had definitely returned that he had successfully sealed away Nihil.

Once satisfied, the General walked over to the small insect writhing on the forest ground. With a gesture of his open hand, he raised it off the ground. He was once again in total control.

'Now who has control, Nihil.' Halebit narrowed his eyes and snapped his fist shut.

***

Tracer groaned and his head throbbed. Why did they have to focus on his head? Blood trickled from his mouth and nose, pooling on the white floor. Tracer imagined his silvery red blood decorated a good number of the walls too.

He attempted to stand but his entire abdomen felt like it had been put through a meat grinder making it nearly impossible to sit upright on the cot in his cell. He'd felt worse pain that was for certain, but what he was feeling after the beating wasn't pleasant.

In the end, he only told Naes some of the truth. He revealed to the Counsule Elder how he and Callide had found Aste's lair and located the sword but then got split up when both Aste and the Counsule's guards ambushed them. Of course Tracer left out most of the details, he didn't feel at all incline to share them. Naes didn't need to know Callide had tricked him and had intended to let Aste grind him into paste while the little shit tried to sneak out with Faust's Sword. Though Tracer honestly didn't know what Callide wanted with the damn thing however telling Naes that didn't stop the beatings.

When Tracer just stopped responding to questions and strikes, the beatings mercifully stopped.

"Ah well. I guess that's all he knows." Naes said, sounding tired and bored. "Hrrmmm, I'm disappointed. I would have thought you'd put up more of a fight. What a bother."

What!? Was this beating mainly for his entertainment!? He fought hard against the impulse to bounce on the old bastard knowing that damn energy shield would stop him cold in his tracks. No, this time he would bide his time and plan. Sure it was a pain in the ass to sit down and waste time thinking but in this case it would be worth it. This bastard had this coming for a very long time. Naes never liked him ever since he and his mother lived in the protection of Counsule Building after his father's death.

Naes sighed and Tracer slid his good eye open, well the least swollen eye. "I suppose we should reward you for cooperating and delivering us Faust's Sword. Avex!"

"Yes, Counsule Elder Naes." A calm voice devoid of any emotion answered. It sounded like it came from everywhere.

"Allow our prisoner his final request." Naes ordered as Tracer heard him walk away. Watching him go, his long grey hair swayed like a cloak draped over the old man's frail body. A thin, spry hand waved flippantly as he left. "Within reason of course."

As Naes left, the pair of guards followed, their heavy footsteps shaking his cot. With the rhythm of their march fading away down the hallway, Tracer was confused. Last request? What did he mean by that?

Suddenly, a translucent screen popped up right in front of his face.

"Tracer Zen." The monotone voice greeted. "Here are the results from your last query into the Counsule's Archives."

The swelling around his good eye had reduced significantly in past few minutes, allowing him to blink in surprise. "Huh?"

"Your query about the Sentinels." The voice of the AI answered.

"Sentinels?" Tracer was at a loss. The gears in his mind ticked a few times until it finally dawned on him.

When Callide had used the AI, Avex, to get some information about Aste and Faust's Sword, Tracer took the opportunity, (i.e. when Callide was distracted), to investigate Xendyte's history and figure out why a Society member claimed the woman was his boss when records showed she had been murdered by the Society. With Avex hacking through the Counsule's restricted Archives like it was warm cheese, Tracer discovered that Xendyte's family had been killed by a team of Sentinels and that she was rescued by the Society before they could eliminate her. It had given the Society member's story some credibility and through some impressive detective work Tracer discovered the Society's hideout. Unfortunately, the hideout turned out to be a baited trap that wiped out nearly half of the Timelords but it was impressive detective work nonetheless.

Anyway, before Tracer had to abandon his search, he had requested Avex find everything he could about these Sentinels. The Society member had mentioned them and it left him curious until he found out Halebit was running the Society. Then he had bigger fish to flay.

"Yes." Avex's response made him concentrate on the floating illuminated screen as words and pictures flashed.

"Subject, Sentinels." It announced as its voice became deeper and with heavier authority. "Warning, this file is level one access. Any personnel not authorized to view this file is in violation of Counsule edict 1337-sigma-delta. Knowingly violating this edict will result in prosecution of treason-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Tracer sneered and then winced from the pain. "Can't you see I'm already in a cell? I'm in deep enough shit as it is."

"Charges do include execution." Avex informed.

"Yeah, right." Tracer grunted. "Like they'd do that to me. Now save me the legal crap and tell me what I want to know. What the hell are these Sentinels?"

Several more pictures and text scrolled onto the screen. Tracer sat back and sighed. "And just give me the highlights; I'm not going to remember most of it anyway."

"Very well." Avex answered. "The Sentinels were created when suspicions arose that Timelords were joining the ranks of the Society."

"How?"

"There had been a sharp increase in defections that coincided with an increase in Society activity. Thus the Counsule decided that the Timelords could not be entrusted to protect the Community."

An image of a man's face flashed upon the screen. The man looked strange, his face looking like a freaky facsimile of a fleshy skull. He had a long jaw that curved into a large toothy smile framed by a large nose and small beady eyes. He had all the appearances of a man looking for a fight. Tracer liked him already.

"The Counsule initiated a program to create a soldier who would not go against the Counsule's orders." Avex continued. "Their first experiment was using the latest in cybernetics and robotics to create an android that was built to be nearly indestructible. This initial Sentinel, codename, Novus, was lost when his programming became corrupted and he disappeared into dimensions unknown."

"Ah."

"The program then used genetic manipulation to grow their soldiers rather building them. Using a process very similar to cloning, the Counsule used the DNA of several highly qualified candidates from a variety of dimensions to create soldiers who were both intellectually and physically superior. Unfortunately, when the Counsule tried to do extensive work of replacing vital organs and bones with artificial devices similar to those in other Travellers, none would survive.

"With no solution in sight, the program languished for several years until a test subject was found who survived the process. Using that subject's DNA, the program was revitalized and several soldiers were created successfully."

"How many?" Tracer swallowed. Something deep down inside him felt some dread from all this information, but he wasn't sure why.

"Five. They are Sentinels Prair, Murci, Creid, Deus, and Treus."

Images slide into the view, names underneath each one. The profiles of three men, a woman, and a red 'x' appeared in each one. Tracer blinked, both eyes now nearly healed, when he saw the image of Creid and recognized the red-head immediately. He was going to ask about him when he noticed that a man who looked a little too eerily like himself except with shorter hair, was dimmed grey. The feeling of dread returned.

"Why is Deus greyed out?" He asked.

"He was killed in action by the Society."

Tracer stared at the image and something occurred to him. "Which Sentinels were sent to kill Cindy and her family?"

"Deus, Prair, Creid, and Murci."

"What happened to the others?"

"Prair." The pale round and bald face of a man enlarged. "Retreated from the attack is assumed to have deserted."

"Murci." The attractive blonde's profile enlarged as the other shrunk back. Tracer couldn't help but feel like he'd seen the short haired beauty somewhere before but dismissed it. Once you've seen one pretty blonde you've seen them all. "Retreated from the attack is assumed to have deserted."

"Creid." The familiar face of the red-head pushed forward. "He was the only Sentinel that survived and returned."

Tracer frowned, so this man was definitely there when Tracer confronted Halebit the first time. "That explains a lot. Did he survive the Society trap that killed all those Timelords?"

"Yes."

A lazy toothy grin spanned Tracer's face. "Where is he now? I want to have a word with that son of a bitch."

"The Counsule Building."

"That's great!" Tracer stood and the screen automatically followed. "Then you wouldn't mind lowering the shield to my cell and letting me get better acquainted with that bastard."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that yet."

Tracer paused and was about to ask what the AI meant when he heard someone running towards his cell.

"It appears I have a visitor." With his beating still fresh in his mind, though his body was mostly healed, Tracer flexed his hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you care for some wine, Lady Serenity?"

Serena eyed the crimson liquid that filled the delicate crystal extended to her. Though it looked tempting, especially after the crazy day she'd been having so far, she had the alcoholic tolerance of a koala and she needed her wits in order to make this work.

"Ah, no thanks." Her voice wavered. Come on, Serena, you can soldier through this! "I'm still real full from all that delicious food! Hehe."

The old man watched her with a soft steady gaze and smiled, gently stroking his thin white beard. He took a sip from the wine glass and sunk into a large plush chair. Beside him was Tracer's sword, its translucent blade stuck half way through a stony pedestal. Obviously, Nairb treated Tracer's sole heirloom, the only thing he had left of his dead father, like it was his! It just wasn't right! But as she stared at it, she became mesmerized by this strange aura she felt from it.

"My Lady, what is it that you would like to discuss?" Nairb asked as he took a measured drink of his wine while his lazy half linden eyes studied her carefully.

"I was hoping maybe you could tell me more about the sword." Serena tried to settle her rattling nerves as she approached. "It looks so fascinating."

Glancing at the sword, Nairb smiled and chuckled softly. "Yes it is a marvelous piece of work. It is said that Faust forged it himself using an archaic art he'd learned in his early travels of the dimensions. It is said to be made up of powerful artifacts he found on those travels."

"Why did he need it?" Serena paused.

Nairb took another long drag from his glass, looking thoughtful before he answered. "When Faust established the Community not long after the Great Cataclysm, there was a… faction that didn't agree with Faust and his vision for the surviving Travellers. They left to wander the dimensions free to do as they pleased and for good reason we called them Nomads. However there was a fear that they would return and forcefully try to overthrow Faust."

"Why?" It seemed a little over the top to Serena to go to such extremes if these Nomads had left peacefully.

"Life for the Nomads was harsh while the Travellers who remained in the Community lived in a utopian world." Nairb's voice became airy and nostalgic before crashing back to something more somber. "Jealousy had driven them to instigate the Great War."

She cringed but Nairb didn't seem to notice it as his expression became unreadable. "If it wasn't for Faust's Sword and Trekker, the leader of the invaders would never have been defeated."

"That was Tracer's father, right? He had that sword? How did he get it?"

Nairb sat up and sighed, intently gazing at his drink. "He was a Zen. Faust passed his sword onto his son and it was passed down in each succeeding generation."

Serena's eyes lit up. "So that means Faust is Tracer's ancestor?"

Nairb stopped swirling his wine and mumbled. "More or less."

Her hands felt clammy. Now or never. "So that sword is rightfully Tracer's then?"

Nairb stiffened and then relaxed. Lying back, he rubbed his temple with his free hand. "It is. There is no denying Tracer's claim to it, but we don't have much of a choice to keep it from him. He's committed a crime and betrayed our trust! Plus that boy has been a maverick from the day he was born. My daughter was the only one who seemed to mollify him but when she died, he just wouldn't listen to me or anyone else anymore. If he wields something like Faust's Sword, I can't even fathom the calamity that will befall all the dimensions!"

"Wait." Alarmed, Serena interrupted and moved closer to Nairb. "What did your daughter have to do with Tracer?"

"She was Tracer's mother. He's my grandson."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The things he did for love. Darien grumbled as he raced through the never-ending hallways. This place could easily be a labyrinth, but fortunately for Darien he had been able to maneuver around without getting lost. He didn't *think* he was lost.

Why did Serena insist they rescue the asshole? Of course, he knew she had a lot of faith in others and bless her heart it's why he loved her so much, but rescue Tracer? Had she gone mad? Didn't she remember that he was ready to brawl with them until Greg stepped in?

Darien snorted as he ran into the bowels of the building as it got darker. He must be going underground, he noted. Good, the old man, Nairb, had mentioned Tracer was in trouble; maybe they put him in some kind of dungeon.

He frowned. If that asshole was locked up then his task was going to be harder. Then again it might give Darien a bargaining chip in getting the asshole's cooperation. That's if he was lucky but he wasn't counting on it.

He continued running until the hallway opened up into a darkened cavernous room lined with doorways brightly lit sterile rooms. Darien was amazed. The number of these doorways stretched out almost to infinity. Finding Tracer in this place was going to be daunting but this was for Serena, he told himself. Repeatedly.

Choosing a wall, Darien dashed at full speed peering into each cell. In most he saw nothing, but in a few he saw haggard looking individuals laying or sitting on narrow cots. Most of them were already awake by the time Darien flew by allowing him brief eye contact. In that brief moment, what Darien saw in those eyes were haunting. What did these people do to be stuck here?

When all was said and done, he would make it a point to have Serena bring it up with the Counsule. The look of despair and hopelessness didn't seem to fit the image he had of a criminal and it bugged him.

He was nearly so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the looming transposed shadow standing in the light of the doorway that illuminated the dark floor. For a moment, Darien thanked his lucky stars he had chosen this line of cells since it appeared there were far more awaiting him ahead.

Skidding to a stop, Darien turned to find Tracer scowling at him. Darien sighed. Yep, this definitely wasn't going to be easy.

"What the hell do *you* want?" Tracer barked.

Almost literally biting his tongue, Darien scowled back. "I'm here to rescue you."

Tracer's scowl deepened like it was a challenge. "I don't need rescuin'. And I certainly don't need any rescuin' from fancy candy-ass pansies like you."

Darien gritted his teeth and resisted magically materializing a few dozen sharpened roses to menace the ungrateful cretin. "I didn't say it was *my* idea. I'm just doing someone a favor. Honestly I'd prefer to just let you rot here."

Tracer's scowl softened and then morphed into that damn smirk of his. "I see, your little bitch pulled the leash on ya and you're here because she wants to save me so I'll feel all warm and fuzzy so I can get ya back home." Tracer's smirk disappeared. "Forget it. You can tell your blonde bimbo she can go shove it up her dainty little ass."

That's it, if this guy wasn't going to cooperate then it was not on his conscience anymore. "Fine, whatever. I told her it was a waste of time trying to talk to you. You're just a worthless little prick who thinks the world revolves around you. I have no idea what Serena thought she saw in you."

Darien tried to repress his glee at Tracer's immediate rage. Ooo, he must have hit a nerve. Serves him right, the jerk. "I am not fucking worthless you sniveling limped wristed pillow biter! What does she see in me? Does your precious little Serenity think she can find this 'goodness' in me and save it? Is that it? She thinks she can 'cure' me like I have some kinda disease and make me some kinda happy go lucky hand holding wimp? IS THAT IT!? Let me tell you something, is she really going to save me? Is she really going to make me happy? Huh! Or is she going to turn me into some mindless dweeb who blindly follows the orders of some slobbering cunt and her gallery of long legged whores!? Tell me Mr. Love! TELL ME!"

A calming chill fell over Darien's heart as he spoke very slowly. "You are beyond redemption. Serena was willing to turn you into someone worth a damn, but hey if you want to continue being nothing more than a burlap sack of shit, be my guest."

Tracer's smirk returned momentarily before he snarled. "Someone worth a damn!? I am _fucking_ Tracer Zen! I am not going to change just because some little tart thinks there's something wrong with me. And I swear if I didn't have this mother fucking energy shield in my way I would fucking wipe your candy ass from one side of this fucking room to another. And it's a pretty big fucking room."

"I guess that's too bad."

At that, Tracer swung at the invisible barrier between them. By reflex Darien leapt back. He could see Tracer smirk victoriously at his retreat only to vanish when his fist didn't meet any resistance. Stumbling forward, the shocked dark haired man looked up at Darien, momentarily confused and then smiled. It was a large sadistic smile.

"Maybe it's not." He said as he struck with the sharp tips of claw.

Having already fought him once already, Darien easily dodged the attack with his superior speed and the next several wild swings that followed. He was going to let the fool rampage after him like a blind gorilla, but he couldn't resist hitting the jerk with a rose or two. Serena didn't say anything about not maiming him.

"YEOW!" Tracer roared as he ripped a rose from his shoulder. "That fucking hurts!"

Darien chuckled which fueled his opponent's rage. "Don't you laugh at me, you sissy! Fight me like you actually have a pair!"

Dancing around the large hall, Darien continued to dodge Tracer's attacks maneuvering the mindless beast towards the exit. Hopefully, he could keep this up until they got back to Serena. He frowned imagining Serena trying to calm the homicidal manic. That wouldn't do at all.

Using his cape to hide his right arm, Darien called upon his cane and spun around connecting solidly with the Timelord's head.

His head jolted back from the impact but instead of going down, like Darien had hoped, the Timelord shook his head, shaking loose his black mop of hair.

"RAAWRR!" He howled. It was jarring how inhuman it sounded.

Now Tracer came at him even more aggressively and faster than he had seen him previously. It was becoming a concern to Darien, when did Tracer get so fast? He needed to end this quickly before Tracer was able to gain the upperha-

"Oh shit." Darien stared in disbelief as Tracer held his cape tightly in his claws.

The next thing he knew he was seeing stars. After that he was sliding down the wall on the opposing side of the hall.

"Let me show a thing or two about love." Tracer taunted, his voice approaching.

Darien struggled to peel himself off the floor. His ears were ringing and his jaw was painfully clenched. When he reached his feet, the Timelord dropped the remaining tatters of his cape. The Timelord looked down upon him like a lion eyeing its wounded prey.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Tracer raised his clawed, metallic fist.

Darien clenched his roses. He wasn't about to lose. He studied his opponent's face to wait for the very second he was going to swing when he noticed several glowing red dots spotting Tracer's face.

"DO NOT MOVE!" A synthesized voice commanded. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

Slowly and steadily, Darien rose to his feet with his hands in the air. Several of the bulky automated guards he had seen escorting them earlier surrounded the pair. Each of those guards carried a rather nasty looking gun with beady red scopes.

Just behind him, Tracer grumbled in defeat and oddly didn't offer any resistance. That didn't seem right, why would Tracer give up so easily when he was ready to fight him to the death just a few seconds ago, Darien wondered.

"Tracer Zen, you are charged with illegally accessing the Restricted Archives and attempting to escape from imprisonment." The omnipresent commanding voice announced.

"Endymion, you are charged with aiding and abiding in the escape of a prisoner."

"What!?" Darien nearly fell backwards from the shock. What the hell was going on?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's mouth hung open. "He's your grandson?"

Nairb didn't meet her shocked gaze and swallowed the rest of his wine. "Yes."

"Then that's why you didn't want to talk about him earlier?"

"Yes."

"So you didn't want him put into jail?"

"Of course not but he left me no choice. He had been skating on thin ice for *years* and this incident finally pushed us to take action."

"What did he do?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." The old man was usually fidgety.

Using a trick she that worked so well on Darien in the past, Serena coyly half pouted and let her eyes get large and watery. It was a nasty trick for certain, but desperate times and all. "You don't trust me?"

Nairb appeared flustered by the assault of Serena's patented innocent cuteness attack. "Of course not Lady Serenity! It's just that we on the Counsule must remain vigilant, for there are criminal elements afoot that would gladly use any kind of advantage to upend the peace of our home."

Criminal element, Serena wondered for a moment before it dawned on her, he meant the Society. All of the sudden, Serena was reminded once again why she had willfully walked this path: to give Cindy hope for her future and right the injustices done to her and her family. Now she had one of the men responsible square in her sights.

For the moment, she decided to feign ignorance. "Criminal elements? Like who?"

"The Society." The old man answered gravely. "They have sought to undermine our peace and sown chaos in the Community. And with one of our former generals, Halebit, at the helm of this group we must be ready for anything. He's already proven to be a devastating tactician."

Serena's head was spinning. The man who ordered Cindy to kidnap Reenie used to work for the Counsule?

"Former general?" She squeaked.

"Yes." He said rising to Serena's height. "In fact when he disappeared we feared Tracer had jumped to Halebit's side like some of his other pupils had. Fortunately, it seems he went to your time stream to hide out. At least the boy has *some* sense."

Serena tried to speak but her mouth felt dry. It was like Nairb's anxiety was contagious. Licking her lips, she steadied her nerves and focused on the real topic on hand. "What about your own people? I mean all this secrecy would make them nervous?"

The question appeared to shake Nairb from his obvious agitation and gave him the moment he needed to restore some calm to his façade. Smiling, a tinkle came to his eyes. "Ah spoken like a true benevolent queen. That's why I admire you." Nairb clasped his hand before his face, caressing the tips with his lips as he appeared thoughtful. "And it is also why we need your help Lady Serenity. This conflict with the Society is taking its toll on the Travellers of the Community. They don't want to continue to look over their shoulders, fearing the shadows."

Letting his arms fall loosely from his face, he swung them behind his back as he paced in front of her. "If you were to come out in support of us, it would ease the concerns of the people, most especially those from The Children of Serenity order. They are particularly restless. Don't you see? With your help we can stop this tension among the people of the Community and allow us to focus on the true fiends, the Society. We'll do everything we can to make your stay comfortable and when the conflict is over we'll send you back to the exact moment you left your time stream."

Dumbstruck, Serena stared at the excited old man. A loud knock startled her as Nairb turned to his door as it opened. Just beyond the threshold, a lanky, wispy man loomed his white robes, the low light glimmering off the folds of cloth that swallowed his tall form. This was the last Counsule member who they missed during their meal and unlike the others this one was more open with his critical appraisal. It unnerved Serena.

"Ah brother, what is the good word with my way ward grandson?" Nairb welcomed his new guest with a jubilant grin.

The old man spared his brother a look but kept his eyes locked on Serena. "He is… good. Listen, brother, there is urgent news I need to report to you. Privately."

Nairb looked over his shoulder at Serena and then cocked his head. "I see. Would you prefer I send Lady Serenity on her way?"

Serena thought she could feel the heat from the man's intense gaze. "No, the hallway here will be sufficient. Besides there is only one way in or out of this room."

As the door closed behind the old men, Serena shivered. "Creepy."

Without Nairb around, Serena let her eyes roam about the lavish room. Lush furniture, thick soft carpeting, and she could spy a large comfy looking bed partially hidden away in another room. Then her sights fell upon the sword. That strange aura still glowed like a halo around it beckoning her. The aura felt familiar and friendly and she had the urge to touch and run her fingers along its crystalline blade. All she had to do was reach out and-

"Stop, Lady Serenity!" Serena nearly hit the ceiling at the strange voice.

Whipping around, she heard something like the rustling of paper and found a man adjusting his dark cloak. He had long stringy very light blond hair that hung over his cloak. The mysterious man appeared as old as Nairb and his brother, but the winkles around his mouth and eyes seem harder and weathered than the others. His dark blue eyes regarded her with respect and wisdom rather than with fear and ridicule she had seen from the members of the Counsule.

"W-who are you?" Serena stuttered, her face growing warm from being reprimanded by this stranger. It like was getting scolded by her grandfather or something.

The man smiled and bowed slightly. "I am Briar Zen. I am Trekker's father and Tracer's *other* grandfather. I come on behalf of the Children of Serenity."

For a moment Serena's brain stopped functioning and for that reason she just reacted. "How long have you been there!?"

Briar let out sigh and gave an anxious look towards the door. "I'm sorry, Lady Serenity, but my time is short and there is too much to say. Do not trust the Counsule for they are lying to you."

"I know that." Serena replied by reflex, her mind still slow in processing everything.

"How?"

"Cindy told us."

"Xendyte Animi? Michi's daughter? She's alive?"

"I believe so."

"Then what are you doing here? Where is Xendyte?"

"I have no idea where Cindy went. Halebit used my Silver Crystal to create some kind of black hole and we ended up here."

"A portal?" Briar's eyes were wide, amazed and shook his head. "Who had the sword? Was it Halebit?"

"No, Tracer." This was too much. Serena shook herself from her stupor. "How *did* you get in here?"

The older man glanced at the door and spoke in quiet yet harsh tone. "I called in a favor and had a friend hack their security system to get me in."

Serena brightened. "Good then you can help me and my friends get Tracer out of here!"

Briar cringed. "I doubt that will work Lady Serenity. The security system they have here is highly sophisticated and I was barely able to sneak around the place on my own." He breathed out. "Trying to hide you, Tracer, and your friends without detection would be next to impossible."

"You're a Traveller right, like Cindy? Can't you, uh, teleport us away from here back to our time?"

Serena's heart sank when his eyes went downcast. "I'm afraid I can't Lady Serenity. There is a substantial barrier around the Counsule Building that will prevent me or Tracer from taking us back to your home."

"So what can we d-"

Serena's blood froze as the room was engulfed in flashing red lights and a blaring alarm. The old man frowned and once again there was that shuffling sound. Sulking back into the darkness, the shadows reached out gobbling up his form.

"I will do everything in my power to get you out of here, Lady Serenity." Briar's voice promised as he disappeared into the darkness. "But using force now will only result in tragedy. Until I return, please do whatever you can to keep you and your friends safe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like they were running down this never-ending hallway that went on to eternity. Though Erica loved a vigorous jog, racing through a labyrinth with no foreseeable exit annoyed her greatly. Hell this wasn't a labyrinth at all it was a damn-

"We're running around in circles." Mina observed, lowering head and coming to a stop.

Gritting her teeth, Erica dug her heels into the smooth metallic floor squealing to a halt. "What do you mean? How can you possibly tell? Every God damn hall looks exactly the same as the other!"

Mina grinned. Erica couldn't believe it, she was grinning. With one manicured finger, the blonde Scout pointed at the ceiling. "Like I was trying to tell you earlier, I was connecting the dots."

Peering at the ceiling, there were distinct markings that were subtly different from the section next to it. Erica's jaw unhinged slightly as she thought. "You memorized the pattern on the ceiling ever since we got in her, haven't you?"

Rather than answer, Mina smiled. "We've been running in circles for a while now but we walked through this hallway to get to that dining hall."

Erica rubbed her chin realizing she'd underestimated Mina. "Someone's been moving the hallways around."

"Like one of those sliding picture puzzle things!" Mina exclaimed before pouting. "But they always end up looking like a Piccolo whenever I try to solve them."

Okay, maybe she didn't underestimate Mina. "So we're running in circles." Erica reasoned to herself. "Then there is only one way out of here."

Raising her open palm, Erica summoned her elemental power. If they thought they could capture the wind, they had another thing coming. "World Shak-"

A blaring alarm interrupted Erica as the hallway bathed in flashing red light. Erica stood for a moment stunned, how did they know they were going on the offensive?

Erica frowned. She wasn't about to take this lying down. It was time to bid a destructive yet hasty retreat out of this weird technological funhouse. With her hand still raised, Erica repeated the spell.

"World-"

"DO NOT MOVE!" A synthesized voice commanded. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

Erica blinked, in the flashing light she could make out several silhouettes of those very stocky toy soldiers that escorted them into the building except now in the occasional flashes revealed that each held a large bulky looking gun with laser scopes pinned on her head. Erica was baffled. Where did they come from? How did they sneak up on them so fast?

"Lady Venus and Lady Uranus, you are charged with aiding and abiding in the escape of prisoner Tracer and attempting to commit conspiracy against the Counsule."

"What!?" Erica was outraged! They just wanted to go home!

"Huh." Mina huffed, putting her hands up in the air. "The Counsule thinks we're space aliens?"

Erica imagined her glared was melting Mina into a bloody pool.

***

David set his glass down on the only table that wasn't either smashed or splintered in what was left of this 'theatre' as they called it here in Japoness.

The furious owner demanded he pay for the damage to the place (which was extensive) as well as give him back the money he paid up front for Hikari's performance. Damn, he thought he'd been so shrewd.

Doing a quick calculation in his head, they'd be lucky to have enough money to get a ticket back to New Texas. This was a big mess that they had gotten themselves into this time which he had few solutions to. This rice wine didn't inspire much anything to mind either.

At least the mob had left him in peace when they ran after that little pink haired brat and his gaggle of psychotic marionettes. Currently, he had no idea where the machine had gone. Knowing his luck, the thing was probably damaged beyond repair which meant further spending. Great.

He'd had to talk to Matt to figure out how to fix Hikari so it didn't go crazy like it did this time. The Maiden Circuit had to go, whether or not it made the marionette more life like. Who cared whether the machine could imitate a human, as long as it looked sexy and sultry. David gave a shiver and drained his warm rice wine.

"I guess I better find that brother of mine." David pronounced with a sigh, rising from the table.

Only to be firmly seated by a heavy hand on his shoulder. Startled, David stared at the white glove of the large hand grip him tightly. He followed that glove to the thick rich velvety red sleeve adored with golden star cufflinks. From the sleeve, David gazed at an older man with long blond hair whose harden black eyes bore into him.

"Gelhardt von Faust." He croaked, his throat clinching painfully.

A rather large smile formed on the man's angular face. David used all of his salesmen skill to keep from trembling in fear. Faust's deep voice rumbled and shook David to the very core of his soul. "We too have a keen interest in the whereabouts of your dear sibling."

"We?" He squeaked, tearing his sights away from Faust's face to see battle ready marionettes filling the space of the wrecked theater. One particular red-headed marionette stood out among the rest. Her body was flexible and tense ready to pounce him like a hungry tiger. Her eyes looked fiery and alive, much like Hikari's. Faust had a Maiden Circuit too?

"Yes." Faust motioned to the battle marionettes stationed around the room. "We were hoping you could direct us and help to persuade him to give back something that was stolen from us."

David swallowed as the red-headed marionette licked its lips. How could he say no?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, think hard Cindy!" The blonde Traveller mumbled while she tried to keep pace with Raye, Lita, and Reenie. "You have to have read something about this crazy backwards place!"

"What was that?" Lita had to shout to be heard over the roar of the mob in hot pursuit. "You've got a plan to shake these guys off our tail?"

There was a playful twinkle in Lita's eye and Cindy fumed somewhat. Easy for her to say, they were Sailor Senshi. They had elements of nature at their beck and call. Heck, it was a challenge for Cindy to keep up with Reenie and she was a child.

"None that involve incinerating everyone." Cindy barked in reply. She noticed Raye never bothered to glare back at her and Cindy's guilt bloomed anew.

Reflecting back to last night, she asked herself once again why didn't she fight back against Halebit when he attacked Raye's shrine and harm her friends? Raye had every right to be angry with her, she was a coward.

However, when Raye had faced off against the mob the anguish and rage Cindy witnessed disturbed her. Something was very wrong with Raye. The murderous glint in her violet eyes and her pleased expression as she prepared her attack terrified Cindy. Did Raye truly intend to kill all those people? Yes, she was angry but Cindy wasn't about to allow her to commit murder. Thankfully, she had grabbed the priestess' wrists just in time and then anticipated her body turning into a charred, smoldering carcass. Instead Raye met her gaze, snorted, and retreated with the rest of them without a word.

'I'll worry about Raye later.' She decided, ignoring the whining aches in her legs. 'I need to think of way out of this situation!'

Someone once told her of a planet like this, where women didn't exist except for the feminine looking robots. It had piqued her interest and Cindy had read up on it. She held out some hope that this was the place. She heard someone refer to this place as Japoness which sounded familiar. They also referred to the robots as marionettes and that also rang a bell. Did anything she read give them some advantage?

'Well, worse comes to worse, Lita, Raye, and me could beat them up. Hopefully, Lita can keep Raye in check.' Cindy seriously hoped the tall brunette could, Raye was ready to scorch the surface of the planet.

"Stop right there!" Cindy nearly collided with Lita when the three Sailor Senshi stopped in their tracks.

A woman, no wait, marionette dressed in blue robes stood in their path both of her swords drawn. Two large, freaky-looking glowing swords. Cindy swallowed hard. She hadn't read anything about them mastering particle beam technology. If these people did they were in for some trouble Sailor Senshi or not.

"Hey! That's our line!" Reenie bellowed shaking her fist.

Lita stepped in front of the girl and eased into a fighting stance. "Who the hell do you think you are? Get the hell out of our way!"

The green-haired android's expression didn't slacken in the least at Lita's display and only its large vivid red eyes widen slightly as if appraising the brunette. Cindy glanced behind her and saw another marionette, this one dressed in red robes carrying a naginata. Though they were effectively surrounded by armed androids, they thankfully stopped the mob dead in its tracks.

"I am Baiko, Guard of the Imperial Court." The green-haired marionette's tone was cool and threatening.

"And I am her partner, Tamasaburo." The other marionette added blandly.

"Are you agents of Gartland? Did Faust send you? Identify yourselves."

'Faust?' The name rang an immediate bell. That's right! She had studied this era in particular because one of the rulers had a name similar to the founder of the Community. She had gotten curious to see if there was any connection but found none. Names and history came flooding into her mind and she quickly formulated a plan, a completely crazy plan but if it didn't work, what the hell? Cindy's money was on the Sailor Senshi, advanced technology or not.

"Wait!" Cindy shouted, jumping between Lita and Baiko.

"Huh?" Lita froze, momentarily shocked and then frowned. "What are you-"

Cindy turned and pleaded. "Trust me on this one, okay?"

Lita wavered and Cindy panicked a little until the brunette relaxed her stance. "Okay."

Calming her shaking limbs, Cindy faced the green-haired marionette and tried to project a sense of authority, like she was meant to be here. She hoped to Serenity that she had all the names right. "My name is Lorelei, the last known woman alive! Allow me and my marionettes to pass."

The serious expression on Baiko's face remained unchanged though its eyebrows raised a fraction. "Marionettes?"

Cindy thought for names. She needed some significant names. She hoped they weren't around already. "Yes, my three marionettes." She pointed to Reenie. "Lime." Then to Lita. "Bloodberry." And finally to Raye. "And Cherry."

The marionette gave her the same appraising gaze it had given to Lita earlier and then nodded. "Very well. Where are you rushing off to? What did you do to gather such a large… following?"

"They took it!" Reenie blurted making Cindy cringe.

"Who?"

"Someone has taken a Maid Circuit booster that we need." Cindy answered hastily.

"Maiden Circuit, you mean."

Cindy cringed but replied strongly. "Yes."

"Very well then." Cindy resisted fidgeting under Baiko's intense stare. "Would you be able to find where this… booster is?"

"Of course. One of my marionettes can pinpoint its location, isn't that right Lime."

When Reenie didn't respond, Cindy repeated herself, more loudly this time. "Isn't that right, _Lime_."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Reenie blushed, realizing she missed her cue. "I know exactly where it is."

Baiko stared at them for an excruciating minute and then announced to the crowd. "Citizens of Japoness! Return to you homes for we will deal with these strangers personally. This is what your Shogun, Ieyasu, decrees!"

There were murmurs from the crowd while they dispersed and Cindy nearly wanted to do a little celebratory dance but she didn't because the Lorelei she had read about was regal, competent, soft spoken, and demure.

"Shall we get going, Ms. Lorelei?" The marionette asked, stepping aside.

Cindy exchanged looks with the girls. Lita and Reenie shrugged while Raye glared at her. The blonde Traveller sighed, at least it was progress. Maybe she'd get her to scream a few expletives at her later. One could only hope.

"Ack!" Cindy yelped as Baiko took her in its arms. Cindy noticed the other girls were looking at her strange and she felt pretty sheepish. "Uh, thanks."

Meanwhile, Baiko seemed to gage her weight in its arms. Cindy wondered what it was doing when the marionette turned to Reenie. "We will escort you to your destination."

Reenie hesitated until Cindy nodded her head and the small pink-haired sprite took off. The other girls followed with the marionettes taking up the rear.

As they leapt from rooftop to rooftop, Baiko spoke. "You know, Ms. Lorelei, the Shogun finds it odd for being the last woman alive that you have more metal in your body than your supposed marionettes."

Stiffening, Cindy's throat tightened preventing her from offering nothing more than a squeak. Baiko quickly added. "Do not fear, fair stranger, we mean you no harm. Whatever it is you are after so is Gartland. We will assist you but we request you answer some questions of our own."

Dumbly, Cindy nodded her head. Oh boy, what did she get herself into now?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know if he could hang on any longer. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore and the swinging about threatened to make him nauseous. He'd stopped screaming since his throat felt raw and scratchy though that didn't stop Hikari from wailing.

"Waaaaah!" The marionette cried still running at full speed. "Let me go you pervert!"

That struck a nerve. He wasn't like those freaky weirdoes who don't dare venture outside their rooms as they did unspeakably lecherous things to their marionettes.

"I am not a pervert!" He croaked indignantly. "I created you!"

Hikari skidded to a stop. Unfortunately for Matt, momentum didn't work in his favor and he took a terrible tumble, eventually landing head first in front of the whimpering marionette tears in her eyes.

With a groan, Matt rubbed his sore bits and frowned at the highly emotional machine. Is this what a full powered Maiden Circuit did to a marionette? Turn them into babbling, sobbing emotional wrecks? Matt sighed. That's not at all how he had envisioned Hikari when he programmed her originally.

He had wanted Hikari to be strong and patient. He loved it when she listened attentively about the newest machine he'd built or the fascinating things he learned as he worked on them. She did without spacing out or yawning or telling him to go soak his head like David always did. Though he knew he had programmed her to be so agreeable, somehow it made him feel a little warmth in his chest to imagine deep down, somehow, she really was listening and enjoying his company.

'But now,' Matt gazed at the tears raining down Hikari's cheeks before the marionette rushed up to him and embraced him in a crushing hug.

"Daddy!" She proclaimed happily. "I have a Daddy!"

Matt frowned and struggled to breathe. 'Now it's like dealing with a child.'

Hearing a sound, Matt peered over Hikari's shoulder to see a tall marionette dressed in a rather short skirt and a peculiar looking broad collar. Unlike most marionettes this one had dark skin, much darker than he had ever seen before. And unlike most other marionettes, it carried a large staff adorn with a red orb.

The marionette's sudden appearance made Matt's hair rise and filled him with trepidation.

"I am the Time Guardian, Sailor Pluto." It announced. "And I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you."

Terrified, Hikari yelped and in a flash she huddled behind him, shielding her from the imposing marionette.

"She's scary Daddy." She whimpered.

Meanwhile, Matt was still trying to figure out what caused this marionette to malfunction. Time Guardian? Pluto? This marionette must have a Maiden Circuit; nothing else could explain its madness. Who owned this marionette and what did they want with him and Hikari?

He felt Hikari shiver and Matt's heart filled with compassion. Sure it disappointed him she was acting so child-like but she sought him out to protect her. Technically he was her father (no matter how many disturbing memories perverted that notion) and he had little choice but to embrace that role.

Gathering his courage, Matt met the marionette's stern gaze. "I won't let you harm Hikari!"

In response, the wide alley filled with marionettes dressed in sleek black uniforms. Their visors glowed in the shadows and all were fixed on him and Hikari. Then he heard a loud crack and the cement between him and Pluto erupted.

"Ho, ho, ho." Perched on a ledge above them, another marionette chuckled coiling its whip with a snap. "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you."

The new marionette adjusted her cap, ruffling some of the red hair that cropped out from underneath it. Unlike the other marionettes that surrounded them, this one wore tight leather pants and very tight white shirt that must had been made of highly resilient thread to contain the marionette's very large chest.

Looking down, a large wicked grin formed on its face. "That Maiden Circuit in your precious marionette belongs to Gartland, little man. I expect you'll be cooperative." The marionette gestured to the tall one in the short skirt. "As for you, I think I'll have a little fun with _you_."

Matt tensed as the marionette licked its lips. With a snap of its wrist, the whip sprung from its hand like a rattlesnake. Matt glanced at the pulverized concrete at his feet and feared the grotesque results the whip would have on the other marionette, the crazy one that called itself Pluto. To his horror Pluto did not move an inch and it hardly looked concerned as the projectile sped towards it.

"Excuse me." Pluto said simply, clicking her staff.

In the blink of an eye, Pluto disappeared. The loud crack of the whip along with the cracking and splintering of rock filled the void. Matt heard a grunt and suddenly the other marionette flew ungracefully into the other side of the alley. With a loud crash, it plowed through the building wall like it was made of pastry. Pluto now stood in place of the other marionette on the ledge. Matt was amazed, how did it travel so fast?

"Get her!" The marionette snarled from the crumbling hole.

At her command, gun turrets emerged from the surrounding marionettes' shoulders. The cacophony of gun fire hurt Matt's ears and drowned out Hikari's fearful wailing. Grabbing Hikari, Matt threw her to the ground and protected her. The logical part of his brain reminded him that his soft, pliable flesh would do little to protect her. Hell, it would have been safer to have Hikari lying on top of him. However, Hikari was depending on him and he wasn't about to abandon his obligations.

One by one, Matt heard each gun go silent followed by a crash and the sound of twisted metal. Finally, all the guns went silent. Raising his head, Matt could see the marionette with the whip dancing around growling in frustration. Each time it made a lunge with its whip Pluto would appear behind it and strike with the staff.

After a few rounds like this, the red-headed marionette looked worse for wear but didn't appear to be giving up any time soon. On the other hand, Pluto was totally unblemished like it had rolled off the line brand new. However, Pluto did seem to be getting agitated with the marionette.

"Enough of this." Pluto raised its staff and to his utter amazement sand swirled around the orb collecting into a ball. Was there anything this marionette *couldn't* do? "Dead Sc-"

"I would reconsider that move, marionette." Getting to his feet, Matt snapped his head towards the mouth of the alley. "I'm not about to lose my Tiger to a malfunctioning machine like you."

Stepping forward, Matt could see a tall man with long flowing blond hair. He wore a large billowing cape and uniform that he instantly recognized. It was the leader of Gartland, the Fuhrer Faust and he was holding his saber to his brother's throat!

-End of Part 11-

Author's Note:

We're fast approaching the end of this Arc, so watch out as things get even crazier for our intrepid time traveling friends!

Can't say much about this chapter other than I worked the hell out of it so I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks to Orionshadow for keeping me motivated and remember reviews make me write faster. It's a scientific fact! See ya later!

Soundtrack:

Various scenes inspired by music.

Welcome to the Valley of the Wind – New Rock by Buffalo Daughter

Halebit's Under Control - Edge of No Control Part 2 by Meat Beat Manifesto

Counsule's Restricted Archive – Untold Stories by Meat Beat Manifesto

Mr. Love – Mexican Hairless/Mister Love by Toadies

Connecting the Dots – Circles by Soul Coughing

Warm Rice Wine – Tunnels by Pogo

Cindy's Fooling No One – 4 Out of 5 by Soul Coughing

Pluto – Pluto by Bjork

Disclaimer:

All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2009.

Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Saber Marionette J is owned by Satoru Akahori

Nausicaa is owned by Hayao Miyazaki

Bastion

02/09


	13. Thousand

I'm not dead… yet. This one is long but it was a year in the making. Enjoy!

_You have got to have Soul. But if you don't have Soul, Halibut will do._

-The Muppets

**Terrible Things to Waste**

**Part 12: Thousand**

The insects of the Sea of Corruption were furious, that much was certain. The low rumble of the forest floor and the swaying of several of the gnarled trunks were indication enough to Nausicaa's trained eyes.

The old woman sensed terrible anger from the creatures within the Sea of Corruption, was this work of one of those 'Travellers' the young girl and her friends spoke of? Nausicaa glanced at the girl's two strange friends clinging onto the wings of her mehve. Then she turned her gaze downward at the dark-haired young girl, herself, who stared intently at their destination.

All three wore the same odd clothing that didn't appear to offer them much protection and they didn't interested in the thickly padded pants and blouses she had offered. The green-haired one, Michelle, had curtly told her what they had would be more than sufficient. How such revealing clothing could be enough, Nausicaa remained dubious but she decided to let the manner go. Did Master Yupa or her other elders have such problems with her when she was that young and stubborn?

At least the blue-haired one, Amy, had convinced the others the need for the masks to fend off the poisonous spores in the Sea of Corruption. It relieved her to know these girls didn't believe they were immortal.

Another rumble shook Nausicaa from her reverie as large plume of spores ballooned just below. Quickly, she maneuvered the mehve around the scattering flocks of royal yanmas jittery from the explosion. Above the hollowing wind and buzzing of the large insects wings, the old woman could hear both girls exclaim and curse. Fortunately they had a good grip on the wing otherwise she didn't know if she had the same dexterity as her youth to catch them.

'I'm sorry everyone.' She apologized mentally to the three girls as she stared at the large misma cloud. Is this what damage these 'Travellers' could cause? She shuddered at the thought of what awaited them below.

She circled the dust cloud and approached the epicenter of the explosion. As they got closer, Nausicaa could hear the high pitched screams of the angry insects. Every once in a while an insect or a part of an insect would fly right by them. Thankfully Nausicaa spotted an opening in the dense vegetation and quick dove into the decrepit forest.

When the branches and trunks thinned out, Nausicaa got her first glimpse of the all out war occurring right in the middle of the Sea of Corruption. Ohmu of all shapes and sizes stampeded towards a whirlwind of insects, plants, and trees. Large trunks were flung with deadly precision at a herd of landgrubs. Ohmu were tossed aside like pebbles. Nausicaa stood transfixed with horror. She now knew she bore witness to something so awesome yet so very, very terrible.

'We must stop this madness!' She mentally conveyed to the other girls.

'We plan to.' To Nausciaa's dismay, the fool hardy Michelle hopped off the glider allowing its momentum to give her a running start.

'Wait!' She called out, but the green-haired girl was well on her way towards the chaos.

Quickly landing the mehve, Nausicaa saw the blue-haired girl rush after her friend.

'Sorry, Ms. Nausicaa.' She apologized and with a tap of her temple a blue visor blipped into existence over her eyes. 'Please allow us to take care of this and keep Victoria and yourself safe, okay?'

Over the howling and screeching of insects, Nausicaa distinctly heard someone chanting in a foreign tongue. Amy's eyes shot open alarmed and ran towards Michelle who had her hands raised. Spouts of water burst from the forest floor and coalesced above the chanting girl. The ball grew larger until Michelle aimed it at the center of the chaos. Nausicaa could only stand and watch amazed. Just before she launched her attack, Amy rattled off an incantation of her own.

At Amy's command the ball froze solid and dropped to the ground with a pathetic thud. Immediately, the green-haired girl began rounding into her team mate who retorted just as vocally while waving her hands adamantly. Nausicaa couldn't understand a word of their gibberish but it didn't sound like a pleasant conversation.

So engrossed their argument, Nausicaa nearly missed Victoria striding past her towards the rampaging insects.

'Stop, Victoria!' The lithe girl spun around, the large curved blades of her glaive standing tall next to her. The stark contrast of the girl's pale face and dark, dark violet pools of her eyes struck the old woman. The intensity of the gaze aimed at her made Nausicaa stop in her tracks.

'A soul is calling for the Silence.' The absolution in that voice chilled Nausicaa. That voice didn't belong to a child. 'As the Messiah of Silence, I am the arbitrator of death and I am obligated to mete it out to those who request of me. If you have the same wish to end your existence this day, I invite you to stay.'

Nausicaa's mouth went dry and her hands shook. Ohma, a powerful God Warrior who adopted her as its mother, once proclaimed itself as an arbitrator, warrior, and judge for justice much in the same way Victoria proclaimed herself the Messiah of Silence. The similarities between the two right now terrified Nausicaa. Ohma had been a huge gangly creature that incinerated the Crypts of Shuwa and whose ancestors laid waste to an entire civilization; did this little girl, a self professed Messiah of Silence, possess the same terrible power?

Meanwhile, Victoria swiftly resumed her march towards her appointment with the poor soul who wanted to be 'Silenced'. Nausicaa gathered her resolve and ran in pursuit, calling to the girl's friends.

Hopefully, they could reason with her.

* * *

"What in the world is wrong with you!" Amy flinched; she'd never seen Michelle this incensed.

"Think Michelle!" Amy tried to put on the bravest face she could. She wouldn't crumble, not when she had facts on her side. "Halebit is the only way we can make it back home. We can't outright attack him."

Michelle glared at Amy from above her gas mask. "Are there any other Travellers here?"

Amy shook her head. "I already checked on my computer and I couldn't find any sign of another Traveller within five-hundred miles of here. I'm willing to bet even if we scour the rest of the planet we'd find another one. He's our only choice."

"I doubt he will be more than inclined to honor our request, Mercury." Michelle replied sharply. "We have only one advantage and we must press it!"

A dull pain of pressure blossomed in Amy's forehead. They didn't have time to have this argument! Judging by the ferocity of the creatures converging on Halebit, Amy estimated it wouldn't be long before the Traveller or the entire forest broke.

"Attacking him isn't the answer!" Amy implored over the roar of the insects swarming Halebit. "We have to find another way!"

"We don't have a lot of options, Mercury!" Michelle shouted back, her fists clenched. "If you have any suggestions, now would be the apt time!"

Amy tried to reply when she realized her mind had drawn a blank. All of a sudden, her heart went cold like she had stabbed it with a spike of ice and the shock of panic left her numb. However, her analytical mind went into an automatic frenzy and she furiously began scanning her computer desperately hoping something on it would inspire her. Her breathing quickened and she felt beads of her perspiration collect around the edges of her mask. She was going to fail wasn't she? Her intelligence, the only thing that gave her any advantage wasn't going to be enough.

A soft squeeze on her shoulder distracted her from her distressing thoughts and noticed a concerned Michelle shaking her gently. "Amy, don't shutdown on me. Calm your mind and soul. I need you to remain focused. We can do this, okay?"

Amy blinked, confused. Wasn't Michelle angry at her a moment ago? Where did this concern for her well-being come from? It seemed genuine enough, oddly. Was Michelle testing her resolve or something? With an unexpected weariness, Amy nodded and gathered her resolve.

'Amy! Michelle!' The unmistakable voice of Nausicaa shouted in Amy's head. Judging by Michelle's frown, she could also tell the green-haired girl did as well. 'Something is wrong with Victoria! You must stop her!'

Both girls blinked and wildly scanned the area, spotting the lithe girl as she readied her glaive.

"She isn't going to-"Amy started when several glowing ribbons burst from the base of the glaive's curved blade. To her horror, she could see Victoria had closed her eyes chanting something to her staff. Amy set her computer to analyze the girl hoping it didn't confirm her fears.

"This isn't good." Michelle paled. "We have to stop her before it's too late."

Striking with surprising speed, Amy grabbed Michelle's arm, stopping her in her tracks. Twisting towards her, Amy could see Michelle glaring at her while her visor displayed the results of its analysis of Victoria.

"It's already too late, I fear." Amy shook her head grimly. "The power she's emitting is nearly off the charts on my scale." She explained. "She already over nine-thousand! Any higher and she's libel to obliterate several kilometers of the forest!"

"Then we must get as far away as we can!" Michelle wrestled herself free of Amy's grip and rushed towards the old woman and the glider.

'What's going on?' Nausicaa sounded bewildered watching the green-haired girl bristly brush past her. 'Why aren't you stopping-' the old woman's eyes widened in horror. 'My goodness, what is he doing to the insects!'

Just then, Amy's visor lit up like a Christmas tree as several sensors flashed warnings of the raw energy in their proximity had reached critical levels. Unable to keep from turning around, Amy witnessed as the wall of insects parted revealing the old man in his torn uniform his arms spread wide. His stern hard-lined face tensed with concentration while his intense cold gaze fixed on them. It awed Amy to watch Halebit wrap the entire army of the forest's insects around him like a cocoon.

There was no denying it; the Traveller had a plan for Sailor Saturn. Each one gathered their reserves preparing to finish each other off in one blow. Amy wondered who would have the strongest punch. No matter the outcome, Amy knew it would not end well.

Looking more closely, Amy realized that not only did Halebit gather the insects to shield him from Victoria's attack but he also reached out with his telekinesis towards Victoria. It appeared Halebit's strategy was to use the insects to take the burden of the blow and then try to use his telekinesis to contain the rest. She had to grudgingly admit the brilliance of his tactic.

More ribbons danced around Victoria and Halebit pressed harder to contain them. The shear forces the two drew upon kicked up a stiff breeze that quickly became a full gale. How did Halebit find access to so much raw power to rival Sailor Saturn? It was incredible.

'Amy!' Nausicaa voice rattled her head and she turned her attention to their guide. 'What are you doing standing there! Get to the mehve!' .

"Amy!" Michelle shouted over the howling wind, she already taken her place on the glider and waved at her. "There isn't much time!"

Shaking the stiffness from her legs, Amy leapt towards Nausicaa and Michelle hoping to reach them before-

"Death Ribbon Revolution!" Amy's heart stopped when she heard Saturn's destructive spell and her whole world exploded.

The floor of the forest shuddered and cracked like glass. Ribbons from Saturn's attack danced about wildly, tearing everything asunder. As Amy's foot touched the unstable ground, she felt it shift and give. As she'd fear, the entire forest was about to collapse and she could see the fright in Michelle's eyes.

Then Amy plunged into the abysm as she watched chunks of the forest floor follow her below.

* * *

Things weren't looking good, if Darien had any say in the matter. Two of the Counsule's massive android soldiers loomed over them as they marched to parts unknown. The Counsule at least allowed them some dignity by not bothering to put any kind of restraint on them after they had confiscated Mina and Erica's transformation pens. Now untransformed, the girls wore the clothes they had on before their daring rescue of Reenie. Was that only a night ago? Seemed more like a million years.

Meanwhile, he kept Serena close since out of all of them, she had no way to transform and if they ever figured a way out of here, protecting her would be the highest priority.

"I'm sorry, Darien." Serena whispered as the guards lead them into a large well-lit room.

The dark-haired young man wanted to sigh. The poor girl had become rather rescinding and apologetic after their capture.

"Don't beat yourself up, Serena." He answered, taking in the layout of the room they just entered.

Serena looked up to him, tears shimmering in her blue eyes. "But it was my plan. If I hadn't been so insistent about it we wouldn't be in this jam."

Erica snorted at that and Darien shot the tomboy a glare before he returned his attention to Serena. "That might be true, but we were going to run into trouble if we wanted to get out of here. So stop beating yourself up about it, okay? We'll get out of this somehow."

Darien quickly took stock of the room now and realized its immense size and circular shape. The only source of light came from flat round luminescent occupying the apex of the domed ceiling. From that source several creases ran down towards the floor. However each crease disappeared behind a rich red colored tapestry which hung all the way to the ground. The tapestries made him wary, they seemed out of place in the sterile white room and he wondered what lurked behind them.

A set of five white podiums sat near the back of the massive space on a high dais. Rich crimson cloth etched with elaborate gold patterns draped over each podium. For now that was the only thing occupying the dais and for that Darien was thankful. It gave them time to strategize without the Counsule in audience.

"Those wristbands are so cool!" He heard Mina gush. "Do you think they'll give us a few as a parting gift?"

"Mina," Erica snapped, "just, please stop. Ugh. You're hurting my brain. I don't want to hear anymore from you unless you have a plan."

"Aw, but those wristbands would go well my outfit."

Erica groaned and brooded in silence.

Curious, Darien quickly examined their automated guards and found that peculiar wristband. The device had a silver band that widened to an illuminated window at the top of the wrist. The window swirled with a deep rich blue display. The colorful item appeared out of place against the dull white skin of the robotic guards. However considering some of the other weapons that hung from the guard, it probably served some kind of lethal purpose.

The loud, heavy thumping of another guard's boots signaled that a third automaton had joined their party. Coming through the mouth of the large room emerged the much maligned Tracer with a white stocky guard right on his heels.

The Traveller didn't look all that please, which didn't surprise Darien but the lack of bruises and cuts on Tracer's face and body was unexpected. How could he have healed so quickly? It couldn't have been more than three or four hours since he fought the dark brute and he looked like he'd been beaten to hell. It was impossible, Darien swallowed, unless Tracer had some incredible recovering abilities. That possibility bothered him greatly. Darien had speed to his advantage, but his aching jaw could attest that it would only take him so far against someone who could recover from injuries in a small amount of time.

Pushing aside the unpleasant thought, Darien noticed the strange limp in Tracer's stride. He appeared to be shuffling even though it didn't appear like anything impeded his movement. Tracer's black greasy locks dangled around his face, but Darien could see the Traveller giving them a quick glare before fixing his fiery eyes on the empty dais.

The man suddenly came to stop beside him as if he'd stepped into an invisible wall. Tracer growled and scowled at the hulking android behind him. Darien carefully studied the machine and noticed it thumbing a small slender device. Then looking more closely at Tracer, the light around the Traveller shimmered like he was wrapped in a thin cocoon of steam.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the connection between the device in the soldier's hands and the field around Tracer. It only gave Darien a means to set the asshole free. But would freeing Tracer compound their problem? At this point, Darien didn't have much of a choice; this was the only possibility he had at his disposal.

Rolling the stem of the rose in his fingers, he determined that they still had options since the Counsule fortunately (or was that unfortunately?) didn't take into consideration that his abilities weren't tied to a magical object like Mina or Erica. Only Amy and Serena knew he never stopped being Tuxedo Mask and so when they demanded he hand over his transformation pen, he made a show of changing his outward appearance (with all the glitter and flash of the others) and gave the guards a rose. Of course he could still produce an endless supply of magically fortified roses but he didn't feel incline to share that little secret.

But now he had to figure how to get everyone out of here in one piece and without having to kill Tracer in the process. He mulled on that when five shafts of light burst from the floor behind the podiums. From the bright beams each Counsule member emerged, their white robes making them look very immaculate. Tracer fixed the Counsule with a heated glare just then and for once Darien empathized.

As each member took their assigned podium, the shafts of light disappeared. Immediately, one of the men, just right of the old man in the middle, Nairb, he believed, had the transformation pens and the sword. A spark of hope ignited in his heart that made things a little easier for them. Finally, when each one settled into their assigned posts, Nairb addressed them.

"We hereby call this emergency Counsule session into order." He announced, making quick eye contact with each of them. "There are serious charges being leveled against all of you. First, Serenity and her court have been charged with aiding in the escape of a prisoner. Second, Tracer, you have been charged with illegally accessing the Counsule's Restricted Archives, evading arrest, and spying on behalf of the Society."

"What?" Serena exclaimed, appalled. "But it's obvious he wasn't involved with the Society! *You* told me he wasn't!"

Nairb looked away, sadly. "New evidence has shown to the contrary I'm afraid."

"Serenity, though Tracer cannot escape his punishment for his crimes," the man next to Nairb added, "we on the Counsule are willing to ignore the charges leveled against you and your friends if you are willing to assist us."

Darien really didn't like the way the old man grinned when he said that.

"Wh-what do you want?" Serena stammered.

The old man shrugged. "My brother, Counsule Elder Nairb, has already explained our situation with the Church of Serenity. If you will allay their fears about our efforts to snuff out the Society we will drop the charges."

"But-"

"And," the old man said, cutting off Serena, "while you do this service for us we will make sure your friends will be kept here safely away from any harm."

The Counsule member smiled making Darien's blood freeze in his veins. Serena's face grew pale. He could hear a purring, throaty growl from Erica. Mina frowned. The rose in hidden in the palm of his hands felt heavy and he realized just how dire their situation had gotten.

"As for you Tracer," the old man hissed, "you've disappointed us for the last time and considering the lengths we went through to save your life, you owed us big. I'd even go so far to say that you are the Counsule's property." The Elder's voice rose in volume and indignation. "But sadly you're nothing more than a fancy malfunctioning weapon of mass destruction we've wasted valuable resources on. You're a total God damn catastrophe!" The lithe man slammed his fist on his podium, causing it to tremble.

Serena's eyes went wide at the venomous tirade and Tracer's nostrils flared at the barbs spewing from the old man's mouth. Darien almost felt sorry for the jerk. Meanwhile, the Counsule Elder ranted on.

"We've given you so many opportunities to prove to us you were worthy of the reputation of your father, the Great General, but you've only confirmed to us how much of a spoiled, immature failure we see in front of us today. Thankfully, we will mercifully end your suffering by disposing of you quickly. I can't speak for all of the members of the Counsule but between you and me I believe your nickname, Burlapen, was well deserved. You truly are a worthless sack of shit as the simpletons in the Community like to say."

"Fuck you Naes!" Tracer screamed.

Darien had to hand it to the Elder; he'd never seen Tracer this incensed. The Timelord appeared he would take on the entire world and any other parallel worlds just for the chance to eviscerate the spry man standing among the Counsule.

The Elder smirked in response. Darien eyed the device in the guard's hand and readied himself. He really hoped by doing this he wasn't making things a thousand times worse.

As he whipped his hand around the large guard behind him reacted faster than he anticipated, shoving him. Despite being off balanced, Darien's aim remained true and his rose nailed the device with pinpoint accuracy splitting it in two.

As he fell, everything moved in slow motion. At first, Tracer moved subtly, crouched down and coiling his body, raising his tensed hand, silvery fluid crawling up past the tips of his fingers from his forearm. Then as fast lightning Tracer pounced, slicing the guard's head before the automaton had a chance to raise its gun. Its pearly white head rolled away as its decapitated neck rained sparks around its large shoulders.

Instantly, the guard that had shoved him went on the offensive. It got off two solid shots hitting Tracer in the arm and side but that did nothing to slow him down. He grabbed the underside of the weapon's large barrel with his claw crushing it like aluminum. All the while, Tracer beat an indention upon the expressionless face of the guard pushing it back as he ripped off the limb that held its ruined gun.

"Darien!" He heard Erica yell as she zipped past him. "Quit laying there and protect Serena!"

"Hiya Darien!" Mina waved as she rushed by. "Hate to be brief but we're going to get our transformation wands. See ya in a sec!"

Darien shook his head at his airy friend and rushed to aid Serena. Behind him he could hear some of the Counsule Elders screaming at each other.

"Where are the re-enforcements?"

"I don't know! We've been hailing Avex but we've gotten no response!"

"Damn it, someone hacked the system! I thought that AI was supposed to prevent this!"

Tuning them out, he raced to his distraught girlfriend who appeared on the verge of tears. "Oh Darien, I never wanted it to turn out like this!"

"Halt!" A computerized voice commanded making her gasp in surprise.

Darien stopped in his tracks and readied another rose as well as preparing to materialize his cane. He needed to be careful now that Serena was much more vulnerable than the rest of the girls. He eyed the large white guard, its gun aimed at them trying to figure the right way to do this.

However before he could even make his first move, the torso of one of the other guards slammed into his opponent. Tracer pounced soon afterward, tackling the bulky android to the ground. Serena jumped into Darien's arms surprised by the animalistic fervor Tracer exhibited as he tore another guard into pieces wearing a sadistic blood and oil smeared grin.

"My God, Darien. Is this what he really is?" He heard the disappointment in Serena's voice. But even as Tracer snarled and screamed at the automaton, Serena spoke with growing determination. "It doesn't matter; I'm not giving up on him. We have to do something!"

Darien protectively held her close and grimly wondered if they could do anything.

* * *

"Where are you going, Mina!" Erica shouted over her shoulder still running at full speed towards the old crusty bastards of the Counsule.

Peering over her shoulder, Erica noticed Mina had taken a detour to rummage through some remains of one of the guards. Erica snorted in frustration. She had no idea what that girl was thinking, they had to act and they had act now!

As swift as the wind, Erica raced towards the Counsule setting her sights on the smirking old man. He definitely was her first candidate for a delivery of pain served personally.

"Come closer, young Uranus." The man beckoned, his smirk never wavering as she clenched her first and sped up.

"Oh I'll be there soon enough." She countered. The old man was up to something and she knew it. She better be on guard.

Expecting the Counsule member to have hidden some kind of weapon in the podium, Erica decided to take a more direct attack and disarm him quickly. Leaping in the air, Erica stared down the man and in doing so she just barely caught a brief flicker of static wash over the man's face.

'Shit! Force field!' Instinctively, Erica curled up letting her shoulders take the brunt of the damage as she slammed against the invisible barrier. Though her years of training saved her from a broken neck, she still fell to the floor as graceful as a rock.

As she laid on the cool white title, Erica heard the raspy chuckles of that man. God now she understood why Tracer hated him so much. Biting back a groan and ignoring the ache in her shoulder, she ran her hand through her short sandy hair and glared at the small old man.

"You know you wouldn't last five minutes against me even without my transformation pen." Erica stated coolly.

"My my, threatening the old and meek? Is everyone from your time stream just as barbaric and devoid of such grace as you?" The wry man chuckled joined by the twitter of very nervous laughter from the others. "It's a shame Lady Neptune isn't here. I hear she keeps you on a short lease."

Erica clenched her fist. This man had some gall.

"Besides, we might be older but we aren't foolish. We activated the energy barrier as soon as Burlapen started his rampage." Somehow, he'd produced her transformation in his wry hand and began wagging it at her. "Even if you had this, you wouldn't be able to get through. I'd suggest you just sit back and wait for the rest of guards to arrive to put an end to this farce. It was a valiant effort though." Then his wistful tone evaporated as he turned to Nairb. "And have you had any luck contacting Avex? For something that was supposed to be hacker proof it sure hasn't measured-"

"Excuse me!" Erica blinked in surprise as Mina skipped past her and jumped towards the white podium.

As Erica opened her mouth to warn the blonde, it hung open as the girl sailed over the mini ivory tower with the grace of a ballerina executing a flawless grand jete. Everyone watched stunned silent as the airy blonde landed next to the stupefied Counsule Elder.

With a brilliant smile Mina waved at the old man. As she did so, the guard's silvery bracelet swung around her dainty wrist like a miniature hula-hoop.

"How-what?" The man stuttered, his eyes jerking from the bracelet to the girl and back again.

The girl stopped waving and wagged her finger at him. "Hey Mister Naes, you took something that didn't belong to you and that's a mean thing to do. " She admonished sweetly. "Could you please give those things back?" She asked her brilliant smile never wavering and Erica swore she could see the girl's blue eyes sparkle. "I'm only going to ask nicely once!"

The old man never moved the transformation pen still in his slackened grip. He gaped at her like a fish gasping for breath.

Mina looked towards Erica and then shrugged. With a snap of her wrist, she swiped the pen and tossed it to Erica. "Oh well, I suppose you'd probably want me to return those things for you considering you've had a busy day. I take it running this place takes a lot out of you."

Erica snatched the pen out of the air when she noticed another object sailing her way.

"What the?" Erica exclaimed as she deftly ducked out of the way of Tracer's sword. Glancing back at where it imbedded itself in the floor, she bristled at Mina. "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry!" Mina sang cheerfully before giggling. "It's just that we're on a short schedule. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Naes. Venus Crystal Power!"

Taking the bright yellow flashes of Mina's transformation as her cue, Erica held her pen over her head. "Uranus Planet Power!"

Unlike Mina, however, Erica decided to be less showy about her transformation allowing her clothes to quickly morph into her Sailor Scout uniform without much fanfare. As soon as she finished she approached the dais again.

"Oooo, I didn't know you guys had your own karaoke machine back here!" Mina cooed.

"No, stay away from that!" The old man sounded very flustered. "It's not a toy!"

"Ah, hey, Mr. Naes what does this button do?"

"Don't touch that!"

*CRUNCH!*

Erica could see a flicker of light wash over the area around the dais. The sandy blonde grinned. Mina was truly a force to be reckoned with.

She jumped up and landed on top of one of the podiums. Erica had to keep from snickering at the sight that welcomed her. Counsule Elders cowered and trembled in fear while Mina puzzled over a sparking metal accordion that was probably at one point a machine of some sort.

"Oh good you're here!" Mina chirped happily. "You're good with machines and the like. You think you can fix their karaoke machine? I think I may have accidentally broken it."

Erica smirked at Mina's act. Finally they now had the upper hand and they could make these conniving corrupted Counsule members answer to all of the injustices they served upon Cindy and countless others.

"Counsule Elder Naes," a disembodied voice announced overhead, "I have detected interference into our communication channels which I have nearly rectified. Do you want me to activate Security Protocol Alpha?"

"Oh Lord, it's Avex!" An unseen Counsule Elder exclaimed.

Naes wasted no time however. "Avex, activate Escape Plan Sigma! Now!"

At his command, the smooth floor beneath each Counsule member opened up like the shutter of a camera lens. Alarmed, Erica tried to grab one of the Counsule Elders, hoping a hostage would give them leverage, but they disappeared below before she could react.

As the dark holes sealed themselves, she heard clattering like a tidal wave of pots and pans. Pouring out from behind each of the red tapestries hanging all around the walls were more of those bulky white automated guards.

"Oh poo." Mina huffed spreading her fingers out across the field. "Time to get back to work."

"Yeah." The Sailor Scout sighed in resignation and summoned her Space Sword. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

* * *

She didn't realize she had drifted towards the sword until her finger tips grazed the wooden hilt. The touch was nearly electric as she barely caressed it. It felt so good yet so familiar.

The moment she saw the sword fly from Mina's hands she had been transfixed. All sounds of commotion had ceased around her. The trembling of the floor stopped shaking her. All five senses were attuned to Tracer's sword. From the intricate and complicated carvings on the hilt to the jeweled encrusted guard that cradled the translucent silver blade. It radiated the same seductive aura that drew her in much like it had when she had been alone in Nairb's room.

She gasped as she pulled the sword from the floor and held it in both her hands. The power coursing through such an alien object surprised her given her exposure to the Silver Crystal. The sensation wasn't quite the same but came close. If anything else, it made her momentarily forget her troubles.

"Serena!" Darien's voice jolted the girl from her trance.

Wide-eyed, Serena turned to her dark haired fiancé taking in the chaos around them. The sheer volume of those bulky white guards streaming from behind the red tapestries made her panic. She could see Erica and Mina dancing around in their Sailor Scout uniforms slicing through wave upon wave of those guards but very soon they'd be overwhelmed.

'There must be something I can do.' She bit her lip and gripped the sword tighter as Darien spoke to her.

"Serena, are you alright? You scared me there for a moment."

"Y-yeah." She replied still recovering from her momentary stupor.

Darien held her close and surveyed the battlefield. "At this rate those two won't last long. We need to get out of here."

"I know." Serena despaired, if only she had her brooch she could help. "I wish there was some way I could help."

Without warning, Serena felt another jolt of energy course through her body starting from her hands and spreading outward. Her mouth gaped at the sudden shock and her head throbbed in pain. Glancing down she could see the sword glowing brightly.

"My God, Serena! What's happening to you?"

Serena gritted her teeth and ignored her lover for the moment, she had to concentrate. This was nothing like using the Silver Crystal. Groaning, she pushed this strange energy out of her and hoped that whatever it did it wouldn't hurt her friends.

* * *

This was more like it, ripping apart opponents without regard or guilt. When Tracer wretched the glossy white head of the final android, he licked his lips in anticipation tasting oil and lubricant. Who's next?

"Avex, activate Escape Plan Sigma! Now!"

Tracer cursed loudly as he witnessed those old bastards escape. He seethed at the missed opportunity but what truly pissed him off was that those girls had cost him a chance at revenge.

However he didn't have much time to simmer as he now had his hands full with more of those damn bulky, well armed androids. They came pouring into the room like an angry army of white ants. Blindly Tracer punched, kicked, and sliced through whatever white thing that got in his way.

"How many of you fuckers are there!" Tracer grunted in frustration. It didn't matter how many he destroyed another guard would immediately take its place.

Typically Tracer loved the chance to bash someone's face in but now it was losing its luster. It also felt like work and that just seemed wrong to him. Just as he was about to say fuck it and make a beeline to the door, the Timelord felt a surge of … something hit him like a shockwave.

As this strange power washed over him all the guards went flying as if they had been swept aside by an invisible hand. Spinning around, Tracer zeroed in on Serenity clutching his sword, her twin golden tails of hair whipping about her head. Its translucent blade pulsated and Tracer could feel the hairs on his neck vibrate with it.

The sight stunned him. He never knew the sword had this kind of power. True, he'd heard the rumors about it growing up but he just dismissed them. In fact, when he went along with Callide's scheme to steal the sword from Aste Tracer had done it because of nostalgia for Father. Now the sword had another much greater purpose of giving him the raw power to avenge all the wrongs done to him.

A surge of indignation rose in him as he watched Serenity hold his sword. He snorted, didn't that stupid bimbo know that sword was his birthright and she dared to show off its power like she owned it. That power should be *his*.

"That sword is mine!" Tracer snarled, rushing at Serenity.

The tuxedo dork stepped in front of the girl and drew his cane. Tracer smirked and readied his claw to strike.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you like having me kick your ass!" He taunted jubilantly happy to fight someone with a pulse.

But before the fight could even start, a sword at his neck and a brightly glowing fingertip on his temple stopped him in his tracks.

Turning slightly, he saw another blonde girl smiling at him. That smile and the sparkle in her blue eyes sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. "I don't know about him but maybe you could start with us for a change of pace. Hehe."

His male adversary smirked with satisfaction at his predicament which made Tracer sneer. "Letting a woman do a man's job, Pretty Boy?"

The tip of the sword dug roughly into the flesh of throat and Tracer could feel the hot harsh breath of the dirty blonde dyke. "If the job is to beat you within an inch of your life then yes it is."

Tracer met her glare and couldn't suppress his smirk and a deep, throaty chuckle. He saw her confusion underneath her fury and was just about to act on the momentary distraction when a horrible metallic screeching sound pierced their ears. It sounded like someone had taken a drill to his brain.

The Timelord covered his ears as did everyone else. The head splitting noise came from the large, ornate, reinforced steel door to the Counsule Chambers behind them. He watched transfixed as three white blades carved a crude path two moving up from the floor and the last slicing across the top. As the three paths met, the sound stopped and the thick hunk of metal fell loudly to the floor.

Movement from the corner of his eyes alarmed Tracer. The guards still left were scurrying towards them in mass making him realize that the damn barrier Serenity created had dissipated. Screw this, he decided, these stupid kids could run about like headless chickens, he was getting the hell out of here. But what about the sword? Damn it! Why did things have to be so damn complicated!

As he tried to make his escape out the newly made hole, streams of white… stuff burst from it. It moved about like two arms of an octopus smacking the guards about keeping them away. Some bits of the arms flew off and wrapped around them like sticky fly paper preventing them from moving their arms and legs. As the two arms waved about Tracer noticed some of the bits would just flutter off much like paper.

"Paper?" He mumbled snatching a piece as it floated by.

"I'll have you know that paper is a very versatile medium." Looking up Tracer blanched as the old keeper of the book shop waltz through the hole.

He pulled down the cowl of his thick brown cloak, a mess of graying hair and paper spilling out from underneath. Seemingly amused by Tracer's expression he grabbed one of the sheets that appeared to be dancing around his head and snapped it to attention.

"Ah but they are a strange and temperamental mistress. They will only obey their most ardent admirers."

"Briar?" Tracer frowned at the sound of Serenity's voice. How the hell did she know this old man? He couldn't take this anymore.

Sneering, Tracer waved his claw at the old man. "Okay, what the fuck Briar? Why the hell are you here and how do you know Serenity?"

"Tracer," The blonde girl squeaked. Who invited her to this conversation? He rolled his eyes, "you shouldn't talk that way to your grandfather."

An eyebrow twitched and Tracer's necked tensed. "Grandfather? How the hell is he my grandfather?" Tracer threw his hands in air. "Fuck this, I'm taking my sword and getting the hell out of here. Fuck all ya'll."

The papers around the old man stopped dancing suddenly as he regarded the Timelord gravely. "Tracer, the sword doesn't concern you right now. We must escort Serenity and her court out of here and get them to safety. I can only hold off Avex for so long."

"Fuck you!" Tracer shouted in fury. "I ain't helpin' them! And that's that."

Again he waved his claw, pointing his sharp index finger at the cloaked figure. "I don't care what the rest of you do, but I'm taking my fucking sword and there's not a fucking thing you can do abo-"

In the blink of an eye, the piece of paper between Briar's fingers slapped over Tracer's mouth effectively silencing him. Clawing at the gag, Tracer glared at the old man as his screams of obscenities only came out as muffled groans.

Without too much concern for Tracer, Briar made his way to Serenity. "I'm sorry Lady Serenity, for the pleasantries but my grandson never did learn to rein in his temper."

Tracer's eyes went wide at the revelation from the old man. He really was his grandfather? Was he Father's dad? But it couldn't- that's wasn't possible. His mind spun realizing all this time the shop keeper had been a relative. From out of his confusion, fury quickly built. That meant all this time as he suffered and meandered through life without a family this man sat back and watched idly by. Oh no, he wasn't about to let that stand.

Upon puncturing the paper, it went limp and fell loosely from his mouth. Not wasting another second, Tracer pounced upon the group and lunged for the sword. He barely had his claw clutching the blade when a roll of paper restrained his wrist.

Snarling, Tracer snapped at Briar as the old man yanked and tugged on the other end of the paper whip. "Quit this madness Tracer! Let go of the sword!"

The Timelord spit and hissed as the others jumped upon him trying to pull him away as well as giving him a few well placed jabs to the ribs for good measure. It didn't matter to him, he wasn't about to relinquish his hold on his sword.

As he pulled and tried to shake off Serenity's guards, his eyes met the terrified blonde's own blue ones for a split second. Her eyes reminded him of Cindy's the few times they had confronted one another. In the back of his mind he wondered if that's how they viewed him, a terrible mindless beast. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind he dismissed it and his resentment bloomed once again. These people thought so low of him to want him dead or, worse, to become their mindless puppet.

A hard yank from Briar jarred Tracer from his dark thoughts. Shoving his arm free from whoever gripped it, Tracer took hold of the paper whip and yanked back.

"What in the world are you doing Tracer!"

Caught by surprise, the old man stumbled toward them. Tracer smiled and readied to slug the old fool in the face when several strong hands grabbed his free arm. Momentarily distracted, Tracer barely noticed the look of horror on Briar's face as he fell forward unbalanced.

Then Briar's hands made contact with the sword and the sword exploded in light. Tracer could see Briar's vacant gaze while the light of the sword engulfed the old man.

Finally, the old man snapped back into consciousness and utter one command. "Take me to my Chariot."

Then everything went white.

* * *

Matt stood petrified. He didn't know what to do as the ruler of Gartland held his saber dangerously close to his frazzled brother's neck.

"W-what do you want?" His voice sounded so scratchy since his throat was so dry.

"I think it's rather obvious." The tall man's dark eyes bore into Matt even through the long sweeping blond bangs that hid most of his face. "I want the Maiden Circuit and their schematics that were stolen from me."

Huddled behind him, Matt could hear his beloved marionette whimpering. She held on to his arms tightly, (so tight that his fingertips were starting to go numb), and shivering in fear. For a crazy instant, he felt compassion for Hikari and for some strange reason for once in his life he wanted to stand up and protect her even if it meant jeopardizing his brother's welfare. However, he quickly quelled the feeling, this was his brother. David and he grew up together looking out for each other during those trying years surviving on the rough, dry open ranges of New Texas. Matt wasn't going to sacrifice a lifelong friendship for something as trivial as a *robot*.

Yet, as Matt glimpsed at Hikari and gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes and wild mane of chestnut hair framing her pouting full lips he felt coldness in his heart when he thought of abandoning her to Fuhrer Faust. His head throbbed at his dilemma. Damn it, he was a scientist not a hero!

"I have little patience with vermin like you." Faust deep voice rumbled as he flicked his saber towards him. "Do as you're order or els-"

In barely a blink of an eye, the green-haired marionette attacked Faust with her staff. On instinct, Faust blocked the swing with his saber but lost his grip on David.

"And I have little patience with arrogant tyrants like you." The Pluto marionette replied gravely as she whipped her head around using her long hair as cover for her next attack.

Backpedalling, Faust quickly got into a defensive stance and parried away Pluto's well placed jabs and lunges. Matt watched, awed by the skill they displayed. Whoever programmed this marionette was a genius he would love to meet this man and learn everything he could from him.

"Matt!" The scientist jumped as his brother grabbed his shoulder wild wisps of light brown hair danced around his frantic face. "Quit daydreaming and let's get out of here!"

Without warning, a deafening crack bit the air and all three of them found themselves wrapped tight by a red whip. Despite being heavily damaged, Faust's battle marionette, Tiger, limped towards them, one of its arms hanging loosely to its side while the other had a strong grip on the whip.

"I will not fail my Fuehrer again." The marionette grimaced and then shouted. "I have your friends, marionette!"

The clattering of metal stopped suddenly and Matt saw the Pluto marionette retreat a few steps from Faust. Matt squirmed as much as he could squirm in their tight confines as Pluto regarded them coolly and appeared to be evaluating their worth. Faust meanwhile looked worse for wear, though he didn't look anywhere near as bad as Tiger; he definitely looked tired and very angry.

"Surrender, marionette." Faust ordered, he pointed his saber at them. "We have your master at our mercy."

The green-haired marionette frowned and lifted her staff. "I am only a servant to the Queen and no one else."

Faust appeared shocked for moment before regaining his composure and readying his saber for another round. "A malfunctioning marionette. She's more of a threat than I imagined."

"She's not the only one buddy." A new voice echoed in the alley as two more marionettes dressed in a similar fashion to Pluto appeared on either side of them. To his left, a stern looking brunette marionette in the green skirt and collar cracked her knuckles while staring down Tiger. "You picked the wrong girls to mess with."

"One step closer and I'll fry them to a crisp!" Tiger announced defiantly, though Matt could sense unease and a small amount of fear in her voice.

The brunette challenged with a predatory toothy grin. "I'd like to see you try."

The tension in the air was palatable and Matt licked his dry lips hoping that they didn't end up dead after this confrontation was over. Hell, they were going to die and he didn't even know what these crazy marionettes were fighting over. Curious, he looked to his right at the raven-haired marionette in the red skirt and collar. The marionette reacted with cool aloofness to the entire exchange and if it weren't for the fiery glint in her violet eyes he'd believed she didn't care.

"Lita don't do anything!" Cried a small pink haired marionette dressed again in that odd costume except for her much cheerier pink and red color scheme. "We don't want anything to happen to them or the crystal!"

The little one surprised him as he hadn't seen her coming before landing in front of him with as much fanfare as the other two. He watched the three closely. Other than the outfits, these three models were very interesting builds. Though Matt was beginning to wonder, if this many marionettes had Maiden Circuits why did Faust want Hikari's? Did Shogun Ieysasu possess Maiden Circuits as well? Despite the immediate danger all these crazed marionettes posed, he couldn't help but be fascinated by them.

Wait, what crystal? He thought frantically for a second before he remembered the necklace he'd fashioned out of a silvery crystal for Hikari that morning. Then he noticed the anxious look in the small marionette's eyes as it fixated on the shiny round rock hanging from around Hikari's neck.

"What in the name of all things golden would you care about a stupid crystal!" Matt's brother growled. "And stay away from us you bratty little marionette! This is entirely your fault!"

"How ungrateful!" The pink-haired marionette scoffed as it wagged its finger threateningly. "I'll have you know that crystal belongs to us!"

"Waaaah!" Hikari wailed in fear and swung away as best she could before Matt felt a hard yank from the whip jerk them back.

"Lest all you marionettes forget that I have the upper hand here." Faust announced, his posture tense clearly still weary of Pluto who hadn't relaxed her guard at all.

"And lest you forget Fuehrer van Faust," Matt's heart nearly leapt out of his throat when he saw Emperor Ieysasu's Imperial Marionettes, Baiko and Tamasaburou, land between them and Faust, "you have no jurisdiction in Japoness."

Pursing his lips, the Fuehrer of Gartland scowled. "This is none of your concern Iyesasu. I'm here to reclaim the Maiden Circuit stolen from me. There's no need to get your marionettes involved."

The green-haired marionette, Baiko, set down a blonde she had been carrying (who Matt thought looked awfully familiar), and approached Faust. "You realized you have come into this country without properly announcing your presence which is in violation of section 34, paragraph 6, and line 3 of the Japoness-Gartland Treaty."

Faust refused to budge and replied defiantly. "I am hardly intimidated by your fancy words, Ieyasu."

"Then perhaps a show of force will suffice." Baiko closed her eyes and suddenly a wall of pink and red fabric rolled into the alley like a large curtain closing upon a stage. When the wall stopped, it revealed an almost endless line of pale, black-haired marionettes each one dressed in very traditional looking red and pink kimonos. Matt would have thought nothing much of them if not for the menacing looking naginata each one held.

"Dear God, it's the Japoness Cherry Blossom Battle Marionettes!" David groaned and slumped forward. "I'm getting sick of these marionettes."

"Now will you comply, Fuehrer Faust?" Baiko asked dryly.

The proud Gartland leader scowled and swiftly stowed away his saber. "You will regret this Ieyasu." Matt shivered at the icy tone of his voice. "Tiger! Release them!"

For a moment, he could feel the whip shiver and then slacken. With a snap, the thick leathery rope recoiled back to the red-headed marionette. Matt didn't allow himself to relax until Tiger shuffled past them glaring at them darkly. If he ever met this marionette again it would be too soon.

As the pair walked away, Baiko called out to them. "And to insure you reach the border safely, a battalion of the Cherry Blossom marionettes will escort you."

Faust paused and looked back, narrowing his eyes. Then without saying a word he and Tiger continued on their way followed by a dozen of the battle marionettes.

Matt wanted to sigh in relief but the imposing presence of the three marionettes and Pluto made him wary. Especially with the way the small pink-haired marionette was eyeing Hikari.

"Don't you think this was a bit much?" The brunette sniffed indignantly twirling her finger around at all the Cherry Blossom marionettes. "I mean the three of us could have handled the S&M Queen and the Blond Bully easy."

"It wasn't for them, Jupiter," Pluto replied somber all the while eyeing Baiko and Tamasaburou, "it was for us."

Baiko closed her eyes for a moment and confirmed. "She is correct. The Shogun would like an audience with you as soon as possible."

Immediately, both the brunette and raven-haired marionettes stiffened. Jupiter, the brunette, quickly took a stance with her fist out ready for a fight. "Oh really? I don't think this is nearly enough to give us any trouble. You can tell that Shogun of yours we aren't going anywhere."

"I agree." The raven-haired marionette stated softly clasping her hands together, fingers pointing up. Matt watched horrified, didn't they just finish one battle? He wasn't sure his heart could take all this excitement, danger, and insane marionettes.

Then a set of thin feminine arms wrapped Matt in a painful hug from behind. "Daddy, I'm scared!"

The small marionette looked surprised by Hikari's response and appeared contrite for a moment. "Raye and Lita hold on a sec. Maybe we should hear this guy out."

"Y-yes. I agree with Reenie." The blonde marionette stuttered glancing at Pluto and Jupiter. "Unlike the guy who just left, Shogun Ieyasu is really a reasonable man."

Pluto's eyes narrowed. "Stay out of this Traveller. You've caused us enough trouble already."

"Puu." The small marionette, Reenie, sighed. "Cindy's our only hope of getting home. Plus you didn't see it earlier but she was able to help us out of a bind."

"Speaking of bind," the raven-haired marionette interrupted, her tone sharp and harsh, "I think we've blown our cover, isn't that right Lorelei?"

The blonde, Cindy or Traveller or Lorelei or... whatever she called herself looked stricken and paled. "Well, uh, it's kinda already been blown."

"What!" Matt cringed at the marionettes' exclamation.

"Please do not blame her." Baiko spoke up again stepping between the blonde and the others. "We were able to discern the truth with a rudimentary scan of your bodies."

"It matters little." Pluto responded coolly pointing her staff at Baiko. "We will not be coerced like this. If your master is willing to use force then so be it."

"Come on, Puu." Reenie begged as glanced back at Matt and Hikari. "These people are terrified of us. That's not who we are and that's not what Mama wanted us to be."

"Small Lady." For a split second Matt could see Pluto's cold facade slip slightly before it fell back into place. Hardening her gaze, Pluto turned back to the pair of Royal Guards. "Because of Small Lady's desire for peace, we will honor your request and speak with this Ieyasu."

Baiko closed her eyes and turned to Matt and his brother. "The Shogun would like to speak with you as well Mr. Johnston as well as your brother."

Matt looked as his brother who shrugged, neither not really sure who the Shogun wanted to talk. Matt suspected David hoped it was him mostly because he hoped it was David. What a perfect end to a perfectly strange, bad day. Starting a brawl, getting attacked by Fuehrer Faust and his marionette, having a close encounter with a team of marionettes that acted more human than he'd ever imagine a marionette could be, and finally having his precious Hikari coming to life. Speaking of which, Matt became very aware that his marionette hadn't slacken her grip.

"Hikari." He cooed, noting that his brother rolled his eyes at this. "Please let Daddy go. We're going to visit with the Shogun."

Still, the reassurance didn't sway her. "But I'm scared, Daddy."

Despite himself, Matt smiled at that. "Don't worry my little angel. I'll make certain nothing will harm you, okay?"

Finally, Hikari let go allowing Matt to see her whimpering face tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "Okay."

* * *

Where were they taking them? David wondered. They had been walking through a forest towards their appointment with Shogun Ieyasu. Well technically he was being carried there by Tamasaburou while Matt rode piggyback on his marionette (which took some coaxing and promise of sweets to accomplish). The rest of the marionettes followed Baiko who carried that blond marionette. He thought it odd but more than likely it got damaged during the brawl in the theatre. Serves it right.

The sky through the canopy of trees burned orange and red from the waning sunlight making David realize just how long a day this had been. He had no idea Ieyasu had this many Maiden Circuits and how fearsome they could be (and Faust too for that matter). It scared him that these two men had such power at their disposal and he and Matt had unwittingly had one in their possession as well. No wonder Faust had gone to the trouble of sneaking into Japoness to get it.

David's musing was interrupted when they entered a clearing where a large building sat. It appeared like a large but traditional Japoness building. Beautiful red ceramic shingles covered all of the slanted roofs which led his view to the top tower that had a fancy looking point sticking out of it like a beacon. The bright yellow walls looked refreshing and cheery lined with several slotted windows. Above the large double door entrance read a sign that said in Japoness, "Japoness Pioneer Museum." It surprised David he hadn't heard of the place before but then again it looked brand new and he could see some of the leftover construction supplies lying about nearby.

"Pioneer Museum?" The brunette asked as they entered. "I wonder what kind of stuff they have in here."

"I don't know." The dark-haired one said softly, but sternly. "But Gods help me if this is a trap."

Their leader sniffed but continued on stoically the tick-tacking of its staff reminding him of how fiercely it fought off Faust without much effort.

Hikari paused and peered into the darkness beyond those double doors with some trepidation making David wish they had never put that Maiden Circuit in it in the first place. "Daddy I'm scared!"

Of course his idiot brother tried to soothe the thing like it was real person. God when was he ever going to learn? "It's okay Hikari; everything is going to be just fin-"

Then the lights flickered on revealing a treasure trove of Japoness artifacts and display cases of fancy, glittering things. Instantly, Hikari bounced around soaking in her surroundings.

"Ooo! Daddy, look at all the shiny stuff!" It exclaimed. He could hear some of the other marionettes stifling a chuckle at Hikari's antics, but David wasn't much in the mood and the fact they were chuckling really disturbed him.

"Everyone, this way." The two Imperial Guards stood in front of a hallway and beckoned them to follow. "Shogun Ieyasu is waiting for your arrival."

The marionettes dressed in those scandalously colorful skirts shared a look before the brunette nodded to the blonde. "Can we trust this guy Cindy?"

If David didn't know any better there was more meaning to that question than being led on, but he had no idea what. The way most of the taller marionettes kept their distance from the blonde, made him think there were some issues among the group. David shuddered at this revelation. Maiden Circuits were a truly scary thing.

Meanwhile, the blond licked her lips and nodded after a moment of contemplation. "Yes, I'm sure of it. You have my word."

The raven-haired marionette in red smirked coldly. "Then you don't mind going first then?"

The blonde's blue eyes went wide and then narrowed slightly with grim determination. "Of course. Follow me, girls."

As Baiko and Tamasaburou led them down the hallway, more lights flickered on as well as several monitors below them. On each of the screens, images displayed an innocent looking blue planet rotating in dark empty space.

"Welcome to the Japoness Pioneer Museum." A narrator announced. "Earth, or Terra I, was the birthplace of mankind."

Next the screens flashed to grainy images of people dressed in fashions of a different age doing mundane tasks. David wondered how they ever got by without anti-gravity technology. Cars that moved with just wheels must have been a big hassle.

"The species flourished and eventually it became necessary to find a new home among the stars. Once a new planet was located, the nations of Terra I built a ship that could continue mankind's legacy beyond their solar system."

A ship that looked a lot like a gun with curved edges eased around the blue planet. He had to say, the Japonessians sure did know how to animate a scene.

"The interstellar colonization transport, the Mesopotamia, launched from Terra I three hundred years ago carrying with it a few hundred thousand people frozen in stasis. Its mission was to take those people to this planet and help establish a new home for mankind.

Unfortunately, not long into its maiden voyage, the Mesopotamia had an accident."

Explosions bloomed on the mock ship on the screen as the narrator continued. "It is unknown the nature of the accident that caused the tragic loss of so many lives that day but thanks to some quick thinking a few survivors escaped to the surface of a planet now known as Terra II."

"Wow pretty!" Hikari exclaimed. David again rolled his eyes.

Now a desolate landscape filled the view showing several men in space suits surveying the land. "The only survivors were six males. With no females to propagate the species, the six brilliant scientists used their limited resources to successfully make clones of themselves to colonize the planet."

Several cuts of more modern looking images appeared showing men in construction attire hammering away at metal girder, another of men hard at work tilling the land, and lastly one of men looking busy around an office table.

"Finally, once the population stabilized, each of the original scientists created different nations to oversee the governing of their clones. Thus in the forty-third year of Terra II's history, Ieyasu the First established the country of Japoness."

"Intriguing." Pluto stated as she barely spared a second glance at the screens, instead focusing on the lit doorway ahead of them.

Finally, they reached the end and emerged into a small room decorated simply with flowers and incense. Scanning the space, he immediately noticed a young man dressed in ceremonial blue robes, his brown hair tied up into a tight oblong bun that stuck up from the top of his head like an antenna. The young man couldn't have been much older than his late teens as evident of the peppering of hair on his upper lip. Just behind him was a very large, very detailed painting of a blonde marionette holding a boutique of roses, its large dark blue eyes almost twinkling (an effect that David didn't think could be accomplished with acrylics).

The two Imperial Marionettes took their places on either side of him and stood calmly as the man surveyed the group as they entered. Then his eyes focused on the tall marionette, Pluto, as he spoke.

"Welcome to my kingdom. I am Shogun Tokagawa Ieyasu." He bowed deeply. "I must say that your presence here much less your existence is quite unprecedented."

"Hi hi!" Hikari beamed as Matt struggled to quiet his marionette down.

Pluto ignored the display and tightened her lips. "Quite."

The young man grimaced. "I'm really sorry about all the trouble we've caused you. I hope you understand that my first responsibility is the safety of the people in this kingdom."

"But why send an entire army?" The brunette demanded. "You could have just asked ya know."

The Shogun sighed, exchanging a meaningful glance with Pluto. "Unfortunately, some of your friends have learned to be wary of the promises of strangers. Not that I blame her."

David narrowed his eyes at this. It almost sounded like the Shogun thought these marionettes were real. Before he could contemplate this further, the Shogun continued.

"However, my actions were very necessary." Reaching behind himself, Ieyasu picked a flat round object lying on top of the display case in front of the painting. Once he held it in the light, David recognized it right away.

"This is a Maiden Circuit." Ieyasu explained. "This device was a collaborative effort between me, Faust, and Lorelei."

"No wondered he knew." The blonde marionette muttered.

"At first we had developed the Maiden Circuits to improve the performance of the marionettes but then the Mesopotamia forced us to modify their purpose."

"What are you saying?" David couldn't take this anymore. What really was the story here?

No longer relaxed, the Shogun stared everyone in the eye and spoke with much greater authority and maturity beyond his age. "What I tell you must not leave this room."

When everyone nodded, Ieyasu set down his Maiden Circuit and exhaled. "The Mesopotamia was more than just a ship; it was one of the advanced AIs ever created. Lorelei had pioneered the technology and played a big part in its creation." Ieyasu got a faraway look in his eyes before pulling himself out of his reverie. "Anyway, it was the job of Faust, me, Lorelei, and four other scientists to monitor things on the colonization ship as it made its journey to our new home.

"The Mesopotamia was Lorelei's main responsibility and over time the AI became more and more attached to her until one day it snapped. Jealous of the attention she gave to the people in stasis, it captured her and tried to kill off everyone. Unfortunately, the Mesopotamia mostly succeeded."

"Oh my." The pink haired marionette gasped.

"That's so sad!" Hikari cried. David snorted in annoyance as his brother once again tried to placate the dumb machine.

"That was a very sad day indeed." Ieyasu agreed solemnly. "When the six of us landed on Terra II, we had enough technology to sustain ourselves but without females we could not survive on the planet. So it was decided each of us would clone ourselves to maintain a stable population and each of split off to become our own kingdom. So all the residents in Japoness are clones of the original Ieyasu and it's the same is true for the other five kingdoms as well."

"I don't understand why you're repeating this stuff," David interrupted, "we know this already. Everyone on Terra II knows they are the clones of the original six."

"Ah." Ieyasu smiled and pointed to the other marionettes in the room. "But they don't. Now don't interrupt, you're forcing me to get ahead of myself." The Shogun rubbed his chin. "Now where was I? Ah, yes, even though we could clone ourselves, we knew that was no way to keep genetic order among the population. We needed females to help grow the population but the only female alive was trapped on the Mesopotamia. One day, not long after the incident, Faust and I devised a plan to get Lorelei off the ship."

Ieyasu smiled mysteriously. "Since the personalities programmed into the Maiden Circuits were based on Lorelei why not use them as a replacement for her? That way the Mesopotamia would have what it wanted for the rest of eternity and we'd have a female we could clone to stabilize the population."

Then Ieyasu frowned. "However there was one problem with our plan. The Maiden Circuits weren't completely developed by the time the Mesopotamia attacked so we were left with several undeveloped or immature AI programs. They had the potential to become Lorelei but they needed to be nurtured and allowed to grow."

"It almost sounds like," the blonde marionette pondered aloud, "you're saying the marionettes with Maiden Circuits are-"

"Like children!" Matt exclaimed. David cringed, damn it he hated when he got excited. "It all makes sense now! When a Maiden Circuit is activated fully it has no pre-programmed concepts, it must learn them as they go meaning the AI's knowledge of vague notions like morality, love, and sadness are more stable and organic making them more human like! How ingenious."

"Meaning," Ieyasu added, "that having a marionette with a Maiden Circuit is a big responsibility. Like children they need a lot of attention and love in order to grow and mature. Unfortunately, it appears Faust has yet to understand this since his Maiden Circuit has yet to mature after all these years." He shook his head sadly. "However, I'm afraid the Maiden Circuits are a mute point now which is a great pity, Lorelei was a fine woman and scientist."

"I-I don't understand." Matt glanced at Hikari, worry evident on his face.

"What I'm saying is that now that there are living and breathing females on Terra II, we won't need Lorelei or the Maiden Circuits any longer."

It was hard to tell but David thought his heart stopped for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, it appeared Matt nearly fainted. "What!"

Meanwhile the other marionettes, (except Hikari who was in hysterics over Matt) gaped.

"What are you insinuating about us?"

"Unacceptable."

"Like hell I'll be your breeding cow!"

"But I'm still a kid you perv!"

"There might be a problem."

While the... whatever they were voiced their complaints like a choir of screeching parrots, David sharp mind clicked into action and quickly clamped down on his emotions focusing on the here and now. He never got ahead in life by allowing his emotions to get the best of him.

Ieyasu raised his voice, nearly shouting, to be heard. "Girls! Girls! Girls! I meant we would need your DNA to make clones to repopulate the planet. I'd never think to ask to do *that* personally. Unless some man took your fancy."

"Keep dreaming buddy." The brunette scoffed. "We're going home now that Cindy's here."

"Jupiter!" Pluto admonished. "You've said enough."

"There's no need to Miss." The young man said. "Your friend Cindy has explained to Baiko some of the basics on how she and the rest of you got here. I'm not stopping you from leaving. In fact you're not required to give me anything. I would prefer that you do this out of your own sense of charity than coercion."

"Then I'd say it'd be pretty dangerous to try and clone me." The blonde one replied as she weathered a rather nasty looking scowl from the quiet dark-haired mar-gir-er, one. "My kind has a fatal genetic flaw that will kill them in the prime of their youth."

Ieyasu listened thoughtfully. "Which explains the machines in your body that Baiko noticed?"

"Uh yes."

"I refuse." Pluto stated with such finality that David thought it might be a matter of life and death to even argue with her.

"Ah, Puu, don't be like that." The pink little one pouted. "These people need our help. Besides it's just our DNA. We give him some of that and we go home."

A small ghost of a smile appeared on Pluto's face. "I don't think you understand Small Lady, they'll have to draw your blood using needles."

Suddenly the small child's face turned an interesting shade of green as her face soured. "Really? Does have to be n-n-needles?"

Ieyasu smiled, chuckling. "I assure you the procedure is quite painless and quick."

The other two, Jupiter and the dark-haired one, appeared to be in a quiet albeit rather heated debate away from the group. David probably could have eavesdropped but at this moment he just wanted a strong shot of anything to numb his nerves.

"By the way, I don't mean to be prying, but how are you going to get everyone home?" Ieyasu inquired humbly. "You had mentioned to Baiko you were a 'Traveler' to explain your condition, but I'm afraid I don't understand how it works."

The blonde hesitated, chewing on her lip. "Well, it is simple really I just think of a destination and then I'm there."

Ieyasu smiled again and laughed softly. "That simple? Amazing beings you 'Travelers.' Well once you decide about my offer, by all means leave as soon as you are comfortable."

"That will not come soon enough." Pluto breathed.

"Um, actually, Mr. Shogun sir," the pink one spoke up, eyeing Hikari, "we can't leave without the crystal."

Ieyasu appeared confused at first before raising his eyebrows. "Ah, you mean the necklace around the marionette's neck?"

Hikari gasped and clutched the necklace. "No! You can't have it! Daddy gave it to me!"

The pink little brat stomped her foot. "That crystal belongs to my mother and it's too powerful and dangerous for a clumsy robot like you to be handling!"

"Small Lady!" Pluto reprimanded making the girl obediently go quiet. David was beginning to warm up to this female if she could make the little rascal behave.

However, the damage had already been done as the gears obviously churned in the Shogun's mind. "Powerful you say. That would explain a few things about Mr. Johnston's marionette."

"Hikari. H-her name's Hikari sir."

Ieyasu appraised his brother and nodded in approval. "Hikari is a beautiful name. It's good that you care so much for your marionette. I'm glad she has a Maiden Circuit because I can see you definitely love her. However, I am a little concerned about how you were able to activate it since it sounds like you've had this marionette for some time now."

Matt chuckled nervously. "Well you see, I'm not sure myself. I mean I had purposefully only used a small portion of the Maiden Circuit program because I wasn't sure how a fully sentient marionette would react." He rubbed the back of his embarrassed. "I guess we know that answer now. Hehe."

"Hmmm." A decidedly serious look crossed the Shogun's face that David didn't like. This could only mean trouble. "That explains a few things I'm afraid." The young man began to pace as he thought aloud. "Baiko and Tamasaburou noticed a large spike of energy earlier today that they couldn't explain and when they scanned Hikari they noticed some strange residual energy readings from her necklace. Is it safe to assume the two are related to Hikari's sudden activation?"

All the females in the room appeared alarmed, well except Pluto, she just looked more angry than alarmed. That seemed like a good indication the Shogun had hit the nail on the head. David idly wondered where they were going to bury their bodies when everything was all said and done.

For some reason, the Shogun didn't share David's concern. "Mr. Johnston, has Hikari ever been separated from her necklace since she had been activated?"

Realization dawned on Matt's face and he immediately panicked. "Oh my God! Does that mean that Hikari could, could DIE if they take the necklace away from her?"

David groaned loudly and began to rush towards the terrified marionette. Why did his brother have to be such an idiot!

"I don't wanna die, Daddy!" Hikari cried and raced towards the hallway knocking David to the ground.

"Hikari wait!" Matt grabbed Hikari's arm but only to be dragged by the marionette like a limp wet rag.

In the blink of an eye, Pluto flashed into being blocking their path. "Stop right there, marionette."

"Hold on a second, Hikari!" The pink haired child begged jumping on Hikari's back. "We'll figure something out!"

"Quickly!" Pluto ordered as she tackled Hikari. "We must not let the Silver Crystal leave this room!"

The other two females joined the scuffle, trying to hold back the struggling Hikari. It amazed David the three females were strong enough to hold it down. Despite being strong they had trouble keeping Hikari still as she thrashed about.

"Hold still!" Jupiter shouted as she held down an arm. "We're not going to kill you ya stupid robot!"

Meanwhile, poor Matt had been tossed and pushed around before he finally wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist pleading with her to stop. As he got to his feet, the blonde Traveller ran past him and entered the fray.

"Please, Hikari, there has to be way to get the necklace off without harming you! Just let me-" The Traveller out stretched her hands trying to embrace Hikari's face. However, just as she reached the marionette, the necklace flew up into the blonde's hands.

All of the sudden, a bright engulfed the entire group and before his eyes, David saw his brother disintegrate into silvery sparks.

"Matt!" He screamed staring in disbelief at the stop his brother just stood a second ago. It was like his brother and the females never existed.

He stood there for a long time, his body numb and his mind uncomprehending of what just transpired. Where had his brother gone? Did he go to the females' home? Was he safe? Would he ever see Matt again?

Turning to the Shogun, David noticed the Shogun now appeared every bit as young as his age staring with the same gaped mouth, wide-eyed disbelief at the empty space before them. When he met David's stare, he shut his mouth and dropped his eyes guiltily.

"I-I don't know what to say." He croaked sheepishly. "This was all quite unexpected."

David narrowed his eyes and promised himself that he'd find a way to make the Shogun pay for this.

* * *

Nausicaa slashed and dashed her mehve around the falling pieces of the forest floor in maneuvers she hadn't done since her youth. She hadn't had time to activate the jet in the mehve as the floor collapsed. Now she fought to keep control of the glider while she tried to reach Amy. Light from above shown upon the large empty caverns below reflected off the glimmering white sand allowing Nausicaa to avoid not only the falling chunks, but also the tall natural pillars that supported what was left of the forest floor.

'We're almost there, Michelle!' Much to Nausicaa's relief the green-haired girl didn't raise any objection when she started issuing commands telepathically. The girl was definitely pragmatic.

Nausicaa glanced down to see if Michelle was in position. The girl had one arm wrapped around the glider's handle and the other hanging free and ready. Satisfied, Nausicaa shifted her balance and aimed the glider so it had a clear shot at Amy who had her arms and legs stretched out wide. It looked a little strange until Nausicaa realized it had slowed Amy's fall. Rather brilliant girl, this Amy.

Focusing her mind, she opened a mental link to the blue-haired girl and was immediately welcomed by a stream of commands.

'Ms. Nausicaa, I have located Victoria on my computer and she appears to be unconscious.' She rattled off so quickly it made Nausicaa's head spin. 'We don't have time for you to slow down much more. Please have it so Michelle is within arm's reach. I'll grab onto to her as you pass by.'

Nausicaa frowned. 'It's too dangerous.' She glanced at Michelle. 'At my current speed, you'll hit each other with such force that you'll both surely break your arms at least.'

As they approached, she noticed Amy had her blue visor across her eyes, paying more attention to it than the accelerating mehve.

'Nausicaa,' Michelle voice came unexpectedly, 'Amy knows what's she's doing. Just keep this thing on course and we'll take care of the rest.'

She didn't protest any further, but her worries didn't go away. What would she do if the two of them fell off the mehve? They were fortunate that caverns below the forest were unusually deep and wide open, but it wasn't enough altitude to catch all three especially if two of them were injured.

Grimly, Nausicaa pushed ahead. The next few seconds lasting forever until Michelle casually reached out and snatched Amy as they passed. Both girls grunted upon impact but neither one appeared to be hurt.

The mehve gave a strong jerk and Nausicaa struggled to right the wing. 'Michelle, get Amy to the other pilot guide! We need to balance the mehve!'

'Right.' Michelle replied pulling the blue-haired girl to the other metal pole on the wing.

As Amy adjusted, she continued to give orders. 'We need to hurry! If we want to have any hope of getting to Victoria we need to minimize our area and maximize our weight so aim the nose as straight down as you can, Nausicaa. Michelle and I will lean far forward to help you gain acceleration.'

Not wasting a moment, she pushed down the mehve. When the white purified sands below the Sea of Corruption came into view, Nausicaa became worried. 'But, how are we going to slow-'

'We're going to pull back as hard as we can,' Amy interrupted, 'and hope we can decelerate enough to keep us from crashing.'

It was a hell of a gamble and it went without saying. Amy had demonstrated to her in their brief time together her intelligence so she had to know they were taking a huge risk but it was to save their friend. She smiled ruefully remembering all the times she took big risks to save her friends. What was one more time?

At Amy's direction, Nausicaa aimed the mehve toward where the child was falling. It had been difficult ducking and dodging large pieces of the crystalline forest floor clapping loudly together like thunder in the hollow cavern. Quickly, the child came into view, her body limp like a doll. They were fast approaching her from above, but Nausicaa didn't think they had enough altitude to catch her in time and be able to pull up.

'It's no good!' Amy despaired, her eyes bouncing about reading the odd writing on her visor. 'She's falling too fast.'

'Let me try something!' Nausicaa replied and immediately reached out to the child telepathically. She'd never done this with someone who was asleep. 'Little One!'

'Hu-huh?' Nausicaa felt relieved the girl wasn't severely injured in the attack but the relief quickly passed.

'I don't much time to explain.' She informed with great urgency. 'Spread your arms and legs wide. Pretend you're a bird. Do anything to slow your fall, we're right behind you. When we get close, grab one of the girls and hold on.'

'O-okay, Ms. Nausicaa.'

Miraculously, by spreading out, Victoria had slowed down her descent considerably and the mehve was racing towards her now.

'I don't know how you did it but you did it.' Amy gushed.

'We're not out of the woods yet, we still have to catch her and slow this thing down!' Michelle added soberly.

That seemed to get Amy's attention. 'Okay, once we catch her we'll have to immediately pull back as hard as we can.'

Nausicaa tensed as they got closer to each other. The falling debris had kicked up a healthy amount of sand up and it got into her mask and goggles. Her eyes watered and her aching joints complained loudly. She was getting too old to be playing hero.

Seconds passed like they were minutes and things seemed to slow down in her mind's eye. Then it happened. She could see the fear on Victoria's face as she reached for Amy and Michelle.

'Everyone pull up now!' Amy ordered once Victoria was secured. At once, everyone pulled hard to bring the mehve horizontal once again.

The sudden turn of the wing took Nausicaa by surprise. She knew from experience it took a great deal of muscle to make sudden moves on the mehve. It was one of the reasons why she hardly ever attempted many dives on it. As she steered she couldn't help but be amazed by the strength these girls possessed.

However she didn't remain awed for long. The mehve was approaching the ground too quickly even if the approach was fairly level, with so many ridged hunks of forest floor already collecting in the sand sticking up like jagged walls, they hardly had any room to slow down.

In an attempt to decrease their velocity, she pulled up but she knew a crash was inevitable.

'Hold on tight!' Nausicaa warned. 'We're going to crash!'

'But we're coming in too fast!' Worry flashed across Amy's face. 'You're not going to survive!'

The old woman nearly smiled at their selflessness. 'Don't worry about me. I've lived a full life. Just take care of yourselves.'

'We're not going to let you do this Ms. Nausicaa.' Victoria stated with such conviction it warmed her in such a sad way.

Then the back end of the wing dipped down and sprayed sand behind it. Just before the wing lurched and launched everyone off, she heard Victoria call out an incantation in her language.

A strange sensation surrounded Nausicaa as she flew through the air. Then she noticed the world around her took on an odd reflective sheen. As she landed, it took her back to a time in her youth when she had slid on an Ohma shell. She watched as sand spewed out around her leaving her untouched. She tapped the ground experimentally and noticed something very tough and translucent had encased her keeping her safe as she skidded across the soft purified sand below the Sea of Corruption. Somehow, Victoria's odd spell had protected her.

Then to her horror she saw the other girls thrash around in the sand like ragdolls flung by a temperamental infant. Why would these girls sacrifice themselves for her?

Without warning, the odd bubble that Victoria had created finally burst flinging her head first into the sand. Jerking her head up from the sand, she watched as the mehve did a cartwheel in front of her face.

Spitting out a mouthful of sand, she pulled down her jostled mask and searched for the girls.

'Michelle? Amy? Victoria?' Nausicaa called out mentally, groaning as she got to her feet. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm a bit worse for wear, but I'll be okay.' Amy reported. 'Victoria's pretty shaken up though.'

'I got her.' Michelle replied. 'She'll just need a little time to heal.'

Nausicaa continued to survey the area for them, noticing them a good distance away slowly getting to their feet themselves. Satisfied, she decided to see if she could salvage the mehve somehow and get them out of here. As she turned she nearly walked into the staff of Victoria's glaive. She reached for it figuring the girl would want it back when a voice from above startled her.

"You dare to interfere in my battle, hag?"

Peering skyward, she could see an older man floating overhead staring at her with a cold hard gaze. His uniform torn in some places and covered in the blood of insects he had slaughtered. His face was creased with winkles and his expression stern. However, the faint trickle of a black substance oozed from the corners of his mouth, obviously a side effect of the forest's poisonous spores.

"I am Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind." She coughed trying to speak for the first time in awhile. "I am the protector of this forest and I will defend my friends."

The old man took a moment to study her before holding out his hand. "Your sacrifice is duly noted."

Nausicaa gasped as her throat constricted choking the air from her lungs. She clawed at her neck trying unsuccessfully to jarred whatever it was that had a grip on her neck. Above, the old man's hand twitched causing the pressure on her neck to tighten.

In her mind she could hear the girls panic and she had no doubt they'd be on their way. However she was sure the old man knew this as well.

In desperation, she dove deeply into the man's mind. Quickly she discovered his name, Halebit, all the while seeing disturbing glimpses into the twisted man's mind terrible images from fleeting memories most of them involving the shrieks and screams of women. She had no idea what she was searching for but judging by her fading vision she didn't have a lot of time.

Then she heard it; a small, timid voice in Halebit's mind.

'Set me free.' It sounded so scared.

She sought out the voice and noticed it was something contained in a dark recesses, caged away mentally.

'Who are you?' She wondered.

'I am Nothing.' It replied simply. 'Please, set me free and I will put an end to everyone's troubles.'

Feeling weaker by the second, Nausicaa didn't think she had much of a choice. Using the last ounce of her strength, she annihilated the barrier erected around this voice.

'Yeeeesss!' It sounded much stronger now and much deeper. It left Nausicaa with a chill of regret. Had she made a terrible mistake? 'Now I shall put an end to all of this!'

Without warning, Halebit screamed in pain and dropped from the sky. In response, the pressure on Nausicaa throat disappeared allowing the old woman to breathe, falling to her knees coughing and wheezing. She was dimly aware of the girls quickly approaching but nearby she could hear the old Traveller howling in pain, babbling to himself.

"I am the one in control not you!" He yelled grabbing his chest flopping around in the sand until he finally went still.

"Not anymore Hally my boy!" He replied to himself in a much deeper, playful tone as he rose to his feet. "I am you and you are me." He said as he began to stalk towards Nausicaa. "I am Nothing thus you are Nothing." Nausicaa's eye widen in horror when he gazed hungrily at the glaive. "We are Nihil and we must embrace the ultimate Silence!"

'Quickly, girls!' She communicated frantically. 'I think he's trying to claim Victoria's weapon!'

'We can't let that happen!' Michelle responded. 'We're almost there, keep him from taking it!'

Grasping the staff, Nausicaa steadied herself and struggled to her feet. She idly considered pulling up the staff and use it to fend off the Traveller, but barely had the strength to stand much less pull the blade from the sand. Meanwhile, Halebit continued his march as well as his raving.

"The Silence must be heard!" He proclaimed causing him to spray out the black tar that had collected around his mouth. "Do not think that you and your pitiful friends can stop me! I am only reclaiming what is rightfully mine! Everything must go back to Nothing eventually! Light to Dark! Chaos to Peace! Everything must reach equilibrium; it's the order of the universe!"

Nausicaa stood petrified and stunned silent. Thick black ooze poured from his mouth and the whites of his eyes now almost obscured by more of the obsidian fluid. She had never witnessed a victim react to the poisonous miasma in such a way. She had no idea what to do. She dared not to venture into his disturbed mind again fearing that she'd be overwhelmed by the tide of insanity that ruled the Traveller. His demeanor had deteriorated rapidly, like the cold and cruel demeanor had crumbled like a shell revealing this crazed ranting maniac boiling underneath.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nausicaa could see the cavalry had arrived and just in the nick of time. Halebit now stood right in her face, grinning from ear to ear, a weird glow surrounding him.

'Oh my God!' Amy broadcasted. 'He's powering up! He's trying to escape! Everyone take hold of him and don't let go!'

Halebit chuckled as he slapped his hand on top of hers chuckling, his weird glow intensifying. "Looks like we're in for a wild rid-OOF!"

Without warning, the other girls collided with the Traveller as the glow flared.

Next thing Nausicaa knew they were enveloped in darkness.

**-End of Part 12-**

***End of Arc II: Faust's Sword***

**Arc II: Epilogue**

Finally, he had everything put away! David exalted for a moment at his handy work. It had taken a few days but he had finally organized his brother's workshop back home in New Texas.

Several weeks had passed since his brother's disappearance with that mysterious Traveller and there still had been no sign of him. For the first week he stayed in Japoness clinging to the hope Matt might finally reappear all safe and sound. Alas, it never came to be. Fortunately, the conniving coward, Ieyasu went out his way to make sure David's stay in Japoness had been comfortable, probably out of guilt. Still it didn't make the outrage he felt over the incident of his brother's disappearance diminish.

Meanwhile, Ieyasu had to make several decrees to cover up the fiasco with the 'marionettes,' one of those edicts being that relationships between marionettes and men were forbidden due to the chance a marionette could malfunction and harm someone like in the case of Hikari and her friends.

It had been when David had gone through the temporary shop Matt had set up in Japoness that David couldn't take it anymore and announced he was going back home. Surprisingly, Ieyasu didn't protest at all and even had David escorted to the border with some of his Cherry Blossom battle marionettes along with a healthy stipend to help him buy a nice home in New Texas.

He had hoped coming to New Texas would assuage his loneliness, but he found he missed Matt and his quirky observations and weird inventions. It was one of those days as he wandered aimlessly in his new home that he found some of Matt's belongings still packaged in several boxes haphazardly stacked and scattered around a barren workshop.

When Matt returned he knew that the first thing he was going to want to do is fiddle with some new gadget he'd brewed up in his head. David wanted to make sure Matt had someplace to go where he could do that. Unfortunately, once he had gotten settled into the place he just couldn't bring himself to organize and put everything anyway. But when he walked into the empty workshop sipping a glass of fine wine, he felt irritated that he'd avoided doing this for so long. So from that day on, David spent a few hours a day opening boxes and putting everything in what he thought would be its right place.

Now his work was complete and he had to hand it to himself, for someone who didn't know their way around a wrench he did a pretty bang up job. Matt would be very happy when he returned. As he sat back admiring his handiwork, he heard a loud, urgent knock at the front door.

"Visitors?" He murmured making his way to the entrance.

Unsure what to expect from the other side of the door, David made sure his rifle was loaded and within arm's reach. Ever since Faust had tried to take the Maiden Circuit from Matt, David had been very cautious even jumping at shadows.

Peering through the peephole, David saw a tall muscular mostly bald blond man dressed in a dark blue uniform of the New Texas military. Nervous, he opened the door and the man snapped to attention.

"Mr. David Johnston?" He asked in a way that didn't make it sound like a question.

"Uh, yes."

The man's hard gaze never wavered as he spoke again. "Mr. Johnston, I am General Louis Armstrong of the New Texas Army. A gentleman has requested to speak with you of the utmost importance."

David peered over the man's shoulder at the dozen or so soldiers standing rigid, gripping their rifles. "About what?"

"That is classified, Mr. Johnston," came the curt reply.

"There you go again Louie," someone barked just behind the General, "go on about classified this and classified that. The poor boy doesn't have any idea what the hell you're talkin' about. Hell, most of the time, neither do I."

General Armstrong frowned and stepped aside, saluting as he did. "President Joy, sir."

David stared wide-eyed as a shorter stocky man, almost husky in build really, dressed in a crisp looking navy blue suit marched into the entry way. Everything about the man screamed 'large' from his large mustache framed grin to the large smoking cigar that hung from it. David couldn't believe it; President Joy was standing in his living room. The man was larger than life!

"Uh, welcome President Joy, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Despite being stunned, David's salesmen skills were hardly phased.

"Ah pleasure, smleasure." Joy dismissed with a rumbling chuckle, plucking the cigar from his lips. "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"Yes, well, the thought did cross my mind."

Joy laughed and smacked David in the back with one of his meaty paws knocking the wind out of him. "Well boy, a little birdy told me that the bastard of Gartland wants your brother's hide for stealing a certain peculiar piece of technology."

The President pulled David down the hallway, General Armstrong silently tailing them and keeping a watchful eye.

Joy lowered his voice to a conspiratorial volume, though it hardly seemed necessary. "I also hear that brat Ieyasu has something to do with his disappearance. This musta been some very valuable technology for Ieyasu to go as far as to do that."

David narrowed his eyes as his anger returned, still just as raw as it had been weeks before. Then inspiration struck David, he knew exactly how he'd get back at Ieyasu!

"Yes, it's so valuable that all the leaders of the world would do anything to get their hands on it." David replied with a knowing smile, easing easily into his salesmen persona.

"It's a shame that Gartland and Japoness have this wonderful technology at their disposal but have yet to harass its full potential." Joy had a sparkle in his eyes as he waved his other hand about in long sweeping strokes. "To think what a little good ole New Texas ingenuity could do to it if we just had it."

David's smile grew wider. "I think my brother had a drawn up a few ideas in his workshop just before his unfortunate and ill timed disappearance."

Joy returned that smile. "You should definitely hope he did."

**-End of Arc II Epilogue-**

***Arc III: Nihil, Begin***

Author's Note:

Can't say much more other than this was a long time in coming. I apologize it took me so long but my life insisted in getting the way. I hope the extra long chapter made up for it. And keep your eyes peeled because this next arc is going to rock as our Travellers jump into new anime worlds and adventure. I'm definitely not finished with this story yet.

Want some hints? Well the next arc will involve metallic gods, android mothers, and half-demons. :)

Big thanks to Meatlips and Orionshadow for their continued support and helping me keep focused during this past year. And of course we can't forget you, dear reader, for sticking around. Please leave reviews and let me know you guys still exist!

Soundtrack:

Halebit vs. Sailor Saturn – Thousand by Moby

The Beast Unleashed – Setting Sun by Chemical Brothers

Briar's Theme – Twist and Science by Damscray

Welcome to the Japoness Pioneer Museum – Fern of the Planet Sigma by Susumu Hirasawa

Hikari and Matt – Buddha Rhubarb Butter by Soul Coughing

The Caged Voice – Prime Audio Soup by Meat Beat Manifesto

Disclaimer:

All original characters are owned and copyrighted by Bastion (c) 2010.

Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Saber Marionette J is owned by Satoru Akahori

Nausicaa is owned by Hayao Miyazaki

Bastion

07/10


End file.
